


The Distance Between Us

by dreiser



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Original Character(s), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 99,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiser/pseuds/dreiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things in life that Tamsin wants but she knows she cannot have. Creating a distance makes it easier to withstand. The problem was, Bo kept closing that distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes partially from the song What Have You Done by Within Temptation. It's pretty much perfect when it comes to describing Tamsin in this fic, imho. Here are two links to the song for you to give a listen:
> 
> http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zy13iqi1sx6pyqq/Within_Temptation__What_Have_You_Done_%5BLive_Black_Symphony%5D.mp3
> 
> http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xtvtsxxh27ujz5j/Within_Temptation_-_What_Have_You_Done_%5BAcoustic%5D.mp3

Pain is the only thing Tamsin thinks is real anymore. It's the only thing she's experienced for such a long time that anything else doesn't hold as much meaning. She doesn't know what she's thinking, if anything at all, when she runs the truck into the image of him and causes it to fly off the cliff. Certainly it isn't anything rational because if it was rational, she would've thought about his limitations and how it couldn't have really been him. Instead she drives at him, full of fear and hatred and wanting so very badly to stop what she knows is coming, to somehow protect Bo, and she sends her truck flying off a cliff. He wasn't real, he was a projection sent to trick her, just like so many times before, and really she should fucking know better. But the pain she feels when she wakes up is a tangible thing and is something she's learned to trust.

The smell of gasoline leaking and the spark of a fire is what greets her. Tamsin's broken enough bones to know she has more than a few right now. When she coughs there's a gurgling sound and that, coupled with the constricted feeling in her chest, allows her to recognize that she's punctured a lung. Maybe her time is finally up. She's lived way too long and if it was up to her death would've come decades earlier but it wasn't her choice. Not with him pulling her strings. Hopefully he's too busy to bother with her now. Oaths and contracts are such an awful binding and bothersome thing in the fae world and more than once Tamsin wished they had some mystical version of an divorce lawyer to help her out with that.

Dyson. 

She sees him next to her and unbuckling her seat belt, she climbs over him, kicking out the door and removing him from the seat. He's heavy in her arms and she pulls him several feet from the truck and falls onto her back, exhausted from even that small bit of activity. Part of her wants to surrender to the heaviness in her eyelids and the weight in her limbs but she needs him to live through this. Pushing herself up on her hands and knees, she stumbles forward to the wreck of her truck, resting on the smashed roof and pulling open the glove box. The vial falls into her trembling hand and she grips it tightly, trying to ignore the gasping breaths she's taking and the blood falling down her chin.

Toi Invasion. The Crusades. Genpei War. Mongolian Conquests. Great Prussian Uprising. The Peasant revolt in Flanders. Genko War. Hundred Years War. The Fall of Constantinople. Siege of Rhodes. Ottoman Wars. The Great Turkish War. French and Indian War. American Revolution. Napoleonic Wars. War of 1812. American Civil War. Mito Rebellion.

"The fucking Mito Rebellion," Tamsin gasped out with a laugh, curling on her side and falling out of the truck, still holding the vial in a tight grip. "That was it, wasn't it?" she snorted and crawled towards Dyson, keeping him in her sights. "The last great fight before I became his full time serving girl. Well," she snorted, coughing up blood and wiping it away with the back of her hand, "fuck that shit. I'm done here but you," she eyed Dyson, pulling his mouth open and removing the top of the vial, pouring the bright green substance into his mouth. "You need to stick around, buddy, because you're definitely needed." Falling onto her back, she stared up at the sky. "Hopefully Mossimo pulled a Dr. Feel-good with that dose."

Seconds or minutes, she didn't know how much time passed before Dyson gasped for air and shot forward into a sitting position. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and gave him the thumbs up. "Way to go, wolf-man," she drawled and he jerked towards her, taking in her broken and bloody form, the worry shining in his eyes. "It's a TKO for me, I'm afraid."

"Tamsin," Dyson's voice reverberated with sadness and protest and Tamsin laughed, coughing up more blood in the process. He was immediately at her side, touching her carefully, inspecting her injuries. "Don't say that. I can--"

"You can cut off a lock of my hair for luck and then burn my body," interrupted Tamsin, reaching into the last vestiges of strength and grabbing his hands with her own. "I've lived too long and it's time I paid the piper. Just promise me that you'll burn me, Dyson. Burn me until there's nothing left but ash and bone." Another coughing fit and she felt her chest constrict and god she was dizzy and it was everything she remembered from those peaceful deaths he let her have. The ones that weren't an impaling or a firing brigade. The rare moments of respite in the never ending torture that finally broke and bent her to his will. At least, until she met Bo. Fucking Bo. How did she do that anyway? Tamsin tried so hard and kept her distance for so very long but somehow she managed to worm her way into her heart. "Dyson," Tamsin gasped, forcing her eyes open and squeezing his hands tight. "Don't let him bring me back again. Swear there won't be anything left of me."

"Tamsin," Dyson says her name helplessly as her fingernails dig into the palms of his hands. He can see the fear and desperation in her eyes and it truly frightens him. "I promise," he murmured, in grave tones. 

"Good," rasped Tamsin and she closed her eyes. It was time. It was far past time to leave this place. She hadn't meant to get close to him. To get close to any of them but in a way she supposed she just couldn't help herself. It had been over a hundred years since she had any significant relationships. Especially with anyone who was decent and caring and of course it was in her fucking nature, that she loathed so much, to get involved because they were brave warriors with a glorious cause and that's who she was meant to champion. That's who she did champion before he got his toxic hands on her her. Tamsin forced her eyes open one last time, offering him a faint version of her trademark smirk. "Thanks."

And then she breathed her last breath and finally, this hellish life cycle was over.

\--- 

Rebirth was always a fucking bitch and Tamsin knew when she woke up it wouldn't be anywhere good. He wouldn't be pleased when he found out she had Dyson barbecue her so of course she would be punished for that. Unfortunately for him a dead Valkyrie at the end of her long life cycle waiting for rebirth could only be punished in two ways. Tamsin found herself almost relieved when she awoke in the dank and the dark of a prison cell. Curling onto her side, she studied at her surroundings, what little she could discern of it. The cell was little more than a closet, barely able to fit one person, and as she lay curled into herself she wondered how long he would keep her here. He could do it for as long as he liked. There was no one to break her out, after all, and she could hardly be reborn as long as she was trapped in here. 

Eventually she moved, her hands digging into the stones of the cell until they start to bleed. She managed to wrest a piece of stone from the wall and she sharpened a corner of it and carved a line into the wall. It's hard to mark the passage of time in the darkness but she'll do her level best to try. The practice has always been a strange comfort to her and she knows doing it now will help her to retain her faculties in this place. Thirteen days pass by her estimate when the large steel plate moves away from the door, revealing a face staring down at her through the bars. She ate six days ago and she wonders if they're going to toss food at her rather than slide it through the small slot at the bottom of the door. When Tamsin sees concerned green eyes gazing down at her and strawberry blonde hair, her brow furrows. 

"Bynhild?" Tamsin muttered, pushing herself into a sitting position, forcing her head to rest against the wall.

"Tamsin," Brynhild breathed and her hands grasped the bars as sadness clung to her features. "We didn't know you were here. I came as soon as I heard."

Tamsin snorted and laughed. "Who's we? You and Gudrun?" When Brynhild's face darkens at the mention of the other Valkyrie, Tamsin laughs again. "It's good to know your feud continues on. I like that some things never change."

"You're as pleasant as ever," said Brynhild in droll tones. "I'm glad to see he hasn't completely broken your spirit."

"Was this close," drawled Tamsin, lifting her hand weakly and putting a small space between her index finger and thumb. "He would've done it too, if it wasn't for that fucking succubus and her friends." Her face settles into a serious expression as once again her thoughts return to Bo. "He has her, doesn't he?"

"Yes," said Brynhild quietly. "She arrived the same day as you. He's been with her ever since."

"Who does he have guarding her?" Tamsin demanded, fighting her exhaustion.

"Sigrun," Brynhild replied and there's a relief in her voice and Tamsin wonders at it.

"Tell Sigrun to watch over her," said Tamsin, her hands gripping the crumbling stones at her sides, needing something, anything, to hold onto in this moment. "She's good, Brynhild. She's everything he doesn't want her to be and he's going to change that to make her into what he needs her to be. Tell Sigrun to try and slow the process."

"What are you planning?" asked Brynhild softly.

"I can't tell you," said Tamsin, sliding down to the floor of her prison cell, her back facing to Brynhild.

Silence and she can feel Brynhild's eyes on her, studying her closely, then the clang of metal on metal and the dim light that had filled her cell is gone and she's alone in the darkness once again. Tamsin holds the sharp piece of stone in her hands and rolls over onto her side, ignoring the protest from her still healing ribs and lies on her stomach, crawling over to the door, slowly carving around the metal hinges, working once more to free the nails from its grasp.

\---

There are some fae that lose track of their long lives. The passage of time escapes them and years turn into seconds and decades into minutes and centuries into hours. Tamsin has never been that type of fae. She feels time passing at an almost anguishing pace, every moment carved into her very soul, and she can even recall where she was born. In the Oslofjord on what would become Gressholmen and the village... she remembers the rolling hills and the snow and the rabbits everywhere. Her father was a Ellefolket, one of the alder tree people, strong and proud, and he cared for the land. The fae there were good and honest. Her mother delivered the brave souls to Valhalla and taught Tamsin it was an honor to be with them at the last moments of their lives.

She has only been reborn four times since her birth, an unusually low amount for a Valkyrie. Tamsin knows this is because she hangs on too tightly to her life during each cycle. Drawing it out far longer than she needs and she wonders why she always had this fear inside of her that each time she won't come back. That she'll surrender to the black and there will be no waking on the other side and this will truly be the end of her. Other Valkyries don't feel that way. Her mother didn't and even when she knew it was the end, that she would not seek a return to Midgard, she didn't fear it, instead it was a comfort.

This was the first time that death was welcomed for Tamsin, that she felt relief in its grasp, just because it meant there was a chance, however small, she could escape his clutches. And after hundreds of years of misery and servitude, Tamsin had a driving force behind her actions. A want, a desperation, a need to make sure history did not repeat itself and past mistakes would not haunt her. She would escape from this place and she would be reborn and she would save Bo from him.

Prison is a comforting thing compared to tortures of old. Just the memory of it was enough to weaken her resolve to defy him. Hearing Aife speak of his nasty talent for resurrection brought images to her mind and reactions to her body. As if she could feel the sword running her through, the bullets riddling her body, and the water filling her lungs as she struggled against his superior strength. Again, and again, and again. He killed her and brought her back until Tamsin finally accepted she was his, and he could do with her what he wanted. That was what their contract meant. There was no escaping it. The memory of this, the knowledge of it, made her hesitate in her plans because she thinks what good is she really, what chance does she have of helping Bo? She couldn't even help the one who once mattered most.

Tamsin never believed that there would be someone who could convince her to care again. To trust and to hope but somehow Bo had done it, she had broken through centuries of bitterness and regret, and made her heart beat again. Still, it would be a mistake to allow herself to care too much. Love was what had caused all of this, what had brought her to him, and led to their fall. Her love cursed not only herself but the one who meant the most to her in the world and Tamsin could never allow herself to forget that. If she did, then she would have truly learned nothing. She couldn't let history repeat itself with Bo. And so, Tamsin vowed she would help her but she would also keep her distance, never crossing that line from care into love, ever aware of the dangers such feelings presented. 

Besides, even if she did allow herself to forget there was Dyson and Lauren. They had no horrible histories, nothing to restrain them when it came to Bo and her affections, they could give all of themselves to her and Tamsin simply couldn't do that anymore. She wouldn't let herself. "If three is a crowd," Tamsin muttered bitterly, pulling at the nail, loosening it from its grip in the hinge. "Four is a fucking nightmare." 

Irony wasn't lost on Tamsin. In fact, she often enjoyed it. No matter how old she got and how many years passed, it was always a source of some amusement to her. There was nothing harrowing in it, much unlike watching history repeat itself, seeing humans and fae never quite learning from mistakes. The irony that the woman who could make her care again belonged to him, was from his seed, and was his daughter didn't bring any sort of joy to Tamsin. It was a painful pill to swallow to know that such a good person could come from him, and Tamsin wants to keep Bo from him, to keep her from changing into what she knows he wants her to be. Only to do that she has to get out of here. And she keeps sharpening her makeshift tool, digging and twisting metal until her fingers bleed, and marking the days by when she sleeps and wakes. Until on the 129th day of her confinement she has something akin to a weapon in her hands when the door to her cell opens. 

Sigrun is standing in front of her, long flowing hair tied back in braids, armor covering her body and blue eyes bright and always discerning as they land on Tamsin's figure, locking onto the makeshift weapon. "Tamsin," she said her name very slowly, as if tasting it on her lips, and humor resonates in her tone. "You won't stab me with that, will you?" 

Tamsin rolls over onto her back and laughs, the weapon falling from her hands, clattering to the prison floor, and she stares up at Sigrun. "It depends," she replied, eyeing Sigrun as a smirk forms on her features. "What are you here for?" 

"The All Father would have words with you," said Sigrun staidly, crouching down and clasping Tamsin's hands in her own. Her touch is gentle and Tamsin relishes it as Sigrun pulls her to her feet, supporting Tamsin with an arm around her waist.

"Really," Tamsin scoffs and she falls into Sigrun, her head resting against her neck. It has been many years since she's seen Sigrun. At least six hundred by her estimate but she smells as Tamsin remembers. The scent of the North Sea clings to her and it is as soothing as it ever had been. "Because I would have words too. The service here sucks."

"I'm pleased to see your wit is as sharp as ever," Sigrun murmured, pressing a kiss to Tamsin's cheek, and Tamsin grimaces despite enjoying the sensation because she can't let herself reveal that. Not even to Sigrun. "Keep your mind sharp as well."

"You're taking me to him," said Tamsin starkly as they leave the prison. 

"Yes," said Sigrun, seeing no need to deny or excuse this, it was the horrible reality of their existence, after all. 

"Did Brynhild deliver my message to you?" asked Tamsin, desperation starting to take hold, wondering what he could have planned for her. There were only two ways to punish her now and imprisonment was the much preferred option. 

"I have been watching over her," assured Sigrun, dipping her head to the guard who opened the door to prison for them. "She has a strong heart," she said after a long moment of pause, "it is good she grew up away from his clutches."

"She's in them now, Sigrun," said Tamsin, biting off every word, anger clear in her pronunciation.

"I've done my best to advise her of the dangers," said Sigrun softly. She meets Tamsin's gaze and her hold tightens, bringing them closer than ever. Her head dips down and there is only a breath between them. Sigrun is the tallest of her sisters. Lean and willowy, her muscles well defined and tempting, she is as she always has been, an impressive figure of a Valkyrie. "But I am not one she cares for and so I do not think my warnings mean as much." Tamsin's features darken and perhaps trying to provide some form of comfort, Sigrun added, "Bo is resisting his influence thus far."

"Right," said Tamsin wearily and they're moving again. "How many of us does he have?"

"Nine Valkyries presently," said Sigrun stiffly. "Not counting yourself." 

"Nine too many," said Tamsin resentfully. They're walking through a long hall and Tamsin wonders at the changes made. She had refused to come into his realm for the last few hundred years and was unaware of the alterations in decor. It appeared he was changing with the modern age. Certainly there was a lot less marble than before. "Acacia?" 

"Dead," said Sigrun, her gaze sympathetic as she looked to Tamsin. 

"It was my fault," said Tamsin, trying to hold back the emotion as she thought about Acacia. Her death was because of Tamsin's weakness and hesitation. She didn't regret her actions in trying to save Bo, to keep Bo from him, but she regretted getting the older Valkyrie involved in her problems. "Are Ingrid and her tribe...?"

"They remain free," Sigrun murmured and her relief was palpable as she said this. "Ingrid visited Valhalla recently."

"Really," said Tamsin, the word was bitter on her lips, and she tried not to think of it. The shining hall, the drinks, the merriment, the goodness and the very joy of the place. It was where she belonged. Where all the Valkyries belonged and he had taken them from it with his scheming and treachery, binding them to his will, until the end of their long life cycles.

"She saw Tomoe," said Sigrun and immediately Tamsin whipped her head around, staring at Sigrun, as if seeing the very depths of her soul and her hands clutched to Sigrun's armor as a drowning woman to a log in the raging river. "Ingrid said she had much returned to her former self in the peace of Valhalla. His corruption cannot follow one into the afterlife it seems."

Her hands slipped away from Sigrun's armor and strength had all but abandoned her, and Sigrun held her up, carrying Tamsin in her arms, holding her upright as they began walking again. "Good," Tamsin's voice was all but a whisper, she was lost in the memories, and suffocating in her regret.

The rest of their journey is enveloped in silence, until they come to a large oak door, elaborately carved with images of a wintery landscape, flanked by two guards. The one on the right opens the door for Sigrun and when they step inside, Tamsin immediately locks onto Bo's figure, sitting in front of a desk, and when she turns to face them, Tamsin almost sobs in relief when she sees Bo's expression shift into one of panic and worry. She couldn't look like that if he had taken hold of her completely, Tamsin knew that for a fact. Bo rushes over to them, displacing Sigrun, holding Tamsin's frail figure in her arms and Tamsin doesn't return the hug that the succubus is giving her, fearing to give too much away as he watches them.

Watching. He was always watching. And Tamsin met his gaze, not allowing fear to overcome her. It was time to end this chapter of her life. To rid herself of him for once and for all. "Odin," his name is strangled on her lips. She avoided saying it for so long because saying it was like giving him more power and Tamsin loathed that prospect. He lifted an eyebrow on hearing his name, as if amused by it. "I invoke the Valkyrie right of rebirth," she said, extracting herself from Bo's arms and staring him down, precariously trying to keep her balance. "I would complete it now, with Bo as my observer."

"Is that so?" Odin replied and his amusement was obvious in his voice. He rose to his feet, grasping the cane at his side, and Tamsin stills herself purposefully, fighting the instinct to retreat as he nears her. His teeth seem to gleam and there's the awful glint in her eyes, the vicious one he gets when someone is suffering at his hands. "You think you're fit for that?"

"I invoke my right," said Tamsin stubbornly, avoiding his question. She could only hope by doing so he would buy into the doubt she was projecting, increasing his belief that she would surely die in the task. 

"Avoiding the question," chuckled Odin and he turned his attention to Bo who was behind Tamsin now. "Daughter," he drew the word out lovingly and Tamsin flinched on hearing this. "What about you? Do you agree to be Tamsin's observer?"

"I guess," said Bo uncertainly, obviously not having a clue about what was going on. "What is it, anyway?"

"You observe her," said Odin humorously, tilting his head to one side, watching Tamsin and Bo carefully. "Valkyries must have someone watch them as they go through the journey for rebirth. Someone to chronicle their success or failure." Bo agreed to it the instant he finished speaking and he smiled, seeming pleased at her response. Tamsin knew in that moment he believed it would be impossible for Bo not to interfere, thereby dooming Tamsin's chances. "Very well," he said in silky tones, his gaze lifting to focus on Sigrun. "Bring the necessary items for the journey."

"It will be done," said Sigrun stiffly and Odin beamed at this. 

"I'm taking her back to my room," Bo announced, moving back to Tamsin's side, her arm slipping around her waist, taking her from the room before Odin could respond. The air away from him felt different thinks Tamsin as they escape into the hallway. Her body is so heavy and her feet feel like lead and she knows she's a weight on Bo but all the same, she doesn't expect to be picked up and cradled as if she was a child. Tamsin starts to protest and Bo interrupts her. "Shut up," her voice is filled with a quiet fury that Tamsin has never heard from her before and it stills her argument. She walks with Sigrun at her side and Bo looks to her, anger radiating in her gaze as she accused, "You knew she was here, didn't you?"

"Yes," said Sigrun solemnly.

Bo scowls but her expression softens when she looks down at Tamsin who has buried her face in the crook of Bo's neck. There is something simultaneously embarrassing and comforting being held by Bo like this and Tamsin doesn't want to show her emotions, she cannot show them, and so she hides from Bo. Hoping somehow the succubus won't sense them.

"How long have you been here?" asked Bo, her voice was a pained and hushed in its demand, and Tamsin can almost hear the tears. Why, she wonders yet again, does Bo have to care so much? It would be easier if she felt less.

"129 days, give or take a night," Tamsin replied, her words muffled against the soft skin of Bo's neck. 

They're inside Bo's room now and she can feel Bo kneeling down, depositing her on the couch, and Tamsin is finally looking in her eyes again. Those dark brown eyes that show so much goddamn feeling and Tamsin offers her best smirk, trying her level best to create the distance she needs to exist between them. "I tried running your pops over and all I got was a wrecked truck and a punctured lung for it," she scoffed. "Where did he snag you from anyway?"

"The Dal," said Bo and her brow furrowed in confusion. "You hit my father with your truck?"

"The image of him, at least," said Tamsin wryly, pushing herself into a sitting position, ignoring Bo's protest. She looked around Bo, focusing on Sigrun. "It's been a few centuries since I last went on this trip. Can I borrow some stuff from you?"

Sigrun dipped her head in agreement and as she moved to the door, she turned to Bo. "She should rest," Sigrun advised. "The journey will not be an easy one."

"I'm still here you know," complained Tamsin, flopping back on the couch, trying to ignore the ache in her bones.

"As if one could forget," Sigrun remarked humorously before exiting the room. 

The couch dips under Bo's weight and Tamsin closes her eyes, as if keeping the sight of Bo from her will somehow steel her heart against her. It doesn't work, especially when she feels the feather light touch of Bo's fingertips on her cheek. "I'm sorry," Bo breathed and there's such unbearable sadness in her voice that Tamsin opens her eyes. "I didn't know--"

"It's okay," Tamsin interrupted, holding Bo's hand in her own, drawing it away from her face. "Really."

A strangled laugh, disbelieving and pained, escapes Bo and she stares at Tamsin as if she's not sure she is real. "It's okay," Bo repeated. "My father kept you locked up in a prison for over four months and you're saying it's okay?"

"Dungeon more like and I don't really know how long I was there. It's hard to keep track of time in the dark," said Tamsin, pushing herself up carefully. "I knew the score, succubus. He had to punish me and it was one of only two options. Frankly, I think I got the better deal. And hey," she flicked Bo on her nose, sporting her best grin, "now I get to be reborn, yeah?" She paused, looking away from Bo, gathering her thoughts, trying to find the simplest explanation. "If you want me to make it back, you have to promise you won't interfere, Bo. You're just there to be a fucking creepy voyeur, you got it? You look but you don't touch, you don't try to help me, and you don't save me no matter how much it seems like I need it."

"What happens if I do," said Bo, swallowing hard, apprehension clouding her features.

"Odin gets what he wants and I die, only it'll be for realsies this time," said Tamsin sardonically. 

"How am I supposed to ignore it if you need help, Tamsin?" said Bo incredulously, rising her her feet. She waved her hands about in agitation and exclaimed, "I hate stupid fae rules!"

"Technically it's stupid Valkyrie rules, but whatevs," scoffed Tamsin, lying back on the couch, and staring up at the ceiling. "Look," she drawled, turning her attention to Bo, who stilled in her pacing to meet her gaze. "It's not pointlessly cruel. I've gone through this four times before and each time it made me stronger. Each fae has a thing, right?" Tamsin pushed herself up on the couch, her gaze steadily burning into Bo. "You're a succubus, you're a creature of love, of passion, and there's an instinct you have. You know what people need because of who you are and Valkyries... we're all about war, baby," said Tamsin with a sly grin. "We're not born on battlefields but we might as well be. Anyway," Tamsin continued, looking away from Bo, focusing on the ceiling, counting the dots. "Real strength doesn't come from power. It comes from being weak and fighting your way through that weakness, digging down deep and forcing a victory when loss is all but guaranteed."

"Okay," said Bo after a long moment of silence. "So I'm supposed to, what, just follow you around?"

"Basically," Tamsin shrugged. "Sigrun's getting my supplies and she'll bring a journal for you. Just write down what happens or your thoughts or whatever. If I don't make it, they'll stick it in Valhalla as tribute." Bo looked like she wanted to protest the very idea that Tamsin might not make it but the Valkyrie silenced her, reaching out for Bo, pulling the succubus over to her. "I need to know what he's been teaching you," said Tamsin seriously.

"How to control my abilities," said Bo and she seemed almost defensive as she spoke. "He's taught me how to use my charm without touch, to read auras, and that my lack of control comes from not accepting my nature as a succubus."

"Sounds about right," Tamsin muttered and she looked at Bo, her gaze intense, and she couldn't quite stop herself from holding Bo's hands in her own. "That's how it starts," she murmured quietly. "Odin as the wise teacher, helping you when no one else could, understanding you better than anyone in the world, until slowly it becomes less about you and more about him. His wants and his needs and how you could use your abilities to benefit him. Ultimately his teaching isn't teaching, succubus," said Tamsin harshly. "It's grooming and fuck if you're not the perfect little acolyte."

"I'm not under my father's control," Bo protested, pulling her hands from Tamsin's hold. 

"I never said you were," said Tamsin, her eyes narrowing. "I just said that's what he's going to turn you into. I've seen him do it a hundred times before." She looked away from Bo, releasing a wild sort of laugh, rubbing her hand on her forehead, trying to fight exhaustion and the migraine building behind her eyes. "It's what he made me into, what he's done to all the Valkyries he's trapped into contracts. We used to deliver the bravest and most worthy warriors to Valhalla but once he gets ahold of us we've got to bring them to him and he changes them, Bo, he changes them every single time and they're never who they used to be. They're this awful shell of who they once were and I won't let him do it to you." 

"Hey," Bo's voice is soft and oh so soothing and her hands are light on Tamsin's skin, cupping her face, forcing the Valkyrie to lift her gaze and meet their eyes. Brown eyes are filled with such concern and care that Tamsin can't bear the thought of what she knows they'll come to look like if Odin has his way. She simply can't allow it. Not after Tomoe. "I'm still me."

"For now," said Tamsin severely, covering Bo's hands with her own, drawing them down. She looked at them in her hold and she grimaces as she muttered, "I never wanted you to end up with him. I was trying to stop it." Tamsin snorted and shook her head. "It was stupid, thinking I had a chance against him." She drew her gaze back to Bo and held it steady, her hands rising up to clasp the succubus' neck, her thumb moving in a slow pattern, feeling her pulse and finding comfort in it. "Don't help me in the journey. Let me do it on my own and I promise I'll get you out of here." 

"All right," said Bo as she nodded in acceptance. Tamsin drooped her head, she could practically feel the relief to her very bones, and she sunk back in the couch. She could sense Bo tracing over her frame and when she looked at her, the succubus was leaning closer, hands touching her once again, one on her waist, the other moving up her side in a slow caress. "I learned from him but I never trusted him, Tamsin." She deposited a kiss on Tamsin's cheek and pulled away, a glittering smile forming on her features, full of mischief, and Bo rose to her feet. "I just thought you should know that."

Tamsin laughed softly, closing her eyes, needing to sleep if only for a short while. "Good to hear," she mumbled.

\---

When she wakes, it's to the sound of Sigrun and Bo talking quietly, and the clang of weapons being arranged. Tamsin pushes herself up on the couch, and takes in the veritable cornucopia of weapons laid out on the floor. She's immediately drawn to the long range weapons, well aware it would be best to avoid any close combat in her current state. "You brought halberds," said Tamsin, sounding inordinately pleased as she reached for one of them, testing the weight of it. "Nice," she observed, turning it in her hands, practicing a few key maneuvers. When Bo stared at her with surprise, she chuckled and arched an eyebrow. "What's with the face, succubus? You know I didn't exactly grow up using guns, right?"

"How old are you anyway?" asked Bo curiously. 

"Don't you know it's rude to ask an ancient fae her age," snarked Tamsin, setting the halberd down. "Sigrun," she drawled. "It's the same rules? You can only carry weapons and survival items?" When the elder Valkyrie nodded in consent, Tamsin grumbled irritably. "Load me up with a crossbow and plenty of bolts then. Maybe I'll get lucky and snag a deer early on." She turned to Bo who was waiting patiently for a response and Tamsin huffed. "I grew up in the Bronze Age, satisfied?" 

Bo's eyes became as large as saucers and Tamsin would've been amused by it if it didn't point out the severe differences between the two of them. They were from different eras and though Tamsin had done her best to flow through the years, to adjust to each new century and the changes brought with it, she couldn't leave her past behind. Releasing a sigh, she frowned at the assortment of items Sigrun brought.

"You're such a pack rat," said Tamsin almost affectionately to the other blonde. "How many axes do you own now?"

"I like to be prepared," said Sigrun, appearing offended at Tamsin's remark, "and fifty seven. The exact right amount."

Laughing boisterously, Tamsin reached for a spear, going through similar maneuvers as she had done with the halberd. When she was satisfied with its quality, she deposited it next to the halberd. "There's no point in asking about the location, is there?" muttered Tamsin wryly, picking up a heavy fur coat and wondering if it would be necessary.

"Ingrid said it was a volcanic island for her journey," offered Sigrun. 

Snorting at this, Tamsin decided to take the coat anyway. If she didn't need it, she could always dump it somewhere. Turning to Bo, she murmured, "You should pick out some stuff too. You might have to defend yourself." 

"Doesn't that go against your dumb rules?" asked Bo with a frown. 

"Only if you help Tamsin," Sigrun responded, handing another fur coat to Bo. "If you are acting in your own defense, it doesn't discredit her own skill. You must watch yourself closely though as any aid you lend her will ruin her chances for rebirth."

"Great," said Bo sourly and she looked like she wanted to curse the fae and Valkyrie rules once again. 

After two hours of gathering supplies, Tamsin was appropriately dressed, wearing the thick fur coat and heavy boots, leather straps crossing her back to hold the halberd and spear for easy retrieval. The satchel, with crossbow bolts and map inside, hung at her side along with the crossbow. Sigrun shoved bear pelt gloves at the two of them and Tamsin took them with amusement before walking over to Bo and retrieving her trademark knife from it's sheath. Before Bo could say a word, Tamsin cut her palm, letting the blood drip from her hand as she offered the knife back to the succubus. The words came as if by rote, saying them was practically instinct, and as she spoke them the blood pulled apart and separated, transforming itself into a thick cloud, surrounding herself and Bo. She shoved the glove over her bloody hand, well aware of the more unpleasant properties of Bo's own blood, and reached for the brunette's hand. They were enveloped in the red cloud, being pulled from one plane of existence to the other, when she heard Bo say with utmost disdain, "Blood mist? Gross." 

"It's the only way to travel," replied Tamsin with amusement as the mist evaporated and they found themselves in a wintery forest. Adjusting her weight from one foot to the other and sinking deeper into the snow, Tamsin closed her coat and said, "Remind me to thank Sigrun for her wardrobe paranoia." Shifting the satchel, Tamsin dug through it and retrieved the map along with her compass. Staring at their surroundings, seeing the mountains in the distance, clearly marked along with the temple, she snorted. "Figures," she muttered, shoving the map back into the satchel and tucking the compass into her pocket. "Come on, succubus," Tamsin drawled, nodding towards the mountains. "That's where we're headed."

"Fantastic," said Bo in dry tones, following after Tamsin. 

They had been walking for little over an hour when Bo noticed Tamsin crouching down and studying a set of tracks. Tamsin was contemplating the length and size of them and when Bo stopped behind her, the blonde looked up. "It's a big buck," she said, sounding pleased to know this. "He's going slow too. This had to be in the last hour."

"Okay," Bo said somewhat cluelessly, not sure the point of this conversation. 

"We've got to refuel sometime, succulette, that mountain is a few days hike," said Tamsin sardonically. Rising to her feet she opened her satchel and loaded some bolts into the crossbow. "That means I need to find us dinner." 

"You are not killing Bambi," said Bo, vaguely horrified.

"Technically I'm killing Bambi's dad or Bambi in the sequel straight to dvd movie," said Tamsin carelessly, pushing past Bo and following the tracks further into the thick tree line. "There's a stream up ahead. I'm betting he's there." 

"I'm so not watching this," muttered Bo, shaking her head and following after Tamsin. 

"Look," Tamsin turned around, shifting the crossbow, and staring at Bo with an irritated expression. "He's going to hear you with the way you're walking. Just... stay here, okay? I'll be back in an hour or two." 

"What? No! What if something happens to you? And I'm supposed to chronicle!" Bo protested, not at all liking the idea of abandoning Tamsin. 

"You can't help me if something does happen and just make some shit up," said Tamsin, waving it off and pushing through the trees. Bo scowled and continued to follow after the blonde but at a safe distance. Eventually, Tamsin turned around and rolled her eyes, holding up a finger to her lips and mimicking walking very slow and quiet before turning back around.

Eventually, Tamsin came to the deer bed, and she lay down in the snow, adjusting her sight and keeping still, waiting for the buck to shift to just the right position. It took nearly forty minutes but she finally got her shot, pleased that it was a clean kill. As she rose to her feet, she looked for the succubus, hidden not so well among the tree line. "Stay there! I've got to skin and butcher him, succubus!" Tamsin shouted, smirking when Bo's cries of disgust met her ears in response. 

Tamsin had skinned the buck and had just started the butchering process when Bo's shouts met her ears. Jerking her head up, she caught sight of a pack of orthrus, just beyond the tree line. "BO!" Tamsin screamed, cursing the snow, she pulled her feet from it, scrambling away from the buck. The succubus stumbled forward and Tamsin met her halfway, pulling her halberd free as the orthrus slowly surrounded them. It was a small pack. Only three of them and Tamsin shoved her crossbow at the succubus. "Take the one on the left," she muttered. "On three." Bo nodded her head and shifted the crossbow, tracking the two headed wolf as it stalked them, and Tamsin began her count down. When three left her lips, Bo fired and Tamsin swung her halberd, slitting the throat of the largest orthrus, holding back a scream as the second one rushed at her. She flung it to the side and saw it go after Bo, attaching one its jaws to her arm, and Tamsin screamed, rushing forward with her halberd and stabbing it in the heart. Kicking it away from Bo, she slit the creature's throat and neared the trembling succubus. "Shit," she cursed, sheathing her halberd and studying Bo's injuries. The orthrus had bit all the way down to the bone, stripping the flesh and it made for a nasty sight. Lifting her eyes, she held Bo's face in her hands, forcing the brunette to look at her. "Feed from me." Obstinately, Bo shook her head and Tamsin scowled. "We don't have time for this, Bo!" she said harshly. "There might be more of them and I can't have you leaving a blood trail."

"You're weak," said Bo quietly, managing to bite the words out, clutching onto her injury. "I won't make you weaker."

"Bitch," Tamsin laughed incredulously, "don't call me weak when you've got your arm filleted!" Bo continued to look away and Tamsin cursed again then grabbed Bo's chin, forcing their eyes to meet again. "I can't finish this journey without you and if you keep bleeding out you're not going anywhere. If you want me to get my stupid ass reborn you'll feed from me." 

The smallest light of concession flared in Bo's brown eyes and then they shifted blue and she leaned forward, capturing Tamsin's lips with her own. When Bo last fed from her it wasn't really a kiss by Tamsin's standards. It was a mere touch of their lips, lasting scarely a few seconds, something an innocent school child would do but this was different. This was an actual kiss, not simply their lips pressing up against one another, Bo's lips were moving against her own in a tender feeding, her tongue seeking entrance that Tamsin allowed before she quite knew what was happening. Bo was kissing her hungrily and her lips were soft and supple but oh so demanding. And somehow, despite all of this, she was still treating Tamsin like she was the most delicate and precious thing in the world and it made Tamsin's heart beat erratically and her head go fuzzy and she knew it wasn't just because of the feeding. When they parted, Bo hid her face in the crook of Tamsin's neck and murmured her thanks and the Valkyrie didn't know what to do. It had been too close, too intimate, too everything she was trying to fight against for her own sanity and so she slowly backed away.

Patting Bo's shoulder awkwardly, Tamsin coughed and muttered, "No problem." She turned away from the succubus and tried to focus on other things. Namely the skinned buck she had abandoned. Tamsin didn't know if it would be worth it or not to retrieve the rest of the buck. Eventually she pushed herself up and retrieved the haunches and loin. Once again grateful for Sigrun's mentality of having everything and being prepared as she shoved the meat into a large carrying satchel and left the hacksaw behind. If they needed more food, she would fish or kill rabbit. It was less problematic.

"Is helping you not fall over or carrying something against your brilliant rules?" asked Bo sarcastically. "Because I'd like us to not be here as soon as possible in case more two headed devil dogs are headed our way."

"Here," Tamsin said, shoving the satchel at the succubus, "Bambi's all yours." She winced and clutched her side, well aware of how heavy her legs now felt. It wasn't the easiest, walking in snow this deep when she was in the best health, but now? As she was at the end of her life cycle? Tamsin thought it was like making a toddler navigate a marsh. It didn't do any good to focus on her exhaustion though. That didn't change their situation or the reality of their need to travel. Bo was right. They had to get away from this place and find somewhere to camp for the night. The sun was getting low in the sky and if it was cold now, it would be a million times worse in the dead of night. "We need to keep moving."

One foot in front of the other. A steady count thrumming on her head is what kept Tamsin moving on. The mechanics of lifting one leg and then the other and setting her goal at the bottom of a cliffside. She wagered there were caves there and it would be an ideal place to make camp. Hopefully at least one was empty. One foot, two foot, left then right, again and again, slowly the cliffside was closer and closer until Tamsin found herself at the entrance of a shallow cave, barely deep enough to fit the two of them but wonderfully useless as a den. Her legs begged for a collapse, to fall and never get up but she knew they had to eat, if they didn't tomorrow would be all the worse, and so she started gathering firewood as Bo sat in the cave. Snapping low branches free of snow, Tamsin deposited the wood by the cave after making a small stone circle. Finally, she allowed herself to sit and when she did, she dug into her pocket, pulling out the one bit of technology Sigrun insisted was fine. 

"Fuck yeah, Zippo lighter," Tamsin crowed, smirking as she lit the branches and leaves for kindling.

"With an Iron Maiden logo," said Bo, her teeth chattering, more than a bit entertained on seeing the band name. 

"Iron Maiden are the founding fathers of British Heavy Metal and Steve Harris is perfection on the bass," said Tamsin peevishly, glaring at Bo for daring to say anything vaguely negative about the band. 

"I'll take your word on that," Bo said wryly, altogether amused by Tamsin's defense of the band. She shivered and scooted closer to Tamsin, who was adding more wood to the fire. She was watching it slowly grow bigger and brighter and thankfully warmer. "How far away is your temple?"

"Five days at least," said Tamsin, adding another piece of wood. She eyed Bo and asked, "You don't deal too well with cold, do you, succubus? You look like you're more of a bikini type of girl." 

"Who isn't?" replied Bo sarcastically and her teeth chattered as she shifted in a futile attempt to get comfortable. "No offense to your rules or whatever but I don't know how I'm supposed to be chronicling anything in this weather."

"Eh," Tamsin shrugged, "you can always write it all down when we get to the temple." Once the fire was sufficiently large enough, Tamsin pulled out the deer loin and retrieved the cooking iron, setting it up on the small legs and positioning it over the flame. "Sigrun thinks of everything," she muttered affectionately.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Bo in between her teeth chattering, studying Tamsin curiously. Tamsin looked at Bo sharply but her green eyes grew lidded as she took in the brunette's trembling figure. With a grumble, the Valkyrie moved closer, her body flush against Bo's and the succubus sighed happily at the additional heat this provided. "Thanks."

"Sigrun is like the Valkyrie's Babe Ruth," said Tamsin eventually. "She's our superstar, you know? The one everyone grows up hearing about and then you meet her and fuck if she's not everything you've heard and so much more." Shaking her head and prodding the deer meat with a knife, Tamsin drawled, "Usually that'd make you jealous but she's just so fucking lovable." Tamsin looked at Bo and continued, "I knew he'd have her watch over you so I asked her to keep you safe. Your father has her under contract just like me but Sigrun always does the right thing. That's just who she is." 

"And you don't?" said Bo, frowning severely as she looked at Tamsin. 

"Not for a long time, succubus," said Tamsin lowly, her eyes fixed on the flame, turning the loin over. "Not until you and the happy sunshine gang got ahold of me, anyway." She could see the protest on Bo's features and watched as it started to leave her lips and she interrupted, "I've been around for a long time and I've done a lot of horrible things for him, Bo. Things that Sigrun never did and never would do and I've got to live with that now. Those are the shitty choices I made."

"I made mistakes too," said Bo and when Tamsin looked at her, she lowered her head and her voice was rough. "When I discovered my powers, I thought I must be a monster, because I killed my boyfriend. I fed from him and..." Tamsin watched her hands clench into fists and the Valkyrie sighed. 

"Bo," Tamsin murmured, taking Bo's right hand in her own, pulling the fingers back and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You were, what? Sixteen, seventeen?" When Bo nodded, Tamsin cut a piece of the deer loin and handed it to her. "Eat this." When Bo started to eat, Tamsin continued, "You were raised without a tribe, you didn't know what you really were so how do you expect to be able to control something you knew shit about?" When Bo didn't respond and instead kept her head ducked, Tamsin sighed, taking her own slice of the deer and biting into it. Relishing the taste, she muttered, "It's not the same. I've got a couple thousand years on you and my mommy and daddy didn't raise no fool. My shit? It's on me." 

"Was your mother a Valkyrie too?" asked Bo curiously, shivering again.

Seeing this, Tamsin shifted closer, leaning against the cave wall and putting an arm around Bo, drawing the succubus closer. With her other hand she reached for the deer meat and brought it close, cutting it in half and sharing the other portion with Bo. She didn't know why the brunette was asking her these things. Maybe she just wanted a distraction from the cold but it put Tamsin on hyper vigilance, ever aware of how much was too much, and reminding herself to not get too close. There was little she could do about physical proximity, not if she didn't want them dying of hypothermia, but that was all she'd allow.

"Yeah, she was," said Tamsin softly and she tried to recall her mother's features but they had blurred over time. Her mother had died relatively early in Tamsin's life. During her first life cycle, when she was just three hundred and fifteen. "She taught me everything she could and then when she died, Acacia..." Tamsin trailed off, Acacia's name was strangled on her lips, and she clenched her jaw, calming herself before she could continue. "Acacia took over my training. Then Sigrun." Tamsin snorted and added, "Sigrun teaches everybody. That's kind of her thing."

"Who's Acacia?" asked Bo gently, noting the difficulty Tamsin had saying her name. 

Tamsin clenched her jaw and stared at the meat in her hands. She tore it apart in smaller pieces, chewing on it thoughtfully, until finally, she said, "She was my friend and I got her killed." Tamsin didn't want to talk about Acacia, to think about her and the horrible way she was bound to have died. Instead she stared at the fire, adding more wood, and gazed up at the sky. It was going to be cold tonight and they really needed to sleep in shifts if they were going to be safe. Turning to Bo, she looked at the other woman and murmured, "You sleep first. I'll wake you when it's my turn but remember, don't--"

"Protect you, yeah, yeah," mumbled Bo, her eyes already growing lidded at the suggestion of sleep. 

Feeding the fire, Tamsin tried to not focus on Bo's body snuggling into her own, the proximity of her and the sweet scent of her skin. The cold was a welcome distraction and Tamsin kept her attention on that and scanning the perimeter. She couldn't let herself become distracted, not this time, too much depended on it, and she wouldn't let emotions interfere.

\---

They manage to make good time in their journey and five days is shortened down to three. The mountain range grows ever closer and Tamsin manages to make the deer meat stretch but finally, on the third day, as they stop for the night Tamsin goes down to a stream, her gaze on the fish as she snaps a branch from the tree and whittles it down to a point. She left Bo to take care of their makeshift camp, asking her to gather wood and to start the fire. Tamsin had never been the best at fishing, it was a game of patience and Tamsin didn't have an abundance of that. All the same, they had to eat and so she sat on a rock and watched the fish, waiting and timing her attack until finally she had three large trout in her grasp.

Moving carefully through the snow, ever aware of the predators that could be lurking in the trees, Tamsin returned to their camp where Bo had managed to start something resembling a fire. She sighed and placed the fish in the snow, moving over to the succubus and taking over the task. "You never went camping, did you?" muttered Tamsin. 

"No," said Bo, making a face at the thought. "I mean, I grew up in a small town, but I sort of hated the outdoors."

"I can tell," said Tamsin in droll tones, building the fire up, and sitting on the log Bo had pushed over. She grabbed the fish and set about scaling and gutting them, ignoring the sound of dismay Bo made at this. "You don't cook either, do you?"

"Yes, actually, I just don't do all that," said Bo, gesturing vaguely to the fish guts. "I'm actually a really good baker. My mom taught me how to make the best pies. Human mom, that is, not Aife mom." 

"Right," said Tamsin thoughtfully, finished scaling the first fish and putting it on the fire. "I make it out of here and you owe me a pie, succubus," she drawled, arching an eyebrow at Bo and offering a smirk. "I'm partial to strawberry rhubarb."

"Me too," replied Bo softly and she looked surprised to find they had something in common. They were silent for a moment then Bo moved to sit next to Tamsin, hugging herself for warmth and watching her put the last two fish on the fire. "What will happen when we get to the temple?" she questioned hesitantly.

Staring into the fire, Tamsin replayed her past four experiences, and speared one of the trout on her knife. She offered it to Bo who took it and began eating slowly. "There will be these large doors, completely and unnecessarily intimidating, and I'll be the only one who can open them. I go in alone and you'll wait and see if I make it out. If a day passes and I'm not out of there, I want you use the map to find this place," Tamsin pulled the map from her satchel, gesturing to the a nearby valley. "A crazy powerful sage lives in a run down shack there, she's sort of like a magical unabomber, but she knows her shit, and the bitch owes me one. Just tell her Tamsin sent you and she'll make sure you get back home."

"You're talking like you might not make it out," Bo observed with a frown. "Why is that?" 

"Because I might not," said Tamsin harshly. She retrieved her own fish and took a bite, chewing on it until she felt Bo grasp her chin, turning her face so they were looking each other in the eyes. Seeing the determined expression on the other woman's face, Tamsin heaved a sigh. "Fine," she muttered, swallowing her food and rolling her eyes. "Rebirth is like going to confession for Valkyries. We go in the fancy room and we confront everything we did in our life cycle. All the good shit, all the bad shit, and everything in between. Then we're judged worthy of continuing our existence." Tamsin studied the fish, picking at the bones, and trying not to think of all the things she did wrong. All the things she did for him and what her own fear and selfishness had cost not only herself but other people in the end. "I did a lot of bad this time," Tamsin said frankly, returning her attention to Bo. "And there's a good chance the scales are tipped in favor of this being my last call. Which is why," Tamsin drawled, pushing the map back at Bo, "you need to have this on you when I go in there."

"Who's judging you? My father?" asked Bo and to Tamsin it seemed as if she refused to accept the very real possibility that Tamsin simply wouldn't be coming out of this alive. "Because if it's him--"

"It's not Odin," Tamsin interrupted, sighing and looking into the satchel, searching for the flask she knew Sigrun hid in there. Retrieving it, she screwed off the cap and took a long draw from it. Old world mead. It had been too long. It burned her throat and warmed her insides and she offered it to Bo who sniffed it before taking a small sip and coughing. 

"What's in that?" Bo demanded, wiping her lips with her gloved hand, and frowning at Tamsin. 

"A little of this and a little of that," drawled Tamsin, happy to consume the entire flask herself. "It's Viking era booze, hot pants. Me and Sigrun have a thing for it so I knew she'd pack it for me special. She's cool like that."

"I don't know how you can drink that," said Bo, still hacking a bit, reaching into her own satchel to take a drink of water.

"Mother's milk for any good Nordic warrior," Tamsin declared, taking another swig of the flask. "Anyway, it's not your dear old dad," Tamsin returned to the previous subject, lifting an eyebrow. "If it was him then I'd be d-e-a-d, no questions asked. I burned all my bridges with him when I went all Benedict Arnold and refused to take orders anymore." She waved the flask in a careless gesture and continued, "Our fate is decided by a higher power. Not fae or the gods or any shit like that. It's more... mystic, I guess? I dunno," Tamsin muttered, playing with the lid to the flask, screwing it on then off. "My dad, he was all into that spiritual junk, and the way he explained it... there's this stuff called Eitr, right? And it's the essence of life, the thing that created the spark that made the universe, and that's what is judging us, life itself. Which sucks." 

"And you think life will judge you unworthy," said Bo solemnly.

"There's a distinct possibility," said Tamsin humorlessly, finishing off the flask, wishing she had another one in there. "Look," Tamsin sighed heavily, focusing on Bo again. "You can't rewrite the past, you just have to accept it, move on and maybe try to learn from your fuck ups. Which I'll do if my fuck ups don't prevent me from getting that chance. That's just how it is." 

The succubus nodded her head, unhappiness marring her features, and Tamsin followed her gaze, looking into the fire and when Bo moved closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her head on Tamsin's shoulder, Tamsin allowed it. Even though she knew she shouldn't because she needed to maintain her distance for Bo's sake as well as her own. The problem was, what Tamsin needed and what she wanted were two very different things.

And Tamsin couldn't deny that she wanted Bo.

\---

At daybreak, Tamsin wakes Bo and gathers their supplies. They're moving through the snow and when they come to the cliff, she studies the river down below and heaves a sigh. She's never been a fan of these sort of journeys. The advent of the car was one of the greatest things for Tamsin, although she did retain some fondness for horses. They were lovely creatures. Of course there were easier ways to get about, dark magic ways Mossimo had suggested more than once, but Tamsin knew to leave well enough alone. The convenience wouldn't be worth the price. 

So she grumbles and curses and makes sure her satchels are hanging on tight before she goes running down the cliffside, simply wanting this to be over and done with, ignoring Bo's shouts accusing her of being crazy. When she reaches the bottom she stares up at Bo and puts her hands on her hips, smirking when the succubus follows down at a much slower pace. Tamsin got busy studying the river, trying to find the best way to cross, when Bo finally arrived at her side.

"Are you nuts?" Bo demanded, breathing heavily, and frowning at the blonde. 

"It was faster," said Tamsin with a shrug. She pointed up to a ridge where the river crossing was at its smallest. "That's our best bet, succubus. How are you with hopping on rocks?" she asked humorously. When Bo scowled at her Tamsin laughed and began walking towards the ridge. "Come on," she chanted in sing song tones. "It's not that bad. Better than an orthrus bite at least." Pushing her way through the snow, she scurried up the ridge, turning to offer a hand to Bo who took it as she rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that? A thank you?"

"I think this trip is making you crazy... crazier..." said Bo huffily, repeating her earlier sentiment. "You should be more careful!"

"Why?" asked Tamsin plainly, shrugging her shoulders and turning to study the river. "I'm a day away from the temple and once I get in there there's not shit I can do. It's either you pass or you fail and that's start or end of me." 

"Hey," Bo said this in a whisper, moving closer to Tamsin, cupping the blonde's face in her hands. Tamsin found herself stock still at Bo's touch, not expecting it, and she tried to jerk away but Bo held firm. "No," she said firmly, almost angry, as she looked at the other woman. "You don't get to pretend with me. I get that you're scared. I'd be scared too if I had my entire life up for judgment but that doesn't mean you have to start chasing after death." 

"I'm not," muttered Tamsin irritably and she looked down and to the left and the right, anywhere but at Bo. When the succubus drew her gaze back, Tamsin shut her eyes and continued, "I'm just trying to deal with the very real chance this is it for me, okay?" Opening her eyes, she stared hard at Bo and said strongly, "And there's nothing you can do about it, Bo, so don't even try. There's some things you can't change."

"You don't know that--" began Bo passionately. 

"I do," interrupted Tamsin gravely, pulling away from Bo, and walking over to the river. "In fact, I know a lot of shit you don't because I've been around a lot longer than you, baby fae," she drawled affectionately. "Come on," she flashed a wild grin and moved back several paces to ready herself for a running jump, "let's skip to our loo and get the fuck over the river." Not waiting for a response, she jumped onto the first rock and turned around, taking in Bo's exasperation and laughing. "What? Are you chicken?" Tamsin mocked, flashing her teeth and turning to jump onto the next rock. "Hurry up, succubus!"

"This is very mature behavior," Bo called to her, sarcasm resounding in her words. She followed after Tamsin jump for jump and the blonde was sure if Bo wasn't busy concentrating on the path in front of her that she would be rolling her eyes.

"You act young, you feel young," declared Tamsin, jumping onto the last rock and making the final leap onto land. She turned to face Bo, her hands on her hips, a smirk playing on her lips. "It's the power of thought." 

"So you're feeling like a tween right now?" asked Bo, breathing heavily when she landed next to Tamsin. 

"Like, totally," Tamsin mocked, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and turning to walk into the forest.

"I think that's more bimbo than tween," chuckled Bo and Tamsin shrugged, her hands on her hips, gazing at the temple which was on top of yet another mountain range. This one was considerably smaller at least.

"There's got to be another entrance," muttered Tamsin, her eyes narrowing as she studied the temple. "There's always another entrance," Tamsin reiterated, turning to Bo, offering her hand and pulling the succubus after her as they entered the forest and headed towards the temple. "It's weird," she muttered more to herself than the other woman. "The landscape changes each time but the temple is always the same and no matter where they stick it, there's always two ways to get in." Tamsin arched an eyebrow at Bo and drawled, "I prefer the secret entrance."

"I'll just ignore the implied dirtiness of that statement," said Bo with amusement.

"Eh," Tamsin shrugged, "I sort of meant it to sound that way." Pushing through the snow, she was well aware they were coming to the end of their journey, and she slipped the satchel off her shoulder. Handing it to Bo, she said, "Remember what I told you. You can find the sage in the shittiest looking shack in the valley. She'll make sure you get out of this place."

"No," Bo was resolute, pushing the satchel back at Tamsin. "I'm not taking it. You're getting out of this alive."

"For fuck's sake, succubus," Tamsin exclaimed in exasperation, shoving the satchel at her now. "I don't have time to argue with you about this! There's a good chance I won't make it out of here alive and you need to know how get away from your father before he gives you more lessons in how to be a megalomaniac."

"He's been teaching me to control my powers!" Bo practically exploded. There was an anger in her, a rage boiling just beneath the surface now brought to the forefront, and it gave Tamsin an eerie sense of foreboding.

The air was already cold, chilling them to the bone, and Tamsin could see her breath but this... this was something different, this was a chill at the very core of her being and she could feel her mood shift and change, from adamant that Bo should get out of here no matter what the cost to herself, to one where they had to leave together. That she had to do whatever it took to make it out of there alive so she could take Bo with her and Tamsin knew... she knew these weren't her thoughts. Because she knew that wasn't the way it worked, she wasn't in control of her fate anymore, all she could do was offer her life up to the universe for judgment and see where the chips fell but there was this voice in her head telling her it could be different. That she could control it and she wanted to control it because she wanted to be with Bo and deep down Tamsin knew that was a secret desire of hers but she also knew she didn't have a choice in this. So these couldn't be her thoughts. They just couldn't be, and if they weren't hers then they had to be Bo's. Was this what he had been teaching her? It was worse than Tamsin could have imagined if so and Tamsin dug deep, squeezed her eyes shut, and gripped her head with her hands, fingers digging into her skull and screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice practically a sonic boom as it resonates in the air.

Bo snapped out of it, blinking and covering her ears, wincing as she stared at Tamsin. "What was that?" she shouted.

"Valkyrie war cry," said Tamsin viciously, grabbing Bo by her collar and snarling at her. "More to the point, what the fuck did you do to me?" She shook the brunette, as if trying to knock sense into her. Tamsin never thought Bo was the type to do something like that. To use her powers for control but she just did, she just did, and Tamsin knew that wasn't really Bo, it couldn't have been. It was too much like him. "You were in my head, Bo, don't try to pretend like you weren't."

"I was," said Bo and her eyes were hard, just as hard and unmoving as her voice, as she stared Tamsin down. "Father taught me how to use my powers without touch. He said they're not based in passion but in emotion and emotions--"

"Are easy to manipulate," Tamsin finished with hysterical laughter, her hands tightening as they gripped Bo's fur coat, and she shook her again. "You don't do that though. You don't do that!" she insisted with an almost manic shout. "Is that who you want to be? Somebody who changes people, who makes everyone agree with them, who fucks with their heads?" She pulled Bo closer, leaving just a breath between them as Tamsin hissed, "Then you'll really be a monster."

Only silence and stillness as Bo's eyes got so very wide and it was if she finally realized what she had done and Tamsin watched horror fill her gaze along with tears. "Tamsin," Bo said her name in a broken rasp and she seemed to collapse in herself and Tamsin caught Bo in her arms. Holding her up, keeping her close, and the succubus buried her face in the crook of Tamsin's neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she said this desperately, wanting to convince the Valkyrie of this truth. "I only wanted you to stop accepting your death and the next thing I knew I was trying to erase the idea from your mind."

"I know," muttered Tamsin, doing her best to comfort Bo, "that's how it starts with him. Odin probably did the same thing to you and you never even noticed. That's what I've been trying to tell you, Bo. His voice, his thoughts, they get inside of you and they start to drown you out. Don't let him do that, remember who you are."

"I'm sorry," said Bo again, shaking her head, pushing away from Tamsin, holding her head in her hands. "It was like he was in there... encouraging me, telling me it didn't have to be the way you said it was. That I could change it, that I could change you if I just wanted it enough," Bo confessed with wild eyes. "I did that to you, didn't I?"

"For a hot minute, yeah, you did," Tamsin admitted reluctantly, sighing deeply and shoving her hands into her pockets. She was uncomfortable with this line of discussion. It was leading into the emotions territory and she didn't want to talk about those things with Bo. If it was up to Tamsin she'd pretend emotions didn't exist for her when it came to the succubus. It was safer. "Listen," she said quietly, nearing the brunette and pulling a hand from her pocket to reach for Bo. Tamsin squeezed her hand softly, it was a gesture of reassurance, she told herself, nothing more. "I'm not being fatalistic because I'm giving you the map and telling you how to get out of here without me. I'm just being prepared like a good fucking girl scout or whatever, okay? I might not have a choice in how things turn out in there but you can sure as shit bet that I want to come out of this alive. Anyway," Tamsin flashed her very best smirk, gleaming and full of arrogance. "I'm too bad ass to die." 

Laughing through her tears, Bo grinned at Tamsin, and replied, "You are pretty bad ass."

"I know," Tamsin preened, clicking her tongue on the roof her mouth, and ruffling Bo's hair as she walked past. "Come on, succubus," she announced, pulling Bo after her and heading towards the temple. "We've got to find a secret entrance."

"Pervert," accused Bo playfully, laughing when Tamsin grumbled and rolled her eyes in response. 

\---

Several hours later, they reach the base of the mountain and have located the secret entrance. Tamsin is standing in front of the large door, frowning as she studied the puzzle lock in its center. She's been standing in front of it for nearly a half an hour, moving the parts every which way and muttering to herself, and eventually Bo gave into exhaustion and boredom, sitting down to lean against the door, vaguely watching Tamsin mess with the lock. 

"If you get reborn, are you still aligned with the dark?" asked Bo, her nose crinkling up curiously, peering up at the blonde. 

"What?" Tamsin muttered distractedly, tilting her head and pushing in one of the slots. Three more brackets came out and she cursed. "This is fucking stupid. Who made this anyway? Probably a giant. I hate those assholes." 

"If you're reborn, are you still a dark fae?" repeated Bo, squinting as she looked at the lock. "Push the square one."

"Why not, what the fuck," said Tamsin irritably, doing as Bo suggested, and watching as the lock turned. Crowing in triumph, Tamsin rubbed her hands together and wondered what to do next. "Not necessarily," she said eventually. "It's like a brand new start so I'm not aligned to anyone but I don't see myself pledging to the light. I'm too old to deal with hypocrites. Problem is," she muttered, twisting one of the pieces and grinning when the lock released a series of clicks and turned further clockwise. "I think I pissed off The Morrigan something awful when I refused to bring her your head. There were rumblings about a dark fae coup d'etat though and if that happens I can keep on getting down with my dark aligned self."

"The Morrigan sent you after me?" asked Bo, looking up at Tamsin.

"She has a hard on for putting you in jail," said Tamsin plainly. She moved her head to the left then the right as she considered the puzzle then pushed in the center piece, grinning when the door groaned and released a shuddering sound, scaring Bo and causing her to scurry away from it. Pushing it open, Tamsin continued, "I played along at first but she got pissy when I stopped taking orders." Walking into the mountainside, she fished through her pocket, retrieving the Iron Maiden lighter. Grabbing a nearby torch, Tamsin lit it on fire and turned to face Bo, arching an eyebrow and revealing in an almost bored tone, "I'm not good with orders. Never have been. Your dad hates that about me too. Maybe they can form a club." 

Traveling through the tunnel, Tamsin lights another torch, handing it to Bo and there is nothing but the sound of their footsteps and breathing as they wind their way through the mountain, until Bo breaks the silence. "You've worked for my father for a long time," began Bo almost hesitantly.

"Since 1333," Tamsin revealed bitterly. "The Genko War. That's what did it." 

"Right," said Bo uncertainly, frowning and staring at the tense line of Tamsin's back. "He put you under contract. Just like he's done with the other Valkyries back there? Brynhild and Sigrun?" 

"Yeah, we all signed on the dotted line," said Tamsin, pushing the cobwebs aside, tilting her head thoughtfully and studying the corridor. There was a different smell ahead. It wasn't old and musty, instead it was putrid, reminding Tamsin of death and it surely it meant nothing good. "Your pops offered each of us a deal we couldn't refuse and we wound up his slaves."

"Did he trick you?" asked Bo and when Tamsin turned to her, a severe look on her face, Bo swallowed visibly. "I mean, did he do to you what I did? Get in your head and make you think you needed his help?"

A twisted smile formed on Tamsin's features and she laughed, looking up at the walls of the passageway, her voice echoing through them and she wondered if she was going to call whatever was up ahead to them but suddenly she didn't care. "You know what, succulette? I never really thought about it before," she divulged, sounding incredulous and weary all at the same time. "It'd make sense though, how he managed to get so many of us like he's done, making us think he was the only way out." 

"What did he make you think?" asked Bo in a hush, taking in Tamsin's pained features.

"He didn't make me think anything," said Tamsin harshly, whipping her head around to glare at Bo. The brunette looked at her with such sympathy that Tamsin couldn't stand seeing it directed at her. She didn't deserve such emotion. Not anymore. Tamsin shook her head and pushed forward through the tunnel. She didn't want to think about this, she couldn't think about this. Not now. She'd do it later, when it was time for judgment. Now she needed to get to the temple. She would kill whatever was making the tunnel stink like a sewer then offer herself up to the universe and that's when she would dwell in the past. "He promised me something and in his own twisted way, he delivered. It just didn't turn out like I wanted."

The rumbling was quiet at first but then it quickly grew louder and louder until it was something akin to an earthquake, the tunnel was shaking all around them, dirt and rock falling, and Tamsin grimaced, loading the crossbow with bolts and holding it steady. Bo's scream echoed when the lindworm revealed itself, stinking and massive, round mouth full of teeth as it rushed forward and Tamsin shot it in the head, right between where its eyes should have been but they were long gone, it didn't need them here in the dark and the mire. The creature howled and Tamsin continued firing, dodging its body as it thrashed about and when she ran out of bolts she tossed the crossbow aside, removing her spear and charging at the lindworm. Her run gave her enough momentum to sink the spear deep in the monster's belly and it roared in protest before collapsing with a thunderous sound. Tamsin scowled at the smell and pulled a knife from her belt, walking over to the lindworm and stabbing its mouth, twisting and turning until she managed to free one of its largest teeth.

When the tooth was finally removed, she shoved it in the pocket of her pants and turned back to Bo who was watching her with a combination of curiosity and disgust. "What? They come in handy," she said carelessly. "Ugh," she muttered, kicking the creature and shoving it aside to move past it through the tunnel. "I forgot how much these bastards reek." 

Winding up and up, through the tunnel, until finally they reached the marble steps to the temple, shining in the darkness and Tamsin sighed. Walking up the steps and into the temple, she shrugged off her weapons and large fur coat, enjoying the warmth that greeted her and she stopped at the unnecessarily large and intimidating doors. Arching an eyebrow, she jerked a thumb at it and turned to Bo with a smirk. "I told you, didn't I?" she drawled sardonically. "It's like we're trying to overcompensate for something."

"Tamsin," Bo seemed to choke on her name, nearing the Valkyrie, who held up her hands in a stop gesture.

"No tears, succubus," commanded Tamsin. "Whatever goes down in there it's the will of the universe and some other cosmic Buddha type shit. Anyway. It's just meant to be, all right? So you," Tamsin pointed at Bo with her brow furrowed, "do your job and scribe down my awesome adventure. You might think it sounds lame but it's sort of tradition and the whole shebang falls through if every little bit of the journey isn't done according to the book." 

"Just so you know, my grammar sucks," said Bo, removing the journal from the satchel and retrieving a pen.

Tamsin didn't reply, she just looked at the succubus, as if trying to form an imprint in her mind. The pale skin, brown hair, and warm eyes. Those fucking eyes that let you see how much she cared. Tamsin knew that's what did her in, being able to see for herself how much everyone and everything mattered to Bo. It had been such a long time since she had been around such good people and Bo, she was one of the very best, and she reminded Tamsin so much of Tomoe it was unbearable, the idea of giving her to him. To see it happen all over again, especially when this time she knew the results. She was walking forward before she knew it, standing in front of Bo, and Tamsin reached out to her, wanting to touch her, maybe for the last time. Her skin was soft and warm under Tamsin's fingertips as they trailed down her features. The air seemed to still itself, and Bo swayed towards her, brown eyes locked on Tamsin's lips and fucking hell, Tamsin knew that they were having a moment and she couldn't afford for that to happen, and she forced herself to back away.

Attempting to form her very best devil may care smirk, she said, "Describe how great my ass looks in leather and I'll forgive any incorrect past participles and semicolon vs. comma drama." Turning sharply, Tamsin walked over to the doors, her hands pausing on the ornate handles when she heard Bo wish her good luck. "Thanks," she muttered roughly. "You too."

The lindworm tooth is in her hand and she clenches her fist, feeling it cut into her skin as she opens the door. Tamsin slips inside and the door slams shut, shaking the temple, and she drops the tooth, feeling the slow effect of the poison start to take hold. Walking towards the center of the room, she sits in front of the ceremonial fire, staring at the funeral pyre. The moonlight shines through the roof of the temple and it relaxes her somehow.

Seconds become minutes that turn into hours and the poison flows through her, relaxing her, numbing her as she wanted it to do and Tamsin thinks about everything that went wrong this time. How incredibly fucked this life cycle had been. It had been fine at the start and then it was better than fine, it was fantastic and glorious because she had Tomoe and Tamsin had never been with someone like her before, then there was the fear and the terror of losing her, and Odin with his fucking deals. She had forgotten the most important lesson her mother gave her as a Valkyrie. That life is precious but it always comes to an end and it was their duty to see it through, from start to finish, and to respect the cycle of a warrior's life. To celebrate it, certainly, but to also accept, no matter how difficult, that it must come to an end, as everything does.

Tamsin couldn't do that with Tomoe and it destroyed them both. She destroyed them as surely as Odin did. That was her great failure, the greatest failure of all her lives, and it always would be. She had learned from it though, learned that she couldn't allow her own feelings and selfishness to interfere with the larger plan of the universe and if she had to die now and never come back that was fine. All the same, she didn't want that, she wanted to live, she wanted to help Bo fight the hold Odin already had over her, to make sure the succubus didn't go down the same terrible path as so many other warriors.

That was her job as a Valkyrie, wasn't it? Guiding the best and the brightest to their true potential and she had been so long without this duty that doing it again was a rebirth in itself. She stumbled as she pushed herself to her feet, her body was so heavy, like leaden weights, but she managed to walk forward, towards the funeral pyre. 

Extending her hand towards the fire, wincing as it enveloped her, burning her skin, she muttered, "I just want to help her." Squeezing her eyes shut, Tamsin pushed herself up and onto the pyre, lying down and waiting for judgment. "I want to try and make amends." 

The heat was excruciating and Tamsin always thought she would get used to it, that one day the fire wouldn't burn quite so much, and she wondered how she would be able to tell when the heat burned her to ashes only to stay that way. Leaving not a spark left for her to rise up again. Would she recognize it when it happened? As always, that remained a mystery. She felt her last breath leave her in the flames, her body stilling and a familiar pain pierces her body, jolting her upwards, making her scream and writhe as the flames burn bright blue. Tamsin gasps, rolling off the pyre, hands on her chest, trying to calm the beating of her brand new heart and she coughs as a necklace emerges in front her. Trembling as she crawls to it, Tamsin grabs the silver-gilt pendant, laughing on seeing her family's crest, clutching it tightly in her grasp. Rolling onto her side, she stares up at the ceiling, looking at the stars shining in the sky, imagining her parents looking down on her. 

Her hands slip and fumble as she forces herself to stand and then she staggered towards the doors. Shoving them open with a bang and when Bo turns to face her there's such a look of relief and joy on her face that Tamsin blinks at it. Goddamn this girl. She cares too much. That's all Tamsin can think when Bo drops the journal and rushes towards her, crashing into Tamsin and hugging her tight enough it's a struggle to breath, but Tamsin allows it. Some part of her wants it even and when Bo pulls away from her, she can't force the sarcasm to create a distance.

She can only smile and say, "Time to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure this will go for maybe five or six chapters. I'm trying to get this banged out before I have to go back to my crazy work hours. That means, hopefully, an update once a week and this being done by the start of August. I've also edited the first chapter to make it more fitting with the canon of the show. Thanks for the feedback on that, btw. I appreciate it. Song of the update:
> 
> http://www.filedropper.com/10delain-milkandhoneylive

Tamsin watched Bo gather up the journal from where she dropped it, shoving it into the satchel that she slung over her shoulder, and when the brunette turned to her she looked away. Her left hand drifted towards the pendant, fingertips moving over its pattern, enjoying the cool temperature. "How do we do that anyway?" Bo asked and Tamsin blinked, turning her attention to the other woman with a slight frown. "Go home? Get out of here?" said Bo slowly, eyeing Tamsin with concern as she stepped closer. "You never said how that works. You do remember everything right? Like me and you and my dad--"

"I know who I am and there's no way I could forget you or your asshole father, succubus," drawled Tamsin sardonically.

"Good," said Bo and she looked visibly relieved. "So?" she prompted. "How do we do it? Is it like clicking our heels together three times and wishing our way back because we had the power all along?"

"No," Tamsin said derisively, eyeing Bo as if she were crazy. "And do I look like I'm wearing silver shoes?" Tamsin lifted the necklace over her head and held the pendant in her grasp. She could feel the pulse of the metal against her skin, warming her and it was such a welcome feeling, to have a key once more, to know she could travel as she liked between the realms. Not having to answer to him for her actions, once again acting on her own authority. "We've got a better way to travel."

"What do you mean silver, Dorothy wore ruby slippers," said Bo, fixated on the Wizard of Oz reference, at least until Tamsin reached for her hand. Bo appeared surprised at the gesture but she smiled sweetly, lacing their fingers together. The intimacy of this made Tamsin want to pull her hand away immediately but she couldn't, not if she wanted to get Bo out of here.

"You didn't read a lot as a kid, did you?" replied Tamsin in droll tones, looking away from Bo. She was desperately trying to think of anything but the feeling of Bo's hand in her own. And so, she made irritating small talk about L. Frank Baum's books and did her best to picture the run down building Bo called a home, forcing herself to recall every single detail of it vividly in her mind. It had been several centuries since she had last done this, after all, and she wanted to get it right. The last thing she wanted was for them to end up in the Danakil Desert or somewhere else particularly inhospitable. "Silver shoes is from the books, they changed it to ruby for the movie. Red looks better in color, you know?" 

"Oh," said Bo blinked, surprised that Tamsin knew this odd piece of trivia. Then she frowned and continued, "But how are we getting home..." Bo trailed off but her mouth remained open as she found herself surrounded by familiar planks of wood that made up the walls that weren't quite walls of her hobo chic home. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed, whirling around, staring at Tamsin with wide eyes, pointing an accusing finger at her. "What did you just do?" 

Tamsin shrugged and put her necklace back on, reassured by the weight of the pendant against her collarbone. She strode into the kitchen and began opening random cabinets, trying to recall where she had found the booze the last time she was here. "I got you home," said Tamsin carelessly. "It's not a big deal. Because of our duties, death guardian type of shit, Valkyries can move between some of the realms. Just don't ask me to take you to see your pops, okay? Because now that I'm not his indentured servant I can't go there anymore. Not that I particularly want to return to that shit hole."

Bo nodded her head, not really listening, shouting for Kenzi and running through the building. Tamsin managed to locate a half empty bottle of whiskey and took a long draw from it. The burn of the liquor down her throat was reassuring. Rebirth unsettled her each time it happened as her body looked the same but somehow, Tamsin always felt different while inside of it. Maybe it was because her senses and reactions, even how she viewed the world, were altered by the experience. It was as if everything was tilted just slightly off its axis and it took some getting used to. At least she had her memories to help keep her grounded in who she was and who she needed to be. Although familiar things helped. Like liquor. That was most wonderfully familiar.

"Kenzi's not here," said Bo unhappily, hands on her hips when she returned, frowning at Tamsin. "You're drinking again," she stated this with some degree of exasperation and Tamsin shrugged as if saying nonverbally what did Bo want from her. "This place looks empty... I mean, my stuff is here but Kenzi's isn't. It's like she left." She continued to wander through the house, staring into the Russian girl's room, noting the bed and the sheets, but the utter lack of clothing piles that Kenzi tended to create. "How long were we gone?" asked Bo suddenly, an urgent look seizing her as she walked over to Tamsin. 

"No clue," said Tamsin honestly, finishing off the whiskey with a morose sigh. Why wasn't there more? They should go to someplace that had more liquor. That would help everything. She was sure of it. "Look," she huffed, "think of it this way: going between realms of existence is like the world's biggest leap in international time zones. Only instead of a few hours difference from place to place it's more like a few months or years depending on where you go."

"Years?" repeated Bo in something akin to shock. "It is dustier than normal and there are more cobwebs," she muttered, studying the shack again, this time with contemplation and worry, then she shook her head furiously. "No way it's been years, Tamsin! Come on, we're getting out of here."

"Okay," said Tamsin easily, following after the headstrong succubus, not really caring one way or the other. "Where to?"

"The Dal," said Bo firmly, walking out the door.

They stood on the street for a moment and Bo seemed stymied as to what to do next. Tamsin arched an eyebrow and offered, "My truck is busted and your car is missing. Neither of us have cell phones and my nifty transportation trick doesn't work like Kurt Wagner X-Men rules. If we want to get to the Dal Riata we're walking until we can find a cab."

"Thank you for that unhelpful assessment of our situation," said Bo irritably, turning on her heel and walking down the street. She tugged off the satchel that she'd been carrying all this time and said, "Oh, and here's your chronicle, you're welcome by the way. It only took me five hours to write it all down." 

Chuckling as she took the satchel, Tamsin walked in time with Bo and formed an exaggerated pout. "Aww, don't be that way, succulette, it's not my fault they junked your car," she said playfully and Bo eyed her with a decidedly grumpy look. Laughing at her expression, Tamsin walked backwards, facing Bo and she snatched a newspaper from a machine, eyeing the date. "If it makes you feel any better, it looks like we've been gone eleven months, tops."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Tamsin. Eleven months is one month away from an entire year," said Bo unhappily, looking at their surroundings. While she recognized the buildings, things had changed. Some shops had closed, others had opened and just returning home and not finding Kenzi there... it was just a jarring and unpleasant experience. She wondered how many other things had changed. "It feels like everything is different. This is like starting over again."

"Now you know how I feel," Tamsin replied, tossing the newspaper aside and hailing a cab. Never noticing the thoughtful look covering Bo's features as she watched her and considered, for the first time, another difficulty of Tamsin's existence. 

\---

It's a relatively easy thing for Bo to charm their cabbie into covering their fare but it seems to Tamsin as if she's stalling. When the succubus finally leaves the cab, she walks slowly up to the bar, and she pauses at the door, as if afraid of what she'll find on the other side. Tamsin rolls her eyes and grabs Bo by the hand, pulling her inside, and Bo exhales visibly. Everything is the same, the music, the pool table, even the fae gathered around are familiar to her. 

"See," said Tamsin, leaning down to murmur in Bo's ear. "Some things never change. Like Bhutan." When Bo eyes her with an expression that clearly said what the fuck Tamsin shrugged. "What? I like Bhutan. It hasn't changed in centuries and the monks are cool. Anyway," she drawled, cupping Bo's chin and turning her attention forward, "it looks like your gramps is about to have a heart attack. Maybe you should help him with that."

"Trick!" Bo exclaimed, rushing forward, enveloping him in a hug.

Tamsin's gaze drifted away from the touching scene, not wanting to rest on it for long. She moved around them, sliding behind the bar and grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol. Squinting at it, eyeing the color and the label, she grinned. "Hello, Mezzaluna Vodka," Tamsin smirked, screwing off the lid to the bottle. "I haven't drank you in awhile." She leaned against the bar, looking everywhere except in Bo's direction and Tamsin's so busy trying to distract herself from the brunette, she doesn't notice a presence beside her until she feels a hand clasp her shoulder. Her name is said hesitantly, almost as a question, and she immediately recognizes the low burr. "Dyson," she breathed, turning to take in his tall figure.

"It is you," Dyson said quietly, almost disbelieving, and then Tamsin finds herself gathered in his arms. The bottle rests awkwardly between them and Tamsin manages to nudge him away after a minute but she there's no irritation in her, only an uncomfortable pleasure upon recognizing his happiness at seeing her. "I burned you," he said finally, his tone solemn.

Bursting into laughter, Tamsin handed Dyson the bottle of mezzaluna and he took it with a small smile, taking a drink and eyeing Tamsin curiously. "I know," she remarked with a grin. "You did a good job too. Thanks, partner."

"No problem," said Dyson slowly, amusement curling on his lips, handing the bottle back to her. "I'm assuming you arrived here with Bo," he said, his voice lowered, leaning against the bar, studying the succubus who was talking with Trick. When Tamsin took a drink by way of reply, he nodded. "You look good," he said and she looked at him incredulously and he kept a deadpan expression. "Which cycle are you on?" 

"Fifth, asshole," Tamsin snarked, punching him in the side, and he laughed, hooking an arm around her shoulders and drawing her away from the bar and towards Bo. "Oh no," she grumped, "where are you taking me? Let's go back."

"You've returned from the dead," Dyson's voice was a pleasant burr in her ear. "You have to be social."

"Ugh, why, wolf-man," muttered Tamsin mournfully, taking a long swig of alcohol, and cursing her fate. They followed Bo and Trick into the speakeasy that had once been Hale's headquarters as The Ash. Watching out of the corner of her eye as Dyson made his way over to Bo, she put the satchel down on the bar and hopped onto it, resting the bottle between her legs as she looked off to one side. Dyson might have been happy to see her but she knew he had to be ecstatic to see Bo and she was glad for him. They might have had the occasional disagreement but he was the first light fae in a very long while that Tamsin genuinely trusted and she wouldn't begrudge him any measure of happiness. She's drinking again when she heard Trick call her name and she turned to the elder fae, her brow furrowed. "What's up?"

"You were with Bo," said Trick, his expression and tone grave. "Where was this?"

"Odin's realm, it's where he's trapped... for the time being," said Tamsin, narrowing her eyes and taking another drink. "He can't leave there but sometimes he's powerful enough to take people to him. That's what he did to Bo."

"What about you?" asked Dyson, frowning and walking over to her. 

"Me?" Tamsin released a bitter laugh, taking another drink and shaking her head. "I made the biggest mistake in all of my lives and contracted myself to him. I was his bitch for that life cycle so when I died, I ended up there too." Setting the bottle down, her thoughts were heavy with memories of Tomoe and Acacia, she lost herself in all her failures, everything she had done wrong, including her fear and betrayal of Bo, and she said defensively, "I got Bo out of there as soon as I could--"

"My father had her in a dungeon," Bo spat out, seething with anger, and Trick immediately focused on the brunette. 

"Is this why you asked me to burn your body?" asked Dyson with concern. "Because of Bo's father?"

"Yeah," Tamsin muttered, tapping her fingertips against the bar, biting down on her lip. She felt their eyes on her and witnessing the sympathy in their gazes was uncomfortable and overwhelming for Tamsin. She pushed herself off the bar, jumping down from her perch and pacing in agitation. "He has a thing for resurrection and I just wanted it done with. Which is why I asked, all right?" she said peevishly. "He can't resurrect ashes so it was the best way to end it."

"It? You mean end your life," said Bo and Tamsin could see her anger building again and she wondered at it. Why the succubus would even feel something like that at her situation. She wasn't Trick, Kenzi, Lauren, or Dyson. She wasn't family. 

"Okay, fine," said Tamsin, rolling her eyes and throwing up her hands. "I lived, I served, I died. I asked Dyson to burn my body, your dad locked me up, I got reborn and now I'm free wheeling with no boss but myself. Big whoop. That's the cycle of this Valkyrie. Look," she said the word strongly, directing her attention to Trick. "What we should be focusing on is what dear old dad taught Bo while I was locked up. That's the real issue here. Her getting life lessons from the darkest of dark fae." 

Immediately on saying this, Trick and Dyson fixated on Bo and began questioning her about her father. It was a relief to have the focus away from her. Tamsin couldn't handle their questions about her dealings with Odin, it was one thing for her to think about that life, to reflect on it to try and learn from her mistakes but it was quite another to share it with others. All the same, she had lived for too long to ever think her business with someone as powerful and dangerous as him could truly ever be finished, but at long last she wasn't under his thumb anymore. There was nothing she had that he could threaten or cajole her with. There was nothing left to exploit and she knew the weaknesses he looked for and she wouldn't allow them to exist within herself any longer. They would be erased from her body and her mind and she would remember what being a Valkyrie truly meant. That's what would keep her safe and that's what she would use to protect Bo and the others. 

While she loathed to share her own experiences with Odin, she knew she had to tell them about the warriors. What he did to the ones she delivered to him. The changes he inflicted, the ways to spot the subtle alterations in behavior and personality in some hope of having them help her to know the extent of his influence over Bo. It had been too late with Tomoe. She didn't want to see the differences, she purposefully blinded herself to them, made herself concentrate on the good that was there, holding onto what little was left of the woman she loved until, finally, nothing remained. Just a monster of his own making and Tamsin had let it happen, she allowed it with her denial, but it would be different now. She would see Bo as she was not as she would want her to be, and she wouldn't let her emotions dictate her actions, she would keep herself separate. 

The weight of the bottle is comforting and real in her hand and Tamsin takes a drink, frowning as she watches them. Bo is explaining in that desperate way she had before, trying to tell Trick the good in what her father taught her. There can be good in evil, Tamsin knows this, she's seen it often enough but the result is always the same. It's always overridden and it comes at a terrible cost, one that is never worth the price you pay. Eleven months was a short period of time in a fae's long lifespan but it was long in terms of fae politics which was volatile and ever shifting. Tamsin wondered about Hale, whether he was now displaced as The Ash and if Evony had managed to cling to her position as The Morrigan. Then there was Bo's human doctor, Lauren Lewis, whether she had survived outside the clutches of the fae that were certainly hunting her. She regretted her actions involving her, the way she had antagonized her with allusions to a relationship that did not and would not exist between herself and Bo. The doctor hadn't deserved it and Tamsin did respect her for managing to survive in the world of the fae. It was no easy task for any human and now she was surely marked by her involvement in that organization. 

Dyson would have protected her, something in Tamsin was sure of that. She would have to talk to him about it later because as little as Tamsin understood science, she knew its uses, and she was well aware of Lauren's intellect. If there was a way to biologically prevent Odin from exerting his influence over Bo then Lauren could probably find it. At this point, anything they could use to fight his potential hold over Bo was welcome and Tamsin wouldn't overlook any options. It would be a relatively easy thing, if they could find the doctor, to get her to help Bo because everyone wanted to do that.

Fucking hell, Tamsin snorted, taking another drink from the bottle, wanting to help Bo is what got her in all this mess in the first place. No, that wasn't right. Wanting to help Bo is what tore her away from him. Is what allowed her to let go of her despair and overcome the fear to finally end his hold over her once and for all. Goddamn if that wasn't a good thing. It was the best thing that happened to her in hundreds of years, meeting his daughter, the unaligned succubus. Tamsin would always be grateful to Bo for helping her break free and that's why she refused to let him have her. She would not allow it to happen, it was her one purpose now, and she was glad to have it.

Silence greeted her for the first time in several minutes and Tamsin lifted her gaze, seeing that they were looking at her with expectant expressions. Clearly someone had said something to her and they all thought it was important. Releasing a puff of air between her lips, blowing a lock of hair up from her eyes, Tamsin asked in supremely bored tones, "Yes?" 

Breaking away from the two men, Bo walked over to her, brown eyes soft and observant. They always saw too damn much for Tamsin's liking and automatically, she turned away from the succubus, heaving an irritated sigh. "Something's wrong with you," said Bo, her tones were caring and yet stern in the same instance. "What's going on, Tamsin?"

"Nothing, I'm drunk, it's a baby fae liver," said Tamsin with false cheer, pushing past Bo and focusing on Dyson. "I'm assuming one of you asked me some all important question? So what's the what?"

"Odin's training," said Trick solemnly, studying her with the same observance as Bo, and Tamsin scowled. These two, they were worse than Dyson, and he was the fucking detective. She really wished they would notice less. It would be easier. "I'm assuming you witnessed his methods over the years. I need you to tell me everything."

"No sweat, gramps," drawled Tamsin, lifting the bottle in salute, arching an eyebrow and taking a drink. Trick grimaced at her response and Tamsin, hyper aware of Bo's gaze burning into her, quickly strode over to him as he murmured something about getting books from his study. Tamsin dutifully followed after him, glad to be far from Bo and the disconcerting effect she had on her. Once they were safely away from the others, Tamsin set the bottle down, aware it was near empty and sat on the small couch, watching Trick go through his tomes. "I won't discuss it with her," said Tamsin, all affectations of being drunk instantly leaving her, watching him with a lucid and perceptive gaze. Trick faced her with some surprise, clearly having believed her drunken pretense. "I don't want Bo to discover the extent of my subjugation. Or the methods he uses to control those under his contract. Her knowing won't help," said Tamsin with a quiet vehemence. "It will only serve to distract her from what she needs to do and possibly act as fuel for her own rage." 

"Very well," said Trick slowly, considering Tamsin's words carefully, "but you will tell me."

This was a statement, not a question, he was letting Tamsin know that she would tell him everything without exception, the look in his eyes confirmed this, and she had always known he was more than what he presented. That he was a fae of great influence for the light and in this moment, the power she sensed from him was a real and tangible thing, as if in the very air itself, and it was reassuring. Power and strength was needed to have a chance against him and clearly they had it in Trick but they also had kindness and love in him and Tamsin knew that was something Bo would need. It was in her nature, after all. 

"I'll tell you all of it," said Tamsin, forming a self-deprecating smile, looking away from him and swallowing hard. Finally, she turned her gaze back to him, her expression unrelenting as she said, "And in return you will not break my confidence."

He met her gaze steadily and it was a moment of truth for them both. Trick dipped his head in concession and walked over to her, offering his hand. When she took it, he murmured, "At my word and on my blood oath."

Tamsin felt herself relax at his reply, sinking into the couch, and she nodded her head, pushing her hands against the cushions and rising to her feet. "Come on," she said quietly, "I think I know where we need to start looking." 

\---

They had been quietly conferring for almost an hour, pouring through books and examining scrolls, and it gave Tamsin a measure of hope, knowing that Trick had so much information at his disposal. Trick hadn't really questioned her, instead he merely asked her opinions on the rumors he had heard and bits of lore that were transcribed about Odin. She had divulged his talent for manipulation, his skill for seeing into someone, knowing instinctively their weaknesses and desires, the things they tried to keep hidden that he always pulled to the surface to use against them. When she told Trick this, she saw his look of concern and she knew that he came to the same conclusion. That Bo shared her father's talent. It was a dangerous ability that could be used to do great harm if possessed by an unscrupulous mind.

"Damn," Hale's voice was accompanied by a whistle and Tamsin turned to see the siren grinning widely at her. "My boy didn't lie. Here you are! Tall, blonde, and back from the dead."

"I told you," said Dyson in a soft rumble, rolling his eyes and stepping into the room with him. He directed his attention to Tamsin and said, "Bo sent us to find you. She's afraid you've been devoured by Trick's library."

"Almost," said Tamsin sardonically, lifting one of the large tomes in her hand, her nose crinkling at the dust. She put it down carefully and placed a hand on her hip. "We've just been going over some things."

"Tamsin will be an asset," said Trick seriously, standing beside her, gazing at the two men.

A silent communication seemed to pass between Trick and Dyson and the wolf nodded his head. "Well," he drew the word out, smiling at the Valkyrie. "I already knew that. Didn't I, partner?"

"Still?" asked Tamsin, tipping her head to one side, and studying Hale. "This one hasn't taken my place?"

"Tamsin," said Dyson in a charming burr, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. "No one can replace you."

When Tamsin rolled her eyes and looked to Hale with a droll expression, the other man grinned. "That's it," Hale declared, propelling the two of them forward. "You all have worked enough for one evening. We're getting drunk."

"That sounds heavenly," Tamsin drawled, allowing Hale to escort them into the main area where Bo was sitting at the bar, smiling widely and talking with an energetic Kenzi. She blinked at the sight of the brunette and turned to Dyson with a frown. "It's safe for her to be here?" she asked, recalling the less than friendly atmosphere towards humans when she died.

"About that," said Hale wryly, directing Tamsin to a booth where they all sat down. Trick wandered away only to return with a bottle of Dyson's favorite scotch and glasses for them all. They murmured their thanks and he returned to his granddaughter with a smile, taking part in whatever enthusiastic tale Kenzi was regaling. "Kenzi's not technically human anymore." Hale stared Tamsin down and poured some scotch for himself, lifting the glass in a gesture to her. "Your druid friend did it."

"Mossimo?" questioned Tamsin, lifting up her glass so Dyson could pour scotch into it. "He's more like a necessary evil. I have to say, he does come in handy when you need a serious energy boost before battle though." Tamsin focused on Kenzi, studying the way she moved, her expressions, and they were much the same but the air about her... shit. It couldn't be, could it? From how Hale was acting and the expression of Dyson's face then maybe it could. Drinking the scotch in one gulp, she turned to Dyson and Hale then said lowly, "He turned her fae?! How the fuck? Is he nuts and is she stupid?"

Dyson chuckled and drank his scotch, looking at Hale out of the corner of his eye. "I told you she wouldn't know," he said. When Tamsin frowned at him, Dyson elaborated, "Hale thought you'd know more about the process he used. Kenzi has no idea how he did it, he knocked her out for the whole thing, and the druid's gone missing."

"I've done questionable things but turning a human into fae? That's some shit I'd never get involved with," said Tamsin harshly. "That's guaranteed to get you on everyone's bad side and I never met a human worth that." Hale frowned at Tamsin's words and she sighed, drinking the last of her scotch. "No offense," she drawled. "Look," she sighed, pouring herself more alcohol. "I'd love to help you out, buddy, but I've kind of been out of the loop for almost a year. Mossimo has a lot of hide outs and I can give you a long list of them but I'm thinking he's not stupid enough to go to any of them if he knows he's being hunted." She looked at Kenzi again, considering her. "What did he turn her into anyway? And how is she still alive?"

"I've claimed her as part of the Clan Zamora," said Hale and Tamsin looked at him with wide eyes. "I've also convinced the acting Ash to allow her to swear allegiance to the light. That's provided her protection."

"You retired?" asked Tamsin with some surprise. She had thought Hale was eager to change things in the fae world. Certainly he seemed determined enough when he started the exchange program that made her partners with Dyson. 

"Turns out politics aren't my thing. At least, not when I'm the one in the spotlight," Hale said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Mirasol is the new Ash. She did well in the hunt and has the backing of our elders," Dyson revealed. "Hale is acting as her advisor. It has given him some influence, which helped Kenzi when it was discovered what Mossimo had done."

"And what? She's seen as an innocent who just happened to get a fucking massive upgrade genetically?" asked Tamsin incredulously. "There's no way The Morrigan took this calmly."

"Wouldn't know," Hale grinned impishly. "I got her replaced."

Tamsin paused at this, considering Hale's words. It was what she had been wanting to hear. If Evony was gone then one of the biggest problems in rejoining the dark was eliminated. Of course, there were other fae in power that she had problems with throughout the years but they weren't nearly as bothersome as Evony. She tended to make grudges easily and hold onto them for centuries with a level of antagonism that was impressive, even for the dark fae. Distinctly aware that her drinking companions were of the light, Tamsin gave no reaction to Evony's displacement. Instead, she cocked her head to one side, a bored expression overtaking her features. "How did you manage that?"

"I have a friend on the inside," said Hale mysteriously.

Rolling her eyes, Tamsin looked to Dyson and said in dry tones, "You want to elaborate?"

"Vex," said Dyson, ignoring Hale's elbow in his side, meeting Tamsin's gaze steadily. "He's The Morrigan now."

"Really," Tamsin drew the word out in supremely amused tones. Shaking her head, she poured herself another glass of scotch and snorted. "Things have changed." Looking between the two men, Tamsin said, "He's still in politics but what about you Dyson? Are you the only detective on the block?"

"For the time being," said Dyson knowingly, flashing her a crooked smile. Tamsin knew the look in his eyes all too well and the warmth in them touched something in her. He was a good man and she felt proud to have been his partner.

"Well," Tamsin drew the word past her lips with a sardonic pop, a smirk curving on features. "If you want me back I've got to have a talk with my new fearless leader. Convince him to keep up our little dark and light exchange program."

"That isn't your only option, you know," said Dyson seriously. When Tamsin frowned at him, he leaned forward, across the table, his gaze had an entreating tinge to it and she wondered at it. "You don't owe them anything, Tamsin. Just because you pledged to the dark before doesn't mean you need to again." Tamsin blinked at this but before she could say anything he was reaching for her hand, grasping it in his hold, and his voice was so sincere in its care and concern it stilled her protests. "Hear me out," he murmured. "Your clan was dark?" Tamsin narrowed her eyes at him but dipped her head in concession. Dyson breathed visibly at this and continued, "Maybe I'm mistaken but I don't think they're around anymore, are they?" She looked away from him, knowing well enough he could read her reactions to find the truth for himself. Taking a slow drink of scotch, she watched Bo laughing with Kenzi, taking in her carefree posture and the simple joy on her features. In this moment, she was the most beautiful thing that Tamsin had seen in centuries. "Tamsin," Dyson said her name almost urgently now and she turned to look at him. Her gaze unflinching. "You can have a family with us. Swear allegiance to the light."

"And if I don't, what, I'm on the outs?" asked Tamsin, her words were soft but held an underlining threat. She believed she knew where Dyson was coming from. That he was trying to make her see that everyone she had joined the dark for, all of her family and close friends, they had long since gone from this existence. They had left and there was nothing of any true significance to tie her allegiance to the dark upon rebirth. The light, on the other hand, was where her partner resided, and it was the side that Bo had given a clear preference to. Whether she chose to admit it or not. If Tamsin thought about it, choosing the light would be the easy way out. The simplest way to promise herself to Bo and find herself as Dyson's true partner with no doubts of loyalty between them. It made sense and yet, she still didn't like it. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No," said Dyson with a frown, jerking backwards. "I just meant--"

"Enough," Tamsin interrupted, staring down at the scotch in her hand, fingertips running over the rim of the glass. How to explain to him the reasons behind her refusal? She respected him too much to give him nothing. And there was Hale there as well, watching her with that subtle gaze. He saw more than he let on and she knew he was studying her, perhaps to bring information back to his new Ash, to speak to her of Tamsin and where he thought her loyalties resided. "I was there in the times before light and dark, when we had no allegiances," said Tamsin quietly, staring them both down. "The Great War was a vicious and bloody thing, handmade for Valkyries," she said in scathing tones. "I swore allegiance to the dark because I saw in them an honesty that the light did not possess. An acknowledgement of what they were, both good and bad, while the light strived to be something else. They aspired to be not what they were but instead what they wished to be." Tamsin snorted and drank the last of her scotch, eyeing the bottle as she considered pouring herself another drink. "It's noble, in theory, but theory rarely applies to life, does it?" Hale reached for the scotch, refilling her glass, and she thanked him. "My mother died with her only allegiance being to my father, myself, and her duties as a Valkyrie. And my father's loyalty was to the land he protected and the fae that resided on it. He wanted nothing to do with war, it was forced upon him."

Drinking slowly, she tried to process her thoughts, trying to find the simplest way to explain her decision. "The reality is," she said wearily, sighing as she rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache forming behind her eyes. "I've seen and done a lot of things in my many years, things that I regret, but pledging to the dark was never amongst them. It's where I feel comfortable, it's where I know that I belong, because in them I can see shades of myself and those that formed who I am. I care about you, Dyson, and I care about Bo, even though she's a huge pain in my ass," Tamsin said this wryly, chuckling after she spoke. "But I know where I belong and it's not with the light. It never will be. Besides," she smirked, arching an eyebrow. "I'd think you would rather have a friend on the other side when things get tough. You can't say it wouldn't be useful." Her gaze drifted back to Bo and Kenzi, the smiles and the laughter, but when she saw the succubus turn her attention their way, she immediately focused on her companions. "Vex might be your man," Tamsin said, looking to Hale, "but the dark loves a good overthrow of power so, mesmer or not, his rule at the top isn't exactly guaranteed."

"Still, he's the man now," Hale replied and Tamsin didn't know what she saw in his eyes. It wasn't happiness or relief. It was more like she had confirmed something for him and he was satisfied with the results. "I'll talk to Vex. Get you put back on the force." With an easy grin, he jerked his thumb at Dyson. "Somebody's got to keep my boy in line. He's been running wild."

"Hey," said Dyson with false offense, glaring at the other man. "Watch what you say when all you do is sit behind a desk."

"It's a nice desk," Hale defended, "it's made from Brazilian Rosewood." 

"He got it on the black market. From a pixie," said Dyson confidentially and Tamsin snorted with amusement.

"It was a gift!" exclaimed Hale irritably. "You don't listen to him," Hale leaned across the table seriously, "he's filling your head with lies. It's because he can't handle how fine my desk looks compared to the metal monstrosity he's got in the precinct."

From that moment onwards, the conversation flowed as freely as the liquor, and eventually they left the booth to play a round of pool and a game of darts. Tamsin falling easily into her old relationship with Dyson, exchanging verbal barbs and listening to stories of everything that had developed in her absence. The most entertainment being found in the fact that Kenzi had been turned into an Anansi, one of the least combative fae in all of creation. Tamsin burst out laughing when she heard this and half the bar turned to look at her. She didn't stop laughing though, not even when Bo and Kenzi joined them, the succubus' smile was blinding while Kenzi looked suspicious. Eventually she stopped laughing, unwilling to leave herself so open around Bo, but she couldn't help but snicker on thinking of the good that absorbing wisdom would be in a fight. Tamsin supposed it might be useful to have knowledge all of the ways you had been beaten up. Still, she considered, if the right person had the ability it could be used to learn all forms of combat. Kenzi narrowed her eyes at Tamsin when she thought this, remarking to Bo that the blonde looked like she wanted to jump on her. At this point, the liquor had started to have some effect on her and Tamsin bared her teeth, saying that Kenzi wished. Bo and Hale both intervened, Hale wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, while Bo steered Tamsin towards the door of the Dal, saying they were leaving. They stopped to say goodbye to Trick and when he told Bo to go into the back to grab some things, he turned to Tamsin, telling her quietly they would talk soon, and she nodded. He smiled at her then and gave her a bottle for the road before Bo reappeared.

It was only when they stepped outside and into the cool night air that Tamsin realized what she agreed to. She was going home with Bo, she would be alone with her again, and she was decidedly tipsy. Excuses filled her head, one after the other, and Tamsin almost felt dizzy at it but she didn't say any of them. Instead, she allowed Bo to lead her to the cab and she sat inside, silent, as they drove back to that broken down building the succubus called a home. 

Fuck, Kenzi. Tamsin cursed inwardly. Why did you have to move in with Hale?

\---

Flashlight in hand, Bo led the way into the warehouse, and Tamsin followed carrying the oil lamps. They were a gift from Trick seeing as the building currently had no electricity. When they walked into the kitchen, Tamsin set the lamps down on the island and sat on one of the stools as Bo muttered about getting the utilities turned on tomorrow. The Valkyrie wondered how that would work since she was certain the building was considered abandoned. Ultimately it probably came down to succubus charm. With a sigh, she removed the glass chimneys from both oil lamps, raised the wicks, then lit them with her Zippo. Replacing the glass chimneys, Tamsin adjusted the thumbwheel, ensuring they burned as brightly as possible. The moment that she was done, she reached for the bottle of alcohol that Trick had given her, assured by having it in her grasp. It was a comfort somehow, it gave her something to focus on other than Bo, who was wandering about with the flashlight.

"I can't believe nobody stole anything," said Bo, one hand on her hip while the other gestured with the flashlight to the television and couch in what passed for a living room. "Kenzi said she hasn't been in here for eight months!" 

"Why would anyone break in here?" asked Tamsin in droll tones. "I'm pretty sure it's condemned, succubus."

Bo huffed then narrowed her eyes, staring at the bottle of alcohol that Tamsin was holding. She walked over to the blonde and teased, "What's with you and that bottle? You haven't let go of it since Trick handed it over. Is it magic fae booze?"

"You shut up," Tamsin scowled darkly, "it's akevitt."

"What-a-vitt?" asked Bo curiously, sitting across from Tamsin and reaching for the bottle. When Tamsin held onto it stubbornly and looked at Bo suspiciously, she burst into laughter. "Come on, Tamsin," she wheedled. "I won't keep it. I promise." Tamsin reluctantly released the bottle into Bo's grasp and she lifted it up, eyeing the label with a frown. Studying the ship and man straddling a barrel while holding two more barrels underneath his arms. Bo then screwed off the cap, sniffing the bottle experimentally, frowning as she stared at it. "This isn't that awful stuff you were drinking in the woods, was it?"

"No! And there's nothing wrong with mead. You've just got a problem with your taste buds," said Tamsin with great offense, grabbing the bottle back. She leapt off the stool, opening random cabinets until she came upon two glasses. Heading over to Bo, she wiped them down with her shirt and poured a small amount of the caramel colored alcohol into the glass that she gave to the succubus. "Drink," Tamsin ordered, shoving the glass under Bo's nose. When the brunette hesitated, she groused and rolled her eyes, pushing the glass into Bo's hands. "Drink it and rescind your insults immediately." 

Eyeing the drink and sniffing it once more for good measure, much to Tamsin's irritation, Bo took a slow drink. After several moments, she pulled the glass away, then looked down at the brown liquid. Tamsin's impatience could be seen clearly on her features and somehow Bo found it endearing. Finally, when it seemed as if the Valkyrie might burst, Bo formed an impish grin and remarked, "It's good, Tamsin. I can see why you're so attached."

"You're making fun of me," Tamsin grumbled, pouring some of the drink into her own glass.

"I'm not," soothed Bo, unable to fight the smile tugging at her lips. "It really is good. Whatever what-a-vitt is."

"Akevitt, succubus," drawled Tamsin grouchily. "You're supposed to drink it after you have a beer." Bo didn't reply, she just gazed at Tamsin with that interminable affection in her brown eyes that made Tamsin feel things that she knew she shouldn't. It was a mistake to come here. She didn't know why she had gone along with it. True, she had no truck to sleep in but she had been in worse situations and she'd find someplace to go. She always did. With this thought clear in her mind, Tamsin sighed and slipped off the stool, replacing the cap on the bottle of alcohol. "I should go." 

"What?" said Bo, following after Tamsin and standing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I should go," said Tamsin, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, avoiding looking at the brunette. She didn't want to lie to Bo but she supposed it was necessary. The succubus was stubborn and for whatever reason she had decided to involve herself with Tamsin. On one level it helped because it would make protecting her from Odin's control easier but on the other it made things decidedly more difficult because the more Tamsin was around Bo the more that she made her feel and that was not a road the Valkyrie wanted to go down again. For her sake as well as Bo's. "I have business."

"Right," said Bo skeptically, her gaze narrowed and her arms folded across her chest. She stood in front of the blonde, blocking the path to the door. "You've been resurrected for what, six hours? It's two in the morning and nobody knows you're even back except for the five people you've talked with tonight and maybe a few random strangers in a bar that might have recognized you. So you tell me, Tamsin, who do you have business with?"

There was no reply that she could give that would possibly satisfy Bo and so Tamsin didn't try, she just clenched her jaw and attempted to shoulder past the succubus, doing her best not to hurt her. Unfortunately, Bo didn't feel like letting Tamsin go all that easily and she grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her progress out the door. Keeping her gaze focused ahead, Tamsin muttered, "Let me go. I don't want to fight with you over this."

"Then tell me," said Bo in a soft but strong tone, her voice not brooking any arguments. 

"Look," Tamsin practically growled, turning to stare down the succubus, clearing her expression of any and all emotions. "It's like what those guys said in the bar. You claim to be unaligned but you're in good with the light and that's fine except I'm not and I never will be. In fact, first thing tomorrow morning I'm going to give my brand spanking new Morrigan a visit and let him know that. So," Tamsin's lips popped on the word and she smirked, "I don't think it's in my best interests for me to be here." 

"Okay," said Bo quietly, nodding her head, as if in understanding. "I don't believe you." 

"That's your problem, succulette, not mine," said Tamsin, laughing caustically. "Listen," she jerked her arm out of Bo's grip and stared her down. "You might want to pretend this divide in the fae world doesn't apply to you but it does. People do pay attention to what you do and who you spend time with. How do you think it looks to all of your light fae buddies when the famous unaligned succubus returns from being kidnapped by her all powerful dark fae father only to hook up with one of his former underlings who also happens to be dark fae?" Tamsin smirked and leaned in close to Bo as she drawled, "Not good, that's how it looks. So if you're smart and don't want a political shitstorm, you'll let me go."

"Then I guess I'm not smart because you're not going anywhere," said Bo decisively. Tamsin tossed her head back at this, laughing and she finally had enough, moving past the succubus not so gently but just as she got past Bo, she found herself grabbed and slammed against the wall. Plaster fell from the shoddy ceiling, raining down on them and Tamsin grimaced, staring at Bo with something akin to shock. She hadn't expected that. Honestly, she hadn't. It wasn't like she was doing anything horribly offensive to the brunette, she just wanted to leave, and she had no idea why Bo was so against that. She was about to say so when she saw an all too familiar look in her eyes. It wasn't that they had changed shades, from brown to blue, that worried Tamsin. Instead, it was the gleam in her eyes, it echoed of Odin, the sick pleasure and enjoyment she always saw when he exerted his control over others. She could see it right now in Bo and it made Tamsin freeze. "I've never liked picking sides," said Bo in a low utterance. "In fact, I think it's pretty fucking stupid and I'm not starting to do it now. I can see why the dark would think I favor the light because of who my grandfather is and who my friends are but I can honestly say that I don't think the light are any better than the dark."

"Joy," Tamsin snarked, meeting Bo's stare head on, and calculating all the ways in her head she could get out of this without seriously injuring the succubus. She had a decent idea of what her strength level would be but she wasn't positive. With every rebirth her body was slightly different, one cycle she would be faster, another she would be stronger, and her abilities were similar but never exactly the same. Something always got better and inevitably, something always got worse. That left Tamsin questioning what she could do in her current situation. "I'll release a memo. The unaligned succubus actually likes the dark despite all proof otherwise. Fantastic. Now let me go."

"Why do you lie," said Bo in a curious murmur and her breath was hot on Tamsin's skin. Bo was flush against her, their bodies pressed closely together, and Tamsin fought the attraction she felt. It was her succubus charms, she knew that, she knew and yet it still took everything in her to not jerk her hips forward, to gain some friction. Their faces were just millimeters apart and Tamsin could see the that awful discerning look in glowing blue eyes that told her Bo knew. She knew how much Tamsin desired her in this moment, how wet she was, and how she wanted nothing more than to give in. It was the same look she had always gotten from Odin when she tried to pretend that her assignments didn't affect her. That it didn't matter to her what he was making her do and the more she tried to stonewall herself against him the worse the treatment was but Tamsin never allowed her mask to break. Never. It was the one thing she could hold onto, the one piece of herself that survived, it was her own sad rebellion and maintaining it helped to save some small part of herself while under his control. Bo was different though. She wasn't him, she never could be him, and seeing her act this way... it made Tamsin want to shatter the mask she created. If she left it up, continued to act in a contrary manner, it might encourage Bo to mimic him further. Tamsin couldn't bear that and she knew how to stop this when she heard the succubus whisper, "Tell me the truth."

"You're acting like him," Tamsin uttered, looking at Bo in the eyes, her gaze unflinching. Total and complete silence. Bo met her gaze, her blue eyes blazing and the Valkyrie searched for some sign of the woman she knew. The one that reminded her so much of Tomoe, the woman who cared too much, who couldn't help but feel for everyone she met and trusted far too easily. She had to tell her the truth. What little of it she was willing to divulge anyway. Perhaps it would help Bo to snap out of this and make her understand how dangerous her father truly was. "I can't let myself get close to you. The last time I did that, I ruined someone. Everything they were was erased by your father and I don't want him doing that to you. Bo," Tamsin murmured her name and she cupped the brunette's face in her hands. "This isn't you."

Silence again and then Bo slid away from her. Her body was stock still and Tamsin frowned, watching her carefully, wondering what her next move would be. Then the succubus turned away from her, marching over to the kitchen island and grabbing one of the oil lamps. Her back was facing Tamsin and she could see the tense line of her muscles and the trembling in her stance, as if she was restraining herself. Tamsin felt herself step forward before she was even aware of it, nearing the succubus and she reached out, her fingertips light on Bo's back, wanting somehow to ease her pain.

"I'm sorry," said Bo thickly, her back still facing Tamsin.

"It wasn't you," Tamsin reiterated, her hand clasping Bo's shoulder in reassurance.

"Maybe it was," said Bo in hoarse tones, turning to look at Tamsin with a tortured gaze and the Valkyrie immediately noted her eyes were brown again. They were both Bo, the brown and the blue, and Tamsin accepted each side to the succubus but she did find some relief in seeing that warm brown gaze on her again. Tamsin started to protest but Bo's hand flew forward, lightly pressing her fingertips against the blonde's lips, silencing her gently. The Valkyrie's brow furrowed and a small smile tugged at Bo's lips, weary but full of affection. "Please," she whispered, "stay with me." Tamsin must have shown some sort of reaction to this because Bo laughed quietly and laid her hand flat against Tamsin's cheek. "I won't do anything, I promise. I just don't want to be alone." She looked away from Tamsin, studying the emptiness of the place, loneliness clinging to her features. "It's just so depressing without Kenzi around." Bo looked back to Tamsin with a melancholy smile. "You help." 

"Me?" asked Tamsin skeptically, lifting an eyebrow and tilting her head to one side. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I am," said Bo, smiling. She paused, swallowing hard, holding Tamsin's hand in her own. "Please," Bo repeated and Tamsin knew what she should say. It would be safer to explain why she shouldn't, to insist that she shouldn't get as close to Bo as the others, that it didn't mean the same thing for her as it did for them. She knew and yet, she said nothing. Instead, she dipped her head in concession and took in Bo's smile, bright and shining like the sun, and bathed in the warmth.

She would worry about the consequences tomorrow.

\---

Bo was true to her word and she didn't try anything untoward by Tamsin's standards. They sleep in the same bed and sometime in the night Bo moved, clinging to Tamsin, resting her head on the Valkyrie's chest. When Tamsin wakes, their limbs are thoroughly tangled and Bo is sleeping with such a peaceful expression she can't bear to wake her. Several centuries of experience aid in helping Tamsin untangle herself though, and she grabs her pants, tugging them on along with her boots. She paused, studying Bo's sleeping form and she suddenly feels guilty. Tamsin isn't sure why, maybe it's the memory of that pleading look in Bo's eyes, the fear and the need she saw there. She sighed, cursing under her breath, and searched the shack for a piece of paper and a pen, eventually settling on the top of an old pizza box and a tube of lipstick. Rolling her eyes, she writes on the box that she'll meet Bo at the Dal later that night. Tamsin brushes off bits of pizza with disgust then rests the box against a pillow and walked away.

Except she can't stop herself from turning to get one last look at Bo, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, and some ridiculous part of Tamsin doesn't want to leave. She wants to stay and stare at Bo forever. That's dangerous though. An impulse she needed to control and she knows that all too well and so she makes herself walk away. One foot in front of the other, Tamsin repeated to herself, until thought became action. Then she was gone, like she knew that she needed to be. 

Tamsin is surprised to find Vex residing in one of the oldest fae residences in the area. It's the dark fae version of Beverly Hills and when she steps up to the impressive gates, she's flanked by ogres. The taller one narrowed his gaze at her and flexed his muscles in a vaguely menacing manner then demanded, "Declare yourself."

"Tamsin Dagmaeresdottir of the Clan Lundr," said Tamsin in bored tones, staring him down. "I'm here to announce myself to The Morrigan." 

Muttering into his earpiece and shifting his weight, the ogre nodded at the gatekeeper after a moment and the iron gates slowly creaked open. "I'll take you to him," he said.

Rolling her eyes, Tamsin followed after the ogre, and when they entered the estate, she took notice of several high ranking dark fae elders out of the corner of her eye. Vex had always been popular with them, far more than Evony, and it made her think that perhaps he might have restored the Council of Six after Evony had disbanded it. There was nothing the former Morrigan hated more than hearing opinions of fae she deemed past their prime. Unlike many, she didn't hold respect for age. The only thing that mattered to Evony was power and obtaining it, not wisdom and experience, and as such elders were seen as a nuisance in her reign as The Morrigan. Perhaps things had changed under Vex.

Walking up the elaborate imperial staircase, they stop outside lavish double entry doors. Tamsin studied the stained glass in them, taking in the representations of their most famous warriors. She had met most of them and overall, the artist had done a decent enough job. Although, universally, they were all made taller and a bit more intimidating. Tamsin supposed that was par for the course though. You always want your heroes to be remembered as impressively as possible.

The ogre pushed the doors open, allowing Tamsin entrance, and they slam shut behind her. Striding into the room, Tamsin takes in the floor to ceiling shelving, filled with books and various antiquities, several of which she recognizes as belongings of the heroes depicted on the door. She even spots the famed sword of the first Morrigan and she paused in her walk to take in the gleaming lines, deadly in its beauty, and after all of these years, it still seemed imbued with her power. An impatient cough sounds in the air and Tamsin turned from the weapon, focusing on Vex who was perched on the top of his desk. Eyeing the material, a smirk tugged on her lips and Tamsin can't help but remark, "Brazilian Rosewood?"

"Yes," Vex preened happily, pleased that she recognized it. He was walking towards her with a smirk and said, "I always knew you were a woman of taste. Even if you run around in blood soaked garments half the time."

"Hey," shrugged Tamsin, "it's the life of a Valkyrie."

Vex nodded and murmured to himself, eyes inspecting Tamsin closely, and he quickly reached out, grabbing a lock of blonde hair in between his thumb and index finger then gave it a sharp tug. The Valkyrie winced and scowled at him, shoving his hand away and the mesmer grinned widely, shaking his finger to then fro, making Tamsin's head move in accordance to his movements and she cursed at him. "Now now," he tutted, "I just wanted to feel for myself. Since you're not molting I assume you've gone and reincarnated yourself, yeah? Shiny new life cycle and all that?"

"You betcha," Tamsin bit the words out, glaring daggers at him.

Seeing her ire and presumably pleased with it, Vex danced away from her and clapped his hands. "And what? You've come to give greetings to The Morrigan?" Vex grinned, bowing to her with flourish, peeking up from beneath his eyelashes to look at Tamsin who had no reaction to his performance. "Pleased to meet you. You'll have a smidgen more respect, won't you?"

"A Mesmer with full use of his abilities is always respected," said Tamsin staidly, arching an eyebrow at him. "I've come to declare myself to you upon my rebirth. I, Tamsin Dagmaeresdottir of the Clan Lundr, offer my allegiance to the dark fae and to you, The Morrigan. My sword is yours to command." 

"Ohh, I do enjoy the sound of that," said Vex delightedly. He paused to study her for a moment, tilting his head to one side, and then he walked forward, moving around her much like a predator stalking its prey. "Funny thing is," he muttered, "I know you're in with Bo and her gang of light do-gooders, so why return here, eh? You fit in better with that lot, don't you?"

"I care for them," said Tamsin and her voice was hard but honest, and she stared him down, ever aware of his powers of control and coercion. She had never lied to a mesmer and she wasn't going to start now. "But that doesn't mean I belong."

"Ah," said Vex wisely, nodding his head, tapping his index finger against his chin. "Black sheep, is it? Poor Tammers." Tamsin huffed in response, rolling her eyes, and he laughed uproariously, patting her cheek with false affection. "Aww," he teased, "don't pout, love. I like them too. In fact, liking them is what helped me unseat that bitch Evony. You'll never get any slack from me for chasing after that succubus." He shrugged and turned on his heel, waving his hands aimlessly about. "That's a national fae pastime in these parts, yeah? Moon over the unaligned succubus, step right up and take your turn!" 

Shaking her head, Tamsin folded her arms across her chest, and that's when she moved her focus away from Vex for the first time and took notice of the hulking figure on the other side of the room. A smile formed on her lips and she said, "Steve?"

"Hey Tamsin," Steve's deep baritone rumbled in greeting. "I'm going by Bruce."

"Why?" asked Tamsin with some confusion. 

"It's easier," explained Steve, no, Bruce, she corrected in her mind. When she continued to stare at him blankly, he gave a sheepish smile and explained, "Everybody kept calling me Bruce and, well, it is my middle name." 

"Okay," said Tamsin slowly.

As if sensing the silent question on her lips, Bruce smiled and said, "I've been made advisor to The Morrigan. It's been going well," he hesitated. Then he looked to Vex, who was perched on top of his desk once again, uncertain about speaking on his own job performance. 

"He's bloody brilliant," Vex announced, crossing his legs. "Evony was an idiot for not realizing his potential."

"Vex is even letting me pursue another PhD," said Bruce happily.

"Yeah?" asked Tamsin, grinning as she looked at the large fae. She always had a soft spot for Bruce since she met him two hundred years ago. There was something charming in the way his personality was in contrast to his exterior. While she didn't always understand everything he spoke about, she had enjoyed their conversations over the years. "What's this one for?"

"Mystical Artifacts of Asia," said Bruce in solemn tones. "I'm curious to learn more about our sacred objects."

At this, Vex released a snort of amusement, and Bruce sighed at him, as if hearing the internal dirty joke his boss had just made. Tamsin chuckled and replied, "I'm still in good with a few clans of Japanese fae. I could help you out."

"That would be fantastic," said Bruce eagerly, a smile lighting his features. "It's been difficult to get any formal introductions."

"I'll call around," said Tamsin, trying not to think about the last time she had seen the Clan Minamoto. She knew they held nothing against her. That, in fact, they held her in high regard for her actions but she had always avoided seeing them after Tomoe's death. Seeing them was like seeing her and no matter how many years passed, it never hurt less. Still, this was a new cycle and a new start, so perhaps she should make an effort to do things she had previously avoided. Well aware of Vex's attention on them, she focused on the mesmer and murmured, "I noticed the elders downstairs."

"Them," Vex said dramatically, rolling his eyes and wiggling on the desk, "yes. They're a big part of Team Vex. I would've had a nasty time of it if they hadn't supported my wee uprising. Besides, age and wisdom, respect your ancient fae elders and all that, blah de blah blah. All I care about is they earn their keep."

"That's true," said Tamsin cautiously, "but Evony never utilized them."

"Evony was a moron," said Vex snappishly, "she didn't bother to play to anybody's fucking strengths. She just did whatever she bloody well wanted, and never took a good look around her to see that, oh hey, maybe all these rotters might despise me and revolt one day." Vex snorted and eyed his fingernails, contemplating a manicure as he did so. "Best to make people happy, if you do then they're less likely to chop off your head. Not that I'm worried about that," he drawled, forming a vicious smile. "I've got the elders on my side, plus Sophocles level intellects like Bruce telling me what's what, so you can damn well bet that no one's deposing my sweet ass anytime soon."

"Thanks, boss," Bruce chimed in, pleased at the compliment. 

"You're welcome, Bruce," said Vex, hopping off the desk and strolling over to Tamsin. "The question is though: what to do with you, my little lost Valkyrie? You've returned to the dark fae flock but where to place you, hmm?"

The Mesmer circled her and Tamsin steeled herself, keeping her gaze forward. There was a decided difference in his ability and the one possessed by Bo and her father. Vex could make people do things, command their bodies, but he had no hold over their minds. The latter was far more disturbing than the former and while Tamsin respected mesmers for their abilities she had no fear of them. She had learned to think of her body as a mere shell as she disposed of one after the other through her rebirth. It was the mind that was essential. That was who you were and that was the thing that mattered most in this life and she knew true terror from those moments when she felt her mind invaded and controlled, making her do things she would have never done under her own volition. The mind can always fight the body and so, if you possessed enough will power you could battle the effects of a mesmer. Tamsin had done it more than once and she knew she could struggle against Vex's childish control games but there was no need, he would never do anything truly harmful to her. He simply wanted to play about and exert a display of power as The Morrigan and she allowed it because she needed him. 

It was far better to have a friend than an enemy in the seat of power. Particularly in the world of the dark fae.

"You're no fun," Vex pouted and heaved a dramatic sigh at Tamsin's total lack of reaction. Tamsin simply stared at him and lifted an eyebrow. Releasing a rather annoyed whine, he tapped his foot. "Speak your request already. I don't have all day."

"I want my old job," said Tamsin simply. "The homicide detective assignment in the 39th Division."

"You want back in with the wolf," said Vex, tilting his head and looking at her thoughtfully. When Tamsin dipped her head in agreement to this, he scratched the side of his neck. "Well," he drew the word out slowly, "I do think it was something of a success. I mean, you didn't murder each other," Vex smirked with amusement. He shifted from side to side and looked over at Bruce. "What do you reckon?"

"It would be advantageous," said Bruce solemnly. "She could keep you informed of any unforeseen criminal elements."

"Yeah," Vex snorted, "and we know there's plenty of those. All right," he said finally, pointing his finger at Tamsin. "You got the gig, blondie. Just make sure you update me regularly, yeah? Report once a week to me or Bruce. Unlike my predecessor I've got a genuine interest in what's going on beyond adding ammunition to a pathetic vendetta against the unaligned succubus."

Tamsin lowered her head in concession and she knew that was the end of their meeting. She could tell by his voice and his gestures but she didn't move. Instead, she looked at Vex and considered him and his leadership qualities. He was a loose cannon, chaotic and easily swayed by his moods and emotions, but there was a consistency in him. There was a grim sort of logic and thought to his actions. No matter what he did it was always to his own benefit ultimately and she knew he would apply the same judgment to his decisions as The Morrigan. That he would do what was in the best interest for the dark fae.

Perhaps it would be unscrupulous but it would be what was best and that was what they needed. It was heartening to see the elders being taken into consideration and just the fact that Bruce was acting as an advisor told her something. Those two acts alone told her that already Vex was behaving wiser than Evony and could see beyond his own ego in order to rule properly. 

"Go on," said Vex derisively, a decidedly bored affectation clinging to his voice as he waved his hand and made Tamsin turn around to walk out the door. "Skedaddle! Vamoose! We're done here."

Mind over body, forcing your thoughts to become your will, that was what you had to do. Tamsin told herself this and she clenched her jaw, repeated the words in her mind, telling herself she would stop. That she would not walk out that door and her feet began to slow and then her shoes skidded on the marble floor and she made herself turn to stare at Vex. "No," she breathed heavily, her gaze dark and determined as she looked to him. "We need to talk about something else."

"Is that right?" Vex questioned, his eyes wide. He had clearly been thrown off balance by her ability to fight his control. It wasn't possible for most fae, after all. Not without the aid of a siracon. "About what, my lovely?" 

"About Bo," said Tamsin, swallowing hard and she prayed that this was the right thing. It hadn't been. Not when Evony was The Morrigan and she knew Vex's faults. That he was selfish and he was ruthless but she believed in his overwhelming desire to improve his own position and that could only be done by ruling well and ruling with popularity. Something that seemed to escape Evony, no matter how many centuries went by. If Tamsin was to be important, if she was to hold any sort of power in this new regime, she would have to make the dangers known, and help to ready her people. She wouldn't tell him everything, he wasn't Trick, and she held no trust for Vex or his decisions when it involved Bo's well being, but she would tell him enough to prepare. "And her father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to continually re-edit my chapters in the days after I post them. I mostly change just small details but there are some that occur because of plot points I develop later on.
> 
> Song of the update:
> 
> http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b35s5gl2qd6l1ub/The_Gossip_-_Move_In_The_Right_Direction.mp3
> 
> The lyrics are pretty fitting for Tamsin in the fic. Eventually, at least. Oh yeah, and here's a link to a picture of the car if you're curious. I'm so lame with research.
> 
> http://i39.tinypic.com/j76nma.jpg

By the time that Tamsin is done speaking with Vex she has thoroughly lost track of time. Part of her wonders if she did the right thing with her decision. She doesn't know who he will share the information with that she just gave him. Walking down the imperial staircase, her gaze locked onto a familiar figure that Tamsin is positive will soon hear everything she just spoke to Vex about. After all, information was her talent and she did favor Vex above all others. 

"Elder Petra," Tamsin greeted, lowering her eyes deferentially. "It's good to see you."

"Tamsin," said Petra in something of a purr, her smile gleaming and white, and she moved in to kiss her on each cheek. "The pleasure is all mine. I was hoping you would return to us." 

"Where else would I go?" asked Tamsin, arching an eyebrow in question.

Petra hummed in response and hooked her arm in Tamsin's, leading her away from main entrance, and off to a rather ostentatious sitting room. Tamsin looked around with quiet amusement, letting Petra guide her over to what appeared to be an antique sofa with gilded gold trim. Absently, Tamsin wondered if Petra or Vex had decorated this room. They were sitting now and Petra was looking at her and Tamsin was suddenly all too aware of her talent for making people talk. That was her power, and with just a look and a smile, she could make anyone want to talk to her about anything. It made her decidedly dangerous. Especially since Petra was also remarkably charming and attractive for a fae of her age. 

"There were rumbles that you considered the grass greener on the other side," said Petra winsomely, flashing a smile and clutching Tamsin's hand in her delicate grasp. "That isn't true, is it?"

"Never," said Tamsin seriously. "I know where I belong, elder." Petra beamed at her, patting her hand, and Tamsin looked up at her, suddenly compelled to add, "I have sworn my allegiance to the dark and to Vex as Morrigan. I don't trust him anymore than I trusted Evony but I think he'll be a better leader for us all."

"Oh my, that's good to hear," said Petra happily. "I would have hated to lose you." 

"Is the Council of Six restored?" asked Tamsin, staring at Petra, feeling utterly relaxed and content. She knew this was Petra's powers, that it was her skill as an Ozwiena pulling the information out of her. Revealing all her innermost thoughts and feelings but she couldn't help herself. Petra was too powerful and too old and Tamsin respected her immensely. Any sort of resistance to her charm would be an insult of the highest caliber and would be seen as treason. Petra was clearly acting as an agent of The Morrigan in this instance. Vex had always been a favorite of Petra's and she knew that the elder had to be overjoyed that the mesmer was finally in the seat of power after she helped him rise through the ranks over the years. "I saw you earlier and I hoped that your appointment was reinstated. The Council should've never been disbanded. I would have supported an uprising if you had chosen it, after she killed Elder Dagan."

"Would you have?" said Petra sweetly, cupping Tamsin's cheek, smiling at her almost tenderly. "But I wouldn't have wanted to lose you as we lost him, dearest. It was best that we waited to seek our revenge. Is his murder why you distrusted Evony?"

"She was a selfish bitch," said Tamsin easily, a slight snarl to her voice as she said this. "I didn't trust her to ever think of anything but herself. That makes for a horrible leader. It's for the betterment of the dark fae that she was displaced."

Pursing her lips and gazing at Tamsin thoughtfully, Petra's brown curls bounced to one side and she asked, "What is it you really wanted? There must've been another reason you came here. I don't recall you ever being so formal."

"I wanted to talk to Vex about Bo," said Tamsin immediately and it was the only thing she internally winced at. The control Odin and Bo exerted, the piercing grasp on her mind, shifting her thoughts and changing her opinions, it was nothing like Petra's influence. Her very presence was an intoxicant and it made whoever was near her want to speak on anything and everything that the older woman brought up. They simply couldn't help themselves because everything they divulged was rewarded with a feeling of such satisfaction that it encouraged them to speak all the more. Tamsin had never tried to fight against Petra's abilities, she had always seen it as a futile effort, and she knew it would instantly be sensed by the elder fae and would be seen as something of an insult. Still, Tamsin had the strong urge to fight it now. "I'm worried about her."

"The unaligned succubus?" questioned Petra curiously. "Why is that?" 

"Everyone has an agenda with her," said Tamsin bitterly, "all of the fae."

"And you don't," said Petra carefully, her gaze sharp and her tone even. "Your concern is genuine?" 

"Yes," Tamsin breathed this in something of a whisper, the word just barely making it past her lips.

The elder paused to study Tamsin for a long moment, then seeing something in her confirmed, she nodded her head and caressed Tamsin's cheek. "You've always been a smart girl," said Petra softly. "It upset me to see what happened to you."

"Vex is your favorite though," said Tamsin, her gaze knowing.

"Yes," Petra laughed, clapping her hands together, seeming delighted. "He is a prodigy. I saw in him great promise, even when he was just a babe, barely past the age of eighty. It has done my heart well to see him in a position befitting his talent," said Petra with a good deal of contentment. "Tamsin," she murmured, reaching out to run her fingers through blonde hair, her touch affectionate and almost motherly. "Akazome would dote on you as I do on Vex if you would only let her."

"I don't deserve to see her," said Tamsin brokenly, turning away from the elder fae.

"Silly child," Petra sighed, her hand dropping down to hold Tamsin's, and she squeezed it gently. "That is for her to decide. Furthermore, you will have to see her eventually as she is now living in this territory. In fact, one of Vex's first decisions as The Morrigan was to appoint Akazome to the council as a replacement for Dagan," Petra divulged. Smiling brightly, Petra stood up, offering her hands to Tamsin. "Very soon the Council of Six will hold an open council session where we will confer with all dark fae who desire an audience. Then, in conjunction with The Morrigan, we will discuss the state of affairs in our territory with everyone present." When Tamsin rose to her feet, Petra smiled at her and brushed some invisible lint from her jacket. "I am told that even Niobe will be there, not merely her emissary."

"We haven't had an open council session in three hundred years," said Tamsin, stunned on hearing this news. 

"Yes, I know," Petra sighed, walking towards the main entrance. "The last time was just before Evony gained power." She stopped and tilted her head to one side. The smile she gave was mesmerizing in its allure and Tamsin felt as if she was in the presence of a shining star. "You will be attending, I presume?" 

"Tell Vex to send me an invitation," said Tamsin in dry tones, feeling the effects of Petra's influence begin to wane. The elder had apparently discovered all that she needed for the moment. Tamsin didn't think that she had told her all that much but Petra had a way of understanding the meaning beneath the most veiled of implications. It was in her nature. She shifted her weight and thought on what Bruce had told her as she left Vex's office. That she should obtain all the proper documentation to help maintain her human identity before leaving the estate. "Bruce said he was getting me new papers," said Tamsin, frowning as she looked around. "Do you have any idea where I should go?" 

"The second door on the right just down that hallway, darling," said Petra smoothly. "Ask for Lucy." 

"Thank you, elder," said Tamsin, lowering her head in respect.

"Be good until I see you next," said Petra sweetly, kissing Tamsin's cheek, and turning to walk up the imperial staircase.

Watching Petra ascend the stairs and feeling the effects of her abilities finally come to an end, Tamsin shook her head and blinked. Rubbing her forehead and grimacing, Tamsin wondered exactly what Petra considered good. Certainly not what any of the light elders would define by any measure of the word but just having spent time with one of the dark elders was a relief to Tamsin. The youth of the dark fae didn't truly understand the subtle power they wielded. How charm and guile could be used to a greater advantage than threats and violence. Slaughtering your enemies was a simple cruelty that was easily achieved and the elders were more than that. They possessed a special sort of ruthlessness. One that waited in secret and schemed for centuries in order to reach its goals. This was why Tamsin didn't hold any illusions about their elders. While they acted far more politely than their younger counterparts they were still dark fae and they were extremely dangerous.

By all appearances, the elders were seen as weak because they allowed Evony to destroy their authority through her dissolution of the council. Evony killed Dagan for opposing her and slaughtered those closest to the remaining elders to show her power over them. The fact that they did not immediately retaliate made Evony strong and the elders weak in the minds of their youth. It was quite the opposite though. Restraint took true strength. Seeking immediate revenge was an impetuous and petty thing that would only lead to more deaths. And so, while the elders mourned the loss of their kin at Evony's hands they also bided their time until the perfect moment to exact vengeance and regain their influence arrived. Their patience had paid off and so had their wisdom. It was that same wisdom Tamsin knew they would need in the days ahead. The dark fae elders had been a part of the same vicious and bloody wars that the light elders had and she knew they had no desire to repeat their past mistakes. Of this, Tamsin was convinced. Just as she was undeniably convinced that she had no right to be in Akazome's presence. 

That was an honor not meant for her. Tamsin was not even of her clan. Although she had once wished it otherwise.

\---

One of the quirks of living for thousands of years was relative ease in the acquisition of money. Tamsin had never actively sought to make a fortune and, indeed, she possessed merely a trifle in comparison to other fae her age but she had enough money to live a decidedly comfortable existence if she wished. Money had just added up over the years as Tamsin deposited bits here and there until a noticeably large amount resided in her various global accounts. If she had bothered to invest it with one of the many dark fae brokers she was certain she would have doubled her assets but Tamsin had no interest in that. Cash was just a prerequisite of existence in this modern world and she only needed enough to get by. 

Tamsin often thought they would be better off without it though. Bartering was much preferred. Although, if in a nasty mood, she would fondly recall the days of looting and taking what she wanted from their fallen enemies. That was a more rewarding experience than spending a day at the mall. It was also decidedly less annoying.

Murmuring her thanks to one of the legions of drivers from The Morrigan's estate, Tamsin exited to stand in front of the bank for the dark fae in this territory. Lucy had assured her they would have access to her accounts in Oslo and Tokyo as the dark fae had a monopoly when it came to banking which kept all of their assets under the same umbrella. This was to ensure that no matter what territory you found yourself in as a dark fae the local government could easily access your money if you were less than willing to pay tribute or found yourself in a nasty bit of trouble that required compensation for their efforts. Walking into the gleaming building with its sharp lines and impersonal white walls, Tamsin grimaced. 

She really did miss pillaging.

Flipping the card in her grasp, she had just finished reading it when she was greeted by a Leprechaun. They had gotten distinctly taller over the years but no less ginger and this one was no exception. He beamed at her. "How can I help you today?" his voice was high pitched and reedy and Tamsin was reminded why she hated dealing with wealth and fortune fae. There was always such a falsity to them. Everything was a pretense in order to obtain more treasure for their hoard.

"I need to see her," said Tamsin plainly, handing the card over to him. "I've just come from The Morrigan."

"Ahh, I see!" the leprechaun exclaimed, his voice becoming even higher as he spun around. "I'll take you to Ms. Hsiao immediately." He turned to give her a rather simpering smile, gesturing for her to follow. "Come, follow me!" 

Heaving an irritated sigh, Tamsin kept her eyes directed forward, walking through the stark and shining interior of the bank until they came to a row of offices in the rear of the building. They stopped outside the office that declared itself as belonging to the Branch Manager on the painted glass of the door. The leprechaun cautiously knocked then peered inside, speaking quietly with whoever was inside then nodding his head rapidly at whatever was said to him before turning to his attention back to Tamsin. "You can go in," he announced, stepping quickly away from the door and making his exit. 

Upon opening the door, she was met with the sight of a beautiful woman, her expression calculating and her eyes glowing with the barest hint of gold. She was a Jin Chan, Tamsin realized with surprise. A wealth and prosperity fae rarely seen outside of its homeland of China. Before she could wonder how the woman had come to be in their territory, she was rising to her feet and offering Tamsin her hand in greeting. "Li Yan Hsiao," she said effortlessly, her hand was callused in Tamsin's hold and the valkyrie wondered at it. These were not the hands you'd expect from a wealth fae.

"Tamsin Dagmaeresdottir," said Tamsin automatically, shaking Li Yan's hand before sitting in a chair. 

"How can I help you today?" asked Li Yan, sitting behind her desk, looking at Tamsin with an assiduous gaze.

"Lucy sent me from The Morrigan," said Tamsin plainly. "I've returned after something of an absence and I've just been reissued all of my documents." She handed over the plain manilla folder that Lucy had given to her at the estate. "I need to withdraw some funds and establish a new line of credit to purchase necessities."

"I see," said Li Yan thoughtfully, flipping through the papers, going over everything that Lucy had included. After she finished perusing them, she smiled at Tamsin and questioned, "What sort of purchases will you be making?"

"I need a car, clothing, cell phone, and food," said Tamsin, rather sullen as it dawned on her all of the crap she would have to be buying today. She really did despise shopping. Li Yan laughed in response to her expression, appearing entertained.

"You do require necessities, don't you?" Li Yan smiled, closing the manilla folder, and turning in her seat to face her computer. "If you'll bear with me for a few minutes, I'll get everything set up for you." 

"Goody," said Tamsin sardonically, shifting in her seat and studying her surroundings. The office was almost as stark as the rest of the bank but it was decorated with knick knacks from all over the world. Tamsin was studying the butterfly swords that was mounted on the wall. Drawn to the weapons, she rose from her seat, and walked over to have a closer look. Peering at them with something of a frown, she looked over her shoulder at Li Yan who was still working at her computer. "These are from the Qing Dynasty?" Tamsin questioned, motioning to the swords. 

Li Yan blinked then tilted her head, seeing where Tamsin was pointing, and replied, "The Baat Jaam Do? Yes."

"Baat Jaam Do," Tamsin repeated softly and she moved away from the swords, standing closer to the desk and to Li Yan as she considered the other woman. "You practice Wing Chun." 

"I do," said Li Yan with a nod, her tone altogether casual and she finished typing with a flourish, smiling as she stood up and walked over to her printer. Waiting for the papers to emerge, she looked over at Tamsin and said, "You do as well, I take it?"

"No," said Tamsin, shaking her head, a self-deprecating expression forming on her features as she folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't have the patience. My sifu hated me, I think. I managed to get through Fujian White Crane because Fang Qiniang took a liking to me," Tamsin revealed with something of an arrogant smirk.

"Lucky you," said Li Yan airily, handing the printed papers along with the manilla folder over to Tamsin with a polite smile. "Everything you need is in there. Present it to our head teller, Melanie, and she'll issue your credit card." When Tamsin didn't reply and looked over the documents, she asked, "Is the line of credit not extensive enough? I can raise it if you wish." 

"No," Tamsin said absently, looking up from the paperwork, giving a sheepish smile. "It's fine. I'm not planning on spending a lot anyway. That's not my style. It's just weird, you know, starting over each time. I never get used to it."

"You should consider yourself lucky then," said Lin Yan wisely, smoothing her skirt and sitting down behind her desk and peering up at Tamsin with a blase expression. "Tedium is the mind killer of our kind."

Snorting at this, Tamsin smirked and folded the papers in her hand. "You said it, sister," she drawled, holding up the papers and waving them in a vague goodbye as she headed out the door. "Thanks for the help, Li Yan."

"Please," Li Yan's voice called out to Tamsin, sounding every inch the paramount professional, "call me Ms. Hsiao."

The door closed behind her and Tamsin stared back at it, her hand still on the doorknob and she couldn't help the smile that slowly formed on her features. A wealth fae with attitude and calluses from practicing kung fu. That was another first. Feeling strangely better about her encounter with this specific bank, Tamsin headed over to the tellers to get her credit card. As much as she hated shopping, it was best not to delay starting it because the sooner she began then the sooner it was over.

\---

Newly issued credit card and cash in her pocket and a sense of dread pervading her, Tamsin headed to the first used auto dealership she saw. While cars were her favorite of the modern inventions she had never spent a great deal on any of her vehicles. They always wound up wrecked and abandoned during her exploits and thus, she saw no reason to buy the latest and greatest models on the market. It would just be a waste. And so, she focused on the older models, the ones that were comfortable and reliable, and could often be used as a home as well as a mode of transportation.

Trucks were a favorite of Tamsin's because with the purchase of a tent and an air mattress she instantly had a place to sleep for the night. She found the experience gratifying as it reminded her of days long past, when she would hunt with Tomoe and they would sleep under the stars with only the fire and one another for warmth. This firmly in mind, Tamsin scared away the salesman, telling him that she would see him when she found what she wanted, and walked through their inventory.

Ultimately, none of the trucks on the lot were a good match. All of them either needed too much work or were too expensive for Tamsin's taste. Her choice finally came upon an affordable vehicle that only needed a few tweaks to the engine and was clocked at a meager 99,073 miles. Which, really, wasn't all that bad for a car made in 1967. The haggling took a few minutes and Tamsin handed over three thousand dollars in cash for payment. Mindful of the wide eyes of the human salesman, she gave him a casual shrug and flashed a toothy smile, remarking on winning the lottery, and he nodded quickly. With her car title and keys in hand, Tamsin wiped the price off the windshield with irritation. Dismally aware that the most enjoyable portion of her shopping was finished, she drove off the used car lot in her white El Camino. 

Malls are one of the most horrible creations of the modern ages, Tamsin is confident of this, just as she confident processed food is the work of Alp-Luachras. Wanting it to be over and done with as soon as possible, Tamsin goes into the largest department store and finds two pairs of jeans that she likes and buys four of each. Alternate colors of the same tank top are added to her pile along with a few collared shirts for work and three suits. Sales people come and hover about her and Tamsin ignores them for the most part. Using them only to hand off clothing when the pile grows too large. Everything is tried on and decided upon swiftly. She has no desire to linger in this place, although the sales associate in the intimate apparel department tries to slow her down by speaking about what colors would look best against her skin and does she prefer lace or satin? Tamsin stared at her blankly and told her she'll get five of the same black satin bra and twenty pairs of black Calvin Klein boy short panties in response.

The exception to her speed shopping rule is the outwear department where Tamsin mulls over the leather jackets. Eventually, she settled on buying just two of them. The first, a green leather jacket that reminded her of a jacket she used to own and the second a black leather jacket sporting a hoodie for the winter. Although she also lingered by a brown bomber coat before she shook her head and realized she was making her shopping trip last longer by focusing on accumulating unneeded items. Two coats was perfectly fine. One to wear regularly and the other to replace it when she inevitably ruined the former.

Bags upon bags are shoved into the front of the car and Tamsin grimaced, hating that she bought so much, even though she knew it was necessary. Previous to her shopping spree, the only clothing she had was what she was wearing. Everything she had before her rebirth burned up with her suitcase when she sent her truck flying off the cliff. There was also all the little things you didn't think about needing until they were gone. Such as shoes, belts, socks, and even a fucking wallet. Why was there so much crap needed to simply exist? Tamsin despised it and she knew that wasn't the truth of the matter. It wasn't really necessary to buy all these things to survive. She could live perfectly well without them but as time went on she had become accustomed to using these items. It made her feel sickeningly pampered when she recalled her youth.

Her mother would have never owned five bras. In fact, Tamsin considered, she didn't think her mother wore bras. Disturbed at this thought, Tamsin focused on her next destination, and one of her biggest annoyances of the modern age. Technology in the form of computers and the all encompassing obsession with smart phones. Tamsin walked into the store for her carrier and stared at the phones, hating their very existence, and when a worker came over to see her she pointed at the one that was least obnoxious in its sophistication. Upon being informed they were having a sale on phones if you chose to add a second line Tamsin scowled and considered the abominable technology in front of her. Bo instantly came into her mind as she knew the succubus actually liked owning these infernal contraptions and was currently without one. Releasing a sigh of morose resignation, Tamsin muttered to give her two of the phones.

Allowing the worker to add on cases that were promised to survive the most extreme conditions to her order, Tamsin tried not to reflect on what she was doing. That she was buying something rather essential to the succubus' daily life as a gift. This was not what she did, it was not who she was, not anymore. She had ceased to do such things after she broke from having any ties that were beyond superficial. Anyone who wanted more or made her feel more was avoided or frozen out of her life with an efficient brutality. It was why she had spent nearly one hundred and fifty years hiding from Akazome.

And yet, here she was, purchasing a cell phone and stopping to consider what color Bo would prefer for her case before she caught what she was doing and hurriedly agreed on purple. All while hoping, secretly, that was a color the succubus liked because although Bo was girly, she wasn't pastel pink girly, and Tamsin was starting to genuinely hate herself for considering these things. Having these thoughts was the precise opposite of what she needed to do and who she needed to be and Tamsin repeatedly reminded herself of this as she left the store.

Shopping over and done with, Tamsin contemplated what to do with her haul. Lucy had offered some apartment listings in the dark fae territory and she considered the manilla folder where she knew they resided. If she really wanted she could get into a place tonight if she felt like it. That was the advantage of being dark fae with cash and a reputation for viciousness. It pretty much got you whatever you wanted and it wouldn't fail her now either. 

Only there was Bo and Tamsin knew painfully well where the succubus stood. For whatever godforsaken reason she wanted Tamsin around. Kenzi moving back in seemed nigh impossible as Dyson implied, much to Hale's chagrin, that a wedding was in the immediate future for the couple. She could recall the quiet plea in Bo's eyes and in her voice and Tamsin knew that the brunette didn't want to be alone. Tamsin thought this was certainly because of how Bo had felt acutely alone since she discovered her abilities as a youth. A few short years couldn't erase over a decade of isolation and fear. Tamsin knew that all too well and she also knew that hurt would most likely stay with Bo for a very long time. Over hundreds of years perhaps.

Tamsin would not be someone who added to it. She would stay with Bo in that ramshackle excuse for a building if that was what the other woman truly wanted. Even if it wasn't the smartest thing in terms of keeping her distance both physically and emotionally. The former was impossible anyway, not if she wanted to help Bo fight her father's influence, and prepare for whatever horrible shit he was definitely plotting. While the latter? Well. There was always alcohol and denial. 

That usually helped.

\---

It's something of a relief when she returned to the shack and Bo is gone. Tamsin spotted her ghetto pizza note box and Bo has written in lip stick that she's visiting with Kenzi at the apartment she shares with Hale. The address is even written down for Tamsin along with a time that Bo should be arriving at the Dal tonight. Seeing this warms something in Tamsin and she shakes her head, sighing and not wanting to focus on this feeling. Tamsin wandered into Kenzi's... strike that. Her room. Or what passed for a room in this dump anyway. There's a queen sized mattress with no sheets or pillows on a surprisingly sturdy oak bed frame and a large wardrobe with a full size mirror stuck right in the middle of it. Pulling open the two sides of the wardrobe, Tamsin contemplates the size. It's more than big enough for all the crap she bought. There's also an obnoxiously cute dresser than has tacky rose flowers painted on it and a weirdly lumpy blue recliner in the corner. 

Something told Tamsin this stuff had been found outside an old lady's house after she died. Heaving a sigh, Tamsin went through her clothing and started putting it up as quickly as possible. Shoving the last of her junk away, she changed into a brand spanking new outfit all the way down to her bra and panties then shrugged on her green leather jacket. Sighing with contentment, Tamsin frowned at her sheet less bed then thought about her lack of toiletries and the complete absence of food in this derelict building. Heaving a deep sigh, Tamsin grabbed her car keys and muttered, "Seriously? Fuck shopping."

An hour later and a deep and abiding hatred for Walmart resounding in her heart, Tamsin returned to her reluctant residence. Bo was still not home and Tamsin felt glad for this. She didn't want to think about the teasing she would be subjected to if the succubus saw her unloading groceries. This was just so goddamn domestic and suburban. Tamsin was disgusted by it. At least Bo owned some cookware and cutlery. If she had to buy good china and the perfect skillet she'd go insane. 

"Plundering is so much better than this shit," Tamsin groused, shoving the food into the tacky convenience store refrigerator. She stared at the vending machine next to it full of snack sized chips and other assorted junk food and wondered why the hell it was in here. She suspected Kenzi had gotten it from a guy off the back of a truck. With a good deal of satisfaction, she deposited two cases of beer at the bottom of the fridge. She stared at them for a second before she muttered, "Fuck this." Then grabbed a can and drank half of it in one gulp. "I think this dump is turning me white trash," Tamsin complained, taking another beer for the road, and kicking the fridge shut with her boot. "It's tragic."

Dropping the bags onto the floor, Tamsin finished the first beer and opened the fucking Martha Stewart Collection bedding. It's hideous and patchwork in design but it was on clearance and it had everything she needed from sheets to comforters and even the pillows. Plus it was mostly red which was great for hiding blood stains. Tamsin was nothing if not practical. 

Sitting on her Martha Stewart decorated bed, Tamsin popped the top on her second beer, resisting the urge to burp. The next time that Bo got strange and territorial about her leaving she'd just point to this ugly ass room and all the junk she'd managed to accumulate in it during a few hours. That would shut her up. Hell, it was practically as good as marking her territory, having all this crap in here. And if buying a few hundred bucks worth of groceries didn't say I'm sticking around what did? 

Finishing the beer, Tamsin tossed it into the corner of the room. Staring at the bags that were left, she heaved a sigh and dumped the contents onto the ugly blue recliner that stunk of mothballs. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she noted the time and decided it to head to the Dal Riata. It would be at least two hours before Bo arrived but she needed to speak with Trick in private and now was as good a time as any. Crumbling up the bags in her hands, Tamsin walked out of the shack with all evidence of her suburban shopping spree erased from existence. Unless you counted all the food and the bedding and the toiletries and the fucking collapsible hamper because laundry mat, you know? 

Ugh, Tamsin actually thought the word as she was thoroughly aggravated with herself, and she shoved the bags down the sewer and got into her car. She was done thinking about this crap. If Bo needed anything else for their hobo home then she would damn well get it herself. From this day forward Tamsin vowed she would only be responsible for buying booze and maybe weapons. Those were purchases she could always get behind.

\---

The Dal Riata is empty when Tamsin enters and she stands in the center of the bar for a moment, studying her surroundings. In her long lifetime, she's been in a lot of bars but few had a sense of home that this one provided. Perhaps it had to do with it being the local way station, a place of neutrality between the dark and the light, but Tamsin thought it was more than that. She was certain it came from the proprietor himself and all the lessons he had learned in his existence.

"Tamsin," Trick's voice was surprised and pleased at the same time. "Bo said you wouldn't be here until later."

"That's for her, not us," said Tamsin simply, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She cocked her head to one side and murmured, "I met with Vex today. Promised my allegiance to the dark."

"Congratulations?" said Trick wryly, lifting an eyebrow and heading behind the bar. 

"Thanks," said Tamsin with a snort of amusement, settling on one of the bar stools and smirking at him. "Anyway," she popped the word out, tapping absently on the bar top. "I gave him some of the down low on Odin." Trick frowned severely at this and Tamsin's eyes narrowed in response. "The dark deserves the same chance to prepare for this shit as the light. We're the ones who kicked the asshole out of power and trapped him in another fucking realm of existence. So I think it's safe to say that he probably has a tiny grudge against us."

"What did you tell him about Bo?" Trick demanded harshly. 

"Not much," said Tamsin quietly, meeting his gaze. "Just the obvious stuff. That she's his daughter and he most likely has some grand scheme involving her that probably includes the complete overthrow of the fae currently in power."

Trick nodded his head at this and murmured, "That's all?"

"I hardly trust anybody, Trick, so I sure as shit don't trust Vex," said Tamsin sardonically. "It's too early to tell but I think he'll be good for the dark as a leader but that doesn't mean anything when it comes to protecting Bo. If he sees her as a liability then it's a matter of logic to try and take her out and the dark are like Vulcans when it comes down to it. Especially when we're at war and that's what I got him in the mindset to prepare for." She frowned and rubbed her forehead then muttered, "I couldn't not tell him, okay? He needed to know, everyone needs to know, because if they don't we've got no fucking chance."

"What is the extent of Odin's control?" asked Trick, appearing satisfied with Tamsin's explanations and clearly wanting to move the discussion forward. "Can he exert it from where he's trapped now?"

"Not usually," said Tamsin grimly, ducking her head and unzipping then zipping the pockets on her leather jacket. It was a relaxing sort of distraction, helping her to gather her thoughts. "I think it's different with Bo though. She's his blood and she's got his abilities. Plus I don't know everything he did to her when I was locked up. He could've cast a spell or something." She looked up at Trick, her expression troubled. "Has she told you anything?" 

"Nothing that would be of any use," said Trick, disappointment clear on his features. "I have the impression she doesn't believe her father to be nearly as dangerous as we're making him out to be." He considered Tamsin for a moment then said quietly, "Does the dark have anything that recorded the events of his reign?"

Tamsin shook her head and muttered, "That's beyond me. As far as I know, he was banished after the Great War ended by the dark fae elders and I was long gone by then." The memories overtaking her, Tamsin tried to block the images of carnage and death, ignoring the sound of echoing screams in her mind, and flexed her fingers across the surface of the bar. "I wanted to get away. Try and pretend I knew what peace was so I mostly bummed around Asia for about a millennia."

"I understand," murmured Trick and looking into his eyes, seeing the muted pain and the regret, Tamsin knew he did. His eyes told her that he had seen more than her and perhaps even worse things during his long life and it humbled her as did the presence of any true fae elder. She sighed and pulled at one of her zippers again. "We need to know how he was banished. It might provide some clue as to how he plans on using Bo for his purposes."

He was right. She knew that he was. There were only a few fae that remained from the time of Odin's reign and they kept to themselves. They lived as long as they had by being smart and not revealing all they had done or what they could do. Secrecy equalled safety in the world of the fae and Tamsin knew that. As such, she was silent and contemplated how to respond to Trick. The open council session was the only event that Tamsin knew, for certain, that dark fae elders would be present. The Council of Six had all been integral to ending the Great War and they had formed the rules and laws that would become the basis of dark fae society. Their role was to be the voice of the past and the wisdom of the present. If anyone had knowledge of him and the danger he presented it was the council but how much to tell Trick? She trusted her instincts and she believed Trick had no desire for war or any real conflict with the dark but he was still of the light and these were her elders and not his allies. To Tamsin, they were the among most precious beings for the fae, and she would not risk their safety for anything.

But then there was Bo. She had to help her, she simply had to. The thought of doing nothing and allowing him to take Bo and change who she was tormented Tamsin. Just the thought of it was like the very life being choked out of her and she kept her head lowered, clenching her jaw and debating how much to tell him. Finally, she murmured, "Vex already has things set in motion. The elders have returned to their rightful place of authority."

"You'll be able to meet with them?" questioned Trick. 

"Yes," said Tamsin, swallowing hard, unwilling to say anything more on the matter. 

"Good," Trick murmured and he walked away from her, leaving Tamsin to her thoughts. When he reappeared he had the journal that Sigrun had given Bo to chronicle Tamsin's journey in his hand. "You left this here yesterday."

Taking the journal, Tamsin pondered it, flipping it open and reading the first few lines. She snorted when she was met with a travel guide description of the forest and the mountains. What the hell had Bo written in this thing, anyway? Looking up at Trick who studied her with veiled curiosity, she snapped it shut with a smirk and drawled, "Thanks." She folded the journal her grasp so she could shove it into the inner pocket of her jacket. When she was done, Tamsin grabbed the front of her jacket and pulled it sharply back into place. "Bo's used her control on me."

"What?!" Trick burst out and he jerked forward, his hands splaying out over the surface of the bar. "When was this?" 

"Once when we were running around in the woods like Last of The Mohicans but sexier and more Nordic," said Tamsin in droll tones, rising up to lean over the bar and grabbing the closest bottle. She crowed in triumph upon discovering it was sake. Trick heaved a sigh and offered her a glass and she thanked him, pouring the liquid into the glass. Tamsin drank it slowly, relishing the flavor and the memory of better times with it, then set the glass down hard on the bar. "And last night when she got uppity about me not wanting to crash at the crack shack with her." Twisting and turning the bottle of sake, Tamsin tapped against its surface, and murmured, "Anger is what caused it." Lifting her gaze to Trick's, she formed a wry smile, and her gaze was haunted. "I know him, how he is, and what he can make people into. It wasn't her doing those things, not really. It was him pulling her towards those reactions and anger is what fueled his power over her." 

"How is he doing it?" Trick pressed and she could see the impatience beneath his restraint.

"I don't know how," said Tamsin, feeling utterly useless as she poured another shot of sake for herself. "How the fuck does any of us do what we do? How does Bo use her charms to enthrall people? I just know he gets inside your head, changing your thoughts to his own, until you become an extension of his will." Tamsin drank the sake in one gulp and stared at it in her hand, contemplating the empty glass. "That's how he can have power and be trapped an another dimension because his will doesn't listen to time and space and even the laws of fucking physics. He can sit in his kingdom, ruling over the Valkyries he's tricked into contracts, using them to bring him warriors. Then he gets in the warriors heads, planting quiet whispers that slowly become a full on riot, until you've gone bat shit and will do whatever the hell he wants because you think it's you." Tamsin laughed caustically and set the glass down on the bar. "Except it isn't. It's him and there's no way to get rid of him at that point. They're lost to him and all you can do is end it."

"That isn't an option," said Trick soft and altogether dangerous, his eyes glinting hard. "Not when it comes to Bo."

"Why do you think I'm talking to you?" Tamsin replied wearily, giving him a half hearted smile. She drew her gaze away from him, taking in her surroundings and contemplating the myriad of items and trying to place their origins. Tamsin stopped at a large iron plate, scrutinizing the burnt etchings, thinking it was probably Sumerian. "I won't let it happen to her," her voice was barely more than a whisper but she knew that Trick had heard it. "I've seen what it's like, from start to finish, when he has a hold over someone and he's just got her in the beginning stages. She can fight it, I've seen her do it both times, and I've never known that to happen." Tamsin directed her attention to Trick and held his eyes in a solemn gaze. "Bo is strong."

"She is," Trick agreed quietly, "but she will need our help. The more we discover about what he's planning, the better. It's possible that Odin isn't seeking a return here. If he can control things from a safe distance, why would he risk it?"

Releasing a snort of dark amusement, Tamsin drawled, "Revenge. What else?" The door to the bar opened and a small group of fae entered, laughing and talking, and with that, Tamsin knew their little conference was over. She just had one last thing to talk to him about though. Something she doubted Trick wanted to acknowledge. "We should be talking to Bo's mother. I have a feeling she'll know more than any of us when it comes to Odin's fucked up motives."

"Aife," Trick said her name with resignation and regret. He didn't respond to Tamsin verbally. Instead, he held her gaze and lowered his head, acknowledging the wisdom in her suggestion. Then he went to tend to his customers. Back to his game of pretend, where he acted like he was so much less than who was meant to be, and Tamsin let him. That was his right as an elder and she would not deprive him of it. Even if she didn't understand his motivations.

\---

Prior to the arranged time of Bo's arrival, Tamsin goes to her car and retrieves the bag from her cell phone carrier. Holding it by the dinky straps, she sighed, steeling herself as she reentered the Dal. She reclaimed her seat at the far end of the bar, resting her elbows on the bar top, and trying to ignore the stupid yellow bag sitting to the left of her. Trick wandered over and plunked down another bottle of sake, along with a second glass, and she murmured her thanks. 

Five drinks in, she felt a familiar presence next to her, and she looked at Bo out of the corner of her eye. "Succubus," Tamsin drawled, lifting her glass by way of greeting. "Have a drink."

"Thanks, Valkyrie," said Bo, clearly amused, accepting the glass Tamsin slid in her direction. She eyed it cautiously, never quite sure where she stood when it came to the blonde's taste in alcohol. Finally, she took a chance, and drank it in one gulp only to gasp and have her eyes bulge. "What are you drinking this time?"

"Sake," Tamsin said with a shrug, taking her glass back and refilling it. "It's good for reminiscing."

"It's more like it's good for stripping paint," Bo coughed, shaking her head. She reached for the beer that Trick dropped off and gratefully took a long drink. Her attention soon turned to the much hated yellow shopping bag. "You went shopping?"

"Yeah," said Tamsin, eyeing it the bag as if it was some sort of minion of doom. Bo stared at her expectantly and Tamsin huffed irritably, shoving it towards the succubus. "It's yours." The brunette blinked at her and opened the bag, pulling out the cell phone box and the super durable case that was meant to protect the phone from the apocalypse. "There was a sale," said Tamsin bluntly when Bo looked at her with astonishment. "I got it cheap." 

"Tamsin," said Bo softly.

"It's a phone, not an engagement ring," said Tamsin pointedly, looking away from Bo and filling her glass much higher. She couldn't talk and look at Bo. Not when she had that soft expression that told Tamsin without words she wasn't used to things like this. It was such a meager and stupid thing but somehow she knew it was more than that to Bo. It was proof that Tamsin was thinking about her, that Tamsin held her in consideration even during the most monotonous tasks. Something in Tamsin told her that Bo wasn't used to that. Desire, love, and passion. Those things were par for the course for a succubus. Her very nature made everyone who saw her want her to some degree but this wasn't lust or love. This was thoughtfulness. This was caring. And to someone like Bo, that was far more precious. Tamsin knew this and she suspected that was why she had bought the fucking phone in the first place. It didn't mean she wanted to think about it though. "The sales guy put the info about your new number in the box. I figured, you know, might as well set all that shit up. I was there. Why not?"

"Quad-core 1.9GHz processor baby!" Kenzi exclaimed, bouncing in between then. She picked up the cell phone box and inspected it with a frown. "Pavel got a bunch of these off a boat last week. He says they're selling like hotcakes."

"No doubt," said Tamsin in sardonic tones. Kenzi frowned at her, puffing up her chest and Tamsin considered the other woman for a moment, then tilted her head to one side. She wanted to quickly get away from the topic of her shopping habits involving Bo and Kenzi had provided her with the perfect escape. "So," Tamsin drew the word out slowly, her lips curving into a smirk. "What have you used your almighty wisdom absorption for?"

"Oh nothing, just being Stephen Hawking level smart," Kenzi snarked, situating herself in between Tamsin and Bo. "I read about something once and I understand it. I'm like a walking library for the fae, sweetcheeks. No dewey decimal needed."

"That's useful in a fight," said Tamsin scornfully, arching an eyebrow. 

"Brains over brawn," said Kenzi, narrowing her blue eyes at Tamsin. "I'm Sun Tzu for the light fae, bitch!"

Scoffing under her breath, Tamsin considered Kenzi for a moment. In a strange way, she was charming and Tamsin knew the potential of an Anansi. Kenzi could do so much more than interpret ancient war strategies and she should do more if she truly wanted to help Bo with the upcoming clusterfuck. "What if I could teach you brawn?" asked Tamsin quietly, gauging Kenzi's reaction. Seeing that she had Kenzi's attention, Tamsin hooked her finger in a gesture for Kenzi to come closer, smirking as she cautiously approached. "Anansi absorb wisdom. That applies to everything, not just the written word. What you need is someone to teach you how to kick ass."

"Dyson and Hale--" Kenzi started with a pronounced frustration. 

"Don't have any formal education," said Tamsin simply. "Not in this. Hale knows how to shoot a gun and Dyson can hack and slash with the best of them but that's not the same as having a few thousand years of training in the art of war. Neither of them can teach you a fighting system because they've never belonged to any school." Kenzi continued to stare at her like she was the robot devil and had planned some Looney Tunes style prank on her and Tamsin groaned. She straightened her stance and stared Kenzi down. "Look," said Tamsin. "Think about it this way, you absorb information and understand it completely. If someone taught you a formal system of combat, like Judo, your abilities would instantly absorb their sparring match with you as knowledge. You would be able to fight as well as whoever was teaching you." 

"Why haven't I heard this before?" asked Kenzi suspiciously. "Trick!" she shouted, leaning over the bar and summoning the elder fae who rolled his eyes and walked over to them. "Big Barda is telling me that all my Anansi self needs to do to become Bruce Lee is to get my ass kicked by Mr. Miyagi a few times. You ever hear about this?"

"What?" asked Trick with mild exasperation, turning to his granddaughter for an explanation.

"Tamsin told Kenzi that if she took formal lessons for martial arts she'd be able to absorb the skills of her instructors," said Bo, looking over at Tamsin for approval. The blonde shrugged in response and finished her sake. "It sounds legit to me."

"You're biased," Kenzi accused Bo who looked mildly amused at her response. "She bought you technology."

Snorting at this and pouring herself more sake, Tamsin observed Trick mull over all the information. Finally, he looked at them and said with a bit of bewilderment, "From what I know of your species of fae... it should work." When Kenzi's eyes got very large and very excited, he quickly added, "That isn't to say I know of any Anansi who have done that." He paused and looked around them, turning his attention to Hale. "Perhaps you should ask Hale about this. He was looking into finding others for you to learn from, wasn't he? Maybe he's located them by now."

In an instant, Kenzi was off to confront her erstwhile boyfriend, while Tamsin sighed and wondered if it was worth it. When she feels Bo's hand on her own Tamsin knows that it was. Especially when Bo murmured thank you and it's so very genuine and heartfelt that it almost hurts Tamsin to hear it. "Time for small talk," Tamsin drawled, arching an eyebrow humorously at Bo. "What did you do today?"

"I met the new Ash," said Bo with a good degree of disdain, "Mirasol." She whistled and spun her finger in a loop then took another long draw of her beer. "She got pissy with me when I asked her about Lauren. Then I got pissy with Dyson and Hale when they got all super secretive about her." Bo stared at the beer in her hand, picking at the label. "I just want to make sure Lauren's okay. I've been gone all this time and she doesn't know that. She probably thinks I just forgot all about her."

"I'm sure she doesn't think that," said Tamsin quietly. When Bo turned to her, the expression on her face clearly asking why Tamsin thought this, Tamsin sighed and poured herself another drink. "You care too much," Tamsin muttered darkly, drinking the sake and relishing the burn down her throat. "Your human doctor knows that. I'm betting she also knows you've been MIA thanks to dear old dad. You just need to question Dyson away from his light fae overlords. He'll tell you where she is."

"How do you know that?" asked Bo, her brow furrowed. 

"Easy," Tamsin shrugged, facing forward, unwilling to look at Bo and say this. "They understand each other, succubus, because they both love you. Dyson's a good guy. He would've helped hide her from the fae because that's what you would have done. Just ask him about in private sometime. I'm sure you'll get an answer."

Bo was silent for a moment then she turned in her seat, a look of determination on her features as she headed in Dyson's direction. Watching as she dragged him into the back room, somewhere that Bo presumably considered private, she felt a slight twinge of guilt for sicking Bo on her partner. Still, she was certain that what she told Bo was the truth. Dyson knew where Lauren was and they did need to meet with her if they wanted to have every chance of helping Bo. Which was reason enough, in Tamsin's mind, to throw Dyson to the proverbial succubus wolves.

"Maybe they'll sort their shit out," Tamsin muttered to herself, staring at the bottle of sake as if it had all the answers.

Shifting in her seat, Tamsin looked at the bottles of alcohol, contemplating everything and nothing at all. The weight of the journal in her pocket pulled her attention to it and she removed the book, studying it for a moment then opening the pages. Inane descriptions of the forest and the awful weather greeted her. Bo's complaints about how much she hated winter. Tamsin was amused by it and lazily turned the pages, only to pause when she got halfway through the journal. Staring long and hard at the words in front of her, as if trying to confirm what she was seeing was real.

_I didn't want to like you. You made it hard to. I think you tried to do that. I don't know why but I know you did. You're doing the same thing now and you could be dying in there. But I do. Like you._

Tamsin's head felt fuzzy and she swallowed hard, closing the journal carefully, clutching it in her hands and lowering her head. Why had she read that? Moreover why the fuck had Bo written it down? She told the succubus to write whatever she wanted because that was part of the tradition, for those who chronicle to be the ones telling the tale but this... Tamsin shook her head and laughed low and quiet and fucking hell why did she do shit like this? Why did Bo always have to care and why did she make Tamsin feel when she knew better? A mistake, everything about this was a mistake, Tamsin knew that. And yet, she wanted to open that damn journal and read onwards, find out more of what Bo thought of her, and it was pathetic. It was a weakness she could not have if she was going to serve her purpose and Tamsin reminded herself of that as she stared at the journal and rested her fingertips on the cover. Just one movement, it would be open again, and she could keep reading.

"He spilled the beans," Bo's voice interrupted her thoughts and it had a decidedly smug ring to it. Tamsin jerked her head upwards, her hand on the journal as she turned to see Bo and Dyson hovering behind her. Bo's eyes drifted down, looking at the journal, then a sweet and altogether understanding smile spread across her features. "Come on," Bo murmured and her hand was a gentle touch on Tamsin's forearm. "I want you in on our powwow."

"Swell," drawled Tamsin, shoving the journal back into her jacket pocket and quickly zipping it up. Pausing only to snatch up the ugly yellow bag that was proof of her sad fixation on the brunette that was walking ahead of them. Tamsin slowed her walk to match Dyson's pace as they headed into Trick's study. "Sorry," she said in droll tones, flicking her gaze to him. "I sort of sicked her on you about the doc."

"I know," said Dyson with dry humor. When Tamsin looked at him with a veiled expression, slightly concerned by his reaction, Dyson grinned and shook his head. "Where's the solidarity?"

"She scares me more than you," said Tamsin in a deadpan reply. "I had to save myself."

"I see how it is," said Dyson, nodding his head, an exaggerated solemnity on his craggy features. Tamsin snorted at this, entertained by his reaction, and he grinned at her as Trick shut the doors to his study.

"Right," Tamsin's lips popped on the word and she folded her arms across her chest. "Buffy's assembled the Scooby Gang so let's hear it," she arched an eyebrow at Dyson. "Where did you hide the good doctor?" 

Dyson frowned at the reference, while Kenzi muttered something about being a sassy Xander minus the eyepatch, and the wolf looked to Trick. "I merely aided in her escape," he began hesitantly, unsure how much the elder wanted him to say.

"I contacted a friend of mine," said Trick uncomfortably, avoiding Bo's gaze as he spoke. "A theurgist." Tamsin's eyes went wide at this and she huffed under her breath. "She took Lauren somewhere."

"That's not frightening and vague at all," said Bo in something of a panic. "Trick!" she demanded, moving to stand in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. "Where is she? What did you do with her?"

"Bo, you have to understand, all of the fae were after her head," said Trick, holding her hands, and he was clearly trying to soothe the succubus who was having none of it. He sighed and murmured, "They would have killed her. We had to send her away for her own good. Somewhere that she wouldn't be easily located by either side. Where she would be safe."

"The hidden lands," Tamsin said harshly and Trick turned to her, dipping his head in recognition.

"Hidden Valley Ranch?" piped in Kenzi and Hale chuckled. "Would somebody just spill it? Enough with the drama and mystery already."

"There are places that even the fae can't be sure really exist," explained Tamsin. "Cities and countries from myths and legends that have tales told about them but any proof has long since vanished. I knew fae who went searching for places like that but I never saw them again. Which makes me think if they do exist getting in is next to to impossible as they're fiercely protected." She directed her attention to Trick and said, "I'm guessing that's where you had the theurgist take the doc."

"Where is she?" Bo burst out, clearly at the end of her patience, wanting a direct answer already.

"Shambhala," said Trick quietly, "a pure land where there is no death or disease."

"Well, that's the perfect place for a doctor," said Kenzi sarcastically. 

"Lauren is safe there," Trick intoned severely, glaring at the young woman. "She is protected."

"And what? There's no way to get to her now?" asked Bo in something of a panic. "I need to see her, Trick."

"I know," Trick sighed, "but Bo... it might not be the best thing for her." He frowned deeply and walked over to his books, shifting and moving them around, until he opened one and presented it to his granddaughter. Showing her the beautiful illustrations of a paradise the fae believed to be long lost. "It's a place of peace and joy. I know you think we need Lauren's help but I truly believe she must be content there. It's why Shambhala exists, to bring happiness to those who reside there."

"Trick," Bo said his name intensely, her gaze teary and desperate. "Please."

A long moment of pause and then Trick offered her a hint of a smile. "All right," he murmured, turning away from them. "I'll see what I can do." They stood stock still, unsure what to do next, and he waved his hands at them. "Go on," Trick shook his head, his smile marginally larger as he focused on Bo. "Get out of here. I've got a long night of calling in a lot of favors ahead of me in order to pull this one off."

"Thank you," Bo darted forward, enveloping him in a hug, and Trick returned it warmly.

The impromptu meeting seemed to put an end to everyone's night and they all separated. Tamsin followed after Bo dutifully, all the while resenting herself for this instinct, and when the succubus remarked on hailing a cab Tamsin held up her car keys and told her to forget about it. Bo stopped at the sight of the El Camino, her lips quirking up, and Tamsin narrowed her eyes.

"What?" asked Tamsin defensively.

"Nothing," Bo shook her head, a smile still on her face. "Kenzi would love it. That's all." 

"I'm overjoyed to hear that," said Tamsin in droll tones, unlocking the car and tossing the hideous yellow bag at Bo when she slid into the passenger seat. "Her approval was a huge driving force behind my purchase."

Bo doesn't respond to this, she simply keeps smiling, and places the yellow bag in her lap. Tamsin starts the car and the drive is silent and strangely awkward. They're at the second stop sign when Tamsin gives into her impulses and sneaks a look at Bo. The brunette is gazing out the window, her jaw tensed and her hand gripping the arm rest. In Tamsin's eyes, it's as if she is preparing herself for something she doesn't want to accept. Bo notices her attention and the moment she turned to face her, Tamsin looks ahead, moving the car forward from the stop sign and staring at the road. 

"You don't have to stay tonight," said Bo and her voice is without any inflection. It's flat and emotionless and utterly unlike her and it makes Tamsin frown as she darts her gaze over to Bo. "I won't make you."

Tamsin knew what this was going to be. It was going to be a fucking conversation about emotions and needs and wants and fuck if it wasn't everything that she was desperately trying to avoid when it came to Bo. The problem was that miserable look on the brunette's face and the fact that Tamsin also knew she could erase it. All she had to do was open her mouth and say a few simple words that would reassure and comfort and Bo would go back to being Bo again. Everything was in her court and it was all in her power to make everything better for the other woman and honestly, Tamsin couldn't help herself.

"But you want me to," said Tamsin simply, looking over at Bo as they stopped at a red light.

No response came from Bo, she just stared out the window, her chin resting in the palm of her hand and she was holding herself back again. Restraint was such a very rare thing. Especially from a succubus and Tamsin knew it was that part of Bo she was drawn to. The fact that she was so much more than her species, that she moved beyond what she should be, and had become something else entirely. It was unusual and unexpected and it honestly amazed Tamsin. 

"I shouldn't always get what I want," said Bo and to Tamsin, she seemed withdrawn. "It's not healthy," Bo continued, shifting in her seat and she was looking at that detestable yellow bag, considering it with lidded eyes. "Getting whatever you want is what makes people spoiled and selfish. I don't want to be like that and I don't want to make you do something you don't want to," said Bo seriously, focusing on Tamsin, an earnest expression on her face. "I'm not my father."

"Let me ask you something," said Tamsin quietly, moving the car forward as the light turned green. "Are you using your powers on me now? Shoving your thoughts in my head and pushing mine out?"

"No! Of course not!" Bo exclaimed vehemently, looking pained at the idea. "I wouldn't..." She trailed off, perhaps knowing that wasn't the truth, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't want to do that to you. Never again. That's what I'm trying to tell you," said Bo, obviously frustrated. "I know you don't want to stay so you don't have to. I won't do **_that_** to you again," Bo finished with some difficulty and Tamsin knew she was blaming herself for losing control. For allowing him to influence her. 

"So you're not going to?" Tamsin pressed.

"Tamsin," said Bo, sounding completely aggravated, glaring at the blonde as she stared at the road. "I just told you--"

"If you're not then shut up about it," interrupted Tamsin in a no nonsense tone, flicking her gaze to Bo. "Listen," Tamsin exhaled heavily, her fingers flexing on the steering wheel, and her knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping it. "I don't have a clue what it's like for you, being a succubus, but I figure it's not all Playboy Mansions, menage a trois, and sex parties, oh my. That you have some shitty stuff to deal with. Maybe like the fact you're never really sure if people like you for you or for your magical pheromones." Tamsin shrugged and she forced her grip to loosen on the driving wheel as she tried to arrange her thoughts into some sort of order. "I've been around and I've known more than a few fae that derive their strength from sex and passion. You're definitely the most powerful and fuck if you aren't the most in control too. That's not easy to accomplish," Tamsin murmured as she parked the car outside the shack and forced herself to look Bo in the eyes. Trying to tell her not only with her words but with her expression that what she was saying was the honest truth. "You walk into a room and that's all it takes to make people want you but you don't force them to desire you. Your thrall gives you complete control but you never use it unless you have to. Your fucking asshole father is corrupting you and forcing you to invade peoples minds and you keep stopping yourself from doing it. Be proud of yourself already."

That last glaring fact, that Bo could resist Odin's power, was the reason she remained so enamored with the succubus. Not even Tomoe could do that but Bo could, she was fighting him, and Tamsin hated to see her like this. Filling herself with doubt and hatred for who and what she was when to Tamsin she was the best example of everything the fae could offer this world. Power without evil intent, control without dominance, and love without demands.

"I'm staying," said Tamsin firmly and Bo smiled, so slow and sweet, that she felt herself warm at the sight of it. They were having a moment and Tamsin knew it, she could feel that intrinsic pull she had experienced since she first realized what a good person Bo was, and she had to end this before it went any further. And so, Tamsin exited the car quickly, slamming the door shut. When she saw Bo emerge on the other side of the vehicle, she added by way of explanation, "I have to. I bought beer."

Laughter rang out in the night air and Bo was smiling happily as they walked into the shack. She stopped in the kitchen, taking in the food that had magically appeared in the convenience store fridge. "You did buy beer," said Bo with amusement, staring at the cases.

"I told you," Tamsin drawled out in bored tones, shrugging off her leather jacket and tossing it on the island. Walking over to the fridge, she retrieved two cans of beer and tossed one at Bo then opened hers. "I even bought Martha Stewart crap for my room. If that doesn't prove the magnitude of me keeping my ass here I don't know what does."

"You did not," Bo laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"It's a fucking patchwork quilt and shit," said Tamsin, genuinely disgusted with herself for buying it. She was still trying to justify her purchase by focusing on the fact it was on sale and was mostly red. Thereby eliminating any sort of annoyance when she ruined them with the blood stains that she knew were unavoidably in her future. It was a Valkyrie thing.

The succubus darted away from her, poking her head into the room that was Kenzi's but had now been claimed by Tamsin, and she heard Bo's laughter, long and loud, emerge from it. Grimacing and finishing off her beer, Tamsin searched for where she hid the bottle of akevitt, retrieving it with a pleased sigh. Pouring herself a shot, she parked herself on a stool and waited for Bo's return, steeling herself for the adorable expression and the shining eyes. Bo didn't disappoint and her face was aglow with happiness and a tiny part of Tamsin was proud to have caused that. She didn't want to dwell on it though. Her being the reason for Bo feeling anything and she refilled her glass, taking another long drink.

"Since I'm no longer a rollin' stone and laying my head here as home, let's set up ground rules, succulette," said Tamsin seriously. Bo blinked at her and sat next to the blonde, a worried expression crossing her features, and Tamsin hated being the cause of that just as much as she liked being the reason for her happiness. "I'm dark fae and I've lived for awhile. That means I know a lot of people who are considered important to my side of the little fae world divide. I need you to give what you receive. Meaning," Tamsin drew the word out slowly, squinting her eyes and trying to work out how best to explain it. "If they're respectful to you, then you be respectful to them. If they're assholes, fuck it, tell them off, beat them up, whatever. I don't give a shit. I just can't have you copping that attitude you get with every dark fae you meet."

"I don't cop attitude," protested Bo, offended and frowning at Tamsin.

"Yeah, you do," Tamsin enforced, releasing a derisive snort. "Whenever you meet dark fae, you stop and reconsider. If you thought they were cool when you met them then you find out they're dark it makes you pause." She could see that Bo wanted to argue with her, she watched her mouth open and then close, and Tamsin knew Bo wasn't saying anything because she knew it was the truth. "It's fine," assured Tamsin and she smirked when Bo looked at her incredulously. "The dark are used to the prissy light judging us. We're like the redheaded stepchild of the fae world. Whatever, whatever, right? Just try not to do it around anybody I introduce you to because they'll probably be older than me or more fucking important than me. I do not need to get anymore shit from anybody about the unaligned succubus." 

"Okay," said Bo finally, nodding her head, "I'll give them a chance." Moving around Tamsin, she examined the fridge, and the blonde hoped all the random junk she bought was stuff the other woman would actually eat. "What else?"

"Try to avoid giving me a show," Tamsin said carelessly, spinning on the stool. When Bo looked at her with an eyebrow raised, silently asking Tamsin to elaborate, she waved towards Bo's bedroom. "I'm no prude but please, prevent me from seeing Dyson's wang. That's not a picture I want in my head. Professionalism between partners all that, yadda yadda. Bad enough the guy loses his shirt every five seconds, I don't need a mental picture of the rest of his anatomy."

"I don't think that will be a problem," said Bo quietly, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips, and a sad look in her eyes. Tamsin cocked her head to one side, studying the succubus who frowned and finished off her beer. "I've got a pretty dismal track record with relationships," Bo confessed wryly. "I care for Dyson but I don't want to go there again. I know I'll just wind up hurting him like I've hurt Lauren and everyone else I've ever been with for more than a night." 

"Right," Tamsin nodded, considering Bo's words. "You ever think maybe it's not you, it's them?" When Bo looked at her as if she was insane, Tamsin chuckled and refilled her glass with more akevitt, pushing it to the brunette. "You're a succubus and he's a wolf and the doctor's a human. Neither of those are a peanut butter and jelly combination," Tamsin drawled. "What you need is somebody who's not going to box you in or study you like a fucking microbe. Someone who goes with it."

"In other words, somebody who doesn't care I cheat on them," said Bo in clear disbelief.

"Sex to you is a McDonald's Kids Meal to a six year old," said Tamsin dismissively, waving her hand. "It's no big. I can personally guarantee there's a few thousand fae out there who don't give a shit about your eating habits."

Bo grimaced and tilted her beer can to and fro then said rather plaintively, "I want more than that." She lifted her gaze, brown eyes wide and almost pleading as she continued, "It's not stupid, is it? A succubus who wants a relationship?"

"Nah," Tamsin reassured and she pushed the glass of akevitt at Bo again. The brunette huffed and drank the alcohol and Tamsin smirked at her. "Your grandmother was a succubus, wasn't she? She worked it out with Trick." Bo sighed and nodded her head at this and Tamsin hopped off the stool to retrieve two more cans of beer.

"What about you?" asked Bo as she accepted the can from Tamsin. When the valkyrie squinted at her and opened her beer, Bo's cheeks heated and she quickly added, "Have you known any succubi or incubi that weren't... you know..."

"Obsessed with earthly pleasures?" asked Tamsin dryly. She tapped her fingers on the top of the beer and tilted it in her grasp, considering the various fae she met in her long life. "I knew this Mohini. Nalini was her name. Anyway. Mohini are sort of like succubi or incubi except they're picky eaters. Instead of doing the down and dirty with anyone who has chi, they seek out people who've got Hannibal Lector type impulses. See," Tamsin murmured, noting she had Bo's complete attention, "it's not the sex really with them. They need to have it to feed but they eat evil impulses, I guess." Tamsin shrugged and took a drink of their beer. "Nalini once said they're like a succubus and fury all rolled into one. Either way, whatever nasty impulses their playmate has before they have sex is never there after." Bo clearly didn't know how to respond to this and Tamsin groaned, irritated with herself, and she knew she had to make her point already. "She hated it, you know, Nalini. Having to go out and fuck these horrible people who she knew had done these monstrous things but she had to. That's how she fed and if she didn't feed she would die and on top of it, she was getting rid of that evil with her feeding. But she still didn't like being with people like that. How she helped herself was she dated this wind spirit named Jagat." Tamsin stared at the beer in her hand as she thought about Nalini. How much more at ease with herself she had become once she met him, how she no longer hated what she was. "He was gentle and she could never have fed off him. Nalini didn't care though because she wanted more and she got more with him because the feeding didn't matter." She shrugged her shoulders and drank her beer, turning her attention away from Bo. "You could have more too, succubus. All you need is to find the right person."

"Are they still together?" asked Bo curiously, a hopeful light in her eyes. 

"Last I heard they're great great grandparents," said Tamsin with an amused snort. "Point is," Tamsin drawled, pointing her beer can at Bo and arching an eyebrow. "Just because you're a succubus doesn't mean you can't have love."

"I don't know," murmured Bo and reached out, playing with the sleeve to Tamsin's leather jacket. Rubbing the material between her index finger and thumb in a thoughtful motion. "How can I ever be sure it's about who I am and not what I am?"

"Make them wear a koushang," Tamsin replied, clicking her tongue and smirking at the brunette. Bo huffed in clear annoyance at this response. "All right, time for self talk," Tamsin declared, slapping her hands on Bo's knees, facing the brunette as she spoke. "The reason you've got a fucking unaligned succubus fan club isn't because you're either of those two things. It's because of this," Tamsin tapped the side of Bo's head lightly, "and this," she rested her fingertips over Bo's heart but for only a second and then she pulled away as if burned. She ignored the enticing feel of Bo's skin under her own by rubbing her palm against her leg. "You're a baby fae. I mean, you're in your thirties, and yet look at all the shit you've done. You've been in our world for only a few years and you've turned it upside down, baby, and that's something to be proud of." Tamsin shook her head and smirked. "It's not easy to change the status quo when it's existed for a few millennia."

"People care about you because of who you are," continued Tamsin quietly, her gaze soft and serious as she looked into Bo's eyes. "You're a succubus who isn't obsessed with pleasure. That's like Action Comics No. 1 rare for the fae world." Her hand was moving before she was even aware of it, reaching for Bo's and she squeezed it gently in reassurance. "You're going to find somebody to love again and they'll love you and it won't be about your magical mystery tour of sex." Tamsin scoffed and finished off her beer then said, "Believe me, I'm old. I know what I'm talking about."

"You're pretty good at self talk," Bo complimented with a fond smile, her brown eyes full of affection.

"It helps on the battlefield," said Tamsin in an easy dismissal, shrugging her shoulders. "Psychology and shit."

"You talk a lot more about love than I thought you would," said Bo in a caring observance. Tamsin's jaw clenched at this and she directed her gaze away from Bo. She didn't like where this was headed and she grabbed her leather jacket, pulling it onto her lap and stood as if in preparation to leave. Bo sensed her agitation, rising to her feet and her hand was gentle but firm on Tamsin's shoulder. "Please stay," Bo said in a murmur and Tamsin sat down on the stool but kept her eyes focused on the far wall. "I just want to know something." Bo's hand was agonizingly tender on Tamsin's face, turning her head until she was looking Bo in the eyes. "What did you mean when you said you couldn't get close to me? That you'd ruined someone?" Not one word came from Tamsin because she didn't know how to reply. How to explain what she meant without telling Bo things she desperately didn't want to, things she knew were best kept hidden, lest they sway the brunette's heart. She knew what she wanted from Bo and she also knew it wasn't smart, not with her history, and therefore she knew that she shouldn't have it. "Did you love them?" Nothing still, nothing she could say, nothing she could explain. Nothing at all but the wish this would just be over and Tamsin dropped her eyes away from Bo in defiance, staring at the jacket in her hands, focusing on the journal peeking out of the pocket. She tugged at it, comforted by the feel of the binding in her grasp. It gave her focus. "Because I don't see how you could ever ruin someone by loving them, Tamsin. I don't think it's possible."

"I did it with selfishness and ignorance," Tamsin said roughly, the words torn from her throat. She stared at the journal, turning it over in her hands, and she wished she had something like this of Tomoe's. Some sort of written document of the time they had together and who she had been. There were the great tales of her conquests and her brave deeds in battle but she was so much more than that. Just like Bo was so much more than a succubus. "Forget about it," said Tamsin, offering Bo a crooked smile and standing up. "Valkyries are built for war, not love. It's like kissing a Sherman tank."

"Don't say things like that," said Bo, frowning severely, and she stepped closer to Tamsin. "You say that I'm more than just a succubus. Well, I say that you're more than just a Valkyrie. If you want more then you can have it." 

Releasing a broken laugh, Tamsin shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Damn this woman. She saw too much and she didn't back down and she never gave up. Bo was one of the most infuriating people that Tamsin had ever encountered in her long life but despite everything that meant, Tamsin wouldn't change her. The succubus was absurdly perfect just the way she was and she was so fucking tempting in her contrariness that Tamsin had to compel herself to create that distance she needed to preserve her wits. Making herself step backwards, her jacket draped over her arm and the journal in her hand. She did this and she forced a nonchalant expression onto her face.

"Good to know, I'll get right on that," drawled Tamsin, making herself smirk. She went to walk past Bo, eyes on her room, but the succubus was standing in front of her and she was doing it again. Bo wasn't letting her leave. Why did she always have to do this? "Move," Tamsin said in altogether weary tones. "We're not doing this a third time."

"I will," Bo replied but she pressed excruciatingly closer, her body and breath was warm on Tamsin's skin. She felt Bo's hand slip down in between them and then she was clutching Tamsin's hand in her own. The one that held the journal and she lifted it, resting it lovingly over her own heart. "If you promise to read this." Tamsin blinked at the succubus, wondering what it could possibly say that could matter so much to the other woman. When she nodded her head in agreement, Bo smiled and it was an example of shining beauty itself, then she leaned in, her lips a breath away from Tamsin's. "You could never ruin me."

And then she turned on her heel and was gone. Leaving Tamsin alone in her emotional anguish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure I got Bo's internal dialogue for the journal right but here's hoping it's halfway decent. This chapter also contains a sex scene so consider yourself warned. Tomoe Gozen is a real person. Look her up. She's cool.
> 
> Song of the update: 
> 
> http://www.mediafire.com/listen/22wmpppuu18c18w/Globus_-_One_Truth.mp3
> 
> It's super dramatic which means I love it. lol. I'm ridiculous that way.

Tamsin didn't know how much time passed as she stood there, staring after Bo, contemplating the woman who was walking away. You could never ruin me. That's what she said and fuck if that wasn't exactly like Bo. Saying something in that direct and painfully honest way that ripped Tamsin to shreds when she said it because she knew it was the truth. That Bo wasn't playing games with her when she said it and the implications were almost overwhelming. Bo shouldn't feel that way about her, it wasn't good for her, and it was potentially devastating for Tamsin.

Eventually she moved into her room, shoving everything off the ugly blue recliner and sitting down in it, placing one of the cases of beer next to the chair. She stared at the journal in her hands, wanting desperately to read it but almost afraid of what it could possibly contain. "This is stupid," Tamsin muttered to herself, grabbing a beer and drinking half of it in one gulp. Her courage fortified, she opened the journal onto its first page and began reading. 

At first it was exactly what Tamsin had seen before. A series of travel guide descriptions of the scenery and Bo complaining about the weather. This went on for a torturously long time and it didn't end until Tamsin is nearly halfway through the journal. Tamsin suspected that Bo thought part of her job was to fill the entire book. Which might explain why she went off on a tirade about the trees in the forest and if they were the same kind of trees she saw back home or some weird magical hybrid. But a hundred pages into the journal, Bo stopped her travel guide summary and admitted she didn't know what else to write. That's when her words took a decidedly different turn. It was from this point, Tamsin suspected, that Bo wanted her to pay attention.

_I asked Sigrun about being an observer. If it meant I had to stand around and watch you get hurt and maybe die. That I really couldn't help. Sigrun told me it was. She didn't look sorry about it. She said that it was tradition. That it's how you do it. That's so typical fae. Having stupid old traditions that are cruel but you keep them because they're old. You know, not everything old is good. There's this thing called progress. Maybe the fae should look into that._

_You guys still have slaves! It's disgusting, how fae treat humans. You guys. Hah. See, I guess I'm still not used to being fae because I don't even include myself in the group. I wonder if that will ever change. I suppose if another Garuda or my crazy fae family doesn't kill me I could live for a really long time. Long enough where I'm start to act like everyone else. Like fae are so much better than humans because they're old. But I hope I won't ever act that way._

_You're pretty old though, right? I remember you talking about Trojan War. Then you said you were born in the Bronze Age. There's no wikipedia here so I don't know when that is but I'm guessing old. A thousand years? Two? I don't know._

_Am I supposed to be writing like this? I tried to ask Sigrun what I was supposed to do. This observing is a pretty stupid job if you ask me. I wanted to at least get the writing part right. She was typically vague. What is it with Valkyries and never saying something? Don't get me wrong, you're all honest, but you all hold back. Never tell the complete story. I don't know if it's me or it's you. That you do that with everyone. Anyway. Sigrun said to "transcribe my innermost thoughts of the journey" and I guess I must have looked stupid and she gave me that grin, you know? The one where you feel like a teenager and she's the hot understanding teacher. Then she was like "the journey does not mean the literal trip but of life itself" so yeah._

_Maybe that's her way of saying I could write other stuff. Like about you? How I feel about you maybe and that's enough to fill the rest of this book up because you honestly confuse me, Tamsin. More than anyone else has in a really long time._

_I didn't want to like you. You made it hard to. I think you tried to do that. I don't know why but I know you did. You're doing the same thing now and you could be dying in there. But I do. Like you._

_You try to act so mean with me. Like you don't care but everything you do says the opposite. I don't know why you feel the need to be that way. Except sometimes I feel like you've been hurt very badly. Sort of like what happened to me when I killed Kyle and my human mom called me evil. The look I saw in my eyes when I looked in the mirror back then I can sometimes see in yours now. Like you think you're a monster. A bad person who isn't worthy of love. Because all you do is hurt people._

_What did you do that makes you feel that way? Is it because of all the bad things you did because of my father? If it's that, I don't think you should blame yourself so much. I have a good feeling what it is he does to the Valkyries. That once you sign that contract with him, if you refuse his orders bad things happen. I asked them all what he does but they refused to tell me. Brynhild though. She's like you usually. Confident and unafraid but I saw that same fear in her eyes. The one I saw when you told me you had cursed us. What has my father done to you to make you so afraid?_

_It figures that he would be an awful person. I'm sure he was the one who kept Aife captive. That he tortured her, raped her, and he brings me here to play family reunion. Like I'll forgive him for that. He wouldn't talk about it, you know. What did to her. No one wants to talk about anything I need to know. It's a pattern._

_If you're old enough to have been through the Trojan War then I guess you've seen a lot of bad things. Way more than I've ever seen. But I still feel like I could understand you if you'd just let me. If you would just TELL me what is wrong. No one will though. Everyone wants to hide things from me. Sometimes to protect me. Sometimes to trick me. I just want honesty. You usually are honest with me though. It just has to be about anything but yourself and you tell the truth. Why is that?_

_What don't you want me to know? The real you? Because I've seen that. I've seen it in the times you've helped me, when you were drunk in the tub, and when you couldn't kill me. That's the real you. Not the bitchy front you put on. The real you is hurt and scared and I want to help her. I want to help you if you would just let me. But you have to let me know what's going on. I can't do anything unless you do that, Tamsin._

_There is something between us. I'm not stupid enough not to feel it. I know it isn't fair to you. That there's Dyson and Lauren. I shouldn't act a certain way with you. I shouldn't feel anything. Not when I have them. I would blame it on being a succubus but it isn't right. I think even if I wasn't fae I would be like this. I'm sorry. I was selfish, writing this down. I just want you to know I do care for you. I think about you more and more lately and I just feel like you should know that. I don't know what any of this means. Me, you, my father, any of it but I want you to know anyway._

_You need to come out of this alive. You need to so I can figure out what it means. So we both can. Because I know you feel something for me too. If you didn't then you wouldn't have defied my father. You would have captured me for him._

_Don't die. Not when I finally am seeing the real you. The one you reveal in your actions. You're sarcastic and you're a bitch but you still keep helping me. Maybe I'm dumb but that matters more to me than you being polite. It's more honest somehow. I just wish you would stop pretending not to care. I need you to come back though. You're the only one who knows how my father operates. I didn't lie when I said I don't trust him but when I'm with him..._

_I can't explain it. He has this weird calming aura. I feel like everything is perfect when I'm with him. That he knows everything and everything he says is right. Is it because he's so old? He made it sound like he's always been around. Is that possible? I don't even think Trick is that old and he looks older than my father._

_I've lost control before. Sucked chi from a group of people. Lauren told me about it. I became somebody else. Scary and talking about control and I don't want to be that. I think that's what he wants from me. For me to become some sort of fae overlord that controls things for him while he stays where he is. I don't think he wants to go back home. He seems content here. He just wants to correct things. That's how he said it. "You will correct my mistakes of old, Ysabeau."_

_Which. Yay. Fantastic. No pressure. No worries. Not like he's a big old evil guy or anything. Sometimes I hate being fae. But if I wasn't fae I wouldn't know all you guys. Trick, Kenzi, Dyson, Lauren, Hale, and you. I know you don't believe me but maybe if you read it you will. You matter to me just as much as everyone else. I'm starting to think maybe more._

_You understand. I just feel like that's the truth. Please don't die._

_I don't know what's going on with Lauren. I'm sure I've lost her. Kenzi could be in real danger. The same for Trick. And Dyson, I know he has his love back but it isn't the same. We didn't have much time between us when the love was mutual and then it was stolen. He couldn't love me and I had to stop loving him. It feels like I've loved Lauren forever and all I wanted for the longest time was her. Then I finally got her and all these problems kept coming up because of what I am. Part of me believed in those fairy tales. Love conquers all but love can't conquer succubus feeding habits and jealousy. I know how clinical and sciencey Lauren tries to make stuff but it has to hurt her. Me being with other people._

_If she was fae it wouldn't matter. I could probably survive off her alone. Except maybe in emergencies. I don't know. I don't know anything about anything. I'm a baby fae. That's what you said, right? It fits._

_I asked about you. That's how I found out you were alive. They assumed my questions were because I knew you were in that horrible dungeon. I didn't though. I just wanted to know what hurt you so much. I heard about a friend of yours dying. Acacia. I know her name now that you said it. I remember asking Gudrun about you. How you got into a contract. She actually got pale. All the color came out of her face and she refused to say anything. No one would say anything. The most that I got was Sigrun telling me it wasn't their story to tell. That it was too personal and you gave up too much for them to speak of it._

_You come back alive and you tell me your story. I want to hear it. I need to hear it. I know I can't make up for everything that's been done to you. All the horrible things my father made you do but at least I can listen. Because I don't think you've ever talked to anyone about this stuff, have you? If you did you wouldn't look the way you do. All that pain hidden in your eyes. It wouldn't be there. Not nearly so much. Live, Tamsin, and tell me everything, okay? I want to listen._

She was on the final page of the journal and there was just a small bit of space at the end. Tamsin finished her fifth beer while reading and threw it in the ever increasing pile of cans in the corner, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. A small smile curved on her lips as she read the last line of the journal. Amused that Bo had remembered her flippant words before entering the chamber.

_Oh! And your ass looks really good in leather. Splendiferous even. I think I spelled that right. If not, sorry._

With that, the journal was done. Tamsin snorted, a light laugh escaping her at Bo's last words, and she set the journal carefully on top of the ugly dresser with rose flowers painted on it. Then she sank back onto the blue recliner and opened another beer. She would get drunk faster if she retrieved some hard liquor but she didn't want to get drunk, she would much rather sit and brood. Beer was excellent for brooding because all it did was get her mildly tipsy at best.

Why did Bo have to be this way? Concerned and caring and willful, refusing to give up once she has her mind made up about something. If she would just let things go... let this go, things would be so much easier for them both. Tamsin could continue her game of pretend, acting as if Bo didn't mean quite so much to her. Ignoring the fact she risked her life and defied the man who controlled every aspect of her existence for over a hundred years. It was foolish to wish that because Bo was who she was and she was a goddamn hero. Straight out of those legendary tales Tamsin had grown up on and all Valkyries loved deep down in their hearts because of what they fucking were. Champions of the heroes and great warriors. They were the ones to deliver them to the glorious afterlife once their battles were won and their lives completed.

People like Bo were exalted by Valkyries and it was as Tamsin had said before. Bo was so much more than a succubus and that was why she was drawn to her. Her bravery and strength of will was unmatched. Even by Tomoe and she still considered a legend. Tamsin just heard about a tv show that had her as a character, that was how influential and celebrated her deeds in battle were. That hundreds of years later, they continued to be seen as relevant, and Tomoe along with them.

No one could ever replace Tomoe in her heart. Tamsin knew that with utmost certainty but Bo was coming agonizingly close. The feelings she had worked so hard to suppress, the admiration and the protectiveness, the compulsion to do all that she could to help her, she had felt all of that with Tomoe. That wasn't all though. There was an undeniable physical attraction that Tamsin couldn't simply attribute to Bo being a succubus. It was too hauntingly familiar for it to be about that. After all, Tomoe wasn't a succubus, she was the furthest thing from it, and her touch made Tamsin feel the same as Bo's did now.

It was all too much. Tamsin never thought she could ever have this again. These sort of feelings, they only come once in a lifetime, don't they? And it could never be like what it was before. She had given herself wholeheartedly over to her feelings for Tomoe, put everything that she was into their relationship, and for a time it was perfection itself. Tomoe was her whole world and she was Tomoe's and while it was wonderful, it was that dependance and attachment, that allowed her to deny what she saw happening in front of her. She loved Tomoe too much. Enough that she couldn't accept the realities of life and death that she had always held close to her heart as a Valkyrie. 

The miko had tried to warn her. Tamsin had gone to her before the eve of battle and asked what she saw. How they could best win their campaign and instead of giving her tactics to win the war, the miko spoke of Tomoe's death. Tragic and storied on the field of battle and it would be something out of their legends, that was what the miko told her. That she should be proud of her warrior because her death would win them the war. Tamsin did not hear any of that though. All she heard was that Tomoe would die and this was not something she could accept. She loved her too much, needed her too much, to ever allow her to die and she refused to accept the miko's words as truth.

If she had been in her right mind, if she hadn't loved Tomoe so intensely, she could have thought about it logically. That Tomoe was a far older fae than herself, out living her by a thousand years, and if she had heard the prophecy she would've accepted it calmly. Death comes for us all, she had once said. We must make it beautiful when it does. Beauty in the courage and the conviction with which you face it, that was what she meant, and Tomoe wouldn't have wanted her to try and change her fate. She would've accepted it but Tamsin could never do that and that's why she went to him. 

There were whispers of him always and Tamsin knew of the powerful king from the Great War but she had swiftly exited his territory once the fighting was done. Wanting to escape the memories of death and disaster, she spent nearly a millennia in a wandering journey through Asia, and it was in this time that she met Tomoe. Lately though, she heard rumors told that he was seeking the services of Valkyries and in exchange, he would grant them a request. It was more than she could hope that he would possess enough power to keep death from Tomoe but she had to try. 

In the dead of night, she slipped from their camp, pausing only taking one last look at Tomoe, as if to sear her image into her mind should this all go wrong. She heard talk that Gudrun was in the area and that she had accepted his employ and so she went to her sister, begging her to bring her to him, so she might request his aid. Gudrun had tried to warn her off, had tried to tell her the price would be too great, but all Tamsin could think of was Tomoe's impending death and her desperation to stop it. That was all that mattered to Tamsin and so Gudrun gave in and brought Tamsin before Odin where she pled her case. 

Centuries worth of perspective told Tamsin how eager he was. It was an unheard of deal on his part, a two for one steal, all he had to do was save Tomoe's life and he would possess them both. Because he knew by witnessing the torment that clung to Tamsin like a fine suit of clothing that she would never leave the other woman. That wherever Tomoe went, Tamsin would follow, and Odin knew by striking this deal Tomoe would soon be following him. She made the contract and Tomoe lived and they won the Genko War. All while Tamsin kept her secret from Tomoe, never once letting her know of her predicted death and what Tamsin had done to prevent it. Tomoe would have tried to reverse it if she knew, broken the deal with Odin and accepted her death. Tamsin was certain of this and so she kept her terrible secret and when she brought Tomoe before Odin it was another lie. Saying he was one of her dark fae elders from the homeland and at first, it seemed like nothing. 

The way that Tomoe spoke of him with awe was harmless to Tamsin because it was part of her culture. All of the fae in Tomoe's region were raised to hold their elders in such high regard it was to the point that their eldest fae, such as Akazome, were near to being worshipped like gods. And Odin was old, as old as time itself, and Tomoe respected this and she always wanted to learn, to become stronger, and he offered the knowledge on how to do this freely. Yes, it was all very harmless, until one day it wasn't. Until Tomoe started acting in ways that were decidedly alien and cruel. 

And still, Tamsin kept her secret. She tried to tell herself everything would be fine. That as long as Tomoe was alive she could fix this, that she could discover the reason behind this change in her and eradicate it. She wasn't the only one to notice the differences in Tomoe. The Clan Minamoto was becoming increasingly concerned with Tomoe's erratic behavior, saying she no longer resembled their most honored warrior, and Tamsin convinced them it was nothing. Lies upon lies, that was all she spoke for five hundred years, until finally she could lie no more. Not when the truth was evident on her face and Akazome was in front of her, eyes full of wisdom and concern, her touch gentle on Tamsin's bruised and bloody cheek.

Valkyries are strong but Watatsumi are stronger. Particularly one that has a Hachiman for a mother and several thousand years of age advantage. It didn't help that Tamsin offered up no real opposition. All she ever wanted, since the first moment she laid eyes on her, was to fight at Tomoe's side, not to find herself the enemy in battle. This left her with little defense against Tomoe's moods when they grew violent as Tamsin would not fight her. She would deal with the mood swings and she would fix this on her own, that was what she told Akazome, begging her to not exile Tomoe. That she would find some solution and return Tomoe to her former self. 

Akazome relented and then there was the earthquake. 

Thousands of people killed, two thousand of which were fae, and all of them dead because of Tomoe and her Watatsumi abilities. Some of the fae were dark but many more were light and Tomoe had done it at the behest of Odin, who sought to create another Great War, but this time in the Asian territories. The only way to prevent war was to have Tomoe's death delivered at the hands of her clan. They were responsible for her, she was one of them, once their most revered warrior. Except this was not Akazome's responsibility, Tamsin knew all too well that it was hers. Tamsin was the one who had created this awful tragedy and she was the one who would finish it. And so, she went begging to Akazome again, pleading with her to let her be the one who ended it. That she would find the strength to be the one who released Tomoe from this world. 

The elder agreed and Tamsin killed the woman she loved. It was no glorious battle. Instead it was an ugly and messy thing. Unworthy of any songs of glory and Tamsin nearly died several times in the attempt and even now, part of Tamsin wished she had died with her. Ultimately though, she won. If there was anything to win in this horrific circumstance. Tomoe was dead, war was averted, and Tamsin found herself in Odin's furious clutches, his rage at losing his best warrior and mightiest pawn was unrivaled and she was made to replace Tomoe.

She rebelled but it proved futile. Her punishment was gruesome death after gruesome death and being reborn into the same torture until she understood she held no power with him. He controlled everything now and she was only meant to obey. This was her punishment for what she had done to Tomoe and their love. She knew that with utmost certainty. 

To this day, she doesn't know why Akazome and the Clan Minamoto do not hate her. She took their greatest warrior and transformed her into a monster and she had done it because of her own weakness. Because she couldn't bear to see Tomoe die when she was meant to. Love had made her foolish and reckless and she ruined Tomoe completely. When she died there wasn't a speck of herself left and Tamsin had put that into motion. And now there was Bo and she tried to deny it for so long but she couldn't anymore. Not with Bo's words screaming at her from their home inside that journal. She felt for Bo as she felt for Tomoe and like before, this would lead to nothing but tragedy. 

Bo was meant for someone other than her, someone who wasn't weary at heart, who could give her what she needed. Tamsin had her chance for love and she had destroyed it by her own hand. She would not risk a repeat of events.

\---

Sleep escaped Tamsin and it's late in the morning when she heard Bo walk into the kitchen. Pushing herself up and out of the ugly blue recliner, she walked over to the doorway, leaning against the frame as she observed the other woman. Bo is rifling through the convenience store refrigerator when Tamsin murmured, "Hey." On hearing her, Bo released a startled yelp, bumping her head on the top of the refrigerator. When she turned to face Tamsin, she wore a scowl on her face and was rubbing her head. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh and arch an eyebrow as she walked into the kitchen. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Bo grumbled. Then she paused, lowering her hand, and her eyes got that damnable familiar light in them. The one of concern and care, then Bo frowned as she stepped towards Tamsin. "What about you?" she asked. "It looks like you didn't get a lot of sleep."

"I read the journal," said Tamsin in reply, ignoring Bo's question.

"You don't look too happy about that," said Bo, offering a nervous smile that tugged at Tamsin's heart.

"I'm not," Tamsin murmured honestly and she swallowed the lump in her throat at the hurt that flashed in Bo's eyes. This was for the best, she told herself. Bo wasn't hers to want, much less to have. She needed to realize that. "I don't know what you want from me, Bo. Whatever it is, I know I'm not the one who can give it to you." Bo opened her mouth to protest and Tamsin moved closer, taking the brunette's hand in her own, and somehow that simple gesture silenced her companion. "You said you wanted to know me. For me to tell you everything and I will," Tamsin said as she looked off to one side. "You just have to promise me to accept what I tell you. Don't argue with me and try to say it's not how I explain it. Because it is."

"All right," said Bo softly, nodding her head, and she led them over to the couch. "Go ahead, tell me."

Shifting on the couch, Tamsin swallowed again, and she really wished she had brought the case of beer out here with her. That or the bottle of akevitt. Either would be welcome right now. Only she didn't have them. She just had Bo, with her gentle hands and her caring eyes, and Tamsin didn't know where to start. How to begin to explain herself and the past thousand years of her life. Finally, Tamsin decided it was simplest to start with meeting Tomoe.

"I was in love," Tamsin managed to drag the words out, hoarse and anguished from her throat. "Her name was Tomoe Gozen and she was a Watatsumi." When Bo blinked on hearing the second description, Tamsin formed the tiniest of smiles. It was strangely endearing how young Bo was by fae standards. She was practically an ingenue, she knew so little about their world. "A Japanese Water Dragon," Tamsin explained. "It's a very powerful and ancient species of fae. They can call upon the strength of the oceans and create natural disasters if they want. Tomoe never used her abilities like that. She found more honor on the field of war, fighting with her naginata or with bow and arrows."

"Sounds like your kind of gal," said Bo jokingly, offering a hesitant smile. 

"Yes," agreed Tamsin, looking away from Bo as she spoke, lost in memories. "I loved her from the moment I saw her."

"Let me guess, in a battle?" asked Bo and though she said this lightly, there was a pain in her eyes and Tamsin wondered at it. Wondered how hearing about Tomoe could possibly damage Bo and there was an explanation that resounded in Tamsin's heart but it was too much to contemplate. It went against what she knew she had to do. 

"No," Tamsin shook her head, "she was fishing in a stream just outside the Echigo province. It was a few hundred years before the Genpei War that made her famous. I wasn't doing much of anything those days. Just wandering around Asia but I was always looking for fae older and stronger than me to learn from. Tomoe was the example of that. Even sitting there on a rock, holding that stupid handrod, whistling to herself and fishing for ayu I could sense her strength." Realizing she was getting lost in the minute details, Tamsin shrugged. "I asked her to teach me."

"And then?" prompted Bo curiously. 

"We were together," said Tamsin simply and Bo rolled her eyes. It was obvious the brunette wanted more from her. Why she would seek such details was beyond Tamsin's understanding. She said she would tell Bo everything but that didn't include all the priceless moments that formed her existence with Tomoe. Those were for her alone and Tamsin couldn't bear to share them because they only served to remind her of what she had lost. "She was the most esteemed warrior of the Clan Minamoto, a true samurai, and she fought in many campaigns for her people. I was by her side for each one and it was wonderful. I entertained thoughts of joining her clan, to cement our ties, and her elders supported the idea."

Then the Genko War arrived. Tamsin clenched her fists in memory of it. Such a small and simple conflict. Nothing for the legendary Tomoe Gozen. She should've easily conquered their enemies. Only it didn't go as they wished, they stumbled in their opening siege, then the miko arrived and Tamsin went to her, seeking advice on their upcoming battle. 

"We were at war and it was going badly," said Tamsin, her voice was gruff and it hitched on the word badly. "I sought predictions from a miko, asking her what to expect. She told me that Tomoe would die and her death would win us the war. I refused to accept it. I demanded she tell me how to prevent it and the miko said I couldn't. That it was Tomoe's time to die, that she had lived for thousands of years bathed in the glory of victory and this was her moment to exit this life and move onto the next." Tamsin shook her head and gave a bitter laugh. "I cursed her and vowed to save Tomoe. I never spoke to her about what I was told, I kept it to myself, and searched for some way to save her. Eventually, I found it in your father."

"He saved her?" asked Bo, clearly confused and Tamsin could understand why, it didn't sound anything like Odin. 

"For a price," said Tamsin, a tortured smile curving on her lips. "It was my fault. I was so desperate to save her that I didn't bother to read between the lines nor listen to the subtle warnings my sisters gave me. I contracted myself to him. No longer would I deliver brave warriors to Valhalla, instead I brought them to Odin. Where he changed them, molded them to his will, then released them back into the world to do his bidding. He did the same to Tomoe."

"You couldn't help her?" Bo said this just barely above a whisper, filled with sympathy.

"No," Tamsin shook her head, the weight of her failure heavy on her heart. "I tried but I wasn't strong enough. It was a slow process, his corruption of her, and it wasn't until after the Mito Rebellion that I realized how bad she had become." Her hands clenched again, fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. "She created an earthquake in Taiwan on his orders. Thousands of our kind died and another war seemed eminent. I killed her to prevent it from happening."

Overwhelming silence and Tamsin kept her gaze from Bo, staring at the decrepit walls of this makeshift home, her fingernails starting to draw blood they were cutting so deep. Then she felt soft hands upon her own, prying her fingers back, and Bo was in front of her, with hardly a space in between them, holding Tamsin's hands to her heart. "Stop hurting yourself over this," her voice was a hush but what made Tamsin look up at her was the underlining anger in Bo's words. "It was my father's fault. He did that to her. Not you," Bo lifted her hands, kissing her palms, her gaze entreating.

"I killed her twice, Bo," said Tamsin harshly, yanking her hands from Bo's and standing up. She stared Bo down, her gaze unflinching and devastating. "First by giving her over to him and second by ending her life. I did that to the woman I loved." 

"You wanted to save her because you loved her," said Bo, following after Tamsin, her expression almost imploring. "There's nothing wrong with that, Tamsin. You're not a bad person for wanting to keep her alive."

"I _**ruined**_ her," said Tamsin viciously. "I couldn't bear to let her go when it was her time her to leave and so I destroyed everything she was. She was meant to be remembered as a great and glorious warrior. Instead, she's a monster in the world of the fae. Somebody spoke about only in whispers and used to frighten children."

"You loved her," Bo reiterated, cautiously moving ever closer, reaching for Tamsin once again. Her touch soothing and tender on the valkyrie's features, calming Tamsin with her touch. "And you didn't want her to die. That's a normal feeling."

"Not for a Valkyrie," muttered Tamsin, her head lowered, though she was too weak emotionally and physically to resist when Bo drew her closer. She rested her forehead on Bo's shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. "We live with death. Embrace it as part of our existence. Only I couldn't do that when it came to her and I threw away all of my principles just to keep her alive." Lifting her head slowly, Tamsin steeled herself, looking at Bo with an unwavering gaze. "I won't do it again."

"I'm not asking you to," said Bo and her eyes went wide in realization. 

"You want things," Tamsin accused, pulling away from Bo and starting to pace. "Things I can't give, not anymore. I gave everything I was to Tomoe and it all went wrong. You should have more."

"I can have more," Bo soothed and she reached for the blonde again. In an assured movement, she pulled Tamsin towards her, hands on the Valkyrie's waist, keeping her in place. "So can you."

"No," Tamsin shook her head wildly, trying to escape Bo's hold, "no! You have Dyson and Lauren."

"Tamsin, calm down," said Bo, sending her charms to the other woman, hoping to ease her anxiety. "Just listen--"

Using a burst of strength to break out of Bo's embrace, Tamsin ignored the other woman. "No," she enforced severely, "you listen to me. You wanted answers, I gave them to you. You want help, I'll offer it freely. But that's it. Nothing else."

Silence was heavy in the air and unrelenting. Bo remained still, studying her vigilantly. Tamsin could feel the heat of her gaze burning onto her skin. Tamsin avoided meeting her eyes at all cost and perhaps that's why she didn't perceive movement until it was too late and Bo was already upon her. Her brown eyes filled with fire and determination and her grip firm on Tamsin's hips and her confidence steadfast. In this moment, Bo truly was the image of perfection. 

Then she kissed her. 

It wasn't like any of the other kisses. This had nothing to do with feeding or hunger other than the desire of one person for another. Tamsin tried to struggle against it, tried to break free, but Bo held on tighter yet, pulling Tamsin flush against her body and suddenly she couldn't fight anymore. Not that she really wanted to, not with Bo kissing her with such practiced concentration, as if she was the only thing that mattered in this world. Their lips moving in a slow symphony with each other and Tamsin gasped when Bo bit her bottom lip, her tongue pressing for entrance, and she allowed it before she could think better of it. This was too much, Tamsin felt very close to being out of control. She was losing all logic and reason because how could anything that felt this good ever be wrong? It was though and she had to make Bo see that.

Which is how Tamsin managed to pull away, breathing hard but she didn't try to flee from Bo's embrace, she allowed the succubus to hold her. Finding uncommon comfort in the warmth of her arms. "This isn't right," Tamsin said in a low utterance, her voice rough in Bo's ear. "I mean it, Bo."

Bo didn't reply, she simply cupped Tamsin's face in her hands, thumbs moving over her cheeks in a gentle caress and then she kissed her again. Kissed her with that accursed tenderness and care that made Tamsin tremble in her arms and moan into her mouth and she hadn't been treated like this in so very long. Like she was something precious and she couldn't find the resilience to stop this. Not when it was what she wanted so fervently in her most hidden of hearts, not when it was all she longed for since she had lost Tomoe. She was weak, dangerously so, and Tamsin knew this assuredly as she felt Bo leading her towards her bedroom, stumbling along the way, their kisses going from one into another as the succubus smoothly removed their clothing.

Lucid thought was quickly becoming something that Tamsin could no longer process. Not with the heat of Bo's hands on her skin, her mouth sweetly devouring her, and her eyes tracing the lines of Tamsin's body as if she was something to be adored. The only thing she could do was surrender and deal with the consequences later. She cared for Bo too much to ever refuse her and the simple truth of the matter was that Tamsin wanted this desperately. It had been so very long since she had anything other than a quick and meaningless fuck. Tamsin had almost forgotten what it was like to long for someone's touch enough that just the thought of them made her wet. Bo did that to her though. Tamsin swallowed back a gasp when the succubus slipped a hand down her panties, teasing her clit, and all Tamsin could do was clutch to Bo harder, pulling her face up as she surrendered to her need and initiated the first kiss since they began this. 

There was a smile on Bo's face, Tamsin could feel it as surely as she could feel her laughter reverberating. Tamsin smiled in turn, her hands moving down to squeeze the brunette's ass as they went tumbling onto the bed. Bo was on top of her now, her smile brilliant and beaming when they separated, pushing a lock of hair from Tamsin's eyes, and she was quiet, her gaze soft and sentimental and it seemed to Tamsin as if she wanted to say something. Instead, she just smiled again, murmuring nonsensical words and she kissed Tamsin softly. She moved from her lips to her jaw and her chest, allowing Tamsin to lean back on her elbows so that Bo could remove her bra. Then Bo was moving again, sliding down her body, pulling down her jeans and reaching up to slide her panties off her hips, her touch light and lingering, a mere whisper of a caress. They were both naked, clothing tossed carelessly about the room, their focus solely on one another.

Somehow, Tamsin could sense this wasn't about feeding for Bo, although her eyes had long since changed to blue. The succubus showed no desire for Tamsin's chi, absorbed instead in the power of touch, her hands painting over the canvass that was Tamsin's body and capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. It was so unlike anything Tamsin would have expected from a succubus but it was as she said before. Bo was more than a succubus and she was surely proving that now, her kisses were long and loving, exploring everything that Tamsin had to offer. Her hands slow and searching as they travelled the length of the blonde's body, gently parting her thighs.

They separated for only a moment, Bo's blue eyes glowing, her breath warm on her skin. "Tamsin," Bo breathed her name as if it were a prayer and the valkyrie shivered as she felt Bo's fingers tease her clit. "You have to tell me." Tamsin stared up at her, trying to process these words, attempting to understand precisely what they meant. Then it struck her. Her denial and her warning that this wasn't right only to be immediately followed by her utter surrender. She had been guilty of sending mixed signals more than once in her life and this was certainly no exception. It was now, at her most vulnerable, that Bo wanted an assurance this was truly welcome. That she wanted Bo as Bo wanted her and surely the succubus could see that for herself. She could read auras but perhaps it was something other than that. Perhaps Bo wanted Tamsin to say the words, to say that she wanted her and if she denied Bo, if she kept silent, then Tamsin knew this would go no further. Tamsin swallowed hard, her hand reaching up to lie flat against Bo's cheek and the brunette leaned into her touch. "Please," Bo implored and Tamsin's body clenched with need on hearing her tone, "I won't do anything else unless you say so."

And there was her chance. All she had to do was say the word and this would stop. It would be awkward and awful but it would be over and Tamsin could rebuild the walls she worked so hard on building. She could pretend like none of this really mattered to her and hide everything she felt for the other woman. Whatever happened next was up to her.

Sliding her hand forward, tangling it in Bo's brown hair, Tamsin pulled the succubus down to her. "Fuck me," Tamsin said this in a uneven command, her voice thick with desire. She didn't know what this would mean for the future. If this meant anything at all but Tamsin had wanted Bo from perhaps the very moment she saw her and she would have her. Even if this was all she could get from her then it was more than enough. Bo wasn't moving, she was still, studying her with a frown and Tamsin scowled. She rose up and kissed her hard as she muttered, "Go on."

Bo continued to remain motionless and Tamsin wondered if perhaps it was the brunette who had changed her mind. Then she was moving again, her lips pressed a gentle kiss against Tamsin's cheek as her hands learned the curves and valleys of Tamsin's body, leaving the valkyrie trembling in their wake. "No," Bo whispered, kissing Tamsin tenderly, as if she was something to be cherished. Bo had still not fed and Tamsin wondered at it. Just as she wondered at Bo's leisurely caresses, the way Bo's hands moved over Tamsin's body as if she was trying to memorize it with lips, fingers, and tongue. "Not now," she said, peering up at Tamsin as she slid down the length of her body, nudging her thighs apart. "Not our first time."

Before Tamsin could react to this, Bo's mouth was on her, warm and wet, and so perfectly knowing. Her fingers soon joined her tongue, rubbing her clit as Bo's tongue went ever deeper, and Tamsin's hips jerked off the bed and she dug her fingers into the succubus' hair, encouraging her on. Bo's laughter resounded through the valkyrie's pussy and she shuddered as she felt Bo's fingers pressing for entrance. Her hand flew down, grabbing Bo's wrist, holding it still and Bo peered up at her, eyes glowing blue but there was a calm to them, the hunger was there but it was somehow contained. Yes, Tamsin thought, she was strong. Stronger than anyone that Tamsin had ever met. Tamsin arched her back off the bed, lifting her hips, opening herself wider to Bo and the succubus was immobile, watching her ever so attentively as Tamsin guided her fingers inside.

Sex was many things but it was not often soft and sweet. Not for Tamsin. That was from days long past and with a woman she had loved but she found it happening here again with Bo and it was almost unimaginable. This wasn't something that was meant to happen. It wasn't a gift she was destined to find and yet, she would never refuse it. She would hold onto this fleeting pleasure while it was hers to possess. Her hand cupped Bo's chin and she smiled at her bright and blinding and Bo returned it as Tamsin urged her backwards until Bo was sitting upright. Rising up with her, Tamsin kissed her then she shifted her hips and murmured for Bo to enter her. The brunette was quick to oblige, her thumb teased Tamsin's clit as two fingers thrust inside her, finding an easy rhythm.

"Closer," Tamsin said in a hoarse demand, adjusting her hips, straddling Bo's lap, her hand guiding the succubus again. Her fingers moving with tandem with Bo's, stretching her deliciously, and she smiled, laughing at the sheer joy of it. Such a very long time had gone by without having this. It was almost too much to comprehend, having such a loving touch, one that spoke with silent intent how much she was valued. Bo's voice was husky in her ears, asking her if that was better, if it was good, and Tamsin gasped her concession, tasting the sweat from Bo's neck as she rocked her hips harder. Then a soft but urgent plea for a kiss and Tamsin lifted her head, offering herself up to Bo. She was drowning in this kiss, giving everything she could to the other woman, and making certain Bo would not find her wanting. They separated with a gasp and Tamsin could virtually feel the hunger vibrating off of Bo's skin as she had still not fed. As Bo applied delicious pressure on her clit then sent a wave of her charms through her, Tamsin breathed, "Feed off me." 

"No," Bo was resolute as she brought Tamsin to the brink of climax, "not yet." 

Why wouldn't she feed? Tamsin didn't understand her logic and it was impossible to figure out with Bo pressed against her, their bodies moving in tandem, and climax on the edge of her awareness. When she came it was an instantaneous release and she sank into Bo's arms, clinging to the other woman, her face buried in the crook of Bo's neck, breathing her in.

They remained like that for who knows how long. Then Bo shifted, adjusting her legs, no longer kneeling and she held Tamsin to her as she sank onto the bed, embracing Tamsin from behind. Their breathing was in sync, Tamsin could feel Bo exhaling as she did, and she didn't know what was next. She did know that Bo was hungry. There was no way she couldn't be. If there was one thing Tamsin was sure of, it was that she could satisfy the hunger reflected in those bright blue eyes.

She turned in Bo's arms, facing her and forming an easy smirk, one that Bo blinked at, and then she kissed her. Long and hard and it was everything she had been holding back. All the passion she felt for the other woman coming loose and she felt Bo's skin heat under her touch. Tamsin had been with succubi and she recognized this reaction all too easily. Bo wanted to feed from her, the hunger was practically burning through her veins, but she had denied herself out of some absurd desire to provide Tamsin with romance. And it had been romantic but it was also useless when it came to satisfying a hungry succubus. Flowers and love songs just didn't do it when it came to silencing that particular beast. 

Laughter rang out and she bit on Bo's bottom lip, palming her breast in her hand, and when Bo grinned at her, it was freedom and joy itself. Triumphant power singing in the air and then she fed, drawing deep from Tamsin's chi and the valkyrie moaned, forcing herself to keep her wits as she thumbed Bo's nipples. There was something strangely satisfying about being fed on in this manner and Tamsin always thought it came from the eroticism of knowing your life was sustaining another. That some tiny part of her would help Bo to carry on and for this all to occur during sex, it only added to the pleasure. Tamsin fought to not lose herself to Bo's kiss, shoving Bo's legs apart, and her hand dipped down in between them. She was gratified to find the brunette was soaking wet and when she explored her sex, Bo moaned into her, and her feeding became hungrier yet. That was all it took for Tamsin to make her decision and she entered Bo swiftly, moving with intensity and purpose. This was the opposite of what had gone on before. No tenderness and care was exhibited, instead it was an animalistic display of desire and it was what Tamsin knew that Bo needed. She had to feed and gentleness would only suppress her instinct as feeding was hardly a delicate matter. It was primal and as such, it needed similar circumstances to surround it. 

You didn't make love when you fed. You fucked and you fucked fast and furious. Exactly like that stupid movie minus the cars and when Tamsin laughed Bo growled at her, biting her bottom lip, demanding Tamsin's lips return to her. It was too much, Tamsin thought, and she could feel herself drifting, as if she was no longer in control of her own body. This wasn't Bo's power, it was exhaustion from her chi being drained, but she couldn't stop now. Not until Bo came. So she returned Bo's kiss and applied more pressure on Bo's clit as she added a third finger, thrusting ever deeper inside her, fingertips curling upwards. At last, the feeding stopped and she felt the evidence of Bo's climax covering her fingers.

Absently, she heard Bo say her name in that blasted tone of concern and caring. She felt delicate fingers on her face and a light kiss upon her lips before she slipped into unconsciousness. Unaware of the protective arms that held her close. 

\---

When Tamsin woke, Bo is sleeping, and Tamsin cannot stop herself from staring at her. How Bo had managed this wasn't something she could understand. Over hundreds of years she had built walls around her heart, to protect herself from feelings she knew led to certain ruin, and yet Bo tore them down as if they were made of paper. It was no simple thing to make her feel again and she couldn't understand why Bo would want to do this. There were far better options, people who would not hesitate to proclaim their feelings for her, but here Tamsin was, sharing Bo's bed. 

The only comfort Tamsin took was in the fact that Bo was a succubus. True, she was more than her species, but her nature was unequivocal and sex was her nourishment. That meant there was a chance, however small, to deny what this was. To place them back where they were meant to be and save Bo from her own foolishness. Really. It shouldn't be that hard, not when there were better contenders in the forms of Dyson and Lauren. Yes, Tamsin convinced herself, slowly untangling her limbs from Bo's and sliding out of the bed, it would be relatively simple to achieve. She just had to convince Bo that she couldn't care for her the way that she wanted and since that was the truth of the matter, one half of her job was already done. The real work was in making Bo see the truth. The other woman focused too much on what should be and what could be instead of what was and that made her idealistic but it also left her painfully vulnerable and Tamsin had to protect her.

Silently, Tamsin gathered her clothing and disappeared around the corner. She has to leave this place, get ahold of herself and prepare for whatever protests Bo might launch. That couldn't be done here. Tamsin wiped her body down quickly, ridding it of the smell of sex, and pulled together a new outfit. When she's dressed, she stood in her room, ears alert for any signs of movement but there is nothing but the sound of cars from the nearby highway.

This was cowardly, Tamsin was well aware of that, but she knew her limitations. If she stayed here and waited for Bo to wake, they would wind up in the exact same place. Distance was needed for her to collect her wits and ready herself. It was fucking ridiculous, really it was, coming up with strategies to deal with Bo and her insistent need to make Tamsin feel. She was the elder by thousands of years and yet she was the one running from Bo as if she were a threat. As if she were her father. 

No, she wasn't him, but Bo was nearly as dangerous. Although in an entirely different manner and Tamsin knew that. So she grabbed her things and shrugged on her leather jacket then headed out the door. All too aware that wherever she went, sooner or later Bo would find her. Tamsin just needed enough time to rebuild her defenses, time to try and deny what happened between them. If she remained here, she would give in because she was weak. Bo had already proven that.

\---

There were many places that Tamsin could go. In theory she could've left the territory altogether and perhaps that would've been for the best. Except she wouldn't leave, not as long as she knew that Bo needed her. Her assignment at the 39th Division still hadn't been set up and this meant she was left to her own devices. She drove around several of the dark fae neighborhoods and stopped to visit with a few of her favorite arms dealers. Weaponry was needed and so she purchased a few swords, some guns and ammunition, and even a very nice seax. No halberds though. They didn't appreciate them.

Obviously, they were all fools. 

Most of the weapons went in her trunk but she quickly put on the shoulder holster and slid her new Colt into place. It was a military grade tactical pistol and while the fae rarely faced a threat that a gun alone could handle it was strangely reassuring to have the weight of it against her side. Weapons bought and the afternoon growing late, Tamsin drove over to the Dal Riata. There were things she needed to discuss with Trick, suspicions she had when it came to Vex. Certain omissions had been made when she inquired about Evony's displacement that left her wondering if the light fae elder could supply her with answers. 

Tamsin hoped that Bo would be absent. Most of her day had been spent in quiet preparation, readying herself for when she would see the succubus again, but part of her thought the effort to be pointless. That there was no possible defense against the warmth in Bo's eyes and the care in her voice, and Tamsin would fall victim to it again and again, by her own choosing. Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't wish to delay her failure, to cling to the hope that she would do what was necessary.

The Dal Riata had a handful of patrons when she entered its doors. Tamsin sat at the bar, waiting for Trick to come to her, and upon his arrival, he wore a wry expression. "Don't you work?" he questioned humorously. 

"I'm waiting on my cover," said Tamsin simply. "They're working on something to tell the humans to get my job back and explain my tiny eleven month disappearance." Trick gave a knowing nod then he sat a bottle of vodka in front of her and she formed a small grin and offered a jaunty salute. Customers at the other end of the bar called out to him and he left her briefly. In his absence, she thought about her concerns involving the dark fae. There are things she would never speak to Trick about because of his allegiance to the light but these worries involved Bo and her well being. Something they decidedly agreed upon. He stood in front of her again and there was a question in his gaze. "Trick," she said his name quietly, "what have you heard about Evony? What happened to her when Vex became The Morrigan?" 

"I assumed she was killed," said Trick with a frown. "Why?" he questioned, leaning forward. "You think otherwise?"

How much to tell him, that was the question. She had promised to tell him everything about Odin and this did pertain to him. She sighed deeply and murmured, "I don't know. What I do know is that Evony made me Dyson's partner on Odin's order. What I don't know is if he saved her from Vex." Tamsin's expression was grim as she watched Trick's eyes become narrow. The elder fae was clearly upset with her. She understood the reaction all too well.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Trick harshly. 

"Me dark, you light," said Tamsin sardonically, pointing from herself to Trick. "Sorry," she shrugged, "old habits die hard. Also, there's the glaring fact that I don't have any proof they were working together. Just suspicions." Tamsin played her fingers on the bar top like a piano and arched an eyebrow at him. "What can you tell me about Evony? Did anyone see her die?"

Frowning deeply, Trick considered this then replied, "If she was executed no one bore witness to it. Which isn't like the dark fae at all. You tend to want to make examples out of your overthrown leaders, don't you?"

"It teaches a lesson, keeps the underlings in line," said Tamsin in droll tones. "Well," she huffed, "if no one saw the bitch die then she's probably not dead. Which makes me suspect she somehow escaped and Vex is keeping it quiet."

"If he let her live, it would be seen as a sign of weakness," said Trick wisely, his brow furrowed in thought. 

"I fucking hate fae politics," Tamsin announced and she reached for the vodka to pour herself a drink. "It's nothing but back stabbing, schemes, and secrets and it goes on for centuries! The humans have nothing on us." Trick snorted in agreement and Tamsin finished her drink as she considered him pensively. Trick, above everyone else, had Bo's best interests at heart. He cared more than anyone because he was her family. In fact, he was the only member of Bo's family who wasn't warped in some way or another. Trick had a warm heart and a sharp mind and Tamsin trusted him to always do what was best for his granddaughter. That was why she cleared her throat, met his questioning gaze, and said, "I slept with Bo."

"Congratulations?" Trick responded slowly and he looked completely nonplussed on hearing this.

"It shouldn't have happened," enforced Tamsin, her eyes dark and serious, trying to get him to see the truth of this. "Bo is emotional, she's a succubus." Trick nodded slightly, understanding the nature of a succubus all too well because of his wife and daughter. "What she needs is something I can't give."

"Tamsin," murmured Trick, his concern obvious on his features and in his voice. "Why are you telling me this?" 

"You need to make her understand," said Tamsin in a kind of quiet desperation. "I know she won't listen to me and I can't..." Tamsin trailed off and released a helpless laugh then looked back to the elder fae. "I can't help myself with her."

"What should I make her understand?" questioned Trick, altogether gentle in his inquiry.

"That she has better options," said Tamsin irritably, rolling her eyes. She clenched her jaw and looked away from him, focusing on all the artifacts decorating the bar. Maybe she could find something from the Viking Era this time. "That she has Dyson and Lauren for what she needs and I should be left out of the equation."

"I don't think that will be easy," said Trick with wry humor. "Bo makes her own decisions, Tamsin, and if she wants you--"

"She shouldn't," Tamsin interrupted viciously, staring him down with dark eyes. He looked taken aback at her response and she sighed, dipping her head and staring at the empty glass. Trick smiled softly at her and refilled it as she smiled at him and lifted it in a gesture of respect. "Just try," she pleaded with him and he studied her for a long moment then lowered his head in concession. Tamsin offered him a sad smile and finished off the vodka in one gulp. "Enough with all this relationship shit," she declared as she slammed her glass down on the bar top. Tamsin shook her head and formed a reckless grin. "What about mommy dearest? You get any leads on the Aife front?"

"None," said Trick solemnly. "My daughter is clever and she knows all too well how to hide herself. Wherever she's gone, it's far from the reaches of the light fae." He paused and Tamsin knew he was contemplating how much to tell her. Trick was an elder of the light fae and however much wrong Aife had done she was his daughter and she was of his clan. That meant she was his responsibility. "You might have more luck in making inquiries as to her location," Trick said eventually. "Aife wouldn't be operating in sanctioned fae territories."

"The Bad Lands, Unseen, Purgatory," Tamsin recited one by one and she rolled her eyes, huffing under her breath. "Fantastic," she snarked, "those places are a huge pain in the ass. You know that, right?" Trick didn't respond, he simply stared at her and she snorted at him. He really was an elder. All he had to do was look at you in a certain way and you felt like a toddler being lectured by the school marm. "Fine," she grumbled, "I'll look into it. Any luck with Lauren?"

"Yes," said Trick with a nod. "Of course, I had to call in almost all of my debts. Then trade most of my Rivendell treasure, as Kenzi calls it, but I did manage to gain entrance into Shambhala." He gestured for Tamsin to follow him and they left the bar to his one employee and wandered into his study. Trick closed the door and brought a small wooden box before Tamsin then opened it to reveal two small pouches. "Spells meant to open the gates of the sacred city," he murmured, "the first must burn at moonrise to enter the city and the second at sunrise to exit. If this doesn't occur at these exact times, it won't work."

"In other words, if Bo doesn't burn one of these suckers at sunrise she'll stay in Shambhala forever," said Tamsin thoughtfully, holding a pouch in her hand. Trick frowned at her and she put the pouch back in the box.

"She should leave immediately," said Trick gravely as he put the box down.

"I'll agree with that," said Tamsin, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She rocked back on her heels and narrowed her eyes at the elder fae. "We got a few hours until then so why don't I do some detecting and try to locate Aife for you? I have some contacts among our less legally inclined dark fae citizens. They could help us out."

"Really," said Trick skeptically, clearly thinking of the unpopularity of the light and of Bo with that sort of dark fae.

"Well," Tamsin drew the word out slowly, forming a wicked grin, "they'd help me anyway. I'm pretty and I punch hard." She walked towards the main bar, stopping at the doorway to look at Trick seriously. "Thanks for listening earlier," she muttered. "It's stupid but I wanted you to know the deal."

"Did you ever stop to think you're not nearly as bad for Bo as you think?" asked Trick earnestly. 

She eyed him dubiously then snorted in disbelief, giving a small shake of her head. "Right," she drawled, "what's with this family anyway? I tell you something and all you do is argue. Don't you think I know myself after a few thousand years?"

"Perhaps we see something in you that you can't," Trick replied evenly and Tamsin tried to look away from him but she couldn't. His gaze was too old and filled with too much wisdom that she couldn't help but be thrown by what he said. Rarely did Tamsin think the words of a fae elder to be anything but intelligent and this was no exception.

"Maybe that's true," Tamsin allowed in a respectful but frustrated tone, "but that doesn't change what I want. I think that should matter a little bit, don't you? Just do me a favor and keep that in mind when you talk to her." Tamsin headed out the door of the bar and she moved fast enough that she almost didn't hear his reply. Almost. But she did and it unsettled her, as did most of the things Trick and Bo said because she never failed to recognize the honesty behind their words. 

"I will but you deserve better."

\---

There were only a handful of people that came to mind when Tamsin thought of the dark fae criminal world. It wasn't to say that the dark fae didn't have a plentiful criminal element. They certainly had that but there were only a few key players. Fae who had been around long enough to build criminal empires that Don Corleone would've been envious of if he actually existed. These were the people that Tamsin knew she had to speak to because they were the ones who knew everything about anything remotely dangerous. Which meant they probably knew something about Aife.

Mayer's place is the same as she remembered it and the old man sat at his usual table when she arrived. He smirked at her as she approached and offered a knowing smile. "You reconsider marrying one of my boys yet?" Mayer demanded.

"Unlikely," Tamsin retorted, pulling back a chair and sitting at his table. "They're not my type."

"I never have figured out what your type is," said Mayer thoughtfully. After a moment, he tilted his head to one side and leaned towards her. "Maybe you'd rather be engaged to my niece? Cassie likes you."

"Cassie has a short attention span, even for an oracle," said Tamsin in droll tones. Mayer shrugged and sank in his chair, considering her with a lidded gaze. "Can we speak?" Tamsin questioned and her eyes flicked over to his omni present family members who hovered around them. "In private, if possible."

"Scram," said Mayer loudly, not bothering to look at his various relatives, many of which grumbled in protest as they left. He offered Tamsin a sly smile and remarked, "Family. They're a pain in the ass."

"I wouldn't know," said Tamsin humorously and Mayer snorted. When their area of the restaurant was empty, Tamsin crossed her legs and murmured, "I need information."

"Oh? Is that so?" asked Mayer, lifting an eyebrow in speculation. "Then I need payment."

"I won't marry one of your sons," said Tamsin dryly, a smirk forming on her features.

"Ehhh, not that!" Mayer waved her off. "I never thought you'd do that anyway. I just like tormenting them with the possibility because they'd jump at the chance. The idiots don't realize they haven't got a shot in hell." 

"You're such a good father," said Tamsin humorously, picking up some chopsticks and playing with them. "If you don't want to hitch me up with a shotgun wedding for payment then what do you want?" 

"I hear you're returning to the cop shop," said Mayer, looking at her with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"That's right," said Tamsin slowly. "Why?"

"I figure you owe me a favor," said Mayer, smiling at her widely, leaning back in his chair. "Police officer to criminal."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes and considered his words. He was a bookie and he was something of a gangster but he wasn't nearly as bad as he was in the early 1900's when he was practically a crime lord in this area. If Mayer asked her for anything it would most likely be information to beat whatever rap he was being pinned with. That was his usual m.o. anyway and she couldn't really see any harm in helping him with that. Mayer was innocuous in terms of being a dark fae criminal. He made money and he kept people afraid of the dark but he wasn't a monster. There was a logic to his actions and he could always be reasoned with. Especially for the right price. Which is why Tamsin was dealing with him now. 

"Fine," said Tamsin shortly. "You've got a favor." Mayer grinned at her and Tamsin rolled her eyes. "You were here for Evony's downfall," she began carefully. "What do you think about the changes made in her absence?"

"The Council of Six," Mayer murmured and Tamsin nodded her head. "It'll be nice to have them back. Easier to get things settled with them around seeing as The Morrigan never makes time to deal with the petty bullshit like blood feuds." He took a fortune cookie in his hand, snapping it open and eating a small piece. "I'll be attending the open council session. As far as Vex," he shrugged and ate another bite of the fortune cookie. "Haven't seen enough of him as The Morrigan to have an opinion yet." Mayer continued to eat with an introspective look on his face then he pointed a finger at her. "Let me ask you a question," he began in sharp and altogether knowing tones. "What's this I hear about your old boss making moves?"

"How much do you know?" responded Tamsin, unwilling to reveal more than she had to about Bo's connection to Odin.

"I know it's all tied up in the unaligned succubus," Mayer said and he popped the last of the cookie into his mouth. When Tamsin frowned at him, he chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I don't know this shit? I was around when we tossed Odin out on his ass and I remember his obsession with Aife all too well." He turned to the next table and reached for a bottle of chajiu, pouring himself a drink in a teacup. "He tortured her." Mayer drank from the cup and looked off to one side as Tamsin watched him, studying the planes of his craggy face. It seemed as if he was lost in the memories and she could understand that all too well as it happened to her too often these days. "Odin is a nasty piece of work. Him and Evony. They earned the title dark fae. Aife was our enemy, she killed Gilleas after we'd made peace with those light bastards, but I don't think that merited the treatment she got." Mayer shook his head and poured another drink for himself. "Killing is one thing, it's clean and fast. You do it then it's over. What he did was far worse." He lifted the tea cup and stared Tamsin in the eyes. "I still wonder how Aife survived. Maybe she didn't," he mused. He tapped the side of his head and wore a crooked grin, his dark eyes flashing. "Up here anyway."

"I think Evony is working with Odin," Tamsin offered and Mayer hummed at this observation. "No one has been able to provide me with a single witness to her death. Which strikes me as odd seeing as we like to make a show out of executing our overthrown leaders." Tamsin placed the chopsticks on the table and drawled, "And it isn't like she was popular. A lot of people would've paid to see her head on a block and I can't see Vex denying his constituents that pleasure."

"You think she escaped," said Mayer and when Tamsin nodded, he shook his head and chuckled. "If she did, it'd be something he'd hush up quick. As long as she's alive his claim to The Morrigan is in danger. Evony loves a bloody revolt. The French Revolution was her favorite party as I recall." He ran his fingers over the porcelain bottle of alcohol and studied Tamsin with a veiled expression. "What information do you want?"

"I need to find Aife," said Tamsin bluntly. "Have you heard anything about her whereabouts?"

"You really believe she'd be able to help?" asked Mayer and his expression was cynical. "He drove her insane over the centuries and even Dagan's banishment didn't manage to keep him from snatching her up from our dungeons." 

"Aife escaped him, that alone makes her worth speaking to," said Tamsin simply. "So," she intoned dangerously, "what have you heard?"

"Nothing much," said Mayer reluctantly. "Just whispers that she's operating outside our territory."

"The lawless fae enclaves," Tamsin muttered with a good degree of disgust. It was just as Trick had suggested. Tamsin had visited several of these places throughout her long life and none of them had been remotely pleasant. They were where the exiled went to hide and the worst criminal elements of fae society ran their illegal operations. If Aife was there then it would be no easy task getting to her. "Which one?"

"No Man's Land," Mayer offered and when Tamsin grimaced, he chuckled. "Word is she's gathering an army." When Tamsin nodded her head and rose to her feet, Mayer grinned at her and tossed a fortune cookie her way. Tamsin easily caught it as he said, "Nobody knows what she's planning. No one there is willing to fuck with her and risk getting enthralled." 

"Thanks," murmured Tamsin, turning on her heel to head out of the restaurant. 

"Open the cookie," Mayer called to her as she walked towards the door. "You might like your fortune." Tamsin didn't respond, she just waved her hand in agreement, her eyes staying forward. "Don't forget, my marriage offers always stand!" She gave a humorous snort at this and let the door bang shut behind her, eyes falling to the cookie in her hand. She considered it for a moment then snapped it in half and smoothed out the small paper fortune.

_Conquer your fears or they will conquer you._

Tamsin stared at the words and it almost was like they were mocking her. A scowl formed on her face and she crumpled the paper in her hands then tossed it to the ground. She walked to her car, well aware of the sun lowering in the sky. Soon it would be time for Bo to leave for Shambhala and she needed to be there. There were questions she had that needed answers and she knew she could only get them in the storied land. 

The drive to the Dal Riata is a relatively short one and it's minutes before moonrise when she arrived. Trick isn't manning the bar and Tamsin can only assume he's in his study with the rest of the group. She is about to go in that direction when a warm hand clutched at her wrist. Tamsin recognized Bo's touch in an instant and she took in a deep breath then turned to face Bo. "Succubus," she greeted, doing her level best to keep her voice steady and without any inflection. 

"You left without saying goodbye," said Bo and while her tone was eerily serene there was an accusing look in her eyes. She also had that infuriatingly shrewd gaze. The one she got when she searched for something she knew was hidden. "Why?"

"I had appointments," said Tamsin. She smirked and played up her best cavalier attitude. "Places to go, people to see." Bo frowned at this and that damnable inquisitive look was still there. The surface never satisfied the brunette, there was always more to know, more to see, and Tamsin would've hated that about her if it didn't make Bo so compelling. "I came back," she said and she gentled her voice with the hope this would get Bo to ease off. Bo blinked at this then she smiled softly and her hand lifted to cup Tamsin's cheek. Part of the valkyrie wanted to lean into her touch like this was some fucking romance novel but it wasn't. This was real life and they had shit to do and she had plans to set into motion. Plans that would keep Bo safe. "Come on," she murmured, taking Bo's hand in her own. "It's getting close to moonrise. We need to get going."

"We?" Bo echoed and those brown eyes were on her, examining her features, studying her with a muted affection. It made Tamsin pause to swallow and she didn't reply verbally. She just nodded her head and smiled again. Bo's face lit up at this and the smile she wore was the brightest one yet, making Tamsin's heart skip a beat, and she hated herself for what she was going to do. Despite thinking it necessary. "All right, let's go. The three of us have a smelly mystic pouch to burn."

"What?" asked Tamsin, allowing Bo to pull her into Trick's study. "Who else is coming?"

"Kenzi insisted," responded Bo, tossing a look over her shoulder. "To quote: if I don't what's the point of I'm turning fae, I think I'm turning fae, I really think so?"

"I hate that song," said Tamsin and she scrunched up her nose on hearing the modified lyrics. Bo laughed and hooked her arm in Tamsin's, leaning into her as they entered Trick's study. Upon seeing Dyson, Tamsin's instinct was to shrug Bo off but the brunette had a firm grip on her arm and unless Tamsin wanted to flip her, she wouldn't be budging. So she met her partner's eyes and offered a weak smile, apologetic in nature, and he grinned in response, appearing amused. Of course he wouldn't be mad, she grumbled internally. Watching her feel awkward was too entertaining for that. Resigned to the reality of Bo hanging onto her, Tamsin directed her attention to Trick. "Is it moonrise? Can we do this thing already?"

"Almost," said Trick, studying his wristwatch. "You need to stand together." When no one immediately moved, he sighed heavily and enforced, "Now." Tamsin used this opportunity to free herself from Bo's grasp and stepped behind Kenzi, using the tinier woman as a barrier of sorts. Bo didn't react to this, she just smiled brightly and looked at Tamsin as if she were something incredibly adorable. It was a response that made Tamsin feel absurdly insulted and she scowled deeply. Though it didn't keep her from continuing to use Kenzi as a makeshift living shield. Trick untied the pouch, walked around them, and sprinkled the contents onto the floor. Once a complete circle was created, he checked his watch again, then seeming satisfied, swiftly lit a match and set it on fire. The flames that burst upwards were strangely controlled and as a thick plume of smoke filled the air, Trick started to speak. "Three seek entrance to Shambhala, wise gatekeeper, grant them passage and safe travel. Moonrise to sunrise, the deal has been struck, a vow pledged upon your sacred walls for a price."

The words said and the promise sealed, smoke enveloped them. Tamsin felt the familiar pull that signaled departing one realm and entering another. She had no idea what awaited them in the lost city but whatever occurred, it would be for Bo's protection, and Tamsin would not allow anyone to stop her. Not even Bo herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I see the fic ending at chapter seven. This is the lightest chapter thus far. Maybe it's all the Kenzi scenes? I don't know. Also, more sex and less angst abounds.
> 
> Song of the update: 
> 
> http://www.filedropper.com/08-karla-devito-we-are-not-alone

When the smoke dissipates they are standing in the midst of a beautiful mountain range, an impressive glowing white wall standing high in front of them. The doors were painted red, mammoth and impressive, decorated with gold and silver inlay. Everything about this place spoke of age and importance. Bo marched up to the door and started banging on it and Tamsin was absurdly reminded of the scene from the Wizard of Oz and she halfway expected a little man to open a window in the door and yell at her. Nothing happened though and Tamsin sighed, following after the brunette, and she grabbed her hand to stop Bo from attempting to bang the door down.

"Cool your jets," said Tamsin dryly. "Either they don't hear you or they're ignoring you." She tipped her head back and considered the gates, directing her gaze to the mountain the city was precariously placed upon. They were clearly hidden by some sort of barrier or spell and she didn't know how far it extended. She felt Kenzi come up behind them and she turned to face the other woman. "Anansi," said Tamsin as she considered Kenzi's abilities. "Trick gave you a reading list about the hidden lands, right?" Kenzi nodded her head. "What'd they say about entrance rituals? There's got to be some way in."

"Suddenly I'm not so lame," Kenzi crowed, rocking back on her heels and smirking. "Come," she drawled, waving her hands extravagantly, "tell me again about the usefulness of my living library powers?"

"Shut up," Tamsin snorted, amused despite herself, "and just get us in already." 

"Stand back," commanded Kenzi as she stepped around Tamsin and Bo who moved away from the large doors. She paused to stretch from side to side, twisting her body like the beginnings of an aerobics routine, and Tamsin grumbled her irritation while Bo smiled. Kenzi then cleared her throat, pulled back her leg, and kicked the doors hard as she shouted, "Yo! We beg an audience with the guardian to deliver news of an impending conflict. War is upon us, suckers!" Silence and then the door started to slowly creak open. Kenzi smirked triumphantly and turned to face Tamsin and Bo. Jerking her thumb at the doors, she drawled, "History tells the tale, ladies. They might be weirdo freak isolationists but they still want to know to know about the big shit. Like the world maybe getting axed. They're living in it, you know?"

Just a moment later, the smirk disappeared from Kenzi's face as opening doors revealed a small army, all pointing weapons in their direction. "Shit," Tamsin cursed, automatically stepping in front of Bo and Kenzi. "We offer no threat, we seek counsel from Lauren Lewis!" she called, hoping to stave off a potential attack. 

The army remained on guard, weapons directed at them, grim expressions on their faces. Then a woman in a silken blue ceremonial dress emerged through their numbers, an inscrutable expression on her features. "Why is that?" she questioned.

"I need her help," said Bo, her expression plaintive and she held up her hands as she approached. "My name's Bo... could you tell her I'm here at least?"

"Bo," the woman echoed and a light of recognition appeared in her eyes. "I am Rada, I stand guard for Shambhala. You will wait here and I will consult with Lauren." With that, the doors slowly closed again, and Tamsin grimaced.

"Great," Tamsin said this sourly, turning to eye Kenzi. "You know what she is, right? A Ghandharva. Fuck," she muttered, staring up at the city, shoving her hands into her pockets. "No wonder nobody's gotten into this place and we won't either, not unless she wants us to." Bo stared at her questioningly and Tamsin looked to Kenzi who rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm a walking dictionary I have to be Miss Explains A Lot? Unfair," Kenzi complained, huffing slightly. Tamsin shrugged as if to say that's her fault for being an Anansi and Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Ghandharvas are supposed be extinct. They're like a mix of a pied piper and the po po. They claim a place for their own, play wicked awesome music, and then poof! The place and everyone in it is protected. Whatever's hiding this city, she's doing it."

"So she's in charge," Bo surmised with a frown. 

"Maybe, maybe not," said Kenzi, flipping her hand from side to side, a thoughtful look on her features. "Everything I read talked about some mystic council of elders or whatever and they were the ones who popped on abandoning the outside world. They considered it too violent and judgmental so they pulled a magical Titanic. Faked this massive flood that supposedly wiped the city out which, you know," Kenzi waved at the city walls, "good job on faking. It's still here." 

Kenzi was about to elaborate further when the gates opened again and they had just a moment to take in Lauren's figure before she ran at Bo, embracing her in a hug. Tamsin looked away from them, shifting her weight from foot to foot, then took a step forward when she saw Rada approach. She left Bo to talk with Lauren, not at all interested in watching them interact, and gave the elder fae a questioning look. When Rada dipped her eyes in a concession, Tamsin neared her.

"Tamsin," she said in greeting, holding her hand out to Rada. The other woman took it and gave her a short but firm shake, and Tamsin studied her carefully, trying to read her mood. Rada was indecipherable, she was the picture of calm, but Tamsin knew outsiders were the least welcome thing for those living in a hidden city so that definitely couldn't be her actual mood. "We're not here to expose you, we just need Lauren's help." Rada tilted her head, a silent sign of encouragement and Tamsin frowned, working out how much to reveal to a stranger. "Bo's father is Odin, once the great king of the dark fae. He's trying to influence her for the sake of creating another war."

"Black sorcery," Rada practically spat the word out, her expression hostile. "Shambhala wants nothing of it."

"Neither does Bo," said Tamsin dryly, "but her dad's a problem. He's using his abilities to try and control her. Lauren's pretty much the biggest brainiac when it comes to Bo and her biology. We just want to know if she can find some way to help Bo fight him. One we haven't thought of since our brains aren't nearly as large and in charge." Tamsin was drawn towards Bo, looking at the succubus who was smiling, her hands clasping Lauren's arms as they just emerged from their hug. She was glowing with happiness and Tamsin was pleased to see it. Though a small part of her wished it was because of her. Turning back to Rada, she murmured, "A spell brought us here and another will take us away at sunrise. All we ask is that Bo spends that time in Lauren's company." She would prefer they accompany the brunette inside but Tamsin knew not to ask too much and she didn't think the people here presented any real danger. Besides, if Bo was alone with Lauren in the city, there was more of a chance to keep her in there. Where she would be safe from her father. "We would remain outside if you wished."

"Does Bo ask for sanctuary?" asked Rada, reading Tamsin's mood. 

"No," said Tamsin, scowling as she pictured Bo's reaction to that. "She needs it though."

"You would ask sanctuary for her," said Rada wisely, a small smile tugging at her lips. Tamsin's eyes narrowed in response and she dipped her head then Rada turned on her heel and said, "You may accompany her into the sacred city. Those who wish it can depart at sunrise. Else you remain forever within our walls, safe from outside dangers that would give pursuit."

"Thank you," said Tamsin and she walked over to Bo who was still smiling, her contact with Lauren a constant. "They're letting us into the city," she said, nodding her head at Rada and the retreating army. "I say we get moving." Lauren took the lead and Bo is close behind her while Tamsin stayed where she was. When Kenzi is about to pass her, she grabbed onto her wrist and held her in place. Kenzi frowned at her and Tamsin released her arm as she said, "We should leave them alone. I want you with me, scoping this place out. You know more than any of us since you read those books."

"Oh, I read them," Kenzi said in long suffering tones, not sounding at all pleased to admit this. Tamsin imagined since she gained the abilities of an Anansi she was made to read quite a lot by Trick and the others. After all, it was quite a handy thing to have someone who could immediately understand and retain all the information they absorbed. "But why does that mean you and me are automatically field trip partners?" Tamsin didn't reply, she simply started walking through the gates. Kenzi quickly caught up to her and released what the blonde referred to as the _holy shit I figured something out_ gasp then pointed at her. "You're setting them up!" accused Kenzi, her pointing becoming more furious. "You're playing Valkyrie matchmaker!" 

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," said Tamsin in droll tones. She needed to get Kenzi off this topic and she had just the thing to simultaneously distract and annoy her. Lifting an eyebrow, she said, "You meet another Anansi yet? Because you should probably get on that. I'm pretty sure you should be able to absorb information through touch."

"WHAT?" shrieked Kenzi, looking horrified and amazed. Tamsin imagined she was going through all the hours she wasted reading when she could've just felt up the books and been done with it. Kenzi leapt in front of Tamsin as the gates to the city shut with a reverberating boom that shook the ground. She grabbed the Valkyrie by her leather jacket and glared at her. "Who told you that? Trick didn't tell me that! I demand to know who was told!"

"Trick told you he doesn't know a lot about Anansi," Tamsin reminded, removing Kenzi's hands from her jacket. "I asked around, that's all," said Tamsin with a shrug. She didn't see what was the big deal. Helping Kenzi was helping Bo and it was better for everyone if the woman understood her abilities as a fae better. "You should really have Hale find one for you though. I would help you out but my connections are all dark fae and you're playing for the other team." 

"Yeah, we're the Red Sox and you're the Yankees," muttered Kenzi, eyeing Tamsin.

They were still walking after Bo and Lauren and Kenzi looked at them for a moment before jogging ahead. Tamsin watched Kenzi talk to Bo and make a few emphatic gestures. Then Bo nodded her head and Lauren took her hand, directing their walk forward but Bo turned to look back at Tamsin, a worried light in her eyes and Tamsin smiled in reassurance. The worry seemed to lift and Bo returned the smile, allowing Lauren lead her away. They walked up the entrance of a nearby building that reminded Tamsin of Thai stilt houses, as it was partially located over a lake, and was supported by tall beams. 

"I sent them off, Chuck Woolery for the Dating Game," said Kenzi with a quip and a knowing smile. Tamsin snorted at this and folded her arms across her chest. Kenzi rocked back on her heels and gave an exaggerated shiver. "This place is creepy."

"It reminds me of Bhutan," observed Tamsin, deciding to head towards what looked like a religious temple. She took in the idyllic surroundings, the mass of trees, beautiful blue lake, and the clear sky. People were going about their day, only pausing momentarily to stare at the strangers before returning to their lives. "Everyone seems content."

"It's way too peaceful," said Kenzi with a grimace, shuddering and stepping closer to Tamsin. They were walking shoulder to shoulder now. "It's like they drank the poisoned Kool Aid." 

"Have they?" questioned Tamsin and Kenzi blinked in response. "You're Miss Know It All. You tell me. Is this genuine or is something influencing their behavior?"

Kenzi frowned deeply and studied the people with a furtive gaze. Eventually she heaved a sigh and her shoulders slumped as she directed her attention back to Tamsin. "No," she acknowledged rather grumpily. "They're just zen and weird."

"Good," Tamsin said with some relief.

"You want her to stay here, don't you?" asked Kenzi, her eyes narrowed and suspicious. "I won't let you trap Bo here," Kenzi declared, folding her arms across her chest, and walking backwards in front of Tamsin. She poked Tamsin emphatically in the chest and continued, "That's shitty and controlling and uncool and you can't make those decisions for her."

"She's better off here, Kenzi," said Tamsin quietly, trying to repress her anger, knowing she needed Kenzi's help if she had any chance of keeping Bo here with Lauren. "Her father wouldn't be able to get to her. She'd be safe and she'd have Lauren." Kenzi frowned and Tamsin considered her for a moment, thinking of that rather large period of time in between when she left Bo naked in bed and when she saw her at the Dal. She looked at Kenzi with a contemplative stare, well aware she was the person that Bo spoke to everything about. "How much did Bo tell you about me?"

"Enough to let me know you're being a moron," said Kenzi smartly. Tamsin glared at her and Kenzi scoffed, shaking her head and turning her back to Tamsin as she walked. "You're totally projecting past girlfriend issues onto Bo and it's so not cool. I get that you went through some fucked up shit but that shouldn't affect everything you do. Tragic shit is tragic, move past it, Tammers. You need to recognize that Bo is Bo and not your long lost draw my like one of your French girls love."

There was nothing but silence as Kenzi's rant sank in. Once she fully processed what Kenzi said, Tamsin laughed, making Kenzi turn to look at her with wide eyes. Tamsin thought about her right of rebirth and the words she had spoken to Bo in the woods as she tried to explain the nature of Valkyrie reincarnation. _You can't rewrite the past, you just have to accept it, move on and maybe try to learn from your fuck ups._ Then she told Bo that she would do just that if her fuck ups didn't prevent her from getting the chance. And now here she was, reincarnated, healthy and strong, but it was as Kenzi said. Tragic shit is tragic but she wasn't moving past it. Her sorrow at losing Tomoe and her guilt from contributing to her death continued to torment her and it was only made worse because she wallowed in those feelings. Refusing to let go of them. 

If there was one thing that age had taught Tamsin it was that holding onto the bad things in life didn't make you stronger. It only restrained you and kept you from learning and developing into a better person. One that didn't repeat their past mistakes or make new ones that were similar. Maybe she was right to think she wasn't the best choice for Bo but Bo wasn't Tomoe and she needed to stop treating her as such. To stop the incessant worrying that Bo would come under his control because it was affecting how she treated Bo and it influenced the decisions she made concerning the succubus. Bo didn't need to be sheltered and she didn't need protection. She needed someone to believe in her and to back her up and that wasn't what Tamsin was doing. In fact, this was the furthest thing from it and in a way, it made her as bad as Odin.

Removing choice was what he did. Stealing free thought from those he enslaved and free will from those he put under contract and it was a nightmarish existence, serving under him. Nothing in Tamsin's life was worse, save for Tomoe's death, and she would not emulate his behavior in any instance. That meant she had to stop making decisions for Bo about her own life. It was Bo's life to live and her choices to make and all Tamsin should do was be there for her. Nothing more and nothing less would be acceptable. Not if she wanted to try and move past her mistakes and be the Valkyrie her mother had raised.

"You're a bitch but you're right," admitted Tamsin, smirking at Kenzi, already feeling less encumbered.

"I'm a bitch? You're a bitch," Kenzi retorted, shoving Tamsin and laughing. Then her expression became serious and she said, "I'm glad you see it my way because I haven't learned kung fu yet and if you didn't agree with me, I'd have to try and kick your ass. Which would be a problem with the lack of kung fu." 

"How about I help you with that when we go home?" offered Tamsin.

She was altogether amused when Kenzi did a victory dance on hearing this. Kenzi then looked to Tamsin with an mischievous light in her eyes as she remarked, "Then we'll have an ultimate bitch fighting contest."

"That's unfair to you. I'd win no contest," said Tamsin simply and Kenzi looked offended at this assertion. "I'm dark, you're light. Of course, you're a miracle-gro fae but no light ever out bitches a dark," said Tamsin, shaking her head in mock sadness and eyeing Kenzi. "You picked the wrong team, kid. You should've gone with us, we would've cultivated your smart mouth."

"I would've gone dark but all the cool kids are light," retorted Kenzi, skipping ahead and entering the temple. 

"Sick burn, I'm sure," Tamsin called, rolling her eyes and walking after Kenzi. The moment she stepped inside the temple, she felt an immediate sense of peace fall over her. She reasoned Kenzi felt much the same as she had stopped in her run, standing stock still as she gazed at the colored beams of lights emerging from the windows. The walls were brightly painted, displaying different scenes from legendary stories of fae from the various lands. Tamsin smiled softly when she recognized Akazome in a painting, standing in front of an massive army, and preparing to sing. She wished she had been alive to see that, the mighty army of the greatest khan defeated by the song of a Benzaiten. The sound of footsteps drew her attention away from the painting and she looked to Rada who had just joined them. "Your temple is beautiful."

"It's used to educate our youth," said Rada with a winsome smile, "so they might better understand the outside world. The many good things and the countless ills that would face them." She gestured to the far ceiling, where it remained blank, open for more paintings. "We even include that which happened after our great decision that placed us in hiding."

It took Tamsin a second to recognize the figure portrayed in the newest painting and her eyes got wide as she did. "Bo?" she whispered. Tamsin was amazed to see her depicted but heartened as well because it suited the succubus perfectly. She was deserving to be on this wall, rendered as the hero she was, and Tamsin was glad to see others understood this. 

"Lauren spoke of the Garuda's return," explained Rada. "It seemed fitting to include her."

"Holy shit, Bo's on an ancient temple wall, heroing it up graffiti style," said Kenzi, beaming and putting her hands on her hips. She tipped her head to one side and considered Rada for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly," Rada replied, continuing to smile and appearing intrigued with Kenzi.

"What if your kids want to leave someday?" asked Kenzi, frowning and leaning closer to Rada. "You guys are like the fae Amish in here and I was just wondering if there's a Rumspringa or whatever for them? Something that lets them go out and see the big bad world and decide for themselves if they rather be in here or out there." 

"We do not have an official ceremony as it were," said Rada, her brown eyes dark and fathomless as she looked at Kenzi. "If one of our youth wishes to leave we would always allow it. Just as we would always allow the return of those we trust."

"Oh," Kenzi blinked, "cool."

"There are methods we employ which protect the sacred city from danger. We are aware of those who merely contemplate our existence so if there was one who would jeopardize it, we would deal with them appropriately." Though Rada's words were gentle and her expression kind, they both recognized an underlining threat in them. One that made Kenzi blanch and Tamsin's gaze go hard as she looked at the elder fae. Noticing this from Tamsin, the other woman smiled at her, and touched her arm. "I mean no harm," soothed Rada, "but one must make their meaning clear if they are to be taken seriously."

"I understand but it doesn't mean I have to like it," said Tamsin quietly. 

"Naturally, no one has to like anything," replied Rada, a knowing smile crossing her features. Before Tamsin could reply, someone called Rada's name, and she nodded at them. "I must take my leave," she said as she started to walk away. "The hour grows late and time here passes differently than on the outside. You should return to your companion."

"Okay," muttered Kenzi, sidling up to Tamsin. "Was it just me or was that menacing and freaky?"

"Menacing and freaky," said Tamsin in agreement, a frown remaining on her features. "She's right though, we should get going. We don't want to get stuck in here." When Kenzi flashed a triumphant and pleased smile, Tamsin huffed and said, "I told you before, you're right. It was shitty of me to try and decide things for Bo. I won't do it anymore, I promise."

Kenzi released a thoughtful murmur, looking at Tamsin with a studious gaze, then she hooked her arm in Tamsin's, striding out of the temple and pulling the valkyrie along with her. "You keep agreeing with me and we'll be best fae friends in no time," she proclaimed. 

"Joy," Tamsin snorted and Kenzi pouted at her response, making Tamsin chuckle. As they walked, she considered Kenzi. Even as a human she hadn't been afraid to speak her mind. That was a wonderful quality, particularly in the world of the fae where keeping things hidden was par for the course. Tamsin appreciated honesty more than anything and it would be nice to have someone who spoke nothing but in her life again. "What I need is someone to give it to me straight," said Tamsin and when Kenzi chortled, she rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, asshole. Just tell me the truth, okay?"

"About what?" asked Kenzi soft and curious, her gaze searching and painfully similar to Bo's in this instance.

"Everything," said Tamsin simply, shrugging her shoulders. She smirked at Kenzi and flicked her on the forehead with her index finger, laughing when Kenzi squinted and batted her hand away. "If I'm wrong, tell me so. If I'm being more of a bitch than normal, then tell me that too. Whatever. Just tell me." Tamsin's gaze drifted away from Kenzi, her face introspective as she thought about her time with Tomoe and how she should have listened to the counsel of Akazome and the others in the Clan Minamoto but she refused. Perhaps if she had listened things would have turned out differently. She had paid a dear price for thinking she needed no one's help, that she could fix things on her own, and Kenzi was observant. The woman had a gift for seeing things that others didn't and her perspective was unique but at the same time, she always had what was best at heart. There was no cruel selfishness in her and that was a rarity. "And I'll teach you kung fu," she finished dryly.

"Kung fu is a good payment," said Kenzi with exaggerated wisdom, nodding her head gravely. They were at the stilt house by the lake now and she stopped at the bridge leading to the large wrap around porch. "You've been alone for a long time," her voice was quiet and contemplative as she said this and Tamsin's eyes widened slightly. She didn't respond immediately, looking away from Kenzi to gaze at the beautiful blue lake. Eventually she nodded in concession. Then she found herself wrapped up in a hug, the arms around her warm and comforting with Kenzi's voice in her ear. "It's okay," she murmured, "you have us now." Kenzi quickly pulled away, flashed a bright smile, and punched Tamsin on the shoulder. "Enough with the girly crap! Let's get Bo and blow this freaky hidden Amish fae town. It's giving me the heebie jeebies."

"Sounds good," said Tamsin, smiling at Kenzi and following her into the building, her gaze on the skyline. The sky was growing light and it was as Rada said. Whatever she did to keep the city hidden also changed how time passed in here. It made Tamsin wonder if Shambhala existed in a separate realm from the rest of the world, much like Valhalla. 

They entered the building and it was a strange mix of technology and history. The building itself was a traditional Thai stilt house but it was littered with computers and machines from the modern centuries. It left Tamsin curious about Lauren's role in this place. What exactly it is she did for the citizens of Shambhala. She was well respected and cared for, that much was evident, and from what Tamsin could tell she was her own person here. Under no fae's ownership. 

"Sunrise is coming," Tamsin said by way of greeting as they approached Bo and Lauren. She kept her gaze steady on Lauren, leaving her expression neutral and professional. The doctor didn't like her and she had every reason feel that way. Tamsin wasn't going to try and convince her otherwise. They would never be friends but they both cared for Bo and they wanted to do right by her, so in that instance Tamsin felt they were on the same side. From the way Lauren's gaze was cautious but holding no hostility, she knew the doctor agreed with her. "Did you find anything?"

"Unfortunately, no," said Lauren, shaking her head and releasing a frustrated sigh. Lauren turned to her collection of computers, her brow furrowed, and a look of annoyance on her features. "Bo's biochemical make up is the same but there are fluctuations in her frontal and temporal lobe activity which, frankly, make me nervous." Lauren stepped up to Tamsin, a frown deeply etched on her features. "Bo told me you've had personal experience with her father's abilities."

"You could say that," Tamsin muttered, releasing a pained burst of laughter. 

"Does his influence extend to those areas?" questioned Lauren, a worried light in her eyes. In response, Tamsin looked at her blankly, having no obvious knowledge of what the frontal and temporal lobe controlled. Seeing her confusion, Lauren explained, "It would be things like having no short term memory, shoddy equilibrium, the inability to express emotions properly, having uncontrolled emotional outbursts, judgment loss, poor concentration and planning, and an absence of inhibitions. Have you seen that?"

"Yeah," said Tamsin soft and serious, "I have. It's what he does."

Lauren frowned again and bit her lip lightly, turning to her lab equipment, and Tamsin watched her. She was pouring liquid into vials and arranging them in a small black case. Then she moved over to Bo, handing her the case, her hand lingering on the succubus' and Tamsin could see the love in their eyes. The honest care they had for one another and she smiled at it. This was good, she thought to herself, Bo had Lauren again. Now Tamsin just had to find a way to let Bo keep her. 

Tamsin blocked out what Lauren was telling Bo, speaking to her about her father's influence, and if she felt it taking hold to use these dosages to return her brain activity to normal. Instead, she looked to Rada, observing in the far corner with what Tamsin assumed to be the fae elders for the city. She approached them quietly and said, "I would ask a favor." 

"Bold as we have not known you long," observed Rada, a quiet humor in her expression.

"It's not for me," said Tamsin and her gaze moved over to Bo and Lauren. When she returned her attention to Rada and the elders, she murmured, "Bo would be safe with you here but she's not somebody who hides from her problems. You said earlier that you allow some people to leave and return. Those that you trust. Is there something Bo could do that would grant her this privilege? That way she could visit Lauren and seek her aid without abandoning the outside world to her father."

The elders exchanged long looks with Rada and then the Ghandharva tilted her head, observing Tamsin quietly. She pushed past the valkyrie and walked over to Lauren. The doctor was pulled away from Bo and the brunette looked confused as Rada questioned Lauren who Tamsin could see was getting more and more excited by Rada's words. It's working, Tamsin thought, and she sighed with relief, giving her thanks to the elders and walking over to Kenzi.

"What did you do?" asked Kenzi in something of a hiss.

"Nothing," Tamsin shrugged and Kenzi looked at her skeptically. "Fine," muttered Tamsin, rolling her eyes. "I asked if there was something Bo could do that would let her come back here and visit Lauren again."

"Dude, you are such a martyr," Kenzi remarked and Tamsin scoffed at this. "Whatever, man. You Jean Valjean up in here all you want. It's just going to make Bo swoon over your ass when she finds out what you did. You know that right?" 

"She'll have Lauren," murmured Tamsin, glaring at Kenzi in an attempt to keep her quiet. While she did ask the other woman to speak the truth to her there were times when silence would be appreciated. This was one of them.

"Uh huh," drawled Kenzi, forming a knowing smile. 

"Shut up," Tamsin groused, shoving Kenzi, unable to help laughing when Kenzi immediately shoved her back. They only stopped in their makeshift shoving war when Bo approached them, an entirely amused look on her features. "Hey," Tamsin cleared her throat, all too aware of the heat on her cheeks. Why was she embarrassed? This was ridiculous. "What's up?"

"Rada just told me I could swear an oath of fealty and secrecy to Shambhala," said Bo quietly. She tipped her head to one side, a smile curving on her lips, and her brown eyes were dark and oh so knowing. Shit. It hadn't even taken Bo seconds to figure out that she was behind it. "She says it's not like swearing to the light or the dark. All it means is that I can't reveal the secrets of Shambhala, including its location, on punishment of death. If I keep my end of the bargain, I can see Lauren."

"You should do it," said Tamsin evenly, trying to keep any emotions from her expression.

"I should, huh?" asked Bo and her smile grew larger, causing Tamsin to sigh and look away from the brunette. Bo wouldn't allow that though. She stepped closer, her hand soft on Tamsin's cheek, directing her gaze back to the succubus. "I know you did this," her voice was soft and caring and dangerously tender, just like her touch. Tamsin reluctantly met Bo's eyes, her gaze steady, refusing to give anything away. "Thank you," Bo murmured, kissing Tamsin's cheek.

"You're welcome," Tamsin's response was throaty and full of emotion, despite her wishing it otherwise. Bo smiled again at her, it was grateful and loving, and having received it, Tamsin knew she did the right thing.

When she walked away, Kenzi whistled and Tamsin stared at her with a deadpan expression. Then Kenzi leaned into her, resting against the blonde, shoulder to shoulder as she sang out, "Where will she end, this child without a friend?" In response, Tamsin shoved her again and Kenzi laughed, regaining her balance and smiling at the valkyrie. "Seriously though," Kenzi said quietly, turning to Tamsin with a soft look in her eyes. "That was a super cool thing you just did."

"Yeah, well, I have my moments," said Tamsin in a mutter, folding her arms across her chest. She arched an eyebrow at Kenzi then pointed a finger at her. "Don't tell anybody. I have a reputation to maintain."

"I totally will not reveal you're secretly a mushball," Kenzi said solemnly, putting a hand over her heart.

"Bitch," accused Tamsin, though a fond smile formed on her lips.

"Me and you baby," Kenzi drawled, offering up her fist for a bump, which Tamsin laughed at then returned. "Me and you."

"Yeah," Tamsin agreed quietly, glad for the support as she watched Bo with Lauren. The ceremony to swear fealty to Shambhala was a short one but it was filled with meaning and despite whatever problems they might have had Tamsin could see the love between them. Love that would always be there and she had just done something significant to bring it back to them. To bring it back to Bo and though there was a selfish part of her that wished Bo's smiles and laughter right now were for her they were Lauren's. It was for the best, she convinced herself, because whatever Bo wanted she didn't think she had it in her to give anymore. She had been made wary because of all her mistakes and there was a hesitation in her now, a disbelief, that attached itself to all of her relationships. Tamsin couldn't trust herself to love without fear because of how it all went wrong with Tomoe and while she knew it wasn't right to treat Bo as she would Tomoe it didn't stop Tamsin from remaining fearful. From restraining herself out of an innate need for self-protection. She would give what she could to Bo and take whatever she managed to receive but nothing else. Having expectations in love can be a treacherous thing and Tamsin wouldn't have them with Bo anymore. That would keep her sane in this, she was certain of that. Especially as she watched Bo hug Lauren goodbye, their bodies clinging to one another, and looking like the very picture of a perfect couple. "Come on," she muttered, pulling out her lighter in preparation for their exit. "Let's go."

And then, as the sun rose, with a bit of fire and a thick plume of smoke they were gone. 

\---

They returned to the Dal and Bo was swept away by Trick and his grandfatherly concern and questions. Tamsin, in the meantime, suppressed a yawn and looked to Kenzi who wasn't bothering to hide her exhaustion. "You need a ride?" asked Tamsin and the other woman nodded sleepily. They said their goodbyes to Bo and Trick who were immersed in a planning session. Tamsin did her level best to avoid Bo's gaze, guiding Kenzi out of the bar, and towards her El Camino.

The reaction she received upon Kenzi seeing the car was as Bo predicted. She squealed with exaggerated joy, hugging the vehicle, then demanding that Tamsin give it a proper restoration, complaining about the rust and cracked paint. Tamsin rolled her eyes and said if Kenzi wanted it painted she could do it herself. This quieted Kenzi down until she got in the car and she vigorously shifted her butt to and fro, sinking into the leather seats and sighing with contentment. 

By the time Tamsin arrived at the apartment Kenzi shared with Hale, the smaller woman had fallen asleep. Sighing quietly and arching an eyebrow with amusement, Tamsin gently shook her, waking Kenzi who went into a series of ridiculous hand attacks which Tamsin easily repelled. When she pointed out they were at her house, Kenzi had little reaction and Tamsin felt she had no choice but to take her inside. The apartment unlocked and Kenzi safely inside, she turned to take her leave but Kenzi called out to her, remarking that she looked tired too. Tamsin didn't respond, she was tired, that was more than obvious although not so obvious was her reluctance to return to the shack. She didn't have the energy to deal with Bo right now, to try and figure out her new stance on the succubus and whatever it was they had between them.

Which is why Tamsin was surprised by Kenzi's offer of the guest room. Tamsin didn't reply, she stood in place, wondering if Kenzi had really said what she did. Then Kenzi took her hand and dragged her to the aforementioned room, telling her that the bed was comfortable and the sheets were clean. Tamsin looked to her, a question clear in her eyes and Kenzi waved her off, saying she was besties with Bo but she now she was cool with Tamsin too and Tamsin so needed her space. And awesomely retro or not an El Camino was not the ideal place to crash for nap time. 

Her thanks were sincere and Kenzi accepted it with a joke and a smile, telling Tamsin to set her alarm for one o'clock. They were having kung fu lessons when they woke up, she reminded, and Tamsin agreed with a laugh. Staring after Kenzi as she shut the door then removing her clothes before allowing sleep to take her. Feeling at peace for the first time in a long while.

One o'clock arrived and her alarm went off. After fifteen minutes, Tamsin checked the apartment for any signs of an awake Kenzi but all she hears is soft snoring behind a heavy oak door. In no particular rush, she plopped down on the couch and watched television for a half an hour before Kenzi emerged wearing a sports bra and what she assumed are a pair of Hale's sweatpants. Her shoes are flip flops and Tamsin drawled that it's good they won't need shoes. Kenzi scowled in response and demanded they leave for the kung fu lessons and Tamsin shrugged, turning off the tv, then driving them to the gym she and Dyson used on neutral fae territory. Tamsin quickly claimed the boxing ring after going into the locker room and changing into her black workout pants and one of the assortment of tank tops she kept there.

Her shoes removed, Tamsin led Kenzi in a series of stretches, somewhat aware of the more sedentary aspects of Kenzi's life. While she did keep up with Bo in her private investigator business it wasn't like the other woman regularly exercised or even particularly liked physical exertion. The last thing Tamsin wanted was for her to strain herself or pull a muscle during their first lesson. She had learned a few different styles of martial arts during her thousand years in Asia but her favorite was Daito-ryu Aiki-jujutsu. There was a simplicity and a beautiful fluidity to the movements that Tamsin adored and she felt out of all the styles she knew, this would be easiest one to teach Kenzi. Just because it was the one she knew best. 

It had been countless years since she bothered to teach anyone and she was rusty. At first, she didn't know where to start, and she focused on her stance. Making sure Kenzi had proper balance and when she complained about boredom, Tamsin went into joint manipulations and throwing techniques. Tamsin wasn't entirely positive that her theory about Anansi absorbing wisdom would work in a sparring session but she thought it had a good chance of succeeding. All the same, she wasn't about to spar with Kenzi on the very first day. She needed to know something about to defending herself or it wouldn't work. So they trained for almost five hours, until Tamsin decided to call it a day, giving the boxing ring over to the people hovering around the sides of it, watching their every move. Kenzi breathed her relief, flopping down on the ring, and Tamsin threatened to carry her over her shoulder if she didn't move, causing her to groan and make a crawling exit.

After a shower and Kenzi expressing her belief she was half dead, Tamsin drove them to her favorite hole in the wall Mexican restaurant. It was nothing more than a kitchen with a counter and one lone table but they had the best cheap eats in the city. Plus it was right next to a bodego that sold the best Mexican beers at super low prices. She went to buy the food and put Kenzi in charge of the all important beer purchase. Tamsin ordered a little of everything so there would be more than enough food for them both and Bo as well. Enough time had passed that Tamsin felt at ease with returning to the shack. Besides it wasn't like they would be alone, Kenzi would be there and she provided a nice buffer that kept Tamsin from feeling completely nervous at the prospect of being in Bo's presence again. There was a lot she had to work out when it came to the succubus, least of which was her own feelings, and she also needed to sort out the role she wanted to play in Bo's life. It required time and more than a bit of bravery on her part but Tamsin would deal with it all.

She had to if she wanted to have any sort of real life again. One where she escaped the trappings of her memories and the regrets of the past. A life that focused on the here and the now, instead of dwelling in what could never be changed. That was her personal goal for the future other than keeping Bo from Odin's clutches. The first step of which surely had to be dealing with Bo instead of forever running from her and the feelings she caused. No matter how strong her desire to flee truly was.

Which is why she schooled her face into a nonchalant expression as they walked into the shack, using this to build up her courage. Kenzi skipped ahead of her, holding the six packs of Bohemia and Negra Modelo, and called out for Bo. The succubus soon appeared, a surprised look emerging on her features as she took in the two large bags of food Tamsin set on the kitchen island. Arching an eyebrow humorously, Tamsin drawled, "We bring gifts of Mexican food and beer."

"I can see that," said Bo, laughing happily and sitting on one of the stools. "What's the occasion?"

Tamsin shrugged and opened the first bag, removing the mole negro and chiles rellenos. "This one got hungry after I kicked her ass for five hours," she remarked, jerking her thumb in Kenzi's direction. 

"My bruises have bruises," Kenzi whined, popping the top on a bottle of Bohemia and taking a long swig. "She owed me sustenance, big time." Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when she noticed what Tamsin was removing from the last bag of food. "Fried plantains!" she proclaimed, grabbing it for herself. "You didn't say you got this."

"I also bought flan," said Tamsin in droll tones. Kenzi looked at her with a wide and pleading gaze and Tamsin snorted, handing over the other dessert item. She looked to Bo and said, "There's two of them. You can have the other one."

"Or we could share," Bo suggested, smiling at Tamsin in such a way that it made her chest feel tight on seeing it. Tamsin coughed and nodded her head, concentrating on the food and accepting the beer Kenzi shoved in her direction. "What exactly were you two doing for five hours that gave your bruises bruises?" she asked, hesitant but amused all the same.

"Tammers is teaching me kung fu," said Kenzi simply, eating half of a fried plantain in one bite. "Helping my Anansi self get down with kicking ass and all that. Except it's not nearly as instant awesome as I hoped."

"Daito-ryu Aiki-jujutsu," Tamsin corrected. "It's a Japanese discipline and kung fu is Chinese." Kenzi rolled her eyes in response and Tamsin continued rather seriously, "And I told you before that it's not safe for me to spar with you if you don't know how to at least defend yourself. You'd get hurt, Kenzi. A lot worse than what happened today." Kenzi grumbled and waved her hand in acknowledgement, digging through the food to retrieve some pork tacos for herself. "Eventually you should find a real sifu or sensei though. I'm not as well versed as other fae in martial arts." The smaller woman looked at her incredulously and Tamsin chuckled. "I'm serious, remember I'm a Valkyrie, and I wasn't born into this sort of thing. I grew up with axes and broadswords, not feints and vital point attacks. I just picked stuff up when I went wandering in Asia. There are fae out there who belong to clans that specialize in martial arts training."

"Kung fu fae," said Kenzi wisely, nodding her head. "That's cool. You'll still teach me though?"

"I will but I only know ten disciplines," said Tamsin, cutting into an enchilada and taking a bite. "There are fae who know hundreds. I'm sure that some of the originators of the different styles are still living." She reached for her beer and took a drink, considering it thoughtfully. "You should talk to Bruce."

"Bruce?" asked Kenzi, frowning slightly as she thought of her large and outwardly intimidating friend. "Why him? He doesn't know this shit, does he? He mostly looks like the punch people into submission type."

"He is," Tamsin laughed, entertained at the thought of Bruce doing flying kicks, "but he's also getting a PhD in Mystical Artifacts of Asia. I gave him leads on the different Asian fae clans and maybe he knows one or two for the light fae in this territory." She shrugged her shoulders and reached for the mole. "Bruce has always been good at finding things out. Once he gets interested in something it's not long before he knows everything about it. He's a research geek. Anyway," she drawled. "You should look into finding some light fae dojos. I'd do it but--" 

"You're playing on Team Vader, yeah," Kenzi interrupted and Tamsin gave her a supremely sardonic look at this.

"I'm saying, you would've been better off with us, what with that smart mouth of yours," said Tamsin, smirking.

"No way I'm starring in Romeo & Juliet, light and dark fae version," said Kenzi irritably, digging into the flan, and wiggling in her seat with delight at the taste of it. "I love my man and we are not having ourselves no forbidden love story. It's lame," she paused to study Bo who was looking at them with a mild case of shock. "What's up, bestie? You eat a bad nacho?"

"You two are getting along," said Bo slowly, looking from Tamsin to Kenzi then back again. "When did this happen?"

"Today? I dunno," said Kenzi with a shrug, eyeing Tamsin speculatively. Tamsin knew Kenzi was considering how much to tell Bo and she really didn't want everything laid out here and now. If they were going to talk about her she would prefer it happen while she wasn't in their presence. The smaller woman seemed to understand this and she offered Bo a crooked grin. "All it took was some alone time and a few hours of us punching each other. We're total dude bros like that. Right?"

"Right," Tamsin echoed, her voice raspy and she managed a smile, appreciation clear in her gaze. There was a long moment of silence and Tamsin reflected on everything she learned in the past few days. She hadn't spoken to Trick about Aife yet, telling him what she found out from Mayer. Throughout this entire mess she had gone to Trick first about everything, given him all the necessary information, and left it up to him to decide how much to tell Bo. After talking with Kenzi today, she knew that was a mistake. That was her fear concerning the past rearing its ugly head and it was unfair to Bo. This was her life and Aife was her mother. If anyone should know what she discovered about her it was the succubus. "I know where Aife is."

Bo's eyes grew large and she demanded, "What? Where?"

"No Man's Land," said Tamsin and Bo looked at her in confusion. "It's one of the lawless fae enclaves and it isn't a sanctioned light or dark territory. Bo," she said seriously, looking deep into her brown eyes, "it's worse than Brazenwood. A hundred times worse and from what I hear, she's gathering an army."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Bo quietly, rising to her feet, clearly agitated. "You know I have to see her. I--"

"I know that," said Tamsin calmly, following after Bo, and after a moment of hesitation she clasped the brunette's shoulders. She ducked her head to look into Bo's eyes and swallowed hard. "I just want you to know what you're getting into with her. It doesn't matter anyway," she elaborated, "no matter how dangerous it is, we need to talk to her. She's the only person I've ever heard of that managed to escape from your father and she can tell us things about him nobody else can."

"Okay," said Bo, speaking more to herself than anyone else, then she took a deep breath and gave Tamsin a shaky smile. "We'll go tomorrow?" she said this more as a statement than a question but Tamsin could see the inquiry in her eyes. The uncertainty that the blonde would truly be with her in this.

"Yeah, tomorrow," replied Tamsin, unable to help herself from cupping Bo's cheek, and returning her smile. It was too much though, too intimate, and too emotional and while she wanted to try and deal with her feelings for Bo honestly from now on it didn't mean they didn't disconcert her. She needed space, however small, and she directed her gaze to Kenzi and raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman. "How about it, short stuff? You up for a field trip to show off your moves?"

"Hells yeah," Kenzi proclaimed, leaping to her feet, and going through some maneuvers Tamsin taught her. All in all it was fairly impressive. At least until she fell on her ass. Tamsin snorted and Bo held back her laughter but that didn't stop Kenzi from glaring at them and holding up her arm, demanding one of them help her up. Tamsin did and when they were eye to eye, she saw that understanding in Kenzi's bright blue gaze. The knowledge she had about Tamsin and her feelings for Bo and there was a reassurance there, a silent statement of I'm here for you if you want it, and it shook her. What she had ever done to deserve being in the company of such good people she didn't know but she would not waste it. She would earn her place among them and do her best to not betray their faith in her. "We'll win it," said Kenzi softly, holding Tamsin's gaze.

"Definitely," Tamsin agreed, keeping her arm clasped with Kenzi's, her attention drawn back to Bo. She was watching them with a smile on her face, delicate and pleased, as if everything was right in this moment and maybe it was. Tamsin wished it would stay that way but there was little chance of that. Not if Bo's father had anything to do with it.

\---

An hour later, the food was gone, along with most of the Mexican beer, and Kenzi had left to purchase half a pharmacy to help with the aches and pains from their training session. Tamsin's back was to Bo as she put the remaining bottles of beer in the convenience store refrigerator. She had just closed the door when she felt the brunette's presence behind her and she turned to look into brown eyes that resounded with kindness. "It was nice of you to help Kenzi," she murmured and Tamsin didn't reply, she kept her features impassive and waited for Bo to reach her conclusion. "Just like it was nice of you to help me in Shambhala. You didn't have to help either of us but you did. Why is that?"

"Evidently I'm the reincarnation of Mother Theresa," said Tamsin in droll tones. Bo disliked this flippant response and immediately frowned causing Tamsin to heave a sigh. "It's not a big deal. I felt like helping so I helped." Tamsin moved around Bo and stood at the other end of the kitchen island. "The light don't have a monopoly on being decent," she muttered peevishly. Tamsin honestly felt like half the surprised reactions she received upon doing something considerate was thanks to her being dark fae. It was honestly starting to irritate her, considering that the light committed just as many injustices as the dark. They just cared about hiding their dirty laundry while the dark didn't give a shit. The brunette was looking at her with that hurt and almost pleading gaze and it pulled at Tamsin's heart. Damn her. Honestly, damn her. "Forget it, okay?"

"No," Bo breathed, approaching Tamsin again, pushing a lock of hair from her eyes. Her hand falling down to lay flat against her cheek. "I don't want to," she continued and Tamsin grimaced. What did Bo want from her, already? She had no idea and it confused and confounded her. Tamsin wanted to try and do what was right by the succubus but she was at a loss. "Lauren wanted me to stay with her there," Bo confessed, watching Tamsin with that oh so knowing gaze. "She said I'd be safe."

"You would be," said Tamsin plainly, staring Bo down, her face impassive. "Odin can't get to you there."

"Was that why you talked to Rada for me?" questioned Bo, tilting her head to one side. 

No more lies and deception, she was done with that. It was part of her old life. What she used to survive Odin and to try and protect Tomoe but that was all done. She wanted something new, something unsullied, and she could start by telling the truth, no matter the consequences. "Yeah," said Tamsin quietly, her voice catching on the word. "I wanted you to have a place to go if things got really bad. Somewhere you'd be safe from him. It seemed like a good idea."

"It was," Bo conceded with a sheepish smile, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Tamsin replied and this was becoming all too much. It was overwhelming, the warmth in Bo's voice and the gratitude in her gaze, and she pulled away from the brunette and walked to the fridge. She kept her back to the succubus and removed a beer, drinking half of it in one gulp. "You work things out with the doc?" 

"Mostly," said Bo with understated humor and Tamsin turned to her with a questioning gaze. Bo sighed and shrugged her shoulders, leaning on the kitchen island and facing the valkyrie. "It's hard, you know? There's a lot of history."

"History makes things worthwhile," said Tamsin quietly. "Gives you something to fight for."

"And you think I should fight for Lauren?" asked Bo curiously and her brown eyes were watching her closely. Enough that Tamsin felt like she was a petri dish underneath Lauren's microscope. It was unsettling to say the least. 

"Fuck if I know," Tamsin blurted out, shrugging her shoulders and finishing off the beer. "If you want her, yeah, fight for her. If you don't then don't fight. I don't know, Bo, it's your love life. You know better than me what you want." 

Silence as Bo looked away from her, a look of consternation on her features, then she turned to Tamsin, appearing helplessly lost and a little frustrated. "Sometimes I'm not sure what that is," she confessed.

"You'll figure it out," assured Tamsin, pulling two more beers from the fridge, and sliding one over to Bo as she sat down.

"You sound awfully sure about that," observed Bo, looking skeptical. "How come?"

Opening her beer and taking a long drink, Tamsin weighed the question. After a moment, she said, "It's who you are. You don't second guess yourself. You make your choices, then you deal with them. That's part of who you are and it's good." Tamsin pointed the beer bottle at Bo. "That's what makes you a leader. Having confidence."

"I'm glad somebody feels that way," said Bo humorously, drinking her beer, and looking altogether weary. "Most of the time I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing. I just react to things," she murmured, picking at the label on the bottle. "There's a lot I still don't understand about the fae but it's pretty obvious to me when something's wrong. There's so much I'd like to change about how we treat humans and the stupid light and dark divide. I don't know," Bo looked up at Tamsin with a wry expression. "I'm not some sort of fae revolutionary. I just want to live my life the way I want and not have other people interfere."

"I get it," Tamsin said, hopping off the stool and going to lie down on the couch, putting her beer on the floor. Bo soon followed after her, perching on the arm of the couch, looking down at Tamsin. "But you're unaligned and that's not something anyone has tried for nigh on a millennia so you can't expect it to go unnoticed. Plus there's your whole humans are equals and not pets or food philosophy. That's an issue that's been building for centuries. And," she flashed Bo a cheeky grin, "all the baby fae love you."

Bo snorted and squeezed Tamsin's nose, laughing when the blonde scowled and whapped her hand away. "Who says the baby fae love me? I haven't heard about this," she remarked curiously.

"You don't pay attention to shit in fae politics, that's why," retorted Tamsin wisely, trying to ignore how Bo was playing with her hair, turning it in her hands and quietly massaging her scalp. "You're their George Washington. Delivering independence from the dark and light divide. Mostly I think the little assholes want to keep their dating options open."

"Some of them are refusing to pledge because of me?" asked Bo and Tamsin thought she seemed overwhelmed and perhaps a tiny bit pleased to hear this. Tamsin wondered at it, just as she wondered if Bo ever would take an active role in fae politics. Certainly all of the games and back biting would exhaust and irritate her but as she was unaligned she had a chance to play an influential role in the world of both the light and the dark. She could possibly bring about significant changes in how things ran in the future, if she had an actual mind to do so. "Seriously?"

"That's what I hear," said Tamsin quietly. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Tamsin gazing at the ceiling, examining the cracks in the plaster as Bo continued to play with her hair. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt Bo shift from where she was sitting, moving towards the side of the couch, her hips pressed against Tamsin's as she looked down at her. Tamsin raised an eyebrow in question and Bo didn't respond verbally. Instead, she smiled and leaned forward, capturing Tamsin's lips in a lazy kiss. It was languid and relaxed, a calming affirmation of emotion, and it made Tamsin tremble upon receiving it. When Bo pulled away, the smile was still on her features, and her hand cupped Tamsin's cheek, thumb moving in a gentle caress.

There were things she could say, questions she could ask, that would put Bo on the spot and demand to know what it was they were doing. What it was Bo wanted from her but Tamsin didn't voice any of them. She just reached for Bo and pulled her down again, giving her a kiss just as sweet as the one she had received, smiling when she felt Bo moan in response. For so long everything in her life had been controlled. Over hundreds of years she never had a choice in what happened. Her life revolved around trying to undo the damage done to Tomoe and then taking orders from Odin. Spontaneity was nonexistent because there was nothing she truly decided on her own. Not until she met Bo and broke away from his command.

She could press the succubus on what they had between them. What Bo felt for her and whether she was equal to Dyson and Lauren in her heart but she didn't. Ultimately because she didn't really care. It was enough to have this here and now and to feel Bo in her arms, warm and responsive, clearly full of desire for her. This provided a wonderful satisfaction in itself and the future could wait. Expectations would only complicate things and Tamsin was so tired of complications, she just wanted to be happy again, to feel a true joy in her heart and she had that with Bo now. 

Why ask for anything more?

Their kisses were becoming more frantic, one leading into another, and Bo pushed Tamsin's shirt over her head, her hands splayed over the blonde's abdomen. "Bedroom," Tamsin murmured against Bo's lips, pushing herself up onto her knees and pulling Bo up after her by the belt loops of her jeans. Bo laughed and put her arms around Tamsin's neck, kissing her as the valkyrie guided them towards her bedroom. Once they were inside, Tamsin sat on the bed with a bounce, grinning at Bo as she quickly removed her bra and shirt then straddled Tamsin's lap. With those breasts in eyesight, the temptation was too great for Tamsin to resist, and she cupped the right breast in her hand while sucking on the left's nipple. Bo's fingers tangled in her hair, encouraging her on and Tamsin's free hand slipped down, unbuttoning the brunette's jeans. She wasn't wearing underwear. Tamsin smirked as she recalled Bo telling her this. "You're so wet," she uttered, her voice thick with lust, and Bo brought her in for another kiss, sucking on her tongue, and stealing her breath away. 

"For you," said Bo in a low rasp and Tamsin groaned, hiding her face in the crook of Bo's neck, and moving her hand from Bo's breast to her waist, pulling the succubus flush against her. There wasn't a bit of space between their bodies as Tamsin's fingers entered the other woman, moving in a leisurely stroke as her thumb teased Bo's clit. They were moving in tandem now, Tamsin upward and Bo downward, and Bo reached for her face, drawing it up to meet her gaze. The smile she wore was blinding in its happiness and Tamsin returned it, laughing when Bo kissed her passionately, her hands cupping Tamsin's face as if she was the most precious thing in the world. "Harder," Bo breathed in her ear, "please."

Tamsin swallowed hard and nodded her head, abruptly changing their positions, throwing Bo onto the bed, Tamsin hovering above her. Never once stopping her thrusts and Bo's smile was wild and carefree and it was beautiful. So very beautiful that she felt herself getting tears in her eyes. It had been so long since she had this sort of honest joy where pleasure was freely given and freely gained and nothing was behind it other than honest desire. Drawn forward, Tamsin kissed Bo again, kissed her with all the fierce affection she had for the other woman, her thrusts increasing as she did so. Dimly, she could feel Bo feeding, but it wasn't like before. This wasn't a strong pull of her chi, it was strangely gentle, drawing it from her in such a way that Tamsin shuddered at the sensation. Over time, this alone might have been enough to make her orgasm, but then Bo's hand slipped down between her legs, entering her swiftly and stroking her pussy to match Tamsin's pace. 

They were moving together now, half clothed and kissing, and when they climaxed, they did it at practically the same time. It was wonderfully exhausting, enough that when she came, it was all Tamsin could do to roll off of Bo. The succubus, naturally, was no worse for wear and chuckled fondly, sliding down Tamsin's body to remove her jeans and panties before kicking her own pants off. Then she moved next to Tamsin, cuddling up to her, hooking their legs together and resting her head on Tamsin's chest. The valkyrie sighed at this, feeling strangely content, and she kissed the top of Bo's head. Several minutes passed like this, until Bo spoke, breaking the silence.

"You know," Bo said thoughtfully, pulling at the red patchwork comforter, "this isn't so bad. At least it's pretty soft."

"Martha Stewart," said Tamsin wisely, turning a lock of Bo's hair around her finger. "Bitch knows her fabrics." Bo hummed in agreement and Tamsin watched as she examined the contents of her room. "I went weapons shopping," she offered by way of explanation as she saw Bo's gaze land on the plethora of weapons resting in the corner. "I couldn't find halberds," she grumped.

"You really like those, don't you?" asked Bo with a laugh, peering up at Tamsin. The valkyrie scowled at her good naturedly and Bo cooed playfully, kissing Tamsin lightly but it soon lead to deeper kisses, ones that left Bo breathless when she pulled away and questioned, "What's the deal with you and halberds anyway? I've never heard of them before you and Sigrun."

"That's because you're a baby fae," Tamsin retorted and Bo glowered in reply, making the blonde smirk. Bo rested on Tamsin's chest, her chin on top of her arms that were folded over the valkyrie's breasts. It was the posture of someone who felt totally at ease and seeing it made Tamsin's heart clench in her chest. She sighed and tipped her head back to rest against a pillow. "I don't know," she said finally. "Maybe it's because when my mother was training me, that's the type of weapon she used? I just like it better than a sword or a spear. It's more versatile."

"What did your dad use? Axes?" asked Bo curiously.

Tamsin laughed at the idea of this, smiling at Bo and braiding her hair absently. "My dad? No way," she said, amused at the thought. "He was Ellefolket, one of the alder tree people. They're basically the O.G. hippies of the fae. The only time he got in a fight was when it was forced on him and even then tree people don't swing axes." Tamsin squinted as she recalled the Great War and the divide between the fae. Her father had fought then, to defend his land and the fae who resided on it. "Dad used a crossbow in the Great War. I think he burnt it when it was over."

"Your Valkyrie mom married a hippie tree spirit," said Bo, sounding altogether entertained by this idea. 

"Yeah," said Tamsin, smiling at Bo and arching an eyebrow as if to say what about it. "I think she liked that he didn't give two shits about fighting. It wasn't like she had to come home and brag about her awesome battles or whatever with him. All he wanted was her. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't a wimp, but protection mattered more than anything else to him. Guarding his family, his land, and all the fae that were camped out on it. That was his thing, same as all the alder tree people."

"He sounds nice," Bo said this almost wistfully and Tamsin frowned, looking at her. It couldn't have been easy, being raised by humans, and then finding birth parents like Aife and Odin. Although her parents had passed eons ago, they were good people who were kind and Tamsin would never wish to replace them. Bo probably couldn't say the same. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked suddenly, looking at Tamsin with bright and interested eyes.

"Nope," Tamsin's lips popped on the word and she smirked, pushing a lock of hair from Bo's eyes. "Only child, I'm afraid. Valkyries consider each other sisters though. We try to look out for one another, the best that we can." Her expression was dark as she considered how difficult Odin had made that in the past millennia. "Mom died before the Great War and dad lasted up until the Middle Ages. By the time the 11th century rolled around I was the last of Clan Lundr." 

In a slow and easy movement, Bo shifted above her, looking down into her eyes. Her gaze was solemn and painfully caring, enough that Tamsin felt her throat close up with emotion on seeing it. Then Bo leaned down, capturing her lips in a detailed kiss that left the valkyrie trembling and clutching to the brunette, leaving not a breath of space between them. Bo settled on top of her, face buried in the crook of Tamsin's neck and she murmured, "You have us now. We'll be your clan."

When was the last time she heard that? From Tomoe, with her dark eyes full of love and understanding, seeing everything Tamsin longed for and vowing to give it to her. She had known how much Tamsin wished to belong, to have people to fight for, to have a true purpose in life and Tomoe granted her this with the Clan Minamoto. And for a time, it had been perfect. Now here was Bo, offering the same thing, although in a different manner but the intent was identical. It was a pure kindness and she would not reject it, not when it was all she wanted, not when she was determined to try and start things over.

"Thanks," Tamsin muttered, holding Bo closer, and kissing the top of her head. They rested in comfortable silence, until Tamsin was drawn by her own curiosity and said, "Tell me about your human parents. What were they like?"

"Normal," said Bo quietly, absently drawing circles on Tamsin's skin. "They were super religious. Pretty much all of our social activities revolved around church. I grew up in a small town, so there wasn't a lot to do." Bo's voice faded and it seemed to Tamsin she didn't want to talk about this and so she didn't ask anything else. Then Bo lifted her head and scrutinized the blonde. "Where did you grow up? Finland?" Bo smiled and bit her bottom lip, wiggling on top of Tamsin and her hands ran up her sides, fingertips trailing lightly over her skin as if to threaten tickling. "Or are you Swedish, like ABBA and IKEA?"

"You're comparing me to a 1970's pop group and cheap furniture," said Tamsin in supremely droll tones. "Awesome."

"You're insulted, you have to be Swedish," said Bo, nodding sagely then grinning. 

"I was born before Sweden was a country," Tamsin reminded, pinching Bo's cheek. She chuckled when the succubus scowled and batted her hand away. "Our village was on an island in the Oslofjord, that's an inlent southeast of Norway. When I lived there it didn't have a name. Now it's called Gressholmen and is currently overrun with bunnies."

"Why bunnies?" asked Bo, laughing at this. 

"Apparently it's where people dumped their unwanted pets then they started breeding," said Tamsin with a careless shrug. "There's also a nudist beach and an old airport nobody uses," she supplied helpfully and Bo laughed harder at this, making Tamsin smile softly, pleased to incite this reaction. With the smile on her face and happiness lighting her features Bo had never looked so beautiful in Tamsin's opinion. Slightly entranced by this, she kissed Bo softly, lingering on her lips, drawing the sweetness from them and sighing when they parted. She rested her hand gently on Bo's cheek, taking in her beauty as she murmured, "I guess we both grew up in small towns. Only mine was ancient. I fished for fun, what about you?"

"I was all about double dutch in elementary and middle school," said Bo seriously and Tamsin cocked her head to one side, having no idea what that was. "It's a game of jump rope where you have two ropes that turn in opposite directions. We had a team and everything. I won trophies."

"But only in elementary and middle school," Tamsin chuckled and she had a sudden image of a younger Bo sporting pigtails and playing jump rope. It made for an absolutely adorable picture and Tamsin wished she could see photos.

"Competitive jump rope is not a high school thing," said Bo wryly, folding her arms over Tamsin's chest and resting her chin on top of them. "By that age I was all about boys and busy winning Miss Cherry Blossom three times in a row." 

"Oh ho, Miss Cherry Blossom," drawled Tamsin, putting on an impressed face, smirking when Bo glared at her. Pulling the succubus closer, she murmured against her lips, "You know we have a fae beauty contest? It's held on Anthemoessa and is judged by Sirens. Maybe you should enter. There's a big cash prize."

"You think I could win?" asked Bo somewhat coyly, kissing Tamsin's neck, and biting her earlobe lightly.

"Succubus," Tamsin drew the word out slowly, kissing Bo, then parting with a satisfied smile. "I have no doubt." Bo smiled and kissed her again, her hands moving down Tamsin's body, learning her curves in a lazy exploration. "You know," Tamsin managed to mutter in between their kisses. "You still owe me a strawberry rhubarb pie."

"Well," said Bo, forming an exaggerated expression of thoughtfulness as she nudged Tamsin's thighs apart. "I could get right on that and we could eat a pie together or," her words trailed off as her hands traced a light path downwards. Bo's touch was both teasing and tantalizing, making Tamsin arch off the bed in hopes of receiving more. Bo smiled and she kissed the side of Tamsin's face, her breath hot in her ear as she continued, "I could eat you."

Tamsin snorted in amusement, capturing Bo's lips in a passionate kiss, and she felt the brunette smile into it and it was wonderful. Having this light and happy feeling in her heart instead of the heavy burden that had been there for centuries. There were troubles ahead, dark days, and inevitable trials to be faced but in this moment, everything was good and Tamsin just wanted to enjoy it. And so, she murmured please, then raised her hips into Bo's mouth when the succubus descended on her, and entwined her fingers in thick brown hair encouraging her on.

If her mother had taught her anything, it was to live for the moment, to treat the present as the most precious thing because there was no certainty of having a tomorrow. She had lost sight of that after Tomoe and she had to get that mentality back. It was what would help secure her happiness, Tamsin was sure of this, just as she was sure that Bo was the cause of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heading back to work next Sunday. I'm going to try and get the last chapter (I think it will be the last chapter anyway) done before I start my nonstop traveling and things get hectic but I can't guarantee anything. This is a bit of a longer chapter though and it has yet more sex. Whether that's good or bad is up to you. As always, I'll be editing this during the next few days. 
> 
> Song of the update:
> 
> http://www.filedropper.com/petermurphy-cutsyouup

They leave early in the afternoon, loading up the El Camino with Tamsin's assortment of weapons before starting the drive to No Man's Land. Mayer had given her directions and Tamsin was vaguely aware of its location. She knew enough to realize it was in the midst of the wilderness, in an isolated area far from the city. As they drive down yet another dirt road, Kenzi began to hum dueling banjos from Deliverance. Tamsin snorted in amusement while Bo glared at her best friend. 

"Kenzi," Bo heaved a sigh, somewhat exasperated. 

"What?" replied Kenzi, looking the like the portrait of innocence from where she sat next to the window. She gestured to the mass of trees and the general backwoods eeriness of their surroundings. "Look at where we are, it totally fits!"

"She's kind of right," Tamsin remarked as a smile formed on her features. "This is redneck central."

"I shouldn't have let you become friends," said Bo in a mutter. "Of course you'd always defend each other."

Kenzi rolled her eyes expressively then she quickly formed a sly smile as she said, "Don't worry about it, Bo. I'll never replace you as Tammers favorite fae. She'd throw me over in a hot second if you told her to."

"Enough," stated Tamsin forcefully, shooting Kenzi a glare. "We're ending this conversation."

"You're no fun," said Kenzi with something of a pout.

"I thought that was obvious already," said Tamsin in droll tones. "Besides," she murmured as she leaned forward, studying the upcoming path as the road died off. "I think we're here." She exited the car and walked to the trunk, deliberating over the weapons as the other women joined her. Studying the options, she handed Kenzi a shotgun, and Kenzi released an excited squeak as Bo stared at Tamsin with mild disbelief. Giving Bo a sword, Tamsin explained, "She can't miss with it."

Her pistol in its holster, Tamsin grabbed a sword for herself, sliding it into the scabbard on her back. Weapons distributed, they started on the worn down path, Bo leading the way. Tamsin absently patted the inside pocket of her jacket, wanting reassurance the spell she bought off a dark fae warlock was still in there. It wasn't anything earth shattering, just a simple transportation spell that would remove them to the location where it was anchored. Tamsin had carved off a piece of the bar from the Dal Riata for the casting and if things got bad, she planned on magically getting them the hell out of dodge. 

No Man's Land wasn't like Brazenwood in that there was a gatekeeper and land mines to keep people in and out. Its reputation spoke for itself and that's what kept people from going there. Those who lived there policed themselves and as they neared the territory, Tamsin could see abandoned cars, and several oversized trailers. Kenzi snickered, saying they found fae trailer park terrorists but before Bo or Tamsin could reply a massive ball of fire flew at them. The valkyrie cursed and dropped to the ground, pulling Kenzi with her, well aware that Bo could take care of herself. When she looked up, several Salamanders were approaching, and they were the worst sort of fire fae. They had nasty dispositions and a tendency to burn things first and ask questions later. By the look of them, they were enthralled, and Tamsin didn't know the extent of Aife's control but they had to stop them before they were burnt to a crisp. The revelation of her true face was always a strange experience, like stripping back the layers and leaving herself naked to the world, it left her vulnerable as she displayed her powers but Bo and Kenzi were there to keep her safe. She trusted in them as she strode forward, telling the Salamanders they didn't want to do this, and slowly, one by one, they started to drop but just as her mask fell back into place, the last of the enthralled threw his fire at her. She cursed and tried to move aside but it was was jarring, shifting from one form to the other, and she couldn't move as quickly as she needed. Tamsin felt the fire burn through her leather jacket and she couldn't help but release a scream. Bo rushed to her side, helping her extinguish the flames, and she grimaced, clutching onto her arm.

"Fuck, I hate fire fae," Tamsin muttered, looking for anymore attackers.

"Are you okay?" asked Bo worriedly, inspecting Tamsin's injuries. 

"I'll be fine," said Tamsin and her gaze became alarmed, "but it looks like we have more company."

There had only been a dozen in the initial attack and now there was at least thirty. Tamsin shook her head, trying to erase whatever exhaustion she felt. It was difficult at first, using her powers after rebirth was as tricky as using them at the end of her life cycle. At both ends of the spectrum she wasn't at her full strength and that was unfortunate considering their current situation. It was only moments and then they were attacking, all of them elementals, and Tamsin cursed again. Aife had been smart with her choice of thralls. These were fae who could thrive in any environment and could make anything their weapon, pull the water from the air and attack with a swath of destruction. Just as some were doing now and it was too much. Bo didn't want them dead but Tamsin wondered if that was an option at this point. Then she saw the succubus stop in the middle of her fight, dropping one of the wood nymphs, and her eyes were bright blue. She heard about this, Bo's ability to take chi from multiple targets, but she had never witnessed it. There was something mesmerizing and terrifying about it, watching them drop like flies and their strength flow into Bo, and Tamsin was frozen by the sight.

Kenzi rushed forward though, going to Bo when it was done, and talking to her. It was only when Tamsin approached them that she realized Kenzi was making sure that Bo was still Bo. That she hadn't let him take hold when she drained all those fae and Tamsin's heart leapt in her chest, full of fear, but those blue eyes faded back into brown. Letting Tamsin know her worry was unfounded. At least until she saw a figure emerge in the distance. "Shit," Tamsin muttered and her companions looked at her in confusion. "Your mom is making her appearance," she supplied, nodding to Aife who was walking towards them with a good fifty more fae behind her. Honestly, when was it going to end? How many had she enthralled anyway?

"I don't think a shotgun is going to do it," said Kenzi, nevertheless holding the gun in a tight grip. 

"Nobody else is getting hurt," said Bo with determination, striding forward to meet Aife. "Mom!" she called out and Tamsin looked to Kenzi who held up her shotgun with a nod then they followed after the succubus. When they reached her, Bo was standing in front of Aife who was wearing an amused smile. "I don't want to fight you." 

"Really? Because you just devoured half of my army, sweetums," said Aife thoughtfully, tilting her head to one side, her gaze going over the thirty something fae that Bo had taken out just moments ago. "And no leftovers for mommy, that's not nice." 

"They attacked us, crazy lady," Kenzi accused and Aife's eyes narrowed at the smaller woman. 

"You're fae," stated Aife, a dangerous tone in her voice as she walked closer. "How did that happen?"

"Mom, please listen to me," Bo pleaded, stepping in front of Kenzi, and reaching for the older woman. "I'm here because I need your help. After we escaped from that horrible place where they were holding you, my father came for me." 

"Your father," Aife whispered and her attention was immediately on Bo. In a flash of movement she was in front of Bo, holding her face in her hands, looking deep into her daughter's eyes. "Oh yes," she murmured with something akin to glee, "I can see him lurking in there. He's got his hooks into you, hasn't he baby girl?" 

"Yes," said Bo and her fear was entirely visible now. "I need your help," she repeated, covering Aife's hands with her own. "Please, I don't know if I can beat him on my own."

"You are strong," murmured Aife, pulling away, though her hand lingered on Bo's cheek in a tender touch. "I know you're fighting him but it isn't doing much good, is it? He's more powerful than any of us. I can attest to that."

"There has to be a way," enforced Bo, almost desperately, "you escaped, didn't you?"

Aife didn't respond, she just slid backwards in a smooth movement, and considered her daughter. "Come along," she said finally, turning on her heel. "We should discuss this in a more comfortable setting." 

As she left, Aife raised her hand in an entirely elegant motion and snapped her fingers, causing her small army of fae to follow after her. Tamsin watched her exit, her eyes narrowed at the subtle display of power. It was more than obvious to her how the elder fae managed to escape from Odin now. There was a tenacity in her, something that kept her from ever being completely beaten down, no matter what happened to her. Aife's resilience probably only grew stronger with each new act of cruelty and that made her a particularly dangerous enemy. This was good, Tamsin thought, standing at Bo's side.

They had a chance if Aife was with them. 

Tamsin wasn't especially surprised to find that Aife wasn't living in a trailer or a shanty like the other fae in No Man's Land. Somehow or other, she was occupying a rather large Tudor house that looked like it should be in the middle of an upper class suburb instead of the wilderness. Their journey was accompanied by countless eyes on them from the fae hiding in the safety of their lesser quality homes and Tamsin could feel their fear as they walked past. It was a reaction Tamsin understood.

The enthralled fae lined the entrance to the home, holding the door open for them, and a few trailed behind Aife as they followed her into a grand sitting room, complete with chandelier and large bay windows. Aife perched on a love seat, her gaze astute and vigilant, studying them as if they were insects in her spider web. "Tell me about daddy," Aife demanded.

"He took me to where he is," said Bo, swallowing hard, sitting next to her mother. Kenzi sat in a nearby chair and Tamsin remained standing, her hand on her hip, watching the mother and daughter with careful eyes. "I was there with him for almost a year but it didn't feel like that. It was more like weeks and he said he wanted to teach me things..."

"Oh, I bet he did," said Aife with a mocking smile curving on her lips. "He's always wanted that." She lifted her hand, her fingers running through Bo's hair, and she murmured, "It's like a whisper at first, isn't it? Then it gets louder and louder and soon it becomes impossible to know what thoughts are yours and what belongs to him." Aife slowly turned to Tamsin, taking her in with a knowing gaze. "You belonged to him too, didn't you, Valkyrie?" 

"I was under contract," Tamsin replied and Aife laughed, pulling her hand away from Bo, and walking over to her.

"Oh yes, that is what your sisters prefer to call it," Aife drawled as she circled Tamsin. "Still," she remarked airily, "a slave is a slave is a slave. You and your sisters were imprisoned by him just as much as I was, don't you think?" 

"No," said Tamsin, her courage steadfast as she looked Aife in the eyes. "I think you had it worse."

"Yes, I was his favorite," remarked Aife and her smile was twisted in its pain. "A special project," she announced grandly, turning back to Bo, reaching out to her gaily, "because he knew I would bring him you. My beautiful girl." 

"What does he want with me?" asked Bo, holding Aife's hands, trying to focus her mother. 

"I stole you away," Aife whispered, kneeling partially on the love seat, her touch loving and almost desperate. "Escaped from that horrible place. Lou Ann helped me. He should've never brought her to me, that was his mistake," she laughed. "I couldn't enthrall him but I could do it others and they were the ones who freed me. Who helped me take you from him. You were never his to own, not my daughter. I would never let him have you. I promised myself that." 

"Mom," Bo's voice was commanding and forceful but there was a gentleness in it too. Tamsin thought that was what pulled Aife out of her crazed musings to focus on Bo again. "I need to know what he's planning." 

"He's safe, where Dagan banished him," said Aife finally. "Ruling over his own small kingdom, pulling pawns from our world into his with the help of his Valkyrie slaves. It's not enough though. Ysabeau will be my voice and under her they will submit to my command. That was what he told me." Aife's eyes narrowed and she looked at Bo with a severe expression. "Only I refused to let him have you."

"You saved me," murmured Bo and Aife smiled, happy Bo acknowledged this. Looking at them, they were the picture of a loving mother and daughter, and Tamsin wondered if this was all Bo had ever wanted. To have this sort of relationship in her life. Maybe when this was all over, something could be done to help Aife, to repair the damage that Odin inflected to her mind during her centuries of captivity. "He's trying to do it though. Make me his voice. It's like what you said before, the whispers that get stronger? I can hear it sometimes and I need to stop it, Mom. I won't let him win." Bo swallowed hard and her eyes darted nervously towards Tamsin and the blonde could see the apology in them. The silent plea for forgiveness then she turned back to Aife and continued, "I feel so angry sometimes and that's when it happens. I've already done things, I tried to control Tamsin, and it's been twice so far. I don't want to be that way... I don't want to be anything like him." 

"You're not," Aife spat this out almost viciously, "you never could be." She rose to her feet and looked at Tamsin, her gaze analytical and Tamsin knew she was being weighed and assessed. Her worth being determined. "Is this true?"

"Bo overcame his influence," said Tamsin by way of a response, her tone even, and her expression resolute. Aife wanted to know what she was made of? What her value would be in this war against Bo's father? Then she would show her the same bravery she knew the elder fae possessed in order to escape him. Let her see that she wasn't afraid anymore. Not when she had Bo to fight for. "Nothing happened. She wouldn't let it."

Silence and then Aife looked to Bo, a proud smile painting her features. "Of course," she said this in a lilting tone as if Bo shrugging Odin's influence was to be expected. "It doesn't matter though. He's not going to give up," Aife mused and then she frowned severely. "Not when it comes to his little girl."

"What should we do?" asked Bo and Tamsin could see the plea there, however slight. Bo wanted someone to give her the answer, to tell her what to do, because she had no idea where to begin with Odin. And Aife, however crazy and unstable she might be, knew more about her father than anyone.

"It's really quite simple, darling," said Aife with a charming smile. "We're going to kill daddy." 

\---

When they regroup at the Dal Riata, Tamsin doesn't know what to expect. She suspects that Trick won't be happy that she went to Bo over him. As much as he loves his daughter, he doesn't trust Aife or her intentions when it comes to Bo, and it isn't like Tamsin can argue with him over that. Aife is hardly a blameless figure in the history of the fae. After the Great War she led the rebellion to restart the bloody massacres with her assassination of a dark fae elder and then upon her escape from Odin she restarted this campaign. Although Tamsin felt Aife's fixation on creating civil war and seizing power for herself was more a result of the helplessness she felt at the torture she experienced at Odin's hands. While his prisoner she had no control, not even over her own body, and when she was freed of him Aife wanted to regain her sense of self.

And have a nice taste of revenge as well. 

It was an impulse Tamsin could relate to and she was more than happy with Aife's plan to execute the dark king. They just had to find a way to get the light to work with Aife. Tamsin didn't think the dark would be much of a problem. Over a thousand years had passed since her attack and that was more than enough time for the dark to forgive her sins. To them, she was far less of a concern than the vengeful dark king they had displaced. Aife joining them on a quest to kill him would just serve to increase her popularity with the dark as she was already seen as sympathetic figure by some in their numbers. Of course, dark fae had a fondness for people who reveled in their power. This was a trait Aife had in abundance.

"You went to Aife without consulting me," Trick said this with the sort of gravitas only a fae of his age could possess. It was solemn and severe and Tamsin had to repress the urge to flinch at his tone. Bo never wavered though. She held his gaze and didn't seem the least bit phased by his anger. Tamsin supposed that was one of the benefits of growing up outside of fae society. She wasn't inhibited by the same social norms as other fae but in a way it was dangerous as well. The succubus had a habit of disregarding the opinions of those older and wiser than her. Respect went a long way in the world of the fae and Tamsin wondered if Bo showed a little more of it how much further she might go. "Why?"

"She's my mother, Trick," said Bo strongly though there was a plea there, one that asked for his understanding. That was what got to him. Tamsin could see his stance soften as he gazed at Bo and she continued, "I had to see her." She wore a wry expression and sat down on the small couch in his study. "I know you've got your family feud going on but I needed to talk to her. I had to find out if she could tell me anything about my father and his plans for me." 

"What did she say?" asked Dyson, his voice echoing with concern.

His reaction had been the same as Trick's when they arrived. Anger and confusion that they had gone to Aife without telling them anything about it. While she could see why they felt this way, Tamsin honestly believed it was for the best that they weren't included. The light would always have a certain viewpoint on Aife and her crimes. She would forever be a pariah because of the assassinations she coordinated and her plans to incite another civil war. When it came to the dark, Aife was more of a figure of grudging admiration because she exhibited the sort of ruthlessness they often embraced. Certainly, the dark didn't want to be ruled by her anymore than the light but they held a strange sort of respect for her that would let them work with Aife. It wasn't a sentiment that Tamsin could ever see the light reciprocating in regards to the woman. 

"I wasn't planned at first," said Bo, giving a broken sort of laugh. "That he went after my mother as an amusement and it was only after he was banished by the dark that he realized her real worth. How being the child of the Blood King and a succubus made her thrall stronger than any he'd ever seen. And when combined with his own abilities, their child would have an even greater ability to control the masses." Bo swallowed hard and looked up at Trick with an imploring gaze, as if trying to get him to see the good in her, that she wasn't what Odin wanted her to be. "Aife said I was born to rule in his place."

"Well," Trick said with a sigh, reaching out to squeeze Bo's hand in a gentle hold, "from what we know of your father, that sounds accurate. Did Aife have anything to say about defeating him?" 

At this question, Bo hesitated, looking away from Trick and seeming at a loss. That's when Kenzi stepped forward and offered, "Mama Succubus says that we should off him." She moved her index finger across her throat, creating a gurgling sound effect to emphasize the gesture. Bo formed an empty sort of smile and Kenzi rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She said the longer that big daddy is around stronger his control over Bo is going to get."

"I see," said Trick solemnly and he shifted his attention to Tamsin. "Other than Aife, you have the most experience with Odin and his abilities. Do you agree with her assessment?"

There were so many different ways she could answer this. Bo was strong. She had said this so many times, to Trick, to Aife, and to Bo herself, but Odin... he was something different altogether. He was a monster not a man and in his presence she felt lesser always. There was an innate intimidation and mercilessness in his thinking that she knew was granted from his ability to manipulate all who came into his contact. How could you possibly respect anyone or anything when you knew full well that you could easily shift them to your side? None were his equal and all were his potential servants. The only consideration he would give Bo was due to his own vanity. She was his daughter and as such, she was an extension of his will. Bo didn't matter to Odin as an individual, she only mattered as a herald of his warped gospel, and in her role as his chosen regent.

"Yes," Tamsin finally replied, her jaw clenched. "He's a threat and the longer that he isn't dealt with then the more chance he has of influencing Bo. I've seen what he does to people and there's no coming back from it. The damage done to Aife's mind alone is proof of that." Tamsin mulled over Aife's words, crazed as they were, and she knew they held importance. It wasn't the safest option but it was the only viable method for defeating Odin that Tamsin had ever heard. "Aife has found a way to disable the koushang that Odin has been using. With that, she thinks it's possible to overpower Odin."

You remember those shots Lauren gave me?" asked Bo almost anxiously. It seemed to Tamsin as if she was trying to not only convince Trick of the validity of this plan but herself as well. "I was thinking, if I took them all at once, then we went after him they'd help keep him out of my head. If Aife takes care of his koushang, we both could take him out."

"It could work," said Trick, though there was a definite undercurrent of concern in his voice. "But how do we get to him? Tamsin, you can't take us there, can you?"

"Not anymore," Tamsin said this without any inflection, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not under contract. That means I'm banished from automatic entry to Odin's super torture time realm." After she said this, she thought about the upcoming open council session. The entire dark fae community had been alerted it would take place this weekend. It was a coming out party for Vex as The Morrigan and for the reformed Council of Six. The dark fae elders who would be present were among those responsible for Odin's banishment. She had already told Trick that she would speak with them, to ask for their help in defeating him, but now she had another request in mind. To ask them for way to get into his realm. They had to know this as they were the ones who trapped him there in the first place. Tamsin took in all of the worried expressions that surrounded her, the fear and the concern for Bo, and the succubus' words echoed in her mind. 

_You have us now. We'll be your clan._

Seeing their faith in her and the trust in their eyes was all it took for Tamsin to decide. It didn't matter that she was dark and they were light, they cared for her and believed in her, just as she did in them. She would not let them down. "The dark fae are having an open council session this Saturday," she began. "Among the guests will be many of our most powerful fae elders. Some of which helped to banish Odin after the Great War. I'll go and plead our case, try and find out from them how we can get into his realm. I figure that's the best chance we've got." She arched an eyebrow and looked at Trick with a droll expression as she remarked, "But you've got to convince your prissy judgmentals to work with us and Aife too. We'll need everybody in on this one if we're really going to take him out. We need to come in with a major overkill in firepower."

"I think I can handle that," said Trick dryly. He looked around Bo to speak to Hale. "You can set up a meeting?"

"I'll get with Mirasol and the High Council," Hale nodded, already reaching for his cell phone. 

"Fantastic," Tamsin drawled. Then she directed her attention to Bo, forming a smirk as she tilted her head to one side. "How about it, succubus? You want to be my plus one and go to the annual dark fae ball? It'll be like Cinderella but not." 

"Sounds fun," said Bo and she wore the first genuine smile since they started this discussion.

"Whoo hoo! It's gonna be one big dysfunctional fae family takedown," Kenzi whooped, rising to her feet, and forming her finger into a gun, mimicking shooting their invisible enemies. "We've got this thing in the bag." She paused and they watched her expression shift. "Hey, Tammers," she started rather hesitantly. "What about the other Valkyries? Will they fight us?"

"I don't know," said Tamsin honestly, thinking of the few sisters she had contact with while in Odin's realm. "It depends if he's managed to break their spirits but some will help us," she said this confidently, thinking of Sigrun and Brynhild. "They'll do it to have their freedom again." After she said this, Tamsin tried to keep the memories from surfacing, the flashbacks of the time spent in his dungeons, trapped in his torture devices, and all the ways he killed her. Each more horrible than the last and it was only the gentle touch of Bo's hands on her face that drew her back to the present and she moved on instinct at first, jerking away, as if it was him touching her. Only it was Bo and she could never be him and Tamsin sighed and relaxed into her touch, finding comfort in it, enough that she could try and ignore Dyson's gaze burning into them. She didn't want to hurt him with this, he was a good man and she cared for him as a friend but Tamsin would never deny Bo or her feelings for her. That was her promise to herself, her attempt to return to being a person without regret and who wasn't ruled by fear. "I'm okay," Tamsin said in a reassuring murmur, covering Bo's hand with her own. "Really."

Bo didn't reply, she just smiled tenderly, her touch and expression full of love and devotion and it was all Tamsin could have ever wanted. Then she turned to her grandfather as she reached down to hold Tamsin's hand. "There's something else," Bo said this rather seriously and he frowned as he looked at her. "Aife's got an army of fae under her thrall. We need to free them. She's my mother and I want her help but I won't let her do that to people. They should have a choice to fight."

"And now we're missing a human chick," said Kenzi wryly, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

"Don't worry," Trick reassured, walking over to his massive stack of books, "you can help me find another way to free them. One that's more convenient than cutting their hands one by one and reciting an oath." He then gave Kenzi a significant look and she heaved a sigh, trodding over to the elder fae with the beginnings of a whine forming on her features. "Read this," he instructed, handing over a distinctly large tome and Kenzi stumbled a bit under its weight. "It should have some information on the different methods for overcoming a succubus' thrall."

"Fabulous and fun," said Kenzi tiredly, flopping down on a chair and preparing to read. Sensing Tamsin's amusement, she glared at the valkyrie and pointed at her, wearing a thoroughly pissy expression. "You need to get me the down low on sucking info out by touch. This is not Reading Rainbow and I'm getting sick of taking looks in books. Anansi braille ASAP."

"I'll look into it," Tamsin promised, chuckling and going over to Trick to help out with the reading.

Dyson and Bo soon followed suit, and they set up a small research session in Trick's study, pouring over the tomes and sharing the information they found. There was a camaraderie in this that Tamsin hadn't experienced in centuries and it warmed her heart to be experiencing it again. This was why she was going to fight and this was why they were going to win. Their belief in one another and their desire to help, it was so damned goody two shoes, but it was glorious all the same. It was the way of true heroism and it was what Valkyries championed above everything else in this life.

It was why Tamsin loved Bo.

\---

By the time they're done with research and planning, it's well into the evening. As they walk into the shack, Bo sighed heavily and began unbuttoning her leather corset, tossing it onto the couch. "I'm taking a bath," she announced and Tamsin nodded absently, going to the refrigerator and retrieving a beer. She had just popped the top on it when Bo sidled up to her and lifted an eyebrow as she cocked her head to one side and offered a teasing smile. "You want to join me?"

This shouldn't have been surprising, it was something utterly Bo in that it was sweet and sexy, but there was a familiarity to the question that tugged at Tamsin's heart. It was almost like she was more than a friendly fuck or a pleasant distraction with how Bo was looking at her. The succubus cared for her, Tamsin knew that, because she cared for everyone but Tamsin was starting to think it might be something more. There were echoes of Tomoe in how Bo treated her and it made Tamsin so very afraid, because she knew with all that you gained from those type of feelings you could lose equally as much.

Still, Tomoe was her past, and Bo was her future. Tamsin wouldn't allow fear rule her anymore and so she stepped closer to Bo, entwining their fingers as she replied in a slow drawl, "How could I possibly say no to that?"

"Well," Bo remarked playfully, happiness alight in her gaze as she pulled Tamsin after her and headed towards the bathroom. "I was hoping you wouldn't." She walked over to the tub and turned on the tap, testing the heat of the water before putting the plug into place. Bo turned to Tamsin who was slipping out of her shoes and socks, a serious expression on her face as she held up two different choices in bubble bath. "Sensual Amber of Paris Amour?" 

Tamsin put on a face of mock contemplation, then tapped on the pink bottle. "Paris Amour," she said seriously.

"Good choice," congratulated Bo and she turned to add the bubble bath to the water. "According to the bottle, it's a dreamy blend of French tulips, apple blossoms, and sparkling pink champagne that is inspired by a romantic stroll through Paris."

"Paris wasn't such a romantic stroll during the French Revolution," said Tamsin in wry amusement, pulling off her shirt and hopping out of her jeans. She moved over to Bo, hands warm on her sides as they slid upwards, removing first her shirt then bra. Bo put the bubble bath down and turned to face her as Tamsin unbuttoned her black pants. "Other than that, it's a nice enough city," she said this in a conversational tone as she kneeled, helping Bo step out of the pants, one leg at a time. Tamsin peered up at Bo, a slow smile curving on her features as her hands trailed up her legs. "Have you been?"

"I don't have a passport," said Bo and it seemed to Tamsin as if she was holding her breath in anticipation. It was altogether amusing and amazing to Tamsin that she could have any sort of effect on the succubus. Tamsin didn't reply, she just nodded her head and moved closer, her hands firm on Bo's hips, pulling the other woman to her. She dipped her head, breathing in Bo's scent, it was sensual and comforting, and it made Tamsin want to wrap herself up in it and in Bo herself. "Tamsin," Bo's voice was a husky plea and she lifted her head, gazing into questioning brown eyes. "Are you all right?"

There were so many different ways she could reply but Tamsin settled on not replying at all. Instead, she smiled and kissed Bo lightly. It was just a brief press of their lips, a simple affirmation of emotion, then Tamsin ducked around her, reaching down to turn off the tap before the tub overflowed. She smiled again and nodded her head towards the bath. "We should get in before the water gets cold," Tamsin said.

"Right," said Bo quietly, a thoughtful look on her features. Then she stepped into the bath and tugged on Tamsin's hand as she sank into the water. "Come here," Bo murmured, her brown eyes opening and inviting. "Get in. I want to hold you."

No smart remarks or sardonic expressions came in a response. Tamsin did as requested, stepping into the water and lowering herself in front of the succubus. Repressing a sigh of pure contentment upon feeling Bo's arms surround her as she sat in the bath. They sat quietly for several moments, enjoying the feel of one another and the hot water on their skin. Then Tamsin felt Bo brush her hair aside, nuzzling into her neck and breathing her in and it was wonderful.

"Do you remember the last time that you took a bath with me?" asked Bo teasingly, forming a fond smile as she slid her hand down to entwine her fingers with Tamsin's. The blonde huffed and rolled her eyes, looking away from Bo who chuckled. It was not one of her best moments and Tamsin would prefer to not relive it. Bo was silent, holding their hands up, her fingers playing over Tamsin's skin, examining her in a gentle caress. "I knew something was wrong then," she confessed and Tamsin craned her head, looking at the brunette, and it seemed to Tamsin as if she was feeling guilty.

That wouldn't stand, not for Tamsin. There was nothing that happened to Tamsin in this often horrible life of hers that Bo should feel responsible for. All the awful things that happened, they were of her own making, and it was only after meeting Bo that some measure of happiness had returned to her. "You couldn't have helped me," Tamsin said this softly and this was a revelation being dragged out of her. It was something she would prefer to keep hidden but she knew she couldn't. Not if she wanted to rid Bo of whatever feelings of responsibility she had taken onto herself. "I wouldn't have let you."

"Why?" Bo questioned and Tamsin sighed, staring at their entwined hands, raising them up for examination. 

"Acacia," said Tamsin finally, "she was killed right around then. That's why I was so messed up." Bo didn't reply, she just held Tamsin tighter, her free hand moving more firmly around the blonde's waist and to Tamsin it felt as if she was being surrounded by Bo's warmth. It was soothing and provided such a feeling of belonging that it made her think of days long gone, when she and Tomoe planned their future together. "Your father wanted me to deliver you to him. I did it a thousand times before, handing over Odin's targets, but I couldn't give you to him," Tamsin trailed off, thinking back to that time, and even now she didn't know why she refused to hand Bo over at first. Why she avoided it so much, her feelings for Bo then were nothing compared to now but even still, she couldn't bear the idea of letting Odin have her. "He killed her and sent me her hand as a message to get the job done. That's why I tried to use that stupid rune jar on you. It didn't work though." Tamsin paused, thinking about this and she looked at Bo with a wry expression. She touched Bo's features, memorizing them with her touch as she murmured, "I think I fucked up the amounts. Subconsciously or whatever."

"I hate him for what he's done to you," said Bo in a quiet but severe proclamation. "What he's done to everyone he's controlled and enslaved." She frowned then sighed deeply, burying her face in the crook of Tamsin's neck, holding her closer as she murmured, "I don't understand how he could do all of those things. How he could keep my mother a prisoner for hundreds of years, torture and rape her, and then speak to me about her like he actually loved her." Bo lifted her gaze and looked at Tamsin helplessly. "What sort of person does that? I mean, is he even a person? There's this feeling I got when I was near him, everything became fuzzy, and all the stuff I knew I should hate him for sort of faded away..." 

"That's what he does," said Tamsin softly, trying to comfort Bo with her touch, cupping her cheek. "It's another way of controlling people. He gets in your head and fucks with what you think is right and wrong and soon it's just Odin that matters." They were silent then and Tamsin sank back into Bo's arms, studying her with a lidded gaze, and she could see the worry there, the conflicting emotions, and she could guess the cause. "I'll kill him for you," Tamsin murmured and Bo jerked her head, looking at the valkyrie with wide and disbelieving eyes. "You don't have to do it. I'll take care of everything."

"Tamsin," Bo said her name breathlessly, tears forming in her eyes. 

"He's your father," Tamsin said and it was the truth of the matter. As horrible and vile as Odin was, he was part of the reason Bo existed in this world, and some part of Tamsin was thankful to him for that. And while Bo knew of all the evils he had done that probably didn't make killing him any easier for her. That's not the type of person she was. "I understand."

"No, he's not," Bo shook her head, "my father's name is Sam Dennis and he's dead. Odin is just the man who raped my birth mother and is trying to get into my head so I'll do what he wants." She was silent for a moment, holding Tamsin closer as she rested her chin on Tamsin's shoulder. "I have to be the one to kill him," she said finally and there was a quiet conviction in her words. As if Bo knew this was the way it had to be and there was nothing that would change her mind. "I should be upset but I'm not," Bo said, looking lost and almost confused to be admitting this. "I don't feel anything when I think about it." She lifted her head and looked at Tamsin, there was a fear there, and it made Tamsin's heart ache. "It scares me."

"You're a succubus," said Tamsin in a whisper, holding Bo's face in her hands, caressing her gently. Trying to provide some sort of comfort and she felt Bo relax into her touch. "You're a creature of emotion, Bo, and not feeling anything isn't normal for you. Of course you're scared," she said this softly, "that's normal. Fuck," Tamsin cursed and a small smile curved on her lips and she ducked her head down. "I'm scared too. Your dad's a scary guy and we're going after him full force."

Bo didn't reply verbally, she just nodded her head, and they were silent, holding onto one another. Then she looked at Tamsin, her brown eyes pensive. "I already talked to Kenzi about this," she murmured, "but I'm going to tell you the same thing. If we get in there and I can't fight him... if he gets control of me... I want you to end it. I won't live under his thumb and I won't let him use me to make other people miserable. I'd rather be dead." 

This was a grave request, one made out of trust, but Tamsin didn't know if she could do it. Even if it was Bo asking. It was monstrous, killing Tomoe, and it had nearly destroyed her but after hundreds of years, Bo had somehow picked up the pieces of her heart and put them back together. She did all that, she had given Tamsin her true self and her freedom, and the idea of killing her was horrifying. Tamsin didn't know if she would ever have the strength for that. She would rather die first.

That thought paramount in her mind, Tamsin replied steadily, "It won't come to that. I won't let it." She could see the protest forming on Bo's lips and Tamsin pressed her fingers over them lightly, cutting it off. "No," she muttered, shaking her head, "I need you to listen. I'm not going to let him take you like he took Tomoe. I'll do anything necessary to make sure that doesn't happen and I won't be alone. Kenzi will be there along with Dyson, Trick, Aife, and a goddamn combination dark and light fae army. We will come down on him like the fucking hammer of Thor and there won't be shit left when we're done." Tamsin formed a shaky smile and cupped Bo's face in her hands, murmuring against her lips, "He doesn't get to have you."

The kiss they share is slow and sweet but it soon turns into something else. Something stronger and more fierce, their emotions are on edge, and there's an honest need for reaffirmation between them both. Proof they were here and they were alive and nothing could control them in this moment. It was theirs to have, along with one another, and when they parted, Bo was breathing hard and she smiled as she said, "Maybe he doesn't but you do."

Tamsin laughed and leaned down, kissing Bo again, pressing for entrance with her tongue and sighing at the taste of her. Shifting her body, their forms wet and slick against one another, lacking that delicious friction but didn't matter, it was good, it would always be good because it was Bo and Tamsin never felt so much as when she was with her. The succubus raised her hips, moving into Tamsin's touch, and when she entered her, they both smiled at the feeling. They were kissing again, kissing long and lazy, as if there was nothing better in the world and maybe there wasn't. Tamsin honestly couldn't think of anything she wanted more than this, more than Bo, and when she felt Bo clench around her fingers, giving proof of her desire, it never failed to provide a dizzying satisfaction. Bo was feeding from her as they continued to kiss and Tamsin had to fight to keep her wits about her, concentrate on the feeling of Bo's inner walls clinging to her, keeping her thrusts steady but it was difficult. So very difficult in the face of such enormous pleasure and Tamsin wondered how it was being fed on felt so very good. It was better with Bo than any of the other succubi she had encountered and it probably had to do with her own feelings. The fact that it was Bo made everything better exactly like Tomoe and there were so many parallels it almost frightened her.

She didn't want to think about having that sort of love again and losing it. The idea was terrifying and Tamsin wouldn't allow the thought to remain in her mind for long. The future didn't matter and the past was only a memory, she had to focus on the here and now, Bo riding her hand, her hips moving in a glorious gyration, and when Tamsin added a third finger then curled them upwards, rubbing her thumb over Bo's clit as the succubus continued to feed, she felt her orgasm. Their kiss ended in several small nips and tugs, Bo laughing against her lips and Tamsin smiling. She was exhausted but it was pleasantly so, and she wouldn't do anything to change it. Although the water was getting cold and she felt like a prune.

The valkyrie said as much and Bo laughed again, moving around Tamsin to pull the plug from the bath and standing up. Stepping out of the tub, she reached for a nearby towel and held it up as she beamed at Tamsin who shakily stood on her feet. Then Bo wrapped her up in the towel, drying her off, and smiling at Tamsin's grousing complaints. Once they were both warm and dry, Bo took her by the hand, leading Tamsin into her bedroom and Tamsin arched an eyebrow in silent expectation. Wondering what exactly was happening and then Bo was in front of her, standing on her tip toes, her arms around her shoulders and a smile on her features that was bright and beautiful.

"Paris Amour," said Bo softly against her lips, forming a cheeky smile, "doesn't it put you in the mood?"

"Nope," Tamsin's lips popped on the word and Bo frowned at this response. Then Tamsin bent down, easily hitching the succubus' legs up with her hands, lifting the other woman off the ground and Bo laughed, her legs immediately going around Tamsin's waist. "You're more than enough," she muttered, kissing the line of Bo's neck and breathing her in. "I don't need any stupid pink bubble bath to want you but it was sort of fun."

"Sort of fun, huh?" questioned Bo playfully, laughing as Tamsin dropped them onto the bed with a noticeable bounce. Grabbing the blonde's hand, she pulled her forward with purpose, hooking a leg around Tamsin to keep her in place. She pushed a lock of hair from Tamsin's eyes as she murmured, "That's a ringing endorsement."

"I'm old and simple," drawled Tamsin, sliding down Bo's body. As she did this, Tamsin left a trail of kisses, her hands moving in a lingering caress. "Just give me booze and a pretty lady. I'm easy to please."

"I don't know if I should be insulted," said Bo, her voice hitching as Tamsin stopped her descent, lifting Bo's legs and placing them over her shoulders. Her tongue exploring with a slow and single minded intent. "You're just being mean," Bo accused, tangling her fingers in Tamsin's blonde hair, a smile on her lips as Tamsin stopped what she was doing to look up at her. 

"No, I'm not," Tamsin muttered, her hand traveling up Bo's body to cup her breast. The succubus arched into Tamsin's touch and she smiled, lowering her head and releasing a breath of air, lightly blowing on Bo's pussy as she sucked on her clit, tongue flicking it before she pulled away and she heard the succubus curse at her. "That was mean," she mocked, arching an eyebrow and peering at the other woman. Bo scowled at her and Tamsin chuckled, tweaking her nipple, enjoying the way it hardened under her touch. "All right," she said this softly, affection lilting in her tone, "I'm done playing with the pretty lady. Besides," Tamsin snorted and lowered her head, "I know I can't win at sex games with a succubus."

"I'm glad you realize that," muttered Bo peevishly, making Tamsin smirk before she took Bo into her mouth.

The taste of a woman was nothing new to Tamsin. She had lived for a very long time and had been with a great many people, most of which were women. Bo was different though, she was special, just as Tomoe had been and her taste was unique as the succubus herself. Tamsin wasn't surprised to find she enjoyed the taste because it seemed there was very little about Bo that she didn't enjoy on some level. No one was perfect, Tamsin knew that despite what she had told Bo in the bath that day, but they could play perfect roles in each others lives. Bo was just that for Tamsin. She woke her up from the nightmare of her existence, shaking her out of the stupor that years of being under Odin's boot had put her in. That made her irreplaceable in Tamsin's eyes because so much of her defied expectation. What she was supposed to be never mattered to Bo, instead she cared about what could be, and what was. It was the same damned foolish optimism that made the dark hate the light but with Bo it lacked their careless cruelty because unlike the light she acted on her convictions.

When Bo climaxed, her thighs clamped down, and Tamsin smiled, pleased with the reaction as she squeezed Bo's breast and pulled away, kissing first the left thigh and then the right. Resting her face against them as she peered up at the brunette whose eyes had long since turned blue. Tamsin smiled as Bo tugged on her hand, hauling her up to capture her lips in a fierce kiss, and Tamsin moaned into her, opening her legs wider when she felt Bo's hands slide down her body. They were kissing again and Tamsin bit Bo's bottom lip, her voice low and urging, telling the succubus to feed from her. She wanted it, she insisted, and that was the truth of the matter. It was painful on some level but it was incredibly satisfying all the same to have the knowledge that she was sustaining Bo, that her chi was becoming a part of the other woman, and it added another dimension to sex. One that made Tamsin's desire increase and she could feel herself become flush as Bo began to feed, she was wet already but it was more, so much more, as Bo's fingers slid into her.

Penetration had always been particularly enjoyable for Tamsin, the feeling of taking in her lover fully, and it never failed to make her feel close to another person. It created an undefinable connection and when Bo fed from her as her fingers moved deep inside of her, moving with glorious conviction, the feeling was that much greater. There was nothing between them in this moment and nothing mattered but Bo feeding from her and Bo fucking her and Tamsin clung to the succubus, bringing her as close as possible as she raised her hips, urging Bo to increase the strength of her thrusts. Bo had stopped feeding and Tamsin wanted to protest though she felt herself becoming light headed but then she saw her eyes. Glowing bright blue but they were calm and there was such care in them. A gentleness and consideration that made Tamsin bite back a sob as Bo flicked her clit with purpose, curling her fingers, and bringing Tamsin to orgasm. Bo's forehead rested against Tamsin's and she watched her, observant and knowing as Tamsin shifted, releasing the brunette from her body.

Her fingers were wet as they moved across Tamsin, tracing her curves, and Tamsin hid her face in Bo's neck. That same feeling of peace that she had yesterday washed over her again. This wasn't something she had encountered in hundreds of years and for a long time Tamsin thought she would never feel this way. She had seen and done many things in her millennia worth of existence and she would like to think that she knew what was truly important. This feeling she had now? It was the most important thing to her. In fact, it was all that mattered to Tamsin and having it once again was the ultimate reward. This feeling of complete peace and contentment, where everything was right with the world, was perfection.

And Bo was person who gave that to her. 

\---

There was a certain level of pretense that Tamsin despised when it came to the dark fae. Overall, they were more honest than the light but that didn't mean they didn't play games and indulge in subterfuge. It was quite the opposite. The dark loved to offer a mild exterior, genial smiles and flattering words, then they would promptly stab you in the back. Of course, everyone much preferred to be honest with their disdain and just kill you and be done with it but sometimes parts had to be played and masks of civility maintained. Tamsin knew that was the reason why they indulged in things like this council session. Where everyone got dressed up in their best clothes, smiled and danced, putting on a well mannered exterior. 

Honestly, it was exhausting and Tamsin wanted nothing to do with it. The only thing that made this halfway tolerable was Bo and the evening gown she was wearing for the occasion. It was silver and had a plunging v-neckline bodice, complete with a fitted corset lined with contrasting shimmering stripes. Bo was wearing heels and the additional height almost put them eye to eye as Tamsin refused to wear anything fancier than her black suit and oxford shoes. Tamsin parked the El Camino and they headed towards the estate, Bo's arm slipped through Tamsin's as they walked.

"I hate this shit," muttered Tamsin, grimacing as she observed the droves of dark fae in their fanciest dress. "It's fucking pompous. Just like the Romans." An amused smile tugged on Bo's lips at this and there was a silent question in her gaze and Tamsin groused, "What? I hated them. They invaded everything and thought they were superior to everyone."

"Romans bad, check," said Bo humorously, nodding her head, and Tamsin eyed her at this. Bo laughed and leaned into Tamsin as they walked up the entrance. "I'm trying to keep a mental list of all your likes and dislikes. You don't talk much, you know. I only get bits here and there so I have to do my best to keep track."

"What are you going to do with the information that I dislike Romans?" asked Tamsin sardonically. "Their empire is gone."

"Well," Bo drew the word out slowly as she put on a facetious look of contemplation, "I guess I'd tell you when Gladiator is on TV. You'd probably like seeing Russell Crowe kill them."

"That movie is historically inaccurate," said Tamsin, though she smiled at Bo's words. "I like Ben Hur."

"Ben Hur is autobiographical?" asked Bo humorously. 

"The chariot race is cool," Tamsin shrugged and Bo laughed as they were greeted by security at the door. Frowning irritably at the guards, Tamsin pulled out her folded invitation and handed it over. The ogre looked at it then nodded his head, allowing them to pass as he gave the paper over to the steward who cleared his throat and straightened his stance. Tamsin winced in preparation then moved closer to Bo, muttering in her ear, "I hate this part."

Before Bo could question her on this, the steward announced loudly, "Tamsin Dagmaeresdottir of the Clan Lundr and Bo Dennis the unaligned succubus!" He then banged the large and ostentatiously jeweled staff on the floor.

"So lame," Tamsin said this mournfully. 

She led Bo into the drawing room that was attached to the council chambers. She ignored the stares they were getting and did her level best not to get aggravated. This was part of the game and she had to play along or ignore it. Mere moments had passed and she already knew they were becoming the talk of the room. The first open council session in three hundred years and she brought the unaligned succubus as her date. This would bring speculation upon speculation, Tamsin was sure. 

"Hale says this junk is for stuffy old people who like stuffy old things," said Bo and she took in the assortment of dark fae. They were all dressed to the nines and were milling about the room drinking and eating hors d'oeuvres.

"That sounds about right," said Tamsin in droll tones, snagging two glasses of wine and handing one to Bo. While she did think the dark superior to the light in many ways they both shared a horrid love of tradition. Doing things just because it was what they had always done and they had to respect the past. Blah blah blah. It was exhausting. She took a long drink of wine and smirked as she lowered the glass, taking in the oh so shiny and sequined green dress in front of her. "Lola," she greeted.

"Tamsin," said Lola, lifting up her own wine glass and tapping it against Tamsin's. "I didn't think you'd show." 

"Normally I wouldn't but I need to have a talk with the elders," said Tamsin plainly. As she said this, she shifted on her feet, distinctly aware of Lola's status as one of the Japanese fae in their territory. She bit down on her lip lightly and searched the room, looking for a familiar figure, tall and elegant, and enchantingly beautiful.

"She's not here yet," said Lola, drawing Tamsin's attention back to her. There was a soft look in her eyes, concerned and understanding, and it reminded Tamsin why she liked the younger fae. Most kitsune were decidedly immature in their lust for shiny things and their love of playing tricks but Lola was more serious. Tamsin often thought she should rise higher than the pack leader for her den but she supposed Lola didn't want more at the moment. She was only two hundred years old, after all. "If she was then all the Japanese fae would be shitting bricks and going into worship comas."

Tamsin snorted in amusement and drawled, "That sounds about right." 

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Lola.

"One hundred and forty five years ago," Tamsin replied, all too aware of Bo's curious gaze.

She turned to Bo only to see her looking exasperated as she watched Vex prance over to them. Sliding her free arm firmly around Bo's waist, Tamsin smiled reassuringly when Bo looked to her with surprise. The succubus returned the gesture, her stance relaxing as Vex approached and he exclaimed, "The famous unaligned succubus at a dark fae gathering!" Forming a sly smile, he took Bo's hand and kissed it, smirking as Bo yanked her hand away. "What do we owe the honor?" 

"I'm Tamsin's date," said Bo curtly, frowning at Vex.

"Are you now?" said Vex with certain interest and he clucked his tongue as he observed them. Forming a smirk, he raised his hand and moved his index finger to the right, removing Tamsin from Bo's side. "I do believe you're here to seek an audience with the Council of Six, isn't that right love? I think you ought to toddle off and sign your name up." He flashed a smile and a menacing light appeared in his gaze as he looked at Bo and continued, "I'll keep Bo Peep company while you're busy."

Her eyes narrowed and Tamsin clenched her jaw, fully prepared to fight his influence, but then Bo's hand was on hers. It was a gentle and calming touch, her brown eyes soothing, then she gave Tamsin a light kiss. "It's all right," she said in a murmur, her touch lingering as she pulled away. "Just hurry back." Bo wore a humorous expression and she said in wry tones, "I don't want to be alone with him any longer than I have to." 

Vex's mocking coo at this exchange echoing in her ears, Tamsin left with a grim set to her jaw. She didn't know what the mesmer was up to but obviously he had some game to play and she wasn't a part of it. Whatever it was, Tamsin took comfort in the fact that she knew Bo could handle herself. As she approached the council chamber, Tamsin reflected on the last time she had attended this sort of meeting. It had been such a very long time and it wasn't even in this territory. Instead it was in the outskirts of Kyoto with Tomoe and Japanese clans gathering before The Zoroaster. No matter where she went the laws remained the same for the fae and this unchanging nature was a strange comfort as were those stuffy rituals Bo complained about. Maybe that's why the fae was so fond of them. Or maybe they were just too old and stubborn to change.

Whatever the reason, the ritual to seek audience with the elders was much the same here as it was in Japan, and Tamsin stepped up to the book of witnesses and wrote her name with a sweeping signature. There were a handful of fae ahead of her but she was confident she would be seen tonight. She knew almost all of the elders personally and then there was Bo herself. Just the fact that she arrived with the famous unaligned succubus would guarantee their curiosity. Taking a stone from the scribe, Tamsin shoved it in her pocket for safekeeping, where it would rest until it emitted the tell tale whistle that signaled her appointment with the Council of Six. Heaving a sigh, she turned on her heel to head back to Bo only to pause at the sight that met her. Vex had disappeared and Bo was surrounded on all sides, enveloped by a crowd of baby fae, all barely old enough to know their species and every one of them fawning over her.

Seeing this, Tamsin couldn't help but smirk. Honestly. She tried to warn Bo about her popularity with the younger generation but she didn't think the brunette fully grasped what that meant until now. Then Tamsin watched as Pike emerged through the mass of people and Tamsin frowned upon recognizing the man with him. He was Reginald Thomas, the head of the Clan Quilan, and an elder in one of the most influential dark fae families for this territory. From the way that he stood, his hand on Pike's shoulder, wearing a proud look on his face, he clearly claimed the boy as his own. No wonder Pike had given them attitude in the bar. He was being groomed for politics and he obviously wanted to make a good show out of confronting Bo about her supposed favoritism involving the light fae. It was a simple method for increasing his popularity.

Straightening her shoulders, Tamsin moved through the guests, heading on a course towards the succubus. Only she found herself intercepted by an achingly familiar figure. One that she hadn't seen in one hundred and forty five years. Her heart felt as if it would beat out of its chest and she lowered her gaze as she said, "Elder Akazome."

"None of that," Akazome's voice was musical as ever, full of charm and guile, but unlike so many others it wasn't false. It was simply the elder herself, her intrinsic nature, and it made Tamsin swallow hard. "Tamsin," she said her name with such deep affection that it startled Tamsin, making her wonder how the elder fae could feel such a thing for her. Then she held Tamsin's chin in her hand and lifted it up so their eyes could meet. Once they did, the smile on her face was bright as the sun itself and nearly as blinding in its beauty, making Tamsin shiver at the sight. Her hand moved to rest on Tamsin's cheek, her fingers stretching out in a warm caress, and she said, "I hoped I would see you here. It has been too long." 

"Yes," said Tamsin roughly, nodding her head. She swallowed again, trying to get ahold of herself, but it was difficult with Akazome. There were a rare few who Tamsin truly admired and she was among their numbers. Akazome was oldest fae she had ever encountered, with the exception of Odin, and she was head of the Clan Minamoto as well as the former Zoroaster of Japan. All of these things served to make her an impossibly impressive figure. Trying to distract herself, Tamsin looked away from Akazome's gaze and took in the flowing blue evening gown she wore that accentuated her figure. Tamsin released a muted sigh as Akazome tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear in a fond gesture. "I'm pleased to see you, elder," she managed to say. "I was glad to hear of your appointment to the Council of Six."

"Really?" questioned Akazome and there was that playful lilt in her voice. The one that always served to dazzle any who heard it and Tamsin was no exception, lifting her gaze to stare at the elder fae. "Because it seems to me that you've been doing your utmost to avoid me this past century or so," she remarked and she tilted her head to one side, the curls of her hair moving with this action. "I told you then and I will tell you now," Akazome advanced in a smooth motion, pulling Tamsin into a hug and holding her close. There was such a feeling of acceptance with the elder fae and it was almost overwhelming. Tamsin didn't know what to compare it to except to think back to her earliest memories of childhood when she thought her parents hung the moon and the stars. That they knew all there was to know about the world and they could never be wrong. This was the feeling Akazome gave her. Her voice was sweet and soothing in Tamsin's ear, a comforting echo. "You are not to blame and you never were. Tomoe loved you and I love you still, as does the rest of the Clan Minamoto." Akazome pressed a loving kiss onto Tamsin's cheek, smiling at her as she said, "We would claim you always."

It was too much. Having Bo was more than Tamsin thought she deserved but she would never reject her. Not when she was determined to make the most of her life once again. And to have Akazome's forgiveness on top of it all? To know that they were more than kind words, meant to console her after she took Tomoe's life, that they had been genuine? Despite all that had gone on, all of her mistakes, she was welcome in the Clan Minamoto, in the first true family that she had known after her parents passing? Tamsin didn't know it was possible to have such happiness again but here it was, ripe for the taking. 

"Thank you, elder," Tamsin said, breaking from their embrace.

"There now," soothed Akazome kindly and her smile was radiant. "I'm happy that's finally settled," she said this with a beaming expression, hugging Tamsin again, rocking her to and fro. "I have missed you dearly and it would be awkward if you continued to ignore me while I sat on the council." 

"Yeah, it would," said Tamsin, a bit embarrassed at the thought. "Why is that anyway?" Akazome looked at her with a bemused expression and Tamsin elaborated, "I mean, why are you here instead of Japan? You were the Zoroaster for so long. If you wanted to retire and be on a council I can't see them saying no. You've got major influence there." 

"That is true," said Akazome in agreement, offering her arm in an elegant motion and moving them through the crowd. Dipping her head at those who greeted her as they passed, she flashed a brilliant smile. "I suppose I wanted to escape the cage I'd built for myself over time. Pretend to be young and carefree?" Akazome arched an eyebrow playfully and Tamsin laughed at the notion, trying to imagine the elder fae acting like any of today's youth. "Silly idea, I know," she revealed, "but it's not entirely a flight of whimsy. For too long the clans in Asia have isolated ourselves from the rest of the world. It's far past time we become a greater part in the global power structure of the fae. My relocation is the beginning of that."

"Makes sense," mused Tamsin, thinking this was altogether logical decision for the clans she knew in Asia. 

"I've heard much about your companion," said Akazome conversationally, "the unaligned succubus." Tamsin stiffened and Akazome clearly noticed this, her dark eyes full of care and concern, and she patted Tamsin's arm in reassurance. "She has been good for you," Akazome murmured, her expression compassionate and her gaze understanding. "I can see it."

"Elder," said Tamsin roughly, swallowing hard, not knowing what to say. 

"We should rescue her," said Akazome, lighthearted and charming. She raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Pike and Reginald Thomas who were still flanking the succubus. "While I think she shares your disdain for politics, she doesn't seem to have your skill for escaping situations gracefully," Akazome teased and Tamsin snorted humorously. 

"What are you talking about? I always got drunk or hid behind Tomoe," retorted Tamsin, a grin tugging on her lips. 

"Precisely," Akazome nodded, shooting Tamsin an affectionate smile. "Your Bo doesn't seem to be following your wise example. She remains where she is, surrounded by imbeciles, looking painfully bored and desperately requiring a rescue. She also appears to be regretfully sober," Akazome said this somberly and Tamsin laughed, reminded in this moment why she loved the older fae so much. Though she presented a wealth of wisdom and sage advice, she wasn't humorless and staid as so many elders tended to be. Akazome found amusement in the folly of youth and in life itself and never failed to point out the innumerable foibles of existence. It made spending time with her a constant delight. They easily made their way through the crowd surrounding Bo, many of the fae seeming to fade away with Akazome's presence, and Tamsin smirked. "Reginald," his name rolled off Akazome's tongue and he reddened on seeing her. "How are you?"

Reginald immediately puffed up and blustered, moving his attention to Akazome, full of flattery and compliments. Tamsin watched, quietly amused at Akazome's barely hidden tolerance for his ass kissing and slid over to Bo's side. "How you doing, succulette?" Tamsin inquired, reaching down to lace her fingers with Bo's and giving her a smile. "It looks like they had you trapped here for awhile. Were they reading you the riot act for not showing enough dark fae love?"

"A little," said Bo wryly, "but I think showing up with you makes them believe I can be converted to the dark fae side." She tugged Tamsin closer, her hands slipping under Tamsin's black suit jacket to rest on the small of her back. "As they say," she began playfully, "once you go dark fae that's all with you want to play." 

"That's really bad," said Tamsin laconically, looking at Bo with an overdone sad expression, but she was unable to help smiling as Bo formed a jaunty grin and kissed her. When they parted, she remarked, "You need to get Kenzi to help you with your lines. It's depressing that she's such a superior smart ass. You know she's the sidekick, right?" 

"Ha ha," said Bo in sardonic tones. There was silence as she focused on Akazome who was busy charming Reginald into speechlessness. Appearing impressed, Bo leaned closer and murmured, "Who's your friend? I need to thank her for getting Board Member Blowhard off my back. He was getting seriously annoying. I didn't even know we had fae public officials."

"It isn't really like what you're thinking. There's no voting or anything remotely democratic about it. The members are leaders of the various dark fae clans in the territory," Tamsin explained in a low voice. "They don't hold any real power, they can only bring matters before The Morrigan and Council of Six, not actually employ the changes themselves."

"Got it," said Bo slowly, nodding her head. She paused and for a moment it seemed like she might question their role further or perhaps ask about the council. Instead she looked at Tamsin, her brown eyes searching, and she murmured, "What about your friend? You still haven't answered my question: who is she?"

"That's Elder Akazome of the Council of Six," said Tamsin. She swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat as she tried to work out the best way to clarify everything Akazome was to her. Tamsin found it next to impossible though. Almost as much as attempting to verbalize the extent of her feelings for Bo. They both were so very important to her and along with Tomoe, her parents, and Acacia, they helped to form who she was. Bo was the newest addition to her life but that didn't make her any less significant. In fact, it was the opposite, Bo mattered the most because she was the here and the now, Tamsin's present and her future. Bo was her hope for better days and a happy tomorrow. "She's the head of the Clan Minamoto and the former Zoroaster of Japan." Tamsin watched as Bo's eyes filled with recognition and Tamsin gave her a wan smile, squeezing Bo's hand that rested on her hip. "I know her from when I was with Tomoe."

Silence and Bo studied her with those all seeing eyes and Tamsin found an unusual solace in it. She had always been disconcerted by Bo's ability to look at her and simply know but now it was almost comforting. No words were needed in this moment because Tamsin knew Bo could just look at her and see her thoughts and feel her emotions and it was a relief. To not have to search for the words and the explanations, to just relish in the warmth of Bo's touch and the kindness in her gaze, smiling into the gentle kiss Bo pressed against her lips. This was good, Tamsin thought, this was everything.

When they parted, Bo smiled at her again, her voice soft and comforting. "She seems nice," she offered.

"Yeah," said Tamsin with a chuckle, "she is."

"What's a Zoroaster?" asked Bo, tilting her head, her nose scrunching up in confusion. Bo then wore an altogether mischievous expression and there was a distinct twinkle in her eyes as she asked, "Is it like Zuul and Gozer?"

Releasing a bark of laughter, Tamsin pinched the succubus, who yelped and whapped Tamsin's hand before moving back into her embrace. "No," Tamsin said in supremely droll tones. "The Zoroaster is just the title of the dark fae governor in Japan. You know the deal, dark fae leaders are named for fallen warriors and light fae leaders are named for sacred trees."

"Oh yeah," said Bo vaguely, "I remember Trick mentioning that."

Whatever Tamsin was going to say next was silenced by a burst of flames and the surprised cries from several fae. Tamsin whirled around, moving in a protective stance in front of Bo, only to groan at the sight that greeted her. An petite woman who looked to be in her late fifties stood in a tower of fire that was quickly spreading to the embroidered curtains. Bo poked her head around Tamsin's shoulders curiously. "Elder Niobe," Tamsin remarked, watching a Snow Lady rush forward to put out the fire while Vex took Niobe's hand and led her into the council chambers. "She loves to make an entrance."

"What did she burn this time?" asked Akazome, appearing at their side, her brow furrowing.

"The curtains, a bannister, and a fairy," Tamsin said with dry humor. "Not her most impressive effort." Akazome laughed and Tamsin smiled at the elder fae then reached for Bo, holding her hand in a firm but gentle grip. "Elder Akazome, this is Bo."

"Nice to meet you," said Bo and she wore something of a nervous smile as she held out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Akazome insisted and she took Bo's hand, depositing a kiss on the top of it, then releasing it with a laugh when she saw Tamsin's disgruntled expression. "I only jest," she assured the blonde, leaning in to kiss her cheek softly, looking inordinately pleased when Tamsin blushed in response. "I think I have tormented you enough for one evening and so I must take my leave. The council session will soon be starting since Niobe has decided to grace us with her inflammable presence." She smiled softly and cupped Tamsin's cheek as she questioned, "Will I see you in chambers?"

"I wrote us down for an audience," said Tamsin, nodding her head. 

This information gave Akazome pause and she searched Tamsin's gaze before offering another smile. Then she turned her attention to Bo and murmured, "I hope one day we might talk at greater length, Bo. I suspect I have many embarrassing tales about Tamsin that you would be interested in hearing. I might even have pictures." 

"We're so having lunch now," Bo agreed with a laugh and a bright smile while Tamsin grumbled her objections. At this, Akazome smiled and took her leave as Bo pulled Tamsin to her, an affectionate look on her features that only seemed to increase the more irritated Tamsin became. "I definitely like her," Bo said playfully as she gave Tamsin a kiss.

"You get to be her age and your personality becomes warped," Tamsin groused, rolling her eyes. 

"You're the same age then?" Bo teased and Tamsin huffed in annoyance. Bo laughed and held onto Tamsin, rocking them from side to side then she tilted her head, listening to the music emerging from a nearby ballroom. "Come on," she said as she tugged on Tamsin's hand and guided her through the crowd. "I want to dance."

Dancing was never a favorite pastime of Tamsin's but she wouldn't deny Bo's request. Particularly when it led to their bodies being in gloriously close contact as they swayed to the music. Tamsin was well aware of the curious eyes on them once again and it was something of a nuisance. Enough that she glared severely when she caught their gazes, her features darkening to such a degree that they blanched and quickly looked away, well aware of her valkyrie abilities. Bo's laughter was soft and her expression tender as she smiled at Tamsin and directed the blonde's attention back to her.

"Ignore them," Bo murmured, lacing her hands around Tamsin's neck. "They don't matter."

"They're a pain in the ass," retorted Tamsin, annoyance clear on her features. Bo didn't respond, she simply gazed at Tamsin wearing an expression of utmost patience and Tamsin heaved a sigh. "It's stupid as shit," she started her explanation with a good degree of frustration. "All the politics and the gossip and it's not like this means anything. You coming here with me but it's going to feed rumors for months, if not a year, about you coming around to dark fae's policies." Tamsin paused and considered, "I don't know if it'll end up helping or hurting Vex's popularity. It might help with the kids." She was silent as she studied Bo's features, taking in the frown that formed on her features and the hurt look in brown eyes. "What is it?"

"I want to be here with you," said Bo simply. "That means something to me." Tamsin didn't know how to respond to this and like so many times before, Bo appeared to know this. She just looked at Tamsin with that dark and understanding gaze, a tender smile crossing her lips as they moved to the music. Bo's fingers played lightly with the hairs at the nape of Tamsin's neck and she got a distant look in her eyes as she said, "I never went to my prom."

"Me either," said Tamsin with dry humor. In response to this, Bo rolled her eyes and hit Tamsin's back lightly, causing the valkyrie to chuckle. Then just a moment later, Bo bit her lip and looked around almost anxiously. "Looking for something?" asked Tamsin, altogether amused by the way Bo was twisting about. 

"Ryan Lambert," Bo said and she lowered herself to her normal height, looking at Tamsin. "He's dark fae and we sort of had a thing." She bit her lip again and confessed, "I rather not see him. He kind of got enthralled by my blood. Not good."

"And the guy still has a thing for you?" asked Tamsin, inspecting the other fae in the room. 

"No, no, Kenzi cured him. He doesn't want me anymore," Bo shook her head fiercely. "I think," she admitted sheepishly. "I don't know! It was embarrassing. I got amnesia from this Addonc we almost wound up married. I mean, he tricked me into it," Bo said this with a scowl, "but he was under my thrall so I don't know how much of that was really him and how much was my magic obsession creating blood."

"Right," said Tamsin slowly, trying her best to fully grasp the story. Seeing that worried look continuing to cling to Bo's features, Tamsin continued, "It's no big. If he shows up and makes a scene we'll kick his ass. Problem solved."

Silence and then Bo burst into laughter, making Tamsin grin in response. "Thank you," she said, kissing Tamsin and her hands moved to hold Tamsin's face, caressing it fondly. "But as Trick often reminds me, violence isn't always the answer."

"Then we'll insult him until he goes away," Tamsin suggested, arching an eyebrow. "That work?"

"It's genius," said Bo in agreement, nodding her head. An impish smile crossed her features as they kept dancing and Bo remarked in altogether casual tones, "This has been like a date, hasn't it?" Tamsin blinked at this, having no reply, and Bo continued, "We put on our nice clothes. Now we're dancing. All that's left is dinner."

"What about the small talk?" asked Tamsin sardonically. 

"That's an easy fix," Bo huffed, her fingers once again playing with the hairs on Tamsin's neck. "What's your favorite color?" 

"Blue," said Tamsin immediately, already intrigued with this game. "Favorite food?"

"Chocolate," Bo smirked. "Do you have any hobbies?" 

"Whittling," said Tamsin and this answer slowed the pace of their questions as Bo looked at her blankly. "It's when you carve shapes out of wood or bone with a knife. Acacia taught me. She liked to do it to pass the time." Bo looked fascinated to learn this and Tamsin observed her wryly. "This isn't small talk as much as a game of twenty questions, succubus."

"I liked it," said Bo with a shrug, grinning at Tamsin. She was quiet for a moment and a sentimental look formed on her features, making Tamsin's heart beat rapidly in her chest. "We should go on a real date when this is over."

"Yeah," Tamsin barely got the word past her lips, her voice thick with emotion. "That sounds good." By way of a response, Bo smiled again and moved closer to Tamsin. Resting her head on Tamsin's shoulder as they danced and that was how they stayed for the next ten minutes. Until a tell tale whistle sounded from Tamsin's pocket, announcing their appearance before the Council of Six. "We're up," said Tamsin quietly, taking Bo's hand and leading them to the council chambers. 

Tamsin felt a sense of foreboding as they walked towards the council chambers. Whatever was said in the room, it wouldn't be good. Getting the dark to work with the light would be a near impossible task and if anything would set the elders on edge it was Odin's return. No matter what happened they had to get their help because Tamsin couldn't allow Odin to take her happiness again. She would rather die than let him erase Bo as he had done to Tomoe and this thought foremost in her mind, she set her jaw in determination as they walked through the doors together.

\---

The drive home was silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts. It had gone as well as expected and Tamsin was surprised to find Petra on their side, pulling the information from Vex that Evony was indeed alive and had escaped from her execution via Odin's powers. Neither Tamsin or Bo had seen Evony in his realm and that left Tamsin with the belief she might have never left the territory and was simply hiding somewhere. In the end, the most important piece of information were the particulars of Odin's banishment following the Great War. The elders spoke of tiring of his madness and the bloodthirsty killings of his own people and how they sought to overthrow him. It was all done thanks to the abilities of Elder Dagan as he had been a Shadow Person. A fae that possessed the ability to become a shadow and take others with him, pulling them not only through matter but time and space as if it was little more than a drive to the store. Dagan had banished Odin to his realm and that was why Evony had killed him during her reign as Morrigan. She did this at Odin's behest and suddenly so many pieces started to fall into place but it left them with the question of how to get to Odin once more. After all, Dagan was dead. 

But his son, Duncan, was also a Shadow Person and he would be more than happy to help them kill Evony and Odin. This was according to his mother, Magda, who sat on the Council of Six, and she had a dark gleam in her eyes at the prospect of finally ending the lives of those who took her husband. They finished the meeting with a timid agreement to meet on neutral grounds the following day with the leaders of both the dark and the light. Vex then waved them off, forcing them to make their exit and Tamsin was grateful for it to be over and done with.

Their movements upon returning to the shack were comfortable, as if they had done this a thousand times before, with Tamsin shrugging off her suit jacket and tossing it onto a the kitchen island as Bo flopped down on the couch. Tamsin then went to the fridge and retrieved two beers and sat next to the other woman on the couch, handing her a beer and Bo put her arm around Tamsin, causing the blonde to sink into her embrace. They sat in silence, drinking their beers, and Bo kicked off her high heels, resting her feet on the coffee table. She sighed quietly and rested the side of her face against Tamsin's head, her hand moving in lazy circles on Tamsin's arm, writing something indecipherable on her skin.

"I can do this," Bo broke the silence and Tamsin turned to look at her. The succubus seemed to falter as she looked at Tamsin, her brown eyes wide and uncertain, and it tore at Tamsin to see her like that. "Right?"

A frown on her features, Tamsin took both of their beers and placed them on the coffee table. Her attention fully on Bo, she looked her in the eyes and said firmly, "You can and you won't be alone. It'll be just like Kenzi said, one big dysfunctional fae family takedown, and everyone will be there for you. Kenzi, Trick, Dyson, and Lauren--"

"And you," Bo interrupted rather insistently and a smile quirked on Tamsin's lips on hearing this. 

"Of course me," drawled Tamsin, lifting an eyebrow and wearing a haughty expression. "You think I'm letting you take all the credit? No way, succubus, I'm getting in on this action. You'll finally see what a Valkyrie is really capable of." Bo was smiling again and it made Tamsin so very happy to see her this way. She didn't want Bo doubting herself or her abilities, she should never do that, not when she was such a very good person who had done such incredible things. Tamsin wanted more than anything to just be there for her, to be of some support, and in this moment she felt like she succeeded. Drawn forward by an inexplicable force, Tamsin held Bo's face in her hands and kissed her. Like so many times before, one kiss led into another, and Tamsin groaned as she felt Bo's hands move over her chest, unbuttoning her shirt and shoving it off her shoulders. "My room or yours?" Tamsin mumbled against Bo's lips and the succubus chuckled, pulling Tamsin into her room, removing the valkyrie's bra along the way. "Your room then," Tamsin observed, smirking as Bo yanked her belt off and sent it flying across the room with a thump. "Aggressive," noted Tamsin in husky tones. She laughed as Bo tugged her forward with definite purpose, leaving their bodies flush against one another, and she flashed her teeth in a rakish smile. "I like it." 

"Good," said Bo in a mutter, her voice filled with passionate intent, "because I'm in charge tonight."

No response came from Tamsin because there was nothing to say, not with Bo sliding down to her knees, pulling Tamsin's pants down with efficiency, removing her oxfords and socks then lifting one leg than the other to leave her standing in nothing but her black panties. She didn't want to say anything to break this spell, to take away the delicious desire that burned in Bo's bright blue gaze, looking at her as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered. Bo was kissing her again, feeding almost delicately, taking small amounts of chi at a time as she applied her charms. Tamsin shuddered in her arms, her hips instinctively jerking forward as Bo's hand slipped underneath her panties and stroked her pussy. Then she ripped Tamsin's panties off her body, leaving her naked. Another kiss, deep and all encompassing, feeding from her, and sending a rush of pleasure through her as Bo circled her clit with her thumb.

It was too much and Tamsin felt herself stumble but Bo's arm was around her waist, holding her up, and there was such a strange feeling of safety in this moment, as she gave everything to the succubus. Some part of her recognized this should be a terrifying thing, exposing so much of herself to Bo, allowing herself to be this vulnerable but there was only a funny sort of relief instead. That she had found someone she didn't need to pretend and have pretense with and Bo was there, her mouth loving and insistent, taking everything she had to offer and giving just as much in return. Her hands moving with a wicked objective across her body, fingering the length of her pussy then entering her in a teasing stroke.

Nothing in her long life was like this moment now, not even her time with Tomoe, and it was as if nothing else mattered but Bo in this instant. Not the fae and not Odin and not any of the awful plans of the world, it was all immaterial in comparison to the wet hot press of Bo's mouth on her skin and Bo's fingers thrusting into her. Tamsin gasped as Bo hitched her leg up to grant her greater access and Tamsin wrapped it around her waist, clinging to Bo and burying her face in the crook of her neck. There was no thought beyond Bo being inside of her, making her wonderfully full, until finally she couldn't take it anymore and she climaxed with a muffled shout, biting Bo's shoulder and trembling in her embrace. Tamsin felt like she was going to fall apart but Bo was there, holding her together. Her leg fell from Bo's hip and she stood on shaky feet, still being supported by the succubus who smiled at her with enormous tenderness and pushed a sweaty lock of hair from her eyes. 

"You all right?" Bo questioned in teasing tones. 

"Fuck you," Tamsin retorted and Bo burst into laughter, hugging Tamsin to her, uncaring about the sweat that would surely ruin her dress. Tamsin made a show of grumbling but she sank into Bo's embrace, sighing at it, her arms wrapping around the brunette's waist as she rested her head on her shoulder. Eventually, Tamsin lifted her head and looked into Bo's eyes, taking in that burning blue gaze. She caressed Bo's cheek in a whisper of a touch and she murmured, "Take whatever you need. I want to give it to you." Bo drew back at this, seeming almost startled, but Tamsin held firm, her gaze steady and encouraging. "Please," Tamsin said against her lips, drawing Bo into another kiss. "I want to."

There wasn't anything Bo could say to argue with that. Not when Tamsin suspected she wanted the same thing too. And so, they fell onto the bed, pulling Bo's stained dress from her body, and spent the rest of the night and most of the early morning in each other's arms. Able to rest easy in the knowledge that this was where they belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the fanfic. I might write another Bo/Tamsin fic or maybe one for Bo/Lauren/Tamsin. Whatever I get an idea for. It will definitely be less angsty though. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you do let me know! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Songs of the update:
> 
> http://www.filedropper.com/toploader-achillesheel
> 
> http://www.filedropper.com/leighnash-betweenthelines

Politics complicated everything. Tamsin missed the days of the 9th and 10th centuries when it had been less meetings and more physical combat. Riding into battle and beheading your opponents and seizing their territory for your own. It was much simpler than making small talk and trying to reach a compromise. There was a disgusting false civility to it all that Tamsin abhorred and it didn't suit her in the least. Hale's meeting with The Ash and the High Council only led to yet another meeting being created. It would be held in three days time with Vex and the dark fae elders. Tamsin supposed it was progress but she rather they just got to it and invaded Odin's realm already. The longer they waited the more time he had to plot.

Shortly after they arrived at the Dal, Trick disappeared into his study with Bo following behind him. Tamsin sat at the bar, contemplating the bottle of akevitt and the beers Trick had on tap. She had decided on a German lager and was standing up to fill her glass when Dyson approached. Peering at him as she filled the stein, she arched an eyebrow. "Beer?" she inquired.

"It's barely noon," said Dyson in reply. 

"That's your light fae judgmental tone," Tamsin mimicked his disapproving voice. She plopped back down on the bar stool, the full stein firmly in hand and took a drink of beer. "None of that needed here, wolf-man."

"Tamsin," Dyson said her name somberly and Tamsin arched an eyebrow. "You and Bo--"

"Not the talk," groaned Tamsin in what could pass for a whine. Grabbing the akevitt, she screwed off the cap and complained, "I don't want to do this with you, Dyson. We're good, aren't we? Let's not try and bond over this sort of shit." 

"I don't know about bonding but things need to be said," said Dyson. He had that abominable serious look on his features. The one he got when he was particularly determined about something and felt what he was doing was right. Seeing it made Tamsin miserable because whenever he wore that face he was usually right. And she didn't want to have this conversation. 

"Fine," Tamsin griped and she poured a shot of akevitt. Downing it in one gulp, she slammed the shot down on the bar and stared at her fingers gripping the glass. "I'm not sorry," she said bluntly. "I want her, I took the chance to have her, and I'm not sorry I did it." Tamsin lifted her gaze to stare at him head on, her gaze unflinching. "It's shitty, I know that. We're partners and I actually care about you, something I didn't think would happen at the start of this, but I didn't expect to want her either." Shrugging her shoulders, Tamsin reached for her beer, taking a drink of it before she muttered, "Que sera, sera." 

"Whatever will be, will be," Dyson finished the lyric and a smirk formed on his features. 

"The future's not ours see," said Tamsin gravely, offering him a shot of akevitt, laughing when he took the shot and drank it quickly. She released a snort of amusement, looking away from him to stare at Trick's selection of top shelf alcohol. Tamsin absently noted that he had an elderberry wine made by nymphs in Sweden. That was some rare shit. "I had a girl once," Tamsin offered and she watched Dyson move next to her, his gaze lidded as he studied her. "The best girl in the world. A fucking bad ass samurai who loved to fish and fuck and she even knew how to get blood stains out of clothes," she scoffed, her fingers tracing the top of the beer stein. "She was supposed to be it," Tamsin said plainly, looking at Dyson now. "You know what I mean? You live for eons and nothing matters for shit then you meet the girl and she's everything." 

"Yes, I know," said Dyson and something in his eyes told Tamsin he wasn't thinking about Bo as he said this.

"My girl, Tomoe," Tamsin provided with a laugh and an elegant twirl of her hand, "she got taken from me. I didn't want her to die so I struck a bargain with Odin and he kept her alive but he stole her soul and she did some bad things for him." Tamsin became quiet, staring at her beer, watching the bubbles form and she sighed deeply. She was so very tired of this. Of having Odin in her life and feeling this weight on her heart whenever she thought about the last thousand years. "Genocide type bad," said Tamsin, drinking her beer until the glass was nearly empty. "There was almost another war because of it." She offered him a wry smile, broken in its amusement as she observed his confusion. "In Asia," she supplied. "That's when I was having my little field trip in the far east. Seeing the sights and falling for the lovely maidens."

"Just one maiden though," said Dyson knowingly. 

"Yeah, just one," said Tamsin in acerbic tones.

"What happens when you make a bargain with Odin?" asked Dyson and she grimaced.

She didn't want to tell him this. Fuck, she didn't want to tell anyone this. Bo, Trick, Kenzi, Dyson, and all the merry men. Tamsin didn't want to tell him but a part of her felt like she owed him something. Bo was her own woman, she didn't belong to anyone, and Tamsin would laugh at anyone who tried to say otherwise, but she knew how Dyson felt. Tamsin could have made some sort of effort to try and put him into consideration before acting on whatever it was she was had with Bo but she didn't. Tamsin didn't feel guilty because why should she? She didn't owe him anything. That wasn't the type of relationship they had but all the same, the decent thing would've been to give him a heads up.

Maybe Vex was right. The light fae and their polite niceties were rubbing off on her. She was starting to believe their line of bullshit in some ways more than others. If she didn't she wouldn't be answering Dyson. "You become his bitch," said Tamsin shortly. "He only wants Valkyries to be under contract. We're the delivery system for the awesome hero dead and that's who he's after for the most part. We contract ourselves to him and we bring him the fallen warriors instead of taking them to Valhalla. He gets them, he warps them, and he sends them back out into the world as his messengers."

"He did that to your girl," said Dyson quietly. 

"Yup," said Tamsin, popping her lips on the word, giving him a twisted smile. "I'm the one who brought her to him. Of course, I didn't know that's what would happen but I knew it was her time to die. Destiny, fate, and all that predestined load of crap that Oracles feed you. He kept her from dying and I brought her to him as part of the payment. I don't know how long we were in his realm and she was in his fucked up training but she came back different. Wrong. Like in fucking Pet Sematary."

"What happened to her?" asked Dyson and Tamsin could see in his eyes he already knew the answer. 

All the same, that didn't stop Tamsin from responding, "I killed her so she couldn't come back." Tamsin snorted and finished off her beer. "Pissed Odin off and that's when I became his special project." She looked Dyson in the eyes and continued, "It's why I had you burn my body. If there was nothing left of me but ashes and bone he couldn't resurrect me. My life cycle would finally be over and it would end with my contract to him."

"He killed then resurrected you as a form of punishment," Dyson murmured with certain understanding.

Tamsin didn't look at him after he said this. She didn't want to see the sympathy on his face that she could hear so clearly in his voice. It wasn't what she wanted, him feeling that way, but she had to explain. He deserved that at least. "Yeah, it's kind of his thing," said Tamsin in droll tones. "It's crap but you get used to it after a few years. You become numb."

Dyson didn't say anything for a long while. They just sat, side by side, in comfortable silence, staring at Trick's liquor bottles and reflecting on their thoughts. Then Dyson said, "Some shifters like to pretend they have the exact characteristics as their animal forms. As if they are the animal but we aren't. We can change our bodies to match theirs but we don't have their minds and we don't fully share their instincts." Tamsin looked at him with confusion, wondering where this was going. "Wolves mate for life," said Dyson earnestly and Tamsin nodded. "But I'm not a wolf," he continued with a half smile. "I'm fae and I'm a shifter who can turn into a wolf, not a wolf itself. It's not the same thing. I have a choice in what I am and what I become. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yeah," said Tamsin roughly. "I do."

"When you live as long as we do, it's best to learn how to let things go," Dyson said wisely. He reached for the akevitt and poured himself a shot. "I had my time with her then it was over. I just want to settle it, to let her know I'm still here." 

"I get it," Tamsin murmured and she did get it. If she was in his position, she couldn't ever give up on Bo totally. Not until she heard from the succubus herself that she wasn't what Bo wanted. Dyson had been with Bo and they had been in love and at one time they had a future together then it was stolen from them. The Norn took it from them just like Odin had taken Tamsin's future with Tomoe and she couldn't blame him for wanting to try and get it back. "We're cool."

"Good," Dyson released a breath of air and he looked at Tamsin steadily. "What happens next is up to her." He turned from Tamsin and drank the akevitt in one gulp, slamming the shot glass on the bar much like Tamsin had earlier. "If it doesn't work out for me I'll get over it," he said frankly, looking Tamsin in the eyes.

"Not completely," said Tamsin softly. She understood all too well what Dyson was telling her in his own cryptic way. That he wouldn't interfere in whatever was going on with her and Bo beyond telling Bo about his own feelings. Whatever Bo decided he would respect the outcome. Even if that meant she wouldn't be his. It was very reassuring and nice to hear but Tamsin knew the type of love Dyson had for Bo and letting her go entirely was a next to impossible concept. It was the reason why she clung to Tomoe's memory like it was a security blanket. "No one could do that."

"We all carry a torch for someone," said Dyson curtly. He rose to his feet and Tamsin suspected their conversation about feelings and women was officially over. While it had been enlightening Tamsin couldn't say she was sad to realize this. "It's just a matter of making sure we don't burn down the remainder of our life because we're holding it."

"All right, Master Yoda," drawled Tamsin as she smirked at him. "That's enough with your pearls of wisdom."

"Come on," Dyson said, heading for the door. "Let's get out of here and shoot some rounds at the range." 

Following after him, Tamsin realized this was why she wanted back on the force. Why she wanted to be a detective again. It wasn't out of some fucked up love for truth and justice and putting the fae bad guys away while hiding their existence from humans. Tamsin wanted the camaraderie she shared with Dyson. The sense of having a true partnership. Where you had your differences but ultimately it didn't matter because they had your back and you had theirs. His reaction to her thing with Bo was the reason why she trusted him like she did. It was blunt and honest and now that it was over the issue was settled between them. Nothing more needed to be said on the topic and they were both united in their desire to protect Bo.

Making them partners in more ways than one.

\---

Two hours later, she returned to the shack and found Bo wearing an apron and kneading dough. Tamsin blinked at this and removed her holster, gently setting her gun down on the side table. "Hello, Betty Crocker," said Tamsin with dry humor. "You want to explain to me what's going on here? Did you get body snatched?"

"That happened once," said Bo absently. "I got stuck in this gross bounty hunter's body." She looked up from kneading the dough. "Did you or did you not want to eat a strawberry rhubarb pie? Because that's what I'm making here, lady." 

"I want," said Tamsin, smiling and sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Chop rhubarb then," said Bo, nodding to the vegetable that sat on the island.

Grabbing a knife, Tamsin cut the vegetable into small pieces. As she worked, Tamsin considered what Bo was doing. It was a small thing but it was incredibly thoughtful and it spoke of someone who cared about another. Tomoe had done things like this for her when they were together. Having Bo do something similar was bewildering but in the best sort of way. It made Tamsin wonder yet again what she was to the succubus. "You didn't have to do this," Tamsin offered. "I was joking around." 

"I know," said Bo playfully, lifting her head and retrieving the bowl of strawberries. "I felt like making a pie and this happens to my favorite kind. It's just lucky for you that you like it too," she said with a grin, flicking some flour at Tamsin. 

"Nice," Tamsin drawled, her nose scrunching up, wiping the flour from her face. She watched Bo fit the dough into the pie tin, taking in her easy and practiced movements. "You baked a lot, didn't you?"

"My mom used to enter bake-offs," said Bo, very matter of fact. "She had me help." Fitting the dough inside the tin expertly, Bo continued, "It's not a big deal. You cook, don't you? I mean, you served up venison during your rebirth trial." 

"You want to eat, you learn how to hunt and cook," said Tamsin plainly. "Didn't have much choice in the matter. It's not like this," Tamsin nodded to Bo who had finished fitting the dough to the pie tin and was chopping strawberries. "Measuring and figuring out ingredients. I toss whatever into a pan that I know tastes good together then eat it."

"I don't measure either," said Bo wryly. "I guess if you do something enough, you know when it's right."

After she said this, Bo looked Tamsin in the eyes and the valkyrie got the feeling she wasn't just speaking about recipes. Tamsin swallowed hard and dropped her head, staring at the rhubarb as she continued to chop it into equal portions. "What did you find out in your meeting with Trick?" asked Tamsin, trying to divert the topic, whatever it was.

"Not much," said Bo, shrugging her shoulders and dumping the strawberries into a larger bowl filled with flour and sugar. "He dug up this spell we can use that will free Aife's thralls the next time we see them." 

"Good," said Tamsin in a murmur and finished chopping the rhubarb, she pushed it towards the other woman. Bo smiled at her and added it to the bowl, stirring the mixture. She sighed, wiping her hands on the apron, and Tamsin figured it had to sit for a while. She considered Bo for a moment then she moved, reaching out for the succubus, pulling her forward by the pocket on the front of her apron. Bo smiled and stood in between her legs, her gaze was introspective and her touch light as she picked up the silver-gilt pendant that rested against Tamsin's collarbone. Bo's gaze was dark and she frowned. At first, Tamsin wondered at it then she realized how similar to the symbol of The Ash it must look to the succubus. She didn't have any in depth knowledge of the fae and their clans. It was simply an all too familiar design that reminded her of the mark of ownership Lauren had to wear. "It's the crest of the Clan Lundr," said Tamsin quietly, reaching up to clasp Bo's hand. "This is a totem, all Valkyries have one. We need it to gain passage into Valhalla."

"How does it do that?" asked Bo curiously, looking at Tamsin as she lay her hand flat on her skin, her fingertips caressing Tamsin in a leisurely movement.

"I don't exactly know," said Tamsin wryly. "It's made from our essence during rebirth. The left over bits and pieces from the shells of our bodies that get burnt up and reformed in the sacred fire. Each time it comes out looking different." 

"You don't know something," Bo teased and Tamsin huffed, making the brunette laugh. Bo smiled sweetly and cupped Tamsin's face in her hands, leaning in and kissing her. It was soft and delicate with Bo's lips tenderly feeding on her own, her tongue pressing for entrance and tasting from her deeply. Tamsin groaned and moved into Bo's touch as she cradled Tamsin's breast in her hand, thumbing her nipple, smiling as it became stiff at her touch. They separated slowly and Bo's voice was low as she questioned, "Have you been there yet?" Tamsin blinked, she was in something of a daze and was confused as to what the other woman was speaking about. "Valhalla."

"No," Tamsin said, her brow furrowing. "Why?" 

"Because, isn't that where Tomoe is?" asked Bo and Tamsin frowned. Her first instinct was to pull away from the succubus but Bo held tight, keeping her in place. Tamsin averted her gaze and clenched her jaw. "Hey," Bo's voice was painfully gentle, just like her fingers as they lightly pressed onto Tamsin's skin, turning her head so their eyes could meet. "You can see her if she's there," Bo said and Tamsin frowned again. Why was Bo telling her this? "You should see her," encouraged Bo and Tamsin stared at her, trying to figure this out. There had to be a reason behind it. Some sort of plan or logic that the other woman had that was driving this conversation but Tamsin couldn't comprehend what it was. "I think it would help."

"With what?" Tamsin challenged and she quickly found herself becoming angry.

No response came from Bo at first. Instead, she ducked her head and bit her lip, forming a contrite expression on her features. It gave Tamsin pause as she considered it and Bo's motives for bringing all of this up. Then the succubus looked up at her and she held Tamsin's face in her hands. "It would help you move on," Bo murmured.

"Explain," demanded Tamsin and it was Bo's turn to be anxious but Tamsin wouldn't let her look away. She held Bo's chin in her hand and looked at her with a furious gaze. "I want to know what you meant by saying that."

Bo shook her head and ducked down, nuzzling her face into Tamsin's neck, and the valkyrie shivered upon feeling Bo's breath on her skin. The succubus pressed closer, her arms wrapping around Tamsin and they melted into one another. There was a certain security in this embrace, it was soothing, and Tamsin felt her bristling anger begin to melt away. "You shouldn't live with that guilt all of your life," said Bo eventually, her voice practically a whisper. "I let it eat me up for years, the awful things my mother said to me when I told her what happened with Kyle. She wasn't the same when I went to see her, she had dementia, and she didn't even know what year it was but I told her everything I needed to and I don't feel guilty anymore. I made my peace with everything that happened and I moved on." Bo pulled back and peered up at Tamsin, kissing her cheek and touching it with a tender caress. "I just want the same for you."

Fucking hell, Tamsin thought. What was it with them? Bo, Dyson, Kenzi, and even Trick. They never failed to stop Tamsin short with their consideration and their caring. Tamsin used to loathe any sort of interference in her life and her decisions but she couldn't stay mad in the face of their genuine concern. It didn't help that everything they said tended to be the honest truth and Tamsin was never one to ignore the truth. In the end, that led to far more problems. 

"Okay," said Tamsin after a long moment of silence. Bo was right. She wouldn't ever fully let go of her guilt until she saw Tomoe again. Met with her and apologized for everything that happened. The prospect of seeing her was daunting but Tamsin knew it couldn't lead to her feeling any worse than she already did. "Not now," Tamsin said, holding Bo's gaze steadily. "After we're done kicking Odin's ass. I'll see her then. All right?"

"Good," said Bo almost breathlessly and the smile she gave lit up her entire face. She seemed at a loss for words and she laughed happily, darting forward to kiss Tamsin. When she pulled away, Tamsin returned her smile and Bo looked to the bowl of ingredients. "I think it's set for long enough."

With that, she walked away from the valkyrie and returned to preparing the pie. Pouring the contents of the bowl into the pie pan and smoothing it out with a spatula. Tamsin watched Bo's easy movements, cutting the remaining dough into strips and placing them on top of the pie filling. It was strangely mesmerizing and Tamsin was struck by the domestic feeling this whole scenario had. The only thing they were missing was a fucking white picket fence and a golden retriever puppy. Releasing a humorous snort at her own joke, Tamsin leaned against the kitchen island, resting her elbows on the surface.

"Once I see her, we'll go on our date," Tamsin volunteered in a sincere promise.

Her words made Bo freeze in her tracks and then she looked up with the brightest smile on her features. It was wide and glittering and filled with so much hope it caused Tamsin's heart to skip a beat. "I'd like that," said Bo and her voice was laced with emotion. This was such a small thing to promise but it meant so much to the both of them. It was a pledge to survive all of this and a vow to look forward to tomorrow because of everything that would be waiting. 

\---

When the day of the all important meeting occurred, it's much what Tamsin expected. Paranoia, armed guards, and bickering as Bo quickly lost patience with trying to make both sides see the very real threat. Tamsin kept out of the discussion for the most part, only offering her opinion when needed, stressing Odin's powers and the fact that he won't just be wanting to enslave the dark fae. He'll be coming after everyone, including the light. 

They've finally reached some sort of agreement when the doors to the warehouse burst open and Aife appeared, complete with her enthralled fae army in tow. Certainly, it isn't all of them, but it's enough and Bo barely has enough time to process this before Aife is set upon by the light. Defeating them was something of a laugh and Tamsin would have been impressed by it if she wasn't concerned about the situation as a whole. Bo managed to fight her way through the chaos to reach her mother who responded in her usual glib manner. She wasn't the problem, Aife claimed, Evony was. 

There were just seconds to process this and then the explosion came. Walls falling down and people screaming. It descended into utter mayhem and none but Aife was pleased about it. She laughed long and loud, directing her army as Evony appeared through the smoke with an attack force of her own. Shit, fuck, damn. That was all Tamsin could think before she sprung into action. This wasn't a normal fight, it was something comparable to the old days, when she had fought with Tomoe against the rival dark fae clans in Japan. The fire fae and the explosions, the dark cloud of smoke that burned your eyes and obscured your vision. It was all too familiar and Tamsin instinctively slipped back into her old mentality.

Kill or be killed and Tamsin launched herself into the fray decisively. Her arsenal of weapons weren't available, all she had was her pistol, her fists, and her feet. As she attacks Evony's muscle, Tamsin kept a close eye on them. Trying to see with her own eyes if they're under Odin's control or they're muscle for hire. Their eyes are clear and their movements smooth, they're missing the tell tale signs of not knowing your own mind and Tamsin decided then and there not to hold back. She released her powers of doubt on three of them and breaks the back of a fourth. It's a bloody and brutal thing, this battle they're in, and Tamsin barely has time to register the giant behind her when he grabbed her by her neck.

"Not smart, buddy," Tamsin wheezed, tearing at his hand as it tightened around her neck, lifting her off the ground. She dropped her facade, revealing her true face. "You don't want to do this," she hissed. With that, his grip loosened just enough for her to pry his fingers back, breaking them, and as she did, she kicked him hard, sending him crashing to the floor. Tamsin landed in a heap, taking in deep gasping breaths. The battle raged on and it didn't look good for the light fae. One of their elders had been injured and The Ash didn't appear to be all that great at combat. Narrowing her eyes on seeing a Dullahan heading towards the light fae leader, Tamsin muttered, "Fuck this shit."

Her colt was quickly retrieved and the shots fired, turning the Dullahan's attention towards her. Tamsin knew this wasn't the smartest thing in the world. She had no idea where its head was and killing a Dullahan wasn't the easiest thing. Still, she dodged his punch and kept him far from The Ash as she tried to figure out a way to kill him. Distantly she can feel that same tug she experienced before, in the backwoods of No Man's Land, and the air is heavy with power. Bo is syphoning chi from their enemies but that doesn't help her with the Dullahan and Tamsin cursed as he managed to cut her in the side. It's not an especially deep wound but it slowed her down and it was better to end this sooner than later.

Pipes aren't the best weapon in the world but Tamsin made due with a large one, kicking the knife from the Dullahan's hand, and running him through with it. She watched him collapse to his knees and fall forward and Tamsin dropped the pipe. Her side is bleeding and a feeling of dizziness started to seize her. Then she returned her attention to Bo who was still drawing chi from Evony and her followers. They were almost drained completely and were at death's door. Tamsin grimaced and made her way to the succubus just as Kenzi administered one of Lauren's shots.

It did nothing. Bo continued to drain them and her eyes were horrible and bright. There was an alien look to them, as if Bo was otherworldly, and Tamsin didn't fear many things but she feared her in this moment. She could see why Odin wanted to use Bo because she held a truly frightening power. Kenzi was there, trying to snap her out of it, and when Tamsin reached them, she was in something of a panic as her own chi was being taken. Tamsin moved in front of Bo and slapped her hard. This made Bo stop draining their chi but in an instant those blue eyes were focused on Tamsin and she swallowed hard.

This wasn't her Bo, this was somebody else, it was what Odin would make of her. "No," Tamsin muttered, grabbing Bo's face in her hands and staring her down, dropping her mask to reveal her true face. "You don't get to do this." 

How long they remained that way Tamsin had no idea. Looking into Bo's eyes in this moment was like losing a piece of herself and she started to shake, becoming weak on her feet as she felt her chi being syphoned. No, this wasn't right. This wasn't how it was meant to happen and she didn't know what to do. How to bring Bo back to herself and all she could think was that if she was going to die this way then she would do it with a kiss. Gathering the last of her strength, Tamsin pulled Bo forward and kissed her as if it would be their very last. She put everything into it. All of her love and all of the emotion she wanted to share but she kept hidden because it hadn't been the right time. Tamsin gave Bo everything she was and just before she felt herself begin to black out, she watched a semblance of sanity return to those glowing blue eyes. 

Good, Tamsin thought, her eyelids were as heavy as her limbs and she collapsed onto the ground. Her Bo was back. She had managed to do something right after all. They still had a chance of winning.

\---

Shouting and the slam of furniture being broken woke Tamsin from her rest. Her head is pounding and she feels weak. It's worse than the other times that Bo drained her. She started to push herself up but a firm hand is on her shoulder, keeping her in place, and she's met with Kenzi's concerned gaze.

"Hey," said Tamsin roughly, falling back onto the couch. They were in Trick's study, she realized, looking at their surroundings. It took her a moment to recognize the angry voices belonged to Aife and Trick. "What's going on?" 

"Bobalicious drained you," said Kenzi frankly, sitting on the couch and staring down at her. "You should be wiped."

"I'm getting there," said Tamsin with a groan, pushing herself up by her elbows. She poked her head up enough to look into the bar where Aife and Trick were in the midst of their confrontation. Bo was with them, standing in the middle, trying to stop their argument with a look of clear frustration. "What's with the family feud?"

"Aife's pissed Trick put the axe on her thralls," said Kenzi carelessly. "Mama Succubus says we need them to take Odin out and she's making her point with migraine inducing volume." She tilted her head and studied Tamsin for a minute then asked, "How are you really feeling? No lying because I can so spot that shit a mile away."

Tamsin paused to consider the question and the moment she did, she frowned, lifting her shirt to look at where her wound should be. The skin only showed a faint red mark at where she had been cut. "Tired and confused," Tamsin said, lifting her gaze to stare hard at Kenzi. "Why am I healed?"

"Bo," Kenzi's lips popped on her name and she formed a mischievous grin, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, and gleefully watching Tamsin's reaction. "She freaked big time after you snapped her out of it with your self sacrificing heroics. Pumped her magic succubreath into you and healed you up good. She drained you then refilled you. Nifty, ain't it?" 

"They weren't heroics," Tamsin grumbled irritably, not at all pleased with how Kenzi was trying to describe her. She pushed herself into a sitting position and held back a groan. Whatever Bo did healed her but it didn't take away the aches and pains that came from being drained of your chi to the extent it left you close to death. Still, she had been through worse. Tamsin grimly thought of her battle with Tomoe and the years of torture that followed at Odin's hands. Standing up, Tamsin waved off Kenzi's help and gingerly walked into the main bar, where Aife and Trick continued to bicker. "We don't have time for your fucked up family issues," said Tamsin bluntly, raising her voice as she entered the room. Aife and Trick turned to look at her, Trick with a wide and worried gaze, and Aife with something akin to admiration. Bo instantly rushed to Tamsin's side and she tried her best to maintain her mask but it was difficult in the face of Bo's concern. "I'm fine," Tamsin reassured, taking Bo's hand that was resting on her hip and squeezing it in a tender hold. "We get anything out of Evony?

"Vex took her for questioning," supplied Trick and Tamsin nodded. Most likely she would be executed once he got everything he wanted out of her. Tamsin wondered if he would do it privately or make a public spectacle out of it. 

"Valkyrie," Aife said in silky smooth tones, walking over to Tamsin and wearing a fetching smile. Tamsin raised an eyebrow and next to her, she felt Bo bristle in response to her mother's flirtation. "You agree with me, don't you? Odin will have his slaves and we need ours. The battle is already severely weighed against us. We need bodies to level the playing field."

"We do," allowed Tamsin and Aife smirked in triumph, "but what good is it to beat Odin if we use his methods to do it? We'll be no better than he is and isn't that why you took Bo from him? Because you knew she could be better?" Aife looked away from Trick, no longer gloating as the smirk fell from her features and her eyes narrowed at Tamsin. She felt Bo press closer, they were shoulder to shoulder and Bo entwined their fingers. "Don't try and change her into him now."

"You're very good," said Aife and Tamsin had the definite feeling she was being sized up again. She strode over to Bo and flashed her a glittering smile. "I'll return in time for the attack, darling," she promised, kissing her cheek. Aife then directed her gaze, hard and unfeeling towards Trick and she said, "Try to not send any assassins after me, would you? The civil thing would be to wait until one parent is dead before you attempt to kill the other." 

"Aife," Trick's voice was exasperated and pleading.

"No time to chat," Aife dismissed him with a flick of her wrist, walking out of the bar. "Toodles!" 

They descended into awkward silence and Trick gave them something resembling a smile but it was small and painfully awkward. "Kids," he offered lamely and he stared at them for a moment before disappearing into his study.

The instant they're alone, Bo's hands are on her, moving over the skin where the wound had been and Tamsin can see the guilt in her eyes. "I'm fine," Tamsin said, reaching for Bo's hands and drawing them away from her midsection. "You fixed me right up." The guilt didn't leave though. It remained in her eyes and Tamsin sighed, moving closer, and holding Bo's face in her hands. "Hey," she said this in a soft command and Bo looked at her with wide eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I almost couldn't stop," said Bo faintly, her gaze darted away from Tamsin's and she bit down on her lip.

"You did though," Tamsin enforced and she gave into temptation, her thumb moving across Bo's cheek in a gentle caress. The succubus released a shaky breath, focusing on Tamsin, a plaintive look in her gaze. "That's what really matters," Tamsin murmured, holding Bo's gaze and trying to get her to recognize the truth in her words. 

Nothing but silence and Tamsin frowned. She wasn't having any effect and Bo was lost in her thoughts, tormented by her actions, and Tamsin didn't know how to help her. Then Bo said decisively, "I need to see Lauren." It was such a small thing. Saying those words but it meant so much. Lauren could help Bo in ways that she couldn't. Whatever she had to offer it wasn't enough and something in Tamsin broke on hearing this. It didn't reflect on her features though. They were kept purposefully blank and she nodded, stepping backwards as Bo continued, "The shot it worked but it wasn't good enough. There has to be a way she can make it stronger." Tamsin understood Bo's reasoning but it didn't remove the feeling that she was a failure. That she hadn't been good enough, strong enough, to help Bo when she needed it the most. "Tamsin," said Bo emphatically, stepping forward and reaching out for her. "I can't let this happen again. If it does I might end up killing you."

"You wouldn't," said Tamsin adamantly, clenching her jaw after she said this, "but you should see her." The words were stuck on her tongue, coming out at a slow and reluctant pace, and Tamsin hated herself for saying them. It was the right thing. That was what she told herself. Bo needed Lauren and Bo should go to Lauren. While it stung her pride and hurt her in a way she couldn't quite understand, Tamsin knew full well you couldn't be everything to everyone. There were things that Lauren could provide Bo that she never could and Tamsin would never deny Bo what she needed. "Just be careful," Tamsin swallowed and she allowed herself this small foolish weakness, stepping forward and touching Bo's cheek. "Okay?"

"I will," Bo promised and she rushed forward, kissing Tamsin soundly.

Then she walked into Trick's study, to presumably tell him about her plans to visit Lauren. Tamsin stood in the middle of the bar, staring into space, when she felt a familiar presence at her side. "Hey partner," said Tamsin in droll tones. His shirt was ripped and yet again, he was showing off his toned abdomen. Sometimes Tamsin swore he did things just so he would wind up shirtless. It happened way too often for that not to be the reason. "How'd you make out?"

"Five kills and I got to hand over Evony to the dark," said Dyson, flashing a vicious smile that made Tamsin laugh. She nodded her head agreeably, thinking she'd be pleased with those results too. "What's going on?"

It was always Bo with the two of them. Tamsin really shouldn't be surprised by it but sometimes it got tiresome. Looking to him, she considered what Bo had told her and the undercurrents to the conversation. The succubus was going to Lauren for help but Tamsin wouldn't doubt something else would be settled between them. Dyson's words echoed in her ears, that he just wanted a chance to let Bo know how he felt and then he would let the chips fall where they may. It was only fair that he got to have his moment on the same day as the good doctor, thought Tamsin. 

"She's going to see Lauren," said Tamsin finally. "Wants her help with cooking up a harder, better, faster, stronger formula to neutralize Odin's effect on her." There it was, the subtle twitch in his jaw and the stiff set of his shoulders. Tamsin didn't know what it was about the doctor but Dyson clearly had a problem with her in a way that didn't associate itself to Tamsin. She wondered if it was the fact that Lauren was human or was it that they were both there at the start. Rivals in romance from the very beginning. "You should talk to her before she leaves."

"Really," said Dyson in a rumble and he looked at her with those eyes that always saw too much.

All of this would be easier if she could just hide again. Bury herself underneath that smart ass facade and just say a few fucking witty lines and that be the end of it. Only she couldn't do that because now everyone around her seemingly could see beyond it and it was infuriating as hell. Especially when all she wanted to do was not deal with them knowing her feelings and all the bullshit that went with them. Heaving a sigh, Tamsin studied the decorations of the bar again, trying to find something from Asia this time. "Me and you, we're simpatico," said Tamsin with dry humor, gesturing to herself and then Dyson, whapping him lightly on his chest. "I'll make my peace with whatever happens but first the lady's got to know she has options." Tamsin arched an eyebrow significantly. "So I'd get your ass in there and let it be known, huh?"

For a second, it seemed like he was going to say something to her, but instead he nodded and grabbed her, pulling her to him for a fast and fierce hug. Tamsin grumbled in protest and he laughed in a happy rumble, ruffling her hair then turning on his heel and walking into Trick's study. Tamsin wandered over to the bar and contemplated the beers while Trick and Kenzi entered the room. Trick disappeared into his supply room and Kenzi sidled up to her at the bar.

"You know what D-Man's doing in there, right?" Kenzi inquired, looking at her.

"Yup," Tamsin drawled, deciding on a pale ale, and standing up to pour herself a glass. "I told him to get in while the gettin's good. The doc's about to have her chance so I figured, hey, let the wolf in on it too."

"Jean Valjean," Kenzi said somberly and Tamsin snorted, sitting down on the bar stool. "Seriously!" said Kenzi emphatically, clasping onto her arm and shaking her. "What the fuck?! I mean, what in the literal fuck? I thought you were all in."

"They love her too," said Tamsin simply, drinking her beer, "and Bo is a succubus."

"What's that mean? You're going to time share her?" asked Kenzi incredulously.

Tamsin released a bark of amusement, smirking at Kenzi, thoroughly entertained by the other woman. "No," she said slowly, shaking her head. "I might not be everything she needs. I don't think anybody could be that and I'm not going to waste time being jealous over shit I can't change. Dyson loves her, Lauren loves her, they should be able tell her that and Bo should be able to decide what she wants to do about it." Tamsin shrugged her shoulders and took a long drink of beer.

"You are being scary mature about this," said Kenzi, squinting at her as if she was an extraterrestrial.

"I'm a couple thousand years old," said Tamsin acerbically. "I should be scary mature." Kenzi continued to stare at her as if she was some sort of anomaly and Tamsin heaved an irritated sigh and faced her. "Look," she said strongly, "I want her but wanting her doesn't mean I have a claim on her. Bo's her own woman and she's got to make her own choices. Do I want her choice to involve me? Yeah. But if it doesn't then I'll deal and move on. The same for Dyson and Lauren."

"Right," Kenzi said this slowly, tones of utter disbelief lacing her voice. "What if BoBo wants a foursome?"

Tamsin eyed Kenzi and broke into a half grin, seeing the mirth in Kenzi's eyes. "Then I guess we'll have to get a bigger bed," Tamsin offered and Kenzi laughed, bumping shoulders with the valkyrie. After a moment, they calmed down, and she looked to Kenzi, well aware of the role she played in Bo's life. "I just want her, Kenzi," Tamsin murmured, her voice just as solemn as her expression, letting Kenzi plainly see the truth of this. "I'll take Bo however I can get her."

"Damn, man," said Kenzi heavily, standing up to reach for two shot glasses and some vodka. She filled them up and pushed one towards Tamsin, lifting it up for a toast. When they clinked the glasses together, she said, "To the bottom!"

Knowing this toast and the meaning all too well, Tamsin smirked and replied, "Skaal!" 

They drank their shots and slammed the glasses down on the table. Ignoring Trick's look of reproach as he joined them in the bar. After all, they were about to go to war and if that wasn't a time to drink then what was?

\---

When you spend hundreds of years training and thousands of years fighting, you develop a specific set of skills. Among which is the ability to never fall into a deep sleep. If you allowed this, you couldn't wake in time to keep yourself from the clutches of danger, and a sword would be at your throat, slitting it before you opened your eyes. That being the case, Bo cried out in surprise when Tamsin sprung forward in her bed the instant she sat on top of it. The room was pitch black as it was well into the dead of night and it took Tamsin a moment to recognize Bo's figure. As soon as she did, Tamsin released Bo as quickly as she captured her and she uncoiled her body, staring at Bo who met her gaze with wide eyes.

"Sorry," Tamsin apologized and Bo could see the regret in her eyes. She struggled, searching for the proper explanation while Bo rubbed at her sore neck, and finally all she could say was, "It's part of my training to always be on alert for attacks.

Continuing to rub her neck, Bo said wryly, "This is where I'm reminded you Bronze Age, me 1970's."

"Sorry," Tamsin apologized again and she scooted forward, removing Bo's hand from her neck and inspecting the damage herself. The skin was red and irritated and Tamsin frowned, upset she was responsible for even that small amount of injury to the brunette. "Here," her voice was a hush and she reached up, tangling her fingers into Bo's hair and tugging her close, her lips a breath away from the brunette's. "Let me fix it." 

The kiss was soft and probing, Tamsin was forcing Bo into this feed, and at first, the succubus didn't respond. Then slowly, she felt the tell tale pull of her chi being devoured and Bo's charms flooding her body. It wasn't like the times before, it lacked an overwhelming wave of desire, instead she felt all the tension leave her, providing the same sensation as a great massage. When they parted, Bo's neck was healed and Tamsin looked at Bo with a lidded gaze, a strange feeling of contentment spreading throughout her. Despite this, she could see the darkness in those brown eyes. The misery and the self hate and it was excruciatingly familiar and it wasn't something Tamsin ever wanted to see on Bo's features. It should be something utterly foreign to her and Tamsin would do anything to remove it now.

Words sometimes did more harm than good, Tamsin was well aware of that, and she didn't have any in this moment. Just actions as she reached for Bo, pulling the succubus into her arms. Bo's body melded to her own and her hands clutched to Tamsin's frame and she felt Bo tremble. Closing her eyes, Tamsin sank back onto the bed, situating Bo on top of her, keeping her as close as possible and sighing when she felt Bo's leg fit snugly in between her own. It was a quiet promise that Tamsin made to Bo in this embrace. One that spoke not only of a desire to protect but of compassion and eventually Tamsin felt Bo begin to calm. Then Bo lifted her head, her brown eyes flashing with a hint of blue and she kissed Tamsin.

At first, it was much the same as previous kisses, filled with warmth and overflowing with emotion. All too soon it became something else entirely. A wanting and desperate thing, Bo nipping on Tamsin's bottom lip, demanding to be allowed entrance with her tongue and her teeth and Tamsin would not deny her. She opened herself to the succubus, arching into her touch as she shoved the t-shirt off Tamsin's body. This wasn't a normal feed, Bo wasn't taking her chi, but all the same Tamsin felt as if the succubus was drawing something from her in this. There was an urgency to her touch as she slid down Tamsin's body and yanked her shorts off, throwing them to the floor and quickly descending to suck on Tamsin's clit. 

Bo had never used her charms like this and Tamsin had never felt so wet and it was all she could do to keep from crying out when Bo thrust into her as she thumbed her clit. Her tongue working in tandem with her fingers and Tamsin keened low in her throat. How long had it been since she felt like this? Centuries and it was frightening to feel so much once again but Tamsin would never wish it otherwise. Feeling was the proof of living, Tomoe had told her that, and it was the truth. Tamsin had never felt as alive as she did in this moment, her hips moving in time with Bo's thrusts as she rose up to meet her. Her only awareness being a deep seated desire to take everything the succubus could give and return it tenfold. 

It was a primal and almost savage display of intimacy that Tamsin knew all too well. She had experienced this before in Tomoe's arms, when they barely survived a particularly brutal battle in the Genpei War. They made love that night with a ferocity that was as much about their feelings for one another as it was an affirmation that they were alive. The way Bo touched her now, frantic and grasping, as if she was trying to emphasize their connection, was an echo of the past.

Nothing good had caused this need in the succubus. This was a dark and desolate emotion that drove her onward, her lips hungry on Tamsin's, tongue pressing for entrance, and she could feel Bo's tears falling onto her skin. Tamsin ended the kiss to try and look into Bo's eyes but the other woman hid in the crook of Tamsin's neck. Her sobs silent and heaving as she increased the pace of her thrusts and Tamsin instinctively bucked into her hand to match her tempo. "Please," Bo rasped, kissing the underside of Tamsin's chin before moving onto her mouth. "I just want..." Bo's voice trailed off, broken and despairing, and Tamsin felt her eyes prick with tears in response and she seized Bo's lips in a hard kiss.

This was a different sort of feeding, it wasn't meant to sustain Bo's body but her heart, and Tamsin surrendered herself to it, pulling Bo ever closer, giving her everything she had inside of her. All of the love and the care, everything she felt for Bo that frightened her to the very core of her being, and Bo was crying as Tamsin reached her climax. When Tamsin settled down, her mind fuzzy and her body exhausted, she pushed a lock of hair from Bo's face and kissed her tears away. Bo shuddered and sighed, her chest moving in heaving breaths as she slowly pulled out of the valkyrie. Her fingers were still wet with desire as they clutched to Tamsin, treating her like she was Bo's life preserver in a storm. 

For a very long while, Tamsin didn't say anything. She simply held Bo in her arms, allowing her tears to dry, and kissing the top of her head when she nuzzled closer. After she felt Bo was calm enough, Tamsin questioned, "You want to tell me what that was about?" Bo was silent and Tamsin pulled her closer, her hand moving across her back in a comforting caress. "If you don't want to talk, you don't have to but like somebody once said to me, I want to listen."

"I wrote that," Bo corrected in a mutter, peering up at Tamsin. "I didn't say it."

"My bad," said Tamsin droll tones, arching an eyebrow and forming a crooked smile, "like somebody once wrote to me then."

Chuckling quietly at this remark, Bo sighed and rested in Tamsin's arms, relaxing under the gentle circles Tamsin was tracing over her skin. "Lauren poked and prodded me for hours. She came up with a new formula but she says it will probably hardly work any better than the original," Bo said this without any inflection.

"That isn't what has you upset," said Tamsin, frank in her honesty, gazing down at the succubus.

There was no response other than Bo shifting in her hold, her hands clinging tighter to Tamsin, and the valkyrie didn't say anything more. She held Bo and she waited. If she wanted to tell her then she would. Words dragged from the lips of an unwilling confessor would never ease the mind and Tamsin wouldn't press Bo further if that was the case. Just as Tamsin resigned herself to not knowing the reason why Bo was distressed, she said, tormented, "I can't be what she needs."

"And what's that?" asked Tamsin, her voice soft and soothing.

Bo reached for Tamsin's hand and entwined their fingers. Gazing at them as she raised them into the air and Tamsin mimicked her movements, tapping her fingertips against Bo's and smiling at this interaction. Her attention focused on their hands, Bo answered, "I can't be faithful to her in the ways I know she really wants. It's not possible. Lauren wouldn't want to do what Kenzi did, become fae, and she shouldn't have to." Bo let their hands fall to the bed and her fingertips trailed up Tamsin's arm. "Even if Lauren was fae her chi still wouldn't be enough to sustain me. I've fed from Kenzi since she turned fae and her chi is only slightly stronger than it was when she was human."

"You love Lauren," Tamsin stated. Bo didn't respond and Tamsin took her silence as an affirmation of this. "If you love someone you can work through messed up shit. The both of you just have to really want it."

Tamsin didn't know where this was coming from. These fucking lines out of a self-help book or some shit like that but it felt like the right thing to say. She didn't want to lie to Bo or try to sway her into thinking a relationship with Lauren was this impossible thing because it wasn't. Tamsin had known plenty of fae who had been with humans in the old days before the Great War and the subsequent divide which resulted in them hiding their existence. It hadn't been the easiest thing in the world but she had seen many fae and human pairings work because the bond was true and the love genuine. She wasn't stupid, she had eyes, and Tamsin knew that was the case for Bo and Lauren. While she was many things, Tamsin had never been one to settle for being second best. The simple truth was, she wanted Bo more than she had wanted anything in a very long while but she wouldn't truly have her if she was longing for someone else. If Bo's heart was with Lauren then that's where she should be, not warming the sheets of Tamsin's bed and occupying her time with late night confessions. 

In an elegant movement, Bo rose up, leaning on her elbow and gazing down at Tamsin. The valkyrie was frozen by the intensity in those brown eyes and it was as if Bo could see into very soul. She felt her breath still in her chest as Bo rested her hand on her cheek. "You've always been so alive," Bo said in a hush, almost reverently, a wisp of a smile clinging to her lips. Tamsin blinked in confusion, unsure where this could possibly be going. "I told you that when you were dying and it's even truer now. When I look in your eyes I see that passion for life, for taking every second you have and living it like it was your last. Only before it was buried underneath your grief and that's finally gone. I can see you're happy."

What to say to this? How to respond? Tamsin didn't want to say too much and make Bo feel as if she owed her something, not when she was trying to sort out what to do about Lauren and maybe Dyson, but all the same... she couldn't keep silent either. And so, she looked off to one side, swallowing hard then she replied, "It's because of you." Gathering her courage, Tamsin faced Bo, deciding that if she was going to say this she had to look her in the eyes. "I mean that."

The smile that Bo formed in reaction to this was nearly blinding and she released a bubbling laugh, strangely broken in its sound, then she captured Tamsin's lips in a clinging kiss. When they separated, Bo continued to smile and she caressed the blonde's face then she murmured with heartfelt sincerity, "Thank you for saying that." Tucking her head underneath Tamsin's chin, Bo was silent for several moments and then she said in a soft and solemn tone, "Lauren loves me but when she looks at me it's like she's exhausted because of it. Almost as if loving me is a burden. People can work through their problems if they love each other and they really want to but it takes energy, Tamsin." Bo lifted her head, looking up at the other woman with a plaintive gaze, as if begging her for understanding. "I feel like Lauren and I have run out."

"Bo," Tamsin murmured, frowning at the tears she saw in brown eyes, she cupped her face in a comforting hold.

"Does love even matter when you're too tired to fight for it?" asked Bo, giving that strained and broken laugh again. "I think it's too much for us. The fae, Nadia, and Taft. We keep trying at it and we keep falling apart and I wonder why do it anymore? Lauren doesn't look at me like she used to and I'm sure it's the same for me."

The look that Bo gave her was a quiet and questioning one and Tamsin held it for a long moment. Then she sighed, her thumb caressing Bo's cheek in a languid gesture. "I don't know what to say," Tamsin revealed.

"Just tell me the truth," said Bo and Tamsin could hear her need for this. Tamsin nodded her head and took a deep breath, trying to sort the words out in her head before she spoke them. Not wanting to confuse or complicate matters further. 

"Akazome once told me the secret to love was the honesty of a sleep addled mind," said Tamsin with a wry smile, pushing a lock of brown hair behind Bo's ear. "It's in that place between sleep and waking when you're unable to hide the truth and what comes to you in those moments is a reflection of a heart's genuine desire." Smiling brighter, Tamsin kissed Bo in a tender reassurance, and murmured in her ear, "You figure out what or who makes you happy and that will be your truth."

Faster than her eye could see, Bo was upon her, kissing her deeply, her embrace passionate and her touch feverish and Tamsin moaned. As emotional and all encompassing as their previous encounter had been, this was something stronger, it wasn't tainted by grief and guilt with Bo trying to lose herself in Tamsin's arms. This was a display of raw affection and desire, making Tamsin quiver and buck into Bo's hands, opening her mouth wide and groaning when Bo fed on her chi. On and on, they went like this throughout the night, until they collapsed, exhausted and in a tangle of limbs on the bed. Bo held Tamsin closely against her body to maintain their connection even during sleep. As Tamsin drifted off, she could feel the gentle press of Bo's lips on her forehead and she heard a faint whisper of the succubus' voice. 

"You make me happy."

\---

It's no simple task, transporting a regiment of fifty something fae into a realm across the planes of time and space, but Duncan was a Shadow Person. An ancient and storied species of fae, one to be admired and feared, and he did it with barely a drop of sweat on his brow. The instant they arrived in Odin's realm they were set upon by his army, their numbers coming in wave after wave, and on the horizon Tamsin could see her sisters. Sigrun standing tall and proud with Brynhild and Gudrun at her side. They were leagues apart but their eyes locked and she knew they would not fight against her.

This joyful realization resounding in her heart, Tamsin rushed into battle. Her broadsword felt light in her hands and there was nothing holding her back as she cut down Odin's pawns. If not for her own experience with Tomoe, she would have had some hesitation in killing them, but she knew full well they could never be free of his influence. They were all too far gone, as Tomoe had been, and it was kindness to end their suffering at his hands. At least in the peace of death, they could return to their former selves. It was this thought that was foremost in her mind as she decimated their numbers. Slashing with her sword and she could see Bo fighting at her mother's side.

She was a thing of exquisite strength, a reflection of Aife herself, who snapped the necks of their enemies as if they were nothing more than twigs in her hands. Tamsin often thought Odin the frightening parent but perhaps it was Aife because, after all, isn't it the mother who will always so viciously protect her young? Even from their own fathers if necessary.

They were a brewing storm and Tamsin ran after them, laughing as she cut her opponents down. Her smile was wide and gleaming, savage in its beauty, and this was what greeted her sisters as they met on the field of battle. The centuries that had passed since they last fought together were too vast to count and this was a glorious echo of the past. A Valkyrie tribe free and fierce, facing an impossible tide and battling against it. This was their great moment of defiance, seizing their freedom, taking it in their hands and removing Odin's influence from their lives.

Deeper they went into the compound, led by her sisters, drawn to his inner sanctum and Tamsin tried to not fixate on the wild look in Bo's eyes and she wanted to ignore the way they shifted from brown into blue. Bo was different, yes, but she was herself, there was a marked difference when he controlled her and Tamsin saw nothing of it currently. All the same, she was desperately praying those shots Bo had taken of Lauren's improved formula had a better effect than the old version. Kenzi and Dyson were with them, hot on their heels, and Tamsin knew if she failed they would save Bo. They wouldn't allow Odin to claim her and it was with this confidence in her heart that she followed the succubus into Odin's throne room.

Aife recited the spell that would destroy his koushang with an almost enraptured expression, her face that of a viper's and Tamsin watched as for just a split second, Odin looked surprised. The koushang shattered and Aife laughed long and loud, her hands like claws as they reached for him, holding him in a merciless grip as she began to drain him. He fell to his knees with a reverberating crash and Tamsin can't believe this is happening. Aife is draining him and she can see him wither and crumple before her eyes and it's something to marvel at. This demon of a man who took Tomoe from her and twisted her into a heartless monster, the man who killed and resurrected her for his games of torture, he was dying.

Finally, that was Tamsin's only thought.

Then, just as it seemed it was over, and Aife would complete her task and leave the dark king as nothing but an empty husk Bo was there. Yanking her mother from Odin, disrupting the flow of her chi, and it was him in her eyes. Tamsin could see that just as well as Aife, who Tamsin knew was torn between killing Odin and saving her child. It wasn't a choice that Tamsin would allow Aife to make and as Bo tossed her mother across the throne room, Tamsin intervened.

This wasn't her Bo, this was what Odin would make of her, and it destroyed Tamsin to see her this way. This was a thing of nightmares and Tamsin wouldn't let it stand. How to bring Bo back? That was the question resounding in her head while she took punches and dodged the sharp blade of the other woman's knife. Though it was difficult and the succubus managed to stab her deeply in the right shoulder, causing Tamsin to curse and refocus. It would all be over if Odin died, Tamsin was sure of this. He was the puppet master and once he was dead and no longer able to pull the strings this farce would end. Aife, she thought, darting her gaze across the room to look for her figure. Tamsin watched Aife push herself to her feet and as she lifted her head, their eyes locked and Tamsin could see the agreement in her gaze. This was Aife's fight more than anyone else because it wasn't just about what he did to her but what he would do to their daughter. It was fitting she would finish it.

They knew what they had to do. Tamsin reached for Bo and Aife rushed at Odin, perfectly synchronized in their efforts. The valkyrie captured Bo's lips in an ardent kiss, putting everything she felt for Bo into this embrace. There was a moment of pause and then Tamsin felt Bo begin to feed, pulling the chi from her body, and Aife flashed Odin a ruthless smile, her nails digging into his flesh as she told him to say his last goodbye with gleeful exuberance. 

Odin's neck snapped and all is silent in the world. It is almost as if time stops and restarts itself as Aife lets Odin's lifeless body crash to the floor, her laughter resounding in the chamber. Declaring that the dark king should never fuck with a crazy succubus when he doesn't have a koushang. Tamsin's awareness is fading as Bo continued to feed but it's dying off and in her daze she wonders if that's why Odin couldn't control Aife. Her mind had already been torn asunder by his machinations and as a result it was too far gone for any sort of dominance to be exerted over it anymore. Odin had been his own undoing.

The feed slowed to a stop and Tamsin is light headed but she has her faculties and is aware of her surroundings. Bo, however, doesn't appear to be. She stared at Tamsin with a bewildered look in her eyes. With her mind in that addled place Akazome spoke about, Tamsin held Bo's face in her hands and smiled. "We won," Tamsin said, her smile growing brighter.

Bo looked from Tamsin to her father's fallen body and Aife as she neared them. Tamsin stepped away from Bo, allowing her to go to her mother and she started to stumble but Dyson is at her side to steady her. She gave him a silent look of gratitude then turned to watch Aife wrap Bo up in her arms. This was a victory.

\---

The Dal hadn't seen a celebration the likes of this in several hundred years and Trick pulled the rarest vintages from his cellar, pouring glasses with a merry smile, and Aife was the belle of the ball. Her past seemingly forgotten by the light for this one night and thoroughly welcomed by the dark as Vex pitched her vigorously on the benefits of joining their side. Tamsin was slightly off kilter from the battle but it didn't stop her from indulging in akevitt and beer with her fellow valkyries. Only to top it off with some of the Viking Era mead courtesy of Sigrun. She had just indulged in her second tankard when she sensed Bo approaching. Arching an eyebrow and raising her tankard, Tamsin noted Bo's lack of an alcoholic beverage. "Where's your drink?" she asked. "This is a party. Your mom is the fae Xena, a giant redeemed hero. You should be plastered."

"I think you've got that handled for the both of us," said Bo humorously, pulling Tamsin forward by the belt loops of her jeans.

"Probably," Tamsin acknowledged, tilting her head and squinting at the succubus. Bo smiled at her admittance and slipped her hands underneath the material of Tamsin's shirt, touching her skin in a comforting caress. Tamsin regarded the other woman for a long moment, reading her veiled expression. She was far too serious for such a festive occasion and Tamsin put two and one together to come up with three. Dyson and Lauren both had their sensitive emotional chats with Bo about their relationships and apparently it was her turn. Heaving a sigh and wearing a resigned expression, Tamsin turned to the other valkyries and set her tankard down on their table with a clunk. "Later, ladies," Tamsin declared, giving them a jaunty salute in an attempt to keep her spirits up. "I've got to take care of some business."

Taking Bo's hand, Tamsin smirked at Gudrun's shout to have an enjoyable transaction as she led Bo through the crowd and into the privacy of Trick's study. Once they were alone in the study, Tamsin perched on the arm rest of the couch and peered up at Bo who stood between her legs, a frown on her features. Bo tugged at her shirt collar and Tamsin blinked, wondering what this was about, watching the succubus lightly touch the bandage that Brynhild had put there not an hour ago. During the battle she had sustained more than a few injuries, including that stab wound to her shoulder. "I'm fine," Tamsin reassured, removing Bo's hand and squeezing it lightly. "I've had plenty worse injuries."

"I hurt you," said Bo quiet and almost severe, her gaze focused on Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin knew it wasn't just the literal injury she was focused on but also the fact that she had drained Tamsin of her chi and in the process, weakened her. Most likely exacerbating the gravity of her wounds in the process.

"I'll get better," Tamsin replied just as forcefully, drawing Bo's gaze to her, and forming a smirk. "I'm tough."

Immediately after she said these words, Bo was upon her, lips insistent and eager and Tamsin was taken by surprise. Before she had the chance to enjoy the kiss, she experienced the strangest feeling. Her entire body was filled with warmth and a sensation of utter giddiness overtook her. At first she didn't know what was happening but as she felt herself become stronger and her energy revitalized, she realized that Bo was feeding her chi. Her wounds were being healed and her vitality restored. This was a small taste of what Bo went through when she was feeding and it was amazing. When they separated, Tamsin was breathing heavily and her head was swimming. 

"I don't want you to have to be tough, not with me," Bo divulged in something of a whisper. Her mind bleary, Tamsin was altogether baffled as Bo continued, "I know I don't make things easy and I hate it. I hate my life being so fucking complicated all of the time." Bo bit her lip and looked off to one side, wearing a face of trepidation and Tamsin watched her closely, her breath catching in her chest. She hadn't known what to expect from this talk but it wasn't this. "You make it simple though," Bo revealed, looking to Tamsin and forming a breathtaking smile and releasing an incredulous laugh. Holding Tamsin's face in her hands, Bo smiled and said, "You don't pressure me and somehow, you've always accepted me for exactly who I am. I don't have to fight my nature when I'm with you and you've never made me feel ashamed because of it." Bo paused and she wore an utterly determined expression, one Tamsin had seen time and time again before she went and did something that should've been impossible but succeeded anyway. "I've already talked to Dyson and Lauren. They want me but after all of this, I realized that all I want is you," Bo confessed and Tamsin could see the nervousness on her beautiful features.

They had never talked about their feelings or their future. It wasn't something Tamsin wanted to pursue, not with her guilt over Tomoe and Bo having multiple suitors. Here Bo was, saying the one thing that, deep down, Tamsin always hoped for but thought she would never hear. Words, words, there were so many words she wanted to say to her, to explain how much Bo meant to her, how she had saved her from a miserable and hopeless existence, that she loved her as she had only loved one other, but Tamsin didn't say any of them. She simply pulled Bo into her arms and kissed her with intense emotion, showing her how very much she loved her and when she felt the succubus smile and moan into her, Tamsin knew she succeeded. They parted with beaming smiles and Bo laughed happily, launching herself into Tamsin's arms. They laughed loudly as they fell backwards onto the couch with a thump. She could feel Bo smiling as she kissed the line of her neck, her hands slipping underneath her shirt to cup Tamsin's breasts as they kissed again. It was all too much, Tamsin thought, this feeling of happiness but she surrendered to it completely and to Bo, reveling in her touch.

"DUDE," Kenzi declared loudly and the sound was accompanied by the study door slamming open. "Do that in private!"

Bo pushed herself slightly upwards, glaring over the couch at her friend. "We were," she pointed out grumpily. "The door was closed. You came in here, remember?" 

"The guest of honor demands your presence," Kenzi defended, hands on her hips. "Mama Succubus wants her daughter."

"You're a cock block," Tamsin remarked sourly from where she was comfortably resting underneath Bo. She lazily traced patterns on the brunette's back, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against her fingertips. "Leave us alone."

"Unless Bo's funky fae hormones have done something I don't know about, neither of you have cocks to block," snarked Kenzi, waving her hands at them then walking out of the room. "Get your asses out here! You can sex it up at home!"

"No shit!" retorted Tamsin, thumping her head against the couch and frowning deeply. 

Laughing at their antics, Bo kissed Tamsin, seemingly charmed by her irritation. It was as if somehow the sight of it had distracted Bo from her own ire at Kenzi's interruption. "Come on," Bo murmured, sliding off of Tamsin and holding out her hand as she stood up. "We'll have plenty of time to make up for this later."

Taking Bo's hand, Tamsin realized the succubus was right. Bo had chosen her. Not Dyson. Not Lauren. Her. They had the rest of their lives to spend together. Overwhelmed by the reality of this, Tamsin pulled Bo to her and kissed her passionately, putting all of her love and every bit of her devotion into it. When she pulled away, Bo was panting and Tamsin flashed her a rakish smile, murmuring in her ear, "That's a sneak preview." 

Brown eyes gleamed blue and Tamsin laughed, turning on her heel and leading Bo towards the party. Well aware she would be paying for that stunt once they returned home and that just gave Tamsin one more thing to look forward to. 

\---

Three hours passed until they left the Dal and Tamsin had never driven faster. She broke several traffic laws during their trip home and by the time she parked the car, her jeans were already unbuttoned. Bo was kissing her with her right hand down the front of Tamsin's jeans as they stumbled out of the El Camino, in the throes of an fervent embrace. Skilled fingers explored the length of her pussy, teasing her clit, and Tamsin bucked into Bo's hand as they made their way inside. Bo slammed her against what passed for a wall and plaster fell from the ceiling as Tamsin hitched her leg around Bo's waist.

No words were needed between them, Tamsin was wet and ready, desperate for Bo's touch and the succubus gave it to her, sliding three fingers into her in a smooth motion. She moaned into Bo's mouth, lifting her hips and matching the pace of Bo's thrusts as her fingers tangled into her hair, keeping her firmly locked into their kiss. A familiar heat pooled in her belly and she was so fucking hot and wet, Tamsin knew it was due to Bo's charms but it was so much stronger than before. There had always been a part of her that had been restrained, kept protected and safe, because as much as she wanted Bo she didn't know what she was to the other woman. Now she knew. Tamsin mattered to Bo as much as Bo mattered to Tamsin. Bo truly was her present and her future and there was nothing keeping her from giving everything she had to the succubus

All her love and desire flowed through her in this moment and Tamsin felt like a teenager again, immediately climaxing on Bo's fingers with a shout. Tamsin felt boneless and weak but Bo was there to support her. Grinning and kissing her sweetly as she fell to her knees and pulled Tamsin's jeans and panties down with her. The valkyrie barely had an instant to process this movement when she felt Bo's lips on her, sucking her clit as her tongue explored her folds. Again her fingers tangled into thick brown hair, holding Bo close as Tamsin bucked into her, begging for more and Bo gave it to her. She gave Tamsin all she asked for and more, sending a wave of her charms through the blonde's body, making her tremble uncontrollably.

One, two, and then three times, Bo made her orgasm again and again, until Tamsin drug her up by her shirt, and kissed her soundly, delighting in her smile and laughter, pleased to see her so happy. They finally made their way into Bo's bedroom and quickly divested themselves of clothing, tumbling onto the bed, ensconced in an passionate embrace. Tamsin had been taken so wonderfully and so very thoroughly she wanted to return it measure for measure. She nipped at Bo's lips, opening them wide and kissing her deeply, her left hand tracing her curves as her right pinched Bo's nipple. Her touch was aggressive and knowing, encouraging the succubus to feed and when she entered her roughly, she bit down on Bo's bottom lip. Bo formed a crooked smile, gleaming and utterly joyous, then she yanked Tamsin forward, feeding from her vigorously.

It was exactly what Tamsin wanted and she delighted in it, thrusting into Bo at a ferocious pace. From this day forward, she wanted all of Bo's fears about feeding to leave her. Tamsin wanted Bo to feed from her as forcefully as she needed in order to sustain herself and to sate her desires as a succubus. This wasn't something Tamsin wanted Bo to shy away from. She loved every part of Bo and that included her succubus nature. For far too long, Bo had been made to feel these desires were evil or they were a burden and Tamsin wanted to show her they were anything but when it came to their relationship. That Tamsin not only accepted this part of her but she loved it and craved for this kind of touch. It was something she welcomed.

Trying to give as much as she received, Tamsin relished the feeling of Bo contracting around her fingers once then twice, only removing them when she felt Bo tug at her wrist. Grinning as she broke their kiss and Bo ended her feed, Tamsin's hand trailed up Bo's side, cupping her breast and she cocked an eyebrow at Bo who blinked at her languidly. The grin still planted on her features, Tamsin kissed Bo's breasts, then led her lips downwards as she kept her hands on Bo's breasts. Laughter resounded in the air and Tamsin nudged Bo's thighs apart, tasting her eagerly. This time it was Bo who encouraged her onwards with fingers tangled in her hair and her hips quivering with desire. 

On it went, for the rest of the night and well into morning. They fell asleep in each other's arms and that was how they remained until they woke late in the afternoon. Tamsin stretched her muscles, smiling as Bo curled into her, resting her face against Tamsin's collarbone. A comfortable silence enveloped them and thinking of everything that had happened, Tamsin was reminded of Bo's words to her. That she shouldn't have to live with the guilt of what happened with Tomoe for the rest of her life. How she needed to go see her in Valhalla in order to truly move on. More than ever, this was something that Tamsin knew she had to do. She loved Tomoe and she always would but she was her past and Bo was her future.

"I'm going to see her," Tamsin said suddenly, looking to Bo and smiling at her bewildered expression. "Tomoe," she explained, pushing a lock of brown hair behind Bo's ear. "You were right, I need to talk to her."

"That's great," said Bo breathlessly, smiling and kissing Tamsin lightly. Her face open and encouraging. "You're going today?"

"Yeah," said Tamsin and she was suddenly nervous at the prospect. Clenching her jaw and steeling herself, Tamsin looked at Bo who gazed at her with those brown eyes that always saw so much. She was like Tomoe in all the ways that were supportive and caring. The ones that never failed to take hold of her heart. "I want to tell her about you," she revealed in a hush, trailing her hand over Bo's cheek, tracing her delicate features. "I need her to know how you saved me." She could see Bo begin to protest and Tamsin interrupted her with a fierce kiss, breathing against Bo's lips when they parted, "You did save me. I wasn't living when you met me. Not in the ways that matter. You changed that."

No verbal response came from Bo, only a loving kiss that led to another and another. Until it was more than evident Tamsin wouldn't be leaving for Valhalla anytime soon. Not that Tamsin minded. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

\---

Almost a millennia had passed since Tamsin had stepped foot in Valhalla. She didn't know what to expect upon her return but she found it much as she remembered. The blue skies and the green forests and the great and shining hall, calling to her in the distance. A hall of heroes, where the fallen warriors went to socialize, and with certain trepidation, Tamsin walked towards it. In her mind she repeated Bo's whispered words of farewell, _"Tell her what you feel. Don't be afraid. She loves you."_

Did she though? Could she after everything that happened? After everything Tamsin had done?

Tomoe had always been so very understanding with her. Those thousand plus years of age she had over Tamsin weren't carried with arrogance but instead with patience and love. It was only when Odin began to take control that Tomoe started to change. She was responsible for that change and Tamsin couldn't help but think Tomoe would be justified in hating her. What she did was against everything Tomoe stood for and she would've never wished for any of it.

Her stomach was tied in knots and her heart was in her throat as she walked into the great hall. Though it was enormous, it was also teeming with warriors and Tamsin weaved her way through them, looking for a familiar form, slight but always standing tall, her height belying her true strength. Then it was as if the crowd parted and Tamsin saw her. Those light brown eyes were all seeing and all knowing, piercing into her, and Tamsin froze. 

How much time progressed between when she saw Tomoe and when Tomoe stood before her, Tamsin didn't know, she only knew that it felt like a lifetime. Then there she was, just a breath away, and Tamsin swallowed hard, fear enveloping her. Tomoe stepped closer, lifting Tamsin's chin with her finger and thumb so their gazes locked. Once they did, she formed that winsome smile that had always served to beguile so many in the Clan Minamoto.

"I have been waiting for you," Tomoe said with that rich tone of affection she so often used. Her brow furrowed as she appeared annoyed with herself and Tamsin was reminded of how she wasn't the best with words. How she had to concentrate before speaking or she couldn't get her point across in the manner she desired. "That sounds terribly ominous, doesn't it? I only mean to say, I've been waiting for the day you come to see me. When you would be free."

"I'm sorry," the words were torn from Tamsin's throat, hoarse and full of emotion, her hands clasping onto Tomoe's forearms. Her eyes begging for forgiveness as she swallowed again, gathering up her courage. "Everything was my fault. I should have told you what the miko said--"

"Shhh," Tomoe soothed, hushing Tamsin with a finger to her lips, her gaze filled with understanding. Stepping forward, she gathered Tamsin in her arms and the blonde collapsed into her, a silent sob escaping her as she clung to Tomoe. She felt the agonizingly familiar touch of elegant fingers combing through her hair, calming her, and it was like returning home. Tomoe's voice was quiet and tranquil in her ear as she murmured, "You made a mistake due to love. It is something we all have done and you do not need to apologize for it. Anymore than you would demand my apology for your horrible treatment while I was under his control." Pulling out of their embrace, Tamsin saw the sadness reflected on her features and she knew Tomoe was thinking of those awful conflicts they had, where their fights had turned physical, and Tamsin shook her head severely. She would never hold that against Tomoe. Never. It wasn't her. This silent communication received, Tomoe touched her cheek gently. "All is well, keshiki. You will always be my flower." Her eyes twinkled with that playfulness Tamsin had known so well as she smiled. "Though you will forever deny this. You are a mighty warrior, not deserving of such a name."

"No," said Tamsin roughly, smiling through her tears. "I've missed it. Hearing you call me that."

"I will have to say it often then," said Tomoe teasingly, wiping the tears from Tamsin's face. "Although it will be strange to not be chided and have to kiss away your scowl." After she said this, a frown emerged on Tamsin's features and Tomoe looked at her knowingly. "You have something else to tell me."

"I met someone," said Tamsin haltingly. Though she felt no shame in being with Bo there was some strange guilt in saying this to Tomoe. Here she was, standing in front of the woman she loved first, the woman she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and she was speaking of someone else. She loved Bo as much as she loved Tomoe but it was different and she knew some part of her heart would always remain with the elder fae. "She saved me from him."

"You love her," said Tomoe and there was that tiny line in between her eyebrows. The one that appeared whenever she was in deep thought or something troubled her. Tamsin swallowed again on seeing it. Tomoe had always been so very loving and so very understanding with her and she had never been jealous but she had made sure to claim what was hers. As soon as they became involved, Tomoe made no secret of their relationship nor did she fail to dissuade any who dared attempt to approach Tamsin with unwanted affections. A sad smile, almost melancholy, spread across her fine features and Tomoe stood on her tip toes, pulling Tamsin down to her and kissing her forehead. "I can see it," she whispered. "She is good for you."

Tears fell down her cheeks and Tamsin buried herself in Tomoe's embrace, the smaller woman held her tight, her touch comforting as it had always been. It was exactly like Bo had said, she had let the guilt eat her up for years, what happened with Tomoe and some minuscule part of her had even felt guilty for moving on with Bo when Tomoe was dead. Only here she was, in Tomoe's arms, basking in her forgiveness and listening to her approval, and she finally felt at peace.

After that, they dined in the hall, eating steaks and drinking sake, speaking about everything and anything. When it was time for Tamsin to leave, Tomoe hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, telling her to return soon. Asking playfully for stories about her Bo and Tamsin blushed as she gave Tomoe her promise. Then she was at the shack, standing in the kitchen and Bo shrieked and banged into the convenience store refrigerator at her sudden appearance. 

"You scared the shit out of me," Bo accused, giving a burst of nervous laughter. "You should wear a bell or something. Give a girl a little warning when you appear out of thin air like that."

"I'm not a cat," said Tamsin sardonically.

"You're not?" Bo asked with false astonishment, stepping closer and winding her arms around Tamsin's neck. "But you act cute and grumpy like the ones on the internet," she contemplated this with exaggerated seriousness only to grin when Tamsin scowled. Kissing her lightly, Bo tilted her head and touched Tamsin's cheek. "How did it go?"

"She made me promise to come back and tell her all about you," Tamsin mumbled, hiding her face in Bo's neck.

The laughter Bo released was warm and enchanting, reminding Tamsin why she loved the succubus and when she was done, Tamsin kissed her. All too soon, a familiar hunger seized her and Tamsin lifted Bo up by her thighs, delighting in the way the brunette wrapped her legs around her waist and smiled against her lips as they continued to kiss. Tamsin carried her into the bedroom, determined to show Bo how much she meant to her. The end of her life with Tomoe was the beginning of her life with Bo. Their journey together was just now starting and the distance between them?

It was gone.

End


End file.
